Unsuitable
by Rosetta Halim
Summary: Sebelum bertemu Hinata, tak masalah bagi Sasuke menjalani kehidupan dua dunia yang saling bertolak belakang. Pertama, kehidupan tanpa fans, tampang jelek nan polos, seolah tak pernah mengenal dunia malam. Kedua, kehidupan dengan fans, tampang rupawan nan menggoda yang akrab dengan hingar bingar kehidupan malam. Tetapi, setelah mengenal Hinata, segalanya berubah rumit. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Unsuitable**

 **Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Kalimat yang menyatakan ajakan bertemu di ruang klub paduan suara tertulis rapih di atas kertas ungu lembut. Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan lokernya memandangi surat beraroma vanila lekat-lekat. Memikirkan kira-kira siapa yang mengajaknya bertemu. Dia agak memerah membayangkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyatakan cinta padanya.

Mungkin saja, gadis sepopuler Haruno Sakura itu pemalu dalam urusan cinta, jadi gadis itu diam-diam mengajaknya bertemu. Lagipula, hari ini klub paduan suara tidak ada jadwal, pintunya terkunci dan yang pasti hanya anggota OSIS yang memiliki kunci cadangannya, selain anak klub paduan suara. Haruno Sakura merupakan sekretaris OSIS, jadi mudah saja baginya meminjam kunci ruangan klub paduan suara.

Ia tersenyum bahagia dengan dugaan yang hampir tidak masuk akal itu. Angan-angannya menjalin kasih dengan Haruno Sakura hampir terwujud. Dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon temannya, berita ini harus segera dia sampaikan pada temannya. Dan mungkin dia dapat menanyakan bagaimana pendapat Uchiha Sasuke.

 _"Aku sibuk,"_ pemuda itu memberengut. Tak mau peduli dengan kesibukan kawannya, dia menelepon lagi. _"What the hell?"_

"Ini penting sekali," ucap pemuda itu, mencoba menahan ledakan kebahagiaan. "Aku dapat surat, Teme." Dia berjalan keluar dari tempat penyimpanan barang-barang murid itu sambil mendengarkan Sasuke yang mulai penasaran.

 _"Kau bawa saja ke kantor polisi,_ " ujar Sasuke, sepertinya salah paham. Dia mengentak-entakkan kaki kesal.

"Teme, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengait-ngaitkan hal-hal buruk denganku? Nasibku tidak terlalu buruk. Kenapa kau tidak berpikir surat itu dari seorang gadis yang naksir padaku, bukannya psikopat yang ingin membunuhku."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang klub paduan suara dia terus memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke berpendapat, kalau pun surat itu dari seorang gadis, pasti gadis itu tidak secantik Sakura. Kawannya itu bahkan mendeskripsikan rupa si gadis pengirim surat, gemuk, berkacamata, giginya nongol dan rambut keriting.

Bahkan Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil tertawa, "Kenapa kau enggan memikirkan hal indah tentangku?" tanyanya, semakin kesal dengan ejekan Sasuke.

 _"Gadis seperti itulah yang paling mungkin menyukaimu. Tidak mungkin Sakura, dia kan menyukai model terkenal itu. sebaiknya kau hati-hati, itu …"_

Akhirnya dia mendengus pasrah. Dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, menghentikan Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengejeknya. Dia tidak mau memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Berpikirlah positif, pikirnya.

Beberapa kali dia melihat sekeliling saat tiba di depan ruang klub paduan suara. Ada satu atau dua siswi yang lewat di belakangnya. Mereka menghentikan langkah hanya untuk memerehatikan sekilas pemuda yang sedang mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu ruang paduan suara.

Di ruangan itu sepertinya hanya ada satu orang. Sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, membelakangi pintu. Perasaan berbunga-bunganya tadi sedikit layu gegara bukan kepala merah muda yang ia lihat. Dia ingin pergi saja dari sana, namun karena dia sudah sampai di sana, tidak ada salahnya menemui gadis itu.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu bercat hijau lembut itu. Melangkah dengan hati-hati. Dia melihatnya atau tidak, kepala gadis yang tadi tegak mulai menunduk. Langkahnya terdengar jelas di tengah ruangan yang senyap.

Dia terkejut mendapati siapa sebenarnya gadis itu. "Hi … Hinata?" ujarnya terbata. Itu Hinata, gadis yang sering berkeliaran di seluruh sekolah dengan celemek. Tubuhnya sering didominasi bau campuran telur, tepung, vanili dan gandum.

"Iya, I … ini aku, Na … Naruto-kun," jawabnya dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. "Terimakasih sudah mau datang."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia bingung melihat Hinata duduk dengan kepala menunduk, sementara dia berdiri di depan gadis itu sambil bergidik ketakutan. Was-was dengan pernyataan cinta yang pasti ingin dilontarkan gadis itu. Dia sudah dengar gosip-gosip yang belakangan dibicarakan warga sekolah bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto.

Sepertinya memang betul, Hinata kelihatan sangat gugup. Butiran-butiran keringat mulai berjatuhan dari kening gadis itu. Dia terus menggumamkan kata 'aku.'

"Hm, begini, ya, Hinata. Entah apa pun yang mau kaukatakan, biar aku dulu yang mengatakannya. Aku menyukai Sakura, kau tahu itu, 'kan? Semua orang tahu."

"Maaf," ujar Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto tahu ini buruk, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal baik pada Hinata. Nanti bisa menimbulkan masalah, bisa-bisa Hinata mengira dia juga memiliki perasaan pada gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya."

Dia merinding membayangkan memiliki perasaan pada Hinata. Dia jadi teringat apa kata Sasuke. Gadis yang paling mungkin menyukainya pastilah gadis yang tidak cantik seperti Sakura. Itu benar. Hinata itu berkacamata, pendek dan gemuk, dia terlihat cebol. Di sekolah, gadis itu mengikuti klub memasak, karena menyukai kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan makanan.

Untunglah, Hinata kelihatannya tidak menyimpan dendam atas penolakannya. Ia mendesah lega, lagipula dia pikir Hinata tidak mungkin memujanya secara berlebihan, palingan hanya suka sekadarnya saja.

* * *

Gelak tawa terdengar begitu indah di sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna biru tua. "Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau ada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu, pastilah gadis yang seperti kubilang tadi sore."

Bungsu Uchiha itu kembali menertawakan Naruto yang kini tengah tergolek di kamarnya. Dia senang Naruto mengunjunginya, tadinya dia merasa terkurung di kamarnya. Ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya ke mana-mana. Sejak pagi sampai sore tadi dia belajar seperti apa dunia bisnis.

"Cih," Naruto mendecih di sela-sela keterpurukannya. "Dengan kondisi fisik pas-pasan, sulit menarik perhatian gadis cantik, Sasuke," jelasnya.

"Aku mengerti," balas Sasuke. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu kembali duduk di meja belajar. Dia mendapat tugas dari ayahnya. Mengecek laporan keuangan yang dibuat sendiri oleh ayahnya.

"Untuk menjadi pemimpin kau harus teliti. Ada beberapa orang yang mencoba meraup keuntungan. Karena itu laporan manajer keuangan harus dicek benar-benar." Dia diberi wejangan panjang lebar, diajari ayahnya bagaimana sesungguhnya menjadi pemimpin. Dia tahu ada beberapa bagian dalam laporan ini yang salah, tetapi dia belum menemukan yang mana yang salah.

"Kau juga, dengan tampang idiot seperti itu mana bisa menarik perhatian gadis cantik." Naruto memerhatikan Sasuke lekat-lekat. Mata hitam jelaga Sasuke dilindungi oleh kacamata. Rambutnya dibelah tengah. Di pipi kanan pemuda itu ada tompel, warna dan ukurannya pun sama seperti bola mata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan persoalan gadis." Sasuke membolak-balikkan laporan keuangan, menandai beberapa hal mengganjal yang pada akhirnya ia temukan. Dia berhenti sesaat ketika terpikir akan sesuatu. "Menurutku menjadi idola tidak lebih baik. Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila, tetapi kekaguman itu hanya keinginan mereka menjadikan si idola sebagai pajangan. Bukankah rasanya bangga sekali memiliki kekasih yang rupawan?"

"Itukah yang terjadi pada Hatake Kyousuke?"

"Begitulah."

Hatake Kyousuke merupakan model pria paling dicari gadis-gadis masa kini. Dialah yang dielu-elukan oleh Sakura, yang membuat Naruto merasa cemburu setiap harinya. Pemuda itu pun pernah masuk dapur rekaman, ia digunakan Itachi sebagai umpan, untuk menjual album terbaru Akatsuki Band.

Sebagai penyanyi utama di grupnya, Itachi memberi pujian pada Kyousuke, karena selain tampan pemuda itu juga memiliki suara yang bagus. Tidak banyak yang tahu sebelumnya, karena model kesayangan Konoha itu tidak pernah tampil sebagai penyanyi. Namun, ketika album telah meluncur, penggemar Kyousuke melelah masal.

"Tapi, Teme, menurutku, si Hinata itu cocok untukmu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sontak Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Cobalah nanti kau kenalan dengannya kalau kau benar-benar jadi pindah ke sekolahku."

"Gagasanmu itu mengerikan. Lagipula, dia kan suka padamu. Dan bukannya kau menunggu-nunggu gadis yang tidak suka meneriakkan nama Kyousuke?" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Naruto mendengus sebal, "Uchiha sok tampan," gumamnya.

* * *

Pukul delapan malam, setelah Naruto pulang ke rumahnya, Sasuke diperintah Nyonya Uchiha untuk pergi ke Purple Cake & Bakery Shop. Tidak ada yang ingin dibelinya di sana, hanya mengambil pesanan _brownies_.

Bel berbunyi ketika ia masuk ke toko kue itu. Dia langsung dihampiri oleh salah seorang pelayan yang cantik. Meski gadis itu kira-kira setinggi 165 cm dengan hak tinggi, namun tetap saja masih sebatas bahunya.

"Ibuku biasanya menerima _brownies_ yang masih segar," kata Sasuke. Pelayan itu nampak kebingungan. "Uchiha Mikoto, dia kenal dengan pemilik toko ini." Barulah si pelayan mengangguk, dan langsung pergi ke belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita paru baya berambut indigo menghampirinya dengan kotak yang Sasuke yakin isinya _brownies_. Iris mata wanita itu membuat Sasuke terpesona, serta sorot lembutnya.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu, seolah tak percaya, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu. Atau mungkin dia saja yang perlu tahu bahwa ibunya banyak bercerita kepada wanita itu tentang dirinya. Ia mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Biasanya Itachi yang datang kalau ibumu tidak bisa," ujarnya seraya mengangsurkan kotak itu kepada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Bibi." _Brownies_ itu sudah dibayar oleh ibunya dengan cara transfer. Jadi dia langsung undur diri.

Entah karena sial atau apa, _brownies_ -nya terjatuh di teras toko. Dia tadinya ingin cepat-cepat menuju parkiran, namun sayang seorang gadis, kira-kira berumur 13 tahun, menabraknya. Karena sosoknya yang tinggi dan kuat, bukan dia yang terjatuh, melainkan si gadis dan _brownies_ -nya.

Tak sampai semenit datang lagi sosok yang lain, kali ini gadis berumur enam belas tahun. Gadis itu langsung menarik rambut gadis yang satunya lagi, mereka meributkan soal kue _mochi._ Dalam sekali lihat saja, Sasuke jelas tahu kalau mereka itu kakak-beradik. Mata yang keduanya miliki sama persis dengan mata wanita yang di dalam tadi.

"Hinata, Hanabi, hentikan," teriakan itu sontak membuat kedua gadis tadi berhenti. Mereka langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. "Bisa tidak sehari saja kalian tidak ribut?" Keduanya mengangguk kompak. "Tetapi, besok kalian akan ulangi lagi," kata wanita itu lesu. Airmukanya terlihat teramat lelah. Sejak Neji tinggal jauh dari rumah, kedua anak perempuannya selalu ribut.

 _Brownies_ yang menjadi korban harus diganti. Ibu Hinata meminta Sasuke menunggu sebentar, karena tadi dia memanggang banyak bronis, tinggal diberikan toping saja. Sasuke dipersilakan menunggu di kantor bersama Hinata dan Hanabi yang memandangnya penasaran. Kedua kakak-beradik itu diminta ibunya menunggu di kantor untuk tahu hukuman apa yang akan mereka terima karena keributan hari ini.

Hanabi dan Hinata secara bergantian mendapatkan perhatian Uchiha Sasuke. Hanabi memiliki surai panjang cokelat. Ia mengenakan kaos abu-abu berlengan panjang, sementara dari pinggang sampai pergelangan kaki dibungkus oleh _skinny jeans_ hijau toska. Gadis itu sering kali menatap Sasuke penasaran.

Wajah Hanabi agak sangar, dan memiliki tatapan khas anak laki-laki yang kurang suka berurusan dengan cinta, jenis yang tidak mudah terbawa perasaan. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, mengingat tadi kakaknya bilang dia menghabiskan semua _mochi_ buatan kakaknya, jelas anak itu suka makan. Tetapi, seperti dugaannya, anak itu bertingkah seperti laki-laki, sehingga sebanyak apa pun makan, energinya tetap saja habis.

Gadis yang lebih tua, Sasuke sangat yakin gadis itu tak pernah mendekati aktivitas laki-laki. Gadis itu mengenakan daster ukuran besar berlengan pendek, warna dasarnya putih dan ditimpah oleh gambar Angry Bird berwarna merah di sana-sini. Tingginya hampir sama dengan si adik, berat badannya pasti jauh lebih besar daripada adiknya. Benar-benar jauh dari proposional.

Rambut si kakak sangat mirip dengan rambut wanita tadi. Kalau ibunya tidak berponi, maka dia mengaplikasikan poni untuk membingkai wajah bulatnya yang gemuk, hingga bibirnya terlihat sangat kecil. Kedua pipi gadis itu merona. Sasuke pikir memang selalu begitu, karena dari awal sampai saat ini pipi itu tetap merah. Dia merasa bersyukur, di ruangan ini bukan hanya dia yang memakai kacamata.

Meski Sasuke memasang wajah datar, tetapi dia hampir lepas kendali, ingin mencubiti pipi gemuk milik si kakak.

Secara tiba-tiba Hanabi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Hinata. "Hinata- _nee_ , kelihatnya si kacamata ingin menerkammu," bisiknya, menakut-nakuti Hinata.

"Apa?!" pekik Hinata. Dia langsung menatap Sasuke. Lucunya pemuda itu memang tengah memandanginya. Makna dari tatapan itu pun sama sekali tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan maknanya, dia hanya merasa … bola mata di balik kacamata Sasuke itu sangat cantik. Sehitam jelaga dan mirip batu oniks. Hinata tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Hanabi memelototi kedua orang itu, dia penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan keduanya ketika saling pandang begitu. Dia hendak berdiri untuk menyela kegiatan keduannya, namun telah didahului ibunya yang baru kembali bersama bronisnya. Suara pintu terbuka yang menyadarkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Apa terlalu lama?" Sasuke berdiri, lalu menerima bronisnya. Mengujar pamit dan pergi meninggalkan toko setelah mengangguk menanggapi perkataan wanita itu, "Kembali lagi ke sini, ya."

"Dia pasti kembali lagi ke sini untuk memakan Hinata- _nee._ Hii, wajahnya jelek sekali, ada tompelnya. Chouji-nii bahkan lebih tampan dari dia. Malang sekali kakakku ini, dia akan diburu manusia buruk rupa." Setiap kata yang dilontarkan Hanabi dipenuhi nada mengejek yang berusaha diperjelas. Sementara Hinata memerah malu mendengarkan penuturan Hanabi, kata 'memakan' itu sepertinya hal yang mesum.

Ibu mereka berdua hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ocehan Hanabi. Dia agak tenang, karena kali ini Hinata enggan membalas perkataan si adik. Syukurlah, tetapi ini tidak membuatnya membatalkan hukuman yang akan diberikannya.

* * *

Bronis telah sampai ke tangan Mikoto. Sasuke hanya memakan sepotong kecil saja, karena dia tidak suka terlalu banyak makanan manis. Kalau tidak, bentuk tubuhnya bisa berubah.

" _Kaa-san,_ siapa nama yang punya toko kue itu?"

"Hi … tunggu dulu, kau bertemu dengannya tadi, tetapi tidak tahu namanya?"

"Dia tidak bilang. _Kaa-san_ cerita padanya sampai dia terlihat kaget begitu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Mungkin saja ibunya itu cerita yang tidak-tidak.

"Dia mungkin tak percaya kau ini adiknya Uchiha Itachi. Coba saja lihat dirimu, jelek, beda jauh dengan kakakmu."

"Sejelek itu kah?" Sasuke melengos melihat anggukan kepala ibunya. "Siapa nama teman _kaa-san_ itu?"

"Hitomi."

"Nama keluarganya?"

"Hyuuga."

Setelah tahu nama keluarga teman ibunya, Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Terburu-buru membuka pintu, masuk dan menutup serta mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke meja belajarnya, lalu menyalakan laptop silver miliknya. Dia menyamankan diri duduk di kursi kesayangannya selagi laptopnya dipersiapkan.

Tanpa melihat hal-hal lain, ia membuka semua media sosial. Tak perlu _log in,_ masing-masing media sosial sudah membuka akunnya. Di _facebook_ dia mengetikkan nama Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya ada satu akun yang muncul di kolom pencarian, dia membuka profilnya. Foto profil gadis itu adalah gambar _red velvet_ yang terlihat menggoda. Foto sampul juga makanan. Dia membaca informasi tentang gadis itu. Tidak ada informasi pribadi, sekadar informasi dasar. Dia beralih ke _timeline_ gadis itu, sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika mendapati foto makanan dan berbagai kiriman tentang resep makanan.

Satu hal yang dicatat bungsu Uchiha itu, _Hinata hobi makan_. Dia memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Hinata. Sebelum dia mencari akun adiknya Hinata, dia mengirim permintaan pertamanan kepada Hinata.

Foto gadis yang kemarin menabraknya muncul di kolom pencarian. Hyuuga Hanabi nampaknya lebih berani dari pada kakaknya. Di bagian informasi gadis itu membiarkan informasi-informasi pribadi terpampang begitu saja. Tanggal lahir, nomor ponsel, email, _ID Twitter, Instagram,_ alamat blog. Benar-benar gadis eksis. Dia memiliki satu teman yang sama dengan Hanabi, yaitu ibunya.

Ketika membuka _timeline_ gadis itu, ia terkejut, pasalnya dia menemukan banyak foto Hanabi dengan cucu Hokage. Berteman dengan cucu petinggi negara rupanya. Di samping itu, ada banyak sekali foto konyol Hanabi dan Hinata di sana. Dia tersenyum, hampir tertawa. Sepertinya Hanabi memang suka berulah.

Dari semua kiriman Hanabi, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu memberi kakaknya nama panggilan jelek, yaitu 'babi'. Di beberapa foto Hanabi selalu memberikan keterangan tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan Hinata. Misalnya 'Babi memberengut' atau 'Setelah Babi mandi lumpur.' Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat kakak-beradik itu selalu ribut.

"Hinata, ya," gumamnya seraya tersenyum. Keningnya mengerut lantaran mengingat nama itu. "Apa mungkin?" tanyanya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, dia keluar dari kamar, mengambil air minum ke dapur. Setelah ini dia ingin membersihkan wajah dan bertanya kepada seseorang apa lagi hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum benar-benar tidur.

* * *

Sesuai saran dari Itachi, akhirnya dia pindah sekolah. Ayahnya sebenarnya tetap menginginkan _home schooling_ untuknya. Namun, karena bujukan dari Itachi, ayahnya setuju. Karena teman yang masih sering berhubungan dengannya hanya Naruto, maka dia memilih pindah ke sekolah Naruto, serta ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto.

Dari dulu juga semua keluarganya sudah tahu kalau Sasuke punya masalah dalam bersosialisasi. Ketika bertemu orang baru, dia tak pernah berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri atau menanyakan nama. Namun, dia sangat aktif dan berani di media sosial. Lagipula di media sosial dikenal sebagai seorang fotografer amatir—tetapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda amatir—yang sering memperlihat hasil jepretannya di media sosial dan sering menuai pujian.

Akun _instagram_ -nya bahkan diikuti oleh ratusan ribu orang. Dia suka menjadikan hewan sebagi objeknya. Sasuke juga sering kabur seorang diri ke hutan untuk mencari objek langka. Dia benar-benar Uchiha yang merepotkan. Bagi Sasuke, daripada berinteraksi dengan manusia, ia lebih senang mengamati tingkah laku mereka.

Berhubung Naruto merupakan tetangganya, dia menolak diantar oleh Itachi. Lagipula sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar, tetapi ia sangat berdebar-debar saat melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan dari di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Apa nama keluarga Hinata yang kemarin?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Dia tidak sabar menunggu sampai di sekolah untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut."Kenapa?"

"Tidak usah tanya, jawab saja," kata Sasuke, datar.

"Hyuuga. Kau mau apa sih?" Naruto masih penasaran. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Sasuke tak pernah tertarik untuk tahu nama seseorang, apalagi orang yang jelas-jelas mereka jelek-jelekkan dua hari yang lewat.

"Kau benar, aku memang cocok dengannya."


	2. Chapter 2

Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, otaknya menjadi bingung, membuatnya berpikir sepanjang jalan. Mereka baru saja melewati rumah Sakura. Ia tak pernah datang tepat waktu, sehingga bisa dipastikan Sakura setiap hari lebih dulu sampai di sekolah daripada dirinya. Namun, mumpung hari ini dia sedang menjadi anak baik karena ada Sasuke, dia sempat memerhatikan rumah itu tadi, sejenak menghentikan dirinya dari keheranan.

"Sasuke," panggilnya, pada akhirnya dia bersuara. Sedari tadi rasanya tidak enak bertanya pada Sasuke. "Aku bingung, ada apa denganmu?"

"Apanya yang ada apa? Kau kan yang bilang aku cocok dengannya. Aku sepertinya mau berkenalan dengannya. Nanti kenalkan kami."

Jawaban Sasuke semakin membuatnya _shock_. Dia kembali menegang, seperti tadi ketika Sasuke dengan enteng membenarkan bahwa Hinata cocok dengan Sasuke padahal mereka belum saling mengenal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Dia tahu ini hal aneh yang baru bagi adik Itachi itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke sangat antusias saat dia akan berkenalan dengan seseorang, seperti ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang yang belum dikenal. Seperti Sasuke sudah pernah melihat Hinata dari jauh, namun tidak berani menanyakan nama gadis itu secara langsung atau memperkenalkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

"Maksudku bukan begitu Sasuke. Ayolah, kau bahkan tidak pernah mau tahu nama gadis berambut pirang yang sering kau lihat fotonya di _facebook_ Sakura. Itu pun, aku yang memaksamu melihatnya. Jadi, Hinata, kenapa kau begitu tertarik?" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Aku melihatnya, dua hari yang lalu, di Purple Cake and Bakery Shop. Ibunya memanggilnya Hinata. Ibuku bilang nama keluarga mereka Hyuuga. Aku sudah melihat akun _facebook_ -nya dan juga adiknya. Ciri-cirinya …"

"Cukup. Aku mengerti. Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya!" katanya tak percaya.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia memandang Naruto yang menatapnya penuh arti seolah mengatakan, 'Tidak mungkin gadis seperti Hinata'. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyanya ketus. "Dia kan perempuan, aku laki-laki, apa itu tidak normal?" tambahnya lagi dengan raut tidak suka.

* * *

 **Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Lirik dalam ffn ini sepenuhnya milik author beserta kutipan-kutipan di dalamnya.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Naruto sangat diam. Beberapa teman sekelasnya bahkan sampai mengira Naruto sedang dirasuki hantu. Pemuda itu sesekali melirik Hinata yang duduk di deret kursi ketiga di barisan yang berada di dekat jendela.

Hinata sedang menyiapkan buku di mejanya. Di belakangnya Shikamaru terbuai dalam tidur yang menenangkan. Di depan gadis itu Gaara sedang memandangi kucing yang sedang berjalan-jalan di atas tembok. Di sampingnya, Chouji sedang memakan sarapannya. Di depan Chouji, pemuda dari klan Inuzuka sedang terkikik, Naruto bisa melihat sampul bacaaan mesum yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu. Di belakang Chouji, seseorang dari klan Aburame, duduk dengan tangan di pangkuan, pandangan lurus ke depan, tingkahnya seperti patung.

Tempat duduk Hinata hampir dapat dikatakan dikelilingi oleh para murid laki-laki. Naruto tahu betul, bukan karena menyukai Hinata mereka ada di sana, namun karena menyukai apa yang ada pada Hinata, yaitu makanan, kecuali Shikamaru, yang memutuskan tempatnya sekarang adalah tempat yang pas untuknya tidur sepanjang hari.

Dia menebak-nebak di mana Sasuke akan duduk. Dia sendiri, karena menyukai dirinya menjadi perhatian semua orang, dengan bangga duduk di tengah-tengah murid lainnya. Di baris ketiga dari lima baris yang ada di sana, dan di deret ke-tiga, tepat di sebelah kanan Chouji. Hanya ada satu meja yang belum di huni di kelas ini, itu pun karena salah satu temannya dulu pindah sekolah.

Berkat Sasuke, dia kembali mengingat seorang gadis bernama Shion, dulunya duduk di meja paling belakang di baris yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu pernah menyatakan suka padanya, namun dia tolak karena yang dia suka hanya Haruno Sakura. Beberapa minggu setelah pernyataan suka, Shion pindah ke Iwa. Tidak diragukan lagi, di sanalah Sasuke akan duduk.

Sebentar lagi pasti Sasuke masuk bersama wali kelas mereka, yaitu Ibiki. Tadi Sasuke bilang dia harus ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk melengkapi data diri. Lalu dia juga menyuruh Sasuke pergi ke bagian kesiswaan untuk mendaftarkan diri ke salah satu klub yang ada di sekolahnya.

Dengan begitu berbedanya dari Sasuke yang biasanya, dia langsung saja mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Sasuke, "Apakah Hinata ikut klub memasak?" dia benar-benar kuatir dengan Sasuke yang senang sekali membicarakan Hinata. Tadi dia sampai malu sendiri, karena hampir semua siswa satu sekolah mengenal Hinata. Dia takut nanti dikira dia yang suka Hinata.

Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kesal. Dia was-was dengan kabar yang disampaikan Sasuke nanti. "Aku daftar ke klub memasak." Pernyataan inilah yang amat ditakutinya. Mudah-mudahan bukan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Tiga menit kemudian, Ibiki dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Sontak siswa-siswi berbisik-bisik penasaran. "Tenang semua. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru," ucap Ibiki. "Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke singkat.

Ibiki berjalan dengan santai, menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih tidur. Tanpa bicara mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru sampai pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya. "Hei, Tukang Tidur, kau duduk di belakang sana saja," perintah Ibiki seraya menunjuk tempat yang dulu ditempati Shion. "Sekarang bila kau tidak mau aku mengganggu tidurmu," tambahnya dengan nada mengancam.

Sambil menguap malas, dia mengambil tasnya yang tersangkut di sebuah gantungan khusus di sisi mejanya yang sebelah kiri. Shikamaru pindah begitu saja tanpa protes ke tempat duduk Shion. Ibiki kembali lagi ke depan dan memerintahkan Sasuke duduk di belakang Hinata.

 _Astaga, apa dia menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya untuk memindahkan Shikamaru agar bisa duduk dekat dengan Hinata?_ Naruto bertanya dalam hati, menggelengkan kepala, terheran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya sudah berada di tahap mengerikan.

* * *

Dengan penuh semangat Hinata menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran hari ini. Sepulang sekolah nanti ada jadwal bagi klubnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan, bahkan istirahat dia sudah bisa mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk aktivitas klubnya hari ini. Belum lagi pelajaran terakhir adalah Agroindustri.

Dari rumah tadi dia membawa hasil panen kentang yang ia tanam di halaman belakang rumah. Mungkin beberapa temannya membawa bahan-bahan yang dibeli dari pasar. Ayame, selaku guru Agroindustri mereka minggu lalu telah mengatakan tema mereka hari ini adalah kentang.

Ibiki di jam pertama untuk mata pelajaran Fisika, sepertinya datang terlambat. Demi menghilangkan rasa bosan ia membaca buku paketnya. Mempelajari materi yang akan mereka bahas.

Buku yang ia baca, beberapa menit kemudian ia tutup karena guru Fisika-nya telah sampai di kelas dengan seorang siswa mengekor di belakangnya. Hinata terkejut mengetahui siapa siswa itu. Dalam beberapa detik saja, jantung yang tadi berdetak normal, kini berdentum dengan kecepatan maksimal. Dia sampai merasa jantungnya akan segera pecah.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dia tidak mendengar gurunya berbicara, namun ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya, rasanya dentuman jantung Hinata semakin liar. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa orang baru itu bisa memberi efek yang begitu dahsyat terhadap dirinya.

Dia tidak memerhatikan gurunya yang baru saja berjalan melewati mejanya, menghampiri Shikamaru dan menyuruh temannya itu pindah ke belakang. Namun, ketika itu Sasuke, dia merasa gugup.

Sasuke itu, entah kenapa, walaupun kata adinya jelek, tetapi baginya sangat menawan. Apalagi saat pemuda itu muncul dengan seragam lengkap, tubunya terlihat semakin indah. Sosoknya yang jangkung, bahkan sama dengan Ibiki- _sensei_. Melangkah dengan anggun, dan yang paling penting adalah sorot mata kelam Sasuke yang selalu menjeratnya dalam pesona.

 _Ada apa dengan diriku?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati. Dua hari yang lalu, perjumpaan dengan Sasuke di toko kue ibunya membuat perubahan yang signifikan terhadap isi otaknya. Dia yang biasa berimajinasi tentang makanan, sesekali memikirkan Uzumaki Naruto, tiba-tiba seluruh ruang dalam pikirannya disita oleh mata oniks Sasuke. Memikirkan pemuda itu tanpa henti, bertanya-tanya kapan lagi mereka akan bertemu. Mengunjungi ibunya di toko kue secara berkala, berpikir mungkin bisa melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Aku sudah gila!" teriak Hinata tadi malam, dan berhasil menarik perhatian Hanabi, untung pintu kamar sudah dia kunci waktu itu.

Hal itu belum apa-apa, dibanding jantungnya yang terasa mau copot hanya karena mendapat permintaan pertemanan dari Uchiha Sasuke di _facebook_. Pertanyaannya kemudian bertambah satu lagi, "Apakah Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Selama dua hari itu dia berpikir apa yang akan dia katakan jika mengajak Sasuke mengobrol. Dia lihat pemuda itu sering _on_ di _facebook_. Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, kecuali menelusuri seluruh foto yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Layaknya dirinya yang selalu mengirim foto makanan, Sasuke selalu mengirim foto-foto keren. Segala macam hal yang terlihat tidak keren, setelah difoto oleh Sasuke berubah menjadi keren. Misalnya, permukiman kumuh di salah satu distrik di Konoha atau kucing jalanan yang tidak memiliki tuan.

Dengan semua yang dia alami selama dua hari ini, tentu dia semakin gila karena keberadaan Sasuke saat ini. Duduk di belakangnya, setelah Ibiki- _sensei_ mengusir Shikamaru dari sana.

 _Duduk di belakangku?!_ Dia baru saja tersadar dari segala lamunannya. Dia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan perasaannya melompat-lompat senang ketika mendapati Sasuke mengatakan, "Hai" padanya sambil memasang senyum tipis. Salah tingkah, akhirnya dia meluruskan kembali posisinya. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan jantungnya yang belum tenang.

* * *

Jam istirahat dimulai. Hinata mengeluarkan banyak bekal dari dalam kantung plastik yang lumayan tebal. Itulah mata pencahariannya, semua pelanggannya adalah anak laki-laki, kecuali Tenten yang memang selalu main dengan anak laki-laki.

Para pemesan itu mengerumuninya untuk sesaat, mengambil bekal mereka masing-masing, lalu pergi ke tempat favorit mereka setelah membayar makanan Hinata tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum melihat hal itu. Jarang dia menemukan seseorang yang begitu giat di bidang yang dicintai.

Naruto yang memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dia mengambil salah satu kursi Shino dan meletakkannya di sisi kanan meja Hinata setelah tidak lagi ramai di sana. Hanya ada Chouji yang sedang makan dalam damai.

Chouji dan Hinata yang menyadari langsung melihat Naruto. Lagi-lagi Hinata salah tingkah ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang ketika Naruto mengajak Sasuke berjalan ke tempatnya, dan menyuruh pemuda bermata kelam itu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah mejanya.

"Sasuke, inilah Hinata yang sangat ingin kau kenal," ujar Naruto memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Chouji yang juga mendengar terlihat kebingungan. "Hinata, kenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke."

Sementara Hinata, lantaran gugup dia tidak berani berbicara, karena akan terdengar aneh. Naruto mengurut keningnya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya sambil memandangi Hinata yang tidak menyambut uluran itu. Keduanya benar-benar merepotkan.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, kita berteman di _facebook_. Aku tidak memasang fotoku di sana," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Dia menurunkan uluran tangan sebelum sempat dijabat oleh Hinata. Baginya ini tidak apa-apa, tentulah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk proses pendekatan. Begitu yang dia baca di beberapa blog. Sebelum meminta seorang gadis menjadi kekasih, seorang pria harus melakukan pendekatan terlebih dulu.

"Ma … maaf, Uchiha-san. A … aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya dia mengulurkan tangan, namun dia takut tangannya malah terlihat gemetaran.

Sasuke yang terbiasa memerhatikan tingkah laku manusia, tahu sekarang Hinata sedang gugup. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tegang dan berkeringat, serta tangan Hinata yang meremas-remas kotak bekal miliknya. Namun, yang tidak dia tahu adalah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kegugupan Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Biar aku yang melakukan." Lantaran tidak sabaran, akhirnya Naruto mengambil alih tugas Sasuke. "Begini, kalian bertemu di toko kue ibumu dua hari yang lalu. Apa kau ingat itu Hinata? Setelah hari itu Sasuke terus saja membicarakanmu," jelas Naruto blak-blakan.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin protes, tetapi melihat Hinata yang mulai berhenti meremas-remas, dan memandang ke arahnya, dia maafkan Naruto.

"I … iya, aku ingat itu. Waktu adikku menabraknya, kami meributkan soal kue _mochi_ yang dihabiskan Hanabi bersama temannya, aku kesal sekali padanya. Akhirnya kami bertengkar, dan malah mengganggu. Maaf lagi, Uchiha-san."

Mendengar cerita Hinata yang lancar, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa temannya memang memiliki kemampuan sosial yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin disampaikan Hinata, ia tahu apa maksud Naruto mengatakan Sasuke terus saja membicarakan dirinya. Dia tahu dan dia senang, tetapi dia tidak berani mengakui bahwa setelah itu juga dia sering membicarakan Sasuke, meski bukan dengan seseorang, melainkan dengan boneka kelincinya.

"Benarkah? Kau sering bertengkar dengan adikmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Dia belum tahu Hinata memiliki adik.

"Hampir setiap hari," jawab Hinata.

"Nah, dengan Sasuke kau tak boleh sering bertengkar. Dia sangat ingin mengetahui semua tentangmu. Kau harus banyak berbicara dengannya. Kan bagus kalau kalian saling mengenal," oceh Naruto.

Begitulah Sasuke memulainya, meskipun dengan bantuan Naruto. Namun, yang terpenting dia dan Hinata bisa mengobrol. Dan obrolan mereka semakin lancar ketika Naruto memutuskan menyeret Chouji yang sesungguhnya lebih tertarik dengan makanan ketimbang obrolan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tadinya Hinata akan mempersiapkan berbagai macam hal untuk klub memasaknya setelah menghabiskan bekalnya. Namun, semua rencananya berubah, dia justru asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke. Mereka saling membicarakan diri mereka masing-masing. Bertanya tentang lawan bicara tanpa merasa ragu lagi. Mereka terlihat seperti sudah bertahun-tahun saling mengenal.

Di sela-sela obrolan mereka, Hinata juga mempersilakan Sasuke makan dari kotak bekalnya ketika Sasuke bilang dia penasaran dengan makanan yang dibuat Hinata.

Dari obrolan mereka, yang ditakuti Naruto ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Dengan nada datar Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya masuk ke klub memasak yang diketuai oleh Hinata. Untung Naruto sudah tidak di sana lagi ketika dia mengatakan itu.

* * *

"Kau memang selalu begitu blak-blakan dengan semua orang, ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Mereka kembali berada di kamar Sasuke. Pemuda bertompel itu mengumpat dengan kesal, pasalnya Naruto sambil cengar-cengir mengadukan segala tindakannya di sekolah pada orangtuanya.

"Heh, ingat, karena sifat blak-blakkan lah kau bisa dekat dengan Hinata," jawab Naruto enteng. "Dan kau, jangan hanya berinteraksi dengan Hinata, cobalah bergaul dengan yang lain, supaya penyakit anti-sosialmu itu cepat hilang."

"Terserahlah. Aku sibuk," balas Sasuke tak peduli. Seseorang baru saja memberitahukan dia dari surel bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia mematikan laptopnya, lalu berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya.

Di dalam lemari ada tombol hijau yang letaknya berada di rak paling atas. Sasuke menekan tombol itu. Naruto sama sekali tak terkejut ketika lemari itu bergeser sampai sebuah pintu terlihat.

Dia mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke sebuah ruangan rahasia. Kalau tempat itu dibuka berarti Sasuke ada pekerjaan. Di seluruh dinding ruangan itu menempel foto-foto model terkenal Hatake Kyousuke. Ada foto Kyo bersama model wanita, ada bersama Akatsuki Band, dan kebanyakan foto tunggal.

Naruto sangat menyukai foto Kyo yang sedang bertelanjang dada dengan sayap sewarna malam sambil memegang sebilah pisau yang terhunus ke salah seorang wanita tak bersayap yang memeluknya. Wanita berambut cokelat terang yang menjadi pasangan Kyo waktu itu hanya mengenakan _lingerie_. Tubuh wanita itu seperti model kebanyakan, kurus, wajah tirus, dengan ukiran rahang yang sempurna.

Mata Kyo yang mirip batu rubi pun terlihat seolah sedang menusuk mata si wanita. Lengan kanan Kyo memeluk wanita itu, namun yang kiri menolak, justru mengunuskan pisau. Pesan yang disampaikan foto itu sangat menarik. Foto yang luar biasa dari seorang fotografer paling handal di seantero Konoha.

Sasuke tahu siapa fotografernya, Uchiha Shisui, teman kakaknya. Dan Sasuke sangat mengagumi seniornya itu. Foto-foto lain di ruangan ini, semuanya dijepret oleh Shisui, Sasuke tidak mau menempel sebuah foto di dindingnya bila bukan dari idolanya itu.

Suara air dari dalam kamar mandi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dia ingin sekali punya satu foto keren seperti Kyo. Sepertinya khayalan itu sulit terwujud. Sekali-sekali dia harus mencoba meminta bantuan dari Sasuke, berhubung hari ini dia sudah membantu temannya itu dekat dengan targetnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampilan yang hampir sama dengan Kyo, hanya saja warna matanya masih hitam dan kacamata yang masih melindungi mata Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya menutupi area pribadinya dengan selembar handuk. Dia menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk lainnya. Bagian perut sampai ke dada tampak sangat berotot, dada bidang yang mengesankan, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk memahat otot-ototnya. Seingatnya dia juga berusaha untuk mendapatkan bentuk tubuh seperti Sasuke, tetapi belum membuahkan hasil.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi dan lagi. Pertanyaan itu terus diulang-ulang semenjak mereka pulang dari sekolah. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja apa tidak aneh kau dengannya?"

"Aku harap kau tidak menyebut-nyebut namanya untuk saat ini. Kalau tidak, akan kuhabisi kau."

"Yang mana maksudmu, tidak menyebut-nyebut Hinata di depan keluargamu atau …"

"Dua-duanya," potong Sasuke. Saat ini dia sedang mengenakan celana dalam sambil menjaga handuknya tetap terikat di pinggangnya. Setelah itu dia memakai celana _boxer,_ kemudian dilanjutkan dengan jins biru tua.

Melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyemprotkan _body spray_ beraroma daun teh yang berbaur dengan rumput vetiver dan sandalwood, membuat Naruto teringat dengan foto Kyo yang bertelanjang dada itu.

"Tubuhmu itu proporsional," gumam Naruto, "Hinata pasti akan tertekan bila berhubungan denganmu, lebih baik hentikan proses pendekatanmu dengannya."

"Tertekan dengan Hatake Kyousuke, tetapi tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin, dia mengeringkan rambut dengan _hair dryer_ yang biasanya hanya dipakai oleh perempuan. Setelah kering dia memakai jel rambut, membentuk rambutnya dengan cekatan. Hasil akhirnya seperti buntut ayam, rambutnya kini benar-benar terlihat angkuh, bangga karena sanggup menantang gravitasi.

"Terus mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di balik topeng culunmu?" tanya Naruto. "Sakura tidak tahu itu kau, kalau tahu dia pasti akan mengejar-ngerjamu sampai kau tak bisa bicara lagi."

Itu benar. Ia termenung sesaat, menatap dirinya di dalam cermin. "Kalau ada yang tahu, biar Hinata yang tahu. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu." Dia pun menutup acara berdandannya dengan memakai soflens.

"Kau tahu, Hinata sepertinya suka padamu, tetapi dia belum tentu suka juga pada Kyousuke. Nanti kalau dia tahu, dan ternyata dia benci dengan penampakanmu di dunia hiburan bagaimana?"

"Kau tenang saja," ujar Sasuke, terkikik geli.

Di klub memasak tadi, dia menempeli Hinata dan selalu berusaha membicarakan banyak hal dengan Hinata. Hatake Kyousuke pun tak luput dari pembicaraan mereka. "Kau tahu, sekarang ini gadis-gadis mengidolakan Hatake Kyousuke, apa kau juga suka padanya?" waktu itu dia bertanya sembari memakan roti isi keju yang baru matang, sementara Hinata sibuk menghiasi kue yang tidak Sasuke tahu namanya dengan _butter cream_.

"Aku sering mendengar namanya, tetapi tidak pernah melihat orangnya," jawab Hinata polos. "Sakura dan Ino sering membicarakannya. Apa Uchiha-san kenal dengan Kyousuke?" tutupnya dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar menggelikkan di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa?" pekik Naruto tak percaya. Benar-benar luar biasa Hinata itu. Sepertinya otak gadis itu memang hanya terisi oleh makanan.

"Sebaliknya, dia mengenal hampir seluruh chef yang ada di Konoha. Belum pernah bertemu secara langsung, kenal lewat jejaring sosial saja."

"Benar-benar. Kau tidak takut bentuk tubuhmu berubah bila berkencan dengannya?"

"Kami belum berkencan, ingat. Kalau pun iya, aku kan bisa menambah porsi olahraga," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Ini bukan hal yang sulit untuk disimpulkan. Jelaslah sudah, Sasuke berada di tahap tertinggi dari yang namanya jatuh cinta. Temannya itu benar-benar tergila-gila oleh Hinata. Dia memutar kepalanya untuk mencari-cari apa sebenarnya yang dimiliki Hinata sampai temannya yang dia kenal cuek, anti-sosial, begitu tertarik pada Hinata yang notabenenya pernah menyatakan suka padanya.

Tidak ada satu pun yang lebih, kecuali berat badan Hinata. Ya, berat badan Hinata berlebih, cukup banyak, tidak terlalu banyak. Dia pun heran dengan durasi yang dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk tergila-gila pada Hinata. Dua hari. Kalau dia terus memikirkan ini, dia pun bisa menjadi gila.

* * *

 _Cinta yang tidak akan pernah kedaluarsa adalah cinta yang ada di dalam dirimu, bukan di luar dirimu._

#Uchiha Itachi

* * *

Verse 1

 _Pertemuan pertama yang menjeratku_

 _Biji cinta itu jatuh di dalam hatiku_

 _Aku tidak bisa memilih biji yang mana_

 _Tuhan lah yang memilihkannya_

 _Pertemuan kedua yang mengikatku_

 _Biji cinta telah tumbuh menjadi pohon sakura_

 _Bukan aku yang merawatnya_

 _Takdirlah yang mmbuatnya mekar_

 _Chorus:_

 _Bukan kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta_

 _Aku tegila-gila, itu karena diriku sendiri_

 _Bukan untukmu aku mencintaimu_

 _Kucintai engkau untuk diriku_

 _Bukan untukmu aku menjaga dirimu_

 _Kujaga kau selalu agar aku bahagia_

Verse 2

 _Aku ini pria egois, sayang_

 _Kulakukan segalanya untuk diriku sendiri_

 _Kupeluk kau untuk menghangatkan tubuhku_

 _Kubuat kau tersenyum untuk menghangatkan hatiku_

 _Kubuat kau tertawa agar aku juga tertawa_

 _Back to chorus_

 _Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku_

 _Lukamu adalah lukaku_

 _Sayang, hidupmu adalah hidupku_

 _Aku tidak bisa bahagia bila kau terluka_

 _Chorus_

 _#Akatsuki Band_

* * *

 _Cinta di luar dirimu hadir karena sebuah alasan_

 _Cinta yang ada di dalam dirimu hadir tanpa alasan_

 _Cinta karena terbiasa, klise bukan?_

 _Apa yang akan kau katakan bila terbiasa 'bersama' itu berubah menjadi terbiasa 'berjauhan'?_

#Uchiha Itachi

Naruto jadi teringat dengan salah satu lagu Akatsuki, dia pernah berusaha menyanyikan lagu itu di depan rumah Sakura, yang didapatkannya adalah usiran dari ibu Sakura. Ia juga mengingat dengan jelas kutipan-kutipan dari Uchiha Itachi. Para personil band ternama asal Konoha itu rata-rata memang tidak ada bedanya dengan pujangga.

Yang paling sering melantunkan syair cinta adalah Uchiha Obito, keseluruhan syair yang dibuat pria itu ditujukan untuk Nohara Rin, seorang pembawa berita di Senju _channel._

"Oke, terserahmu, Sasuke. Tetapi aku peringatkan kau, jika kau meneruskan ini, kekacauan akan terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Semoga saja Hinata bisa tahan dengan dirimu."


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Bau asap rokok dan minuman beralkohol begitu pekat di tempat ini. Bau keringat pun tak mau kalah. Keringat itu diproduksi oleh tubuh-tubuh yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Dengan gairah yang memuncak mereka bergerak liar. Beberapa pasangan di sudut-sudut ruangan sedang memadu kasih. Berciuman dalam kobaran nafsu yang seakan tak bisa dipadamkan lagi.

Di konter, sosok pemuda bermata merah rubi, menatap bartender yang sedang menunjukkan atraksi di depan para tamu. Dia mendecih pelan, menyaksikan kesia-siaan itu. Tidak ada gunanya mengocok-ngocok minuman dengan cara melempar-lempar atau memutar-mutar, seperti badut sirkus. Hiburan tak berarti.

Menyesal dia menganggap produser majalah New Age—di mana wajah dan tubuhnya sering muncul—berkelas. Nyatanya tempat produser itu merayakan ulang tahun adalah bar. Tak peduli meskipun bar itu milik koleganya. Sudah semestinya orang sekelas Danzou itu merayakan ulang tahun di rumahnya yang megah atau menyewa _ballroom_ hotel. Bar cocok untuk manusia urakan, seperti Kakuzu, personil Akatsuki Band yang saat ini terlibat kasus narkoba.

 _Wine_ dalam gelas yang ia pesan, kini tinggal sepertiga. Hari ini dia malas minum minuman yang terlalu keras. Padahal Uchiha Obito tadi mengajaknya berlomba. Dia tersenyum meremehkan begitu mendengar tantangan itu tadi, namun dia memilih tak meladeni, dan membiarkan orang lain beranggapan bahwa dia takut. Persetan dengan imej hebat yang belakangan ini dilekatkan pada dirinya.

"Tumben sekali kau cuma duduk? Tidak mau menari denganku?" Perempuan berambut pendek dan ikal menghampirinya. Wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya, lalu meminta bartender mengambilkan segelas _margarita_ untuknya. "Dan … apa ini? Anggur? Kemana _vodka_ -mu?" Ia terkikik geli sambil menyelipkan rambutnya yang merah menyala ke belakang telinganya. Tampaklah beberapa tindik di daun telinga wanita itu.

"Hah, anggap saja aku bertobat," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Perempuan di sampingnya ini pernah menjadi pasangan _one night stand_ -nya. Waktu itu dia ada pemotretan internasional untuk pertama kalinya. Dia dikontrak oleh The Guardian, perusahaan pernerbitan asal London yang paling terkenal di daratan Eropa, untuk majalah mereka edisi Januari lalu dan edisi Nopember mendatang.

Setelah malam panas mereka, Ginger, nama wanita itu, terus mengejar-ngejarnya. Memintanya mengabari wanita itu jika saja sedang di Eropa. Gegara ia tak kunjung datang, Ginger sampai menyusulnya ke Jepang, dan mencoba menjadi model di negeri Sakura ini. Di Konoha, dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja, Ginger berhasil menjadi model kesayangan New Age.

Kehadiran wanita itu di Konoha sebenarnya membuatnya merasa terganggu. Setiap ada kesempatan, Ginger selalu berusaha mengajaknya kembali ke malam panas mereka di London pada pertengahan Desember lalu. Padahal Ginger lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Meskipun sepengetahuan wanita itu dia hanya lebih muda dua tahun.

"Ah, wanita mana yang membuatmu bertobat?" Ginger mengujarkan pertanyaan dengan nada main-main, seolah tobatnya ini merupakan permainnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Dia berusaha meninggalkan acara ulang tahun ini. Hatake Kakashi, ayah angkatnya merangkap manajernya, entah ada di mana. Janji pria itu tadi, setelah selesai pemotretan mereka langsung pulang, Kakashi menipunya. Semestinya pria itu membaca pesan singkatnya.

"Haha, wanita baik-baik tak cocok untukmu. Wanita sejenis itu tak akan sanggup mengimbangi permainan ranjangmu. Bisa-bisa …" Ia tak memedulikan apa pun yang dikatakan Ginger. Kembali dia mengirim pesan singkat pada Kakashi.

 _Pulang sekarang, atau aku pulang sendiri dan besok ibuku menghentikan karierku secara paksa._

Tak sampai semenit setelah pesan itu terkirim, Kakashi muncul menginterupsi obrolonnya dan Ginger. Ancaman semacam itu memang selalu berhasil membuat Kakashi tunduk. "Maaf, ya, Jinjaa, aku harus membawa bocah ini pulang, kalau tidak ibunya akan menggorok leherku," ujar Kakashi, penuh penekanan, apalagi dimulai dari kata 'ibunya'.

Alih-alih langsung keluar dari sana, Kakashi memanfaatkan berpuluh-puluh menit untuk mengobrol dengan Ginger. Dibanding anak angkatnya, dia amat tertarik kepada Ginger. Mata perempuan itu mirip dengan mata mantan istrrinya, Yuuhi Kurenai, yang sekarang menikah dengan anak Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Lama sekali," keluh Hatake Kyousuke, anak angkatnya. Pria itu kini duduk di jok belakang sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya dengan bosan. Kebosanan belum datang kala memeriksa aktivitas targetnya di media sosial. Si Gendut, pukul sembilan tadi berbalas komentar dengan beberapa ibu-ibu yang konsultasi soal _cupcake_ padanya.

"Maklumlah, masa pendekatan lebih sering membuatmu lupa waktu." Kakashi memohon pengertian sambil mengatur posisi yang pas di sebelah Kyou. "Seperti biasa, Pak," katanya pada sopir.

Kyou mengangguk membenarkan. "Okelah," katanya penuh pengertian. Dia sama sekali tak lupa kalau dia juga berada pada masa yang sama. "Kalau boleh kuberi saran, sekali-sekali berhadapan lah dengannya tanpa masker, itu membuatnya beranggapan kau sedang berusaha menutupi kejelekanmu."

"Masa?" Kakashi sedikit berteriak, tak percaya. "Kupikir kalau dia lihat kau tampan, dia mengira ayahnya akan jauh lebih tampan."

"Kurasa, semenjak dia tinggal di sini, dia sudah dengar kabar tentangku dan tentangmu. Mungkin dia berpikir, aku ini orang yang kelewat baik, mau dijadikan anak angkat oleh orang jelek."

"Hm, seingatku, aku mulai menutup wajah setelah lepas dari skandal yang paling menghebohkan di Konoha beberapa tahu silam."

"Hah?" Kyou menoleh, menatap Kakashi penuh arti. "Bukannya skandal itu sudah dihilangkan dari semua media? Jinjaa tak mungkin mengobrak-abrik gudang New Age untuk mencari koran bekas berisi skandal perselingkuhanmu."

Kakashi terbahak-bahak saat mereka sampai di depan sebuah minimarket. "Aku baru ingat itu," balasnya sambil terus tertawa. "Ya, wanita aktraktif seperti Jinjaa tak akan repot-repot menguber lelaki."

Kyou mendengus sebal sambil memutar mata bosan. "Dia mengejarku, ingat?"

"Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran apa yang membuatnya tergila-gila padamu," ucap Kakashi sambil turun dari mobil, mengikuti Kyou. Berhenti di minimarket ini adalah kebiasaannya. "Tumben turun, mau beli apa kau?"

"Dia kecanduan." Kyou tersenyum miring, bak seringai iblis. Kakashi melotot. Sebagai pria dewasa, dia mengerti maksud Kyou. "Aku mau membuat sesuatu." Belum lagi keterkejutannya reda, Kyou kembali mengejutkannya.

Berhenti di minimarket sebelum pulang adalah kebiasaannya. Dia terbiasa membeli _sandwich_ untuk sarapan esok atau kalau ia lapar tengah malam. Kali ini, daripada membeli _sandwich_ , dia lebih tertarik mengikuti Kyou. Penasaran apa yang akan dibuat pria itu.

Melihat keranjang belanja Kyou diisi oleh tepung dan keju, dia terheran. "Kau mau kuambilkan _sandwich_?" tanya Kyou tiba-tiba. Ia pun tersadar, Kyou mengusirnya dari sana, tak suka diikuti.

Kakashi buru-buru ke rak yang paling ia cintai untuk menjemput dua _sandwich_ isi daging ayam cincang kesayangannya. Kemarin malam dia membeli _sandwich_ gemuk isi daging sapi. Beberapa hari belakangan dia memang sering mengganti-ganti _sandwich_ -nya. Bahkan mencoba makanan kaleng, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi _sandwich_ isi ayam.

"Kau mau buat apa dengan itu?" Dia bertanya pada Kyou, di depan kasir.

"Ini termasuk dalam rangkaian proses pendekatan," bisik Kyou. Di depannya, wanita penjaga kasir tak berhenti melirik-lirik dirinya sambil menghitung belanjaan Kyou. Dia merampas belanjaan Kakashi. "Ini sekalian," potong Kyou saat wanita itu hampir mengkonfirmasi tagihannya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari minimarket. Saat kembali berada di dalam mobil, Kakashi bertanya, "Perempuan seperti apa yang membuatmu sakit jiwa, sampai-sampai mengabaikan semua wanita cantik yang tergila-gila padamu?"

Ya. Semenjak dekat dengan perempuan itu, dia memang menolak semua wanita yang mengajaknya kencan. Semuanya cantik-cantik, bertubuh langsing, tetapi tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan daripada Si Gendut. Dia benar-benar tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita lain. Dan itu membuat nafsunya tak tersalurkan.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak dia mengenal perempuan itu, dan hampir dua minggu sejak dia belajar di sekolah yang sama dengan Si Gendut. Lusa, kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi berulang tahun yang ke-25.

Kemarin ia dan Si Gendut jalan-jalan bersama. Tidak jauh-jauh, mereka hanya pergi ke taman, duduk di sana, mengobrol sambil minum susu kotak rasa jeruk kesukaan Si Gendut. Walau masih kelas dua mereka sudah membicarakan soal universitas. Sasuke diminta ayahnya mendapatkan gelar MBA setelah lulus sekolah. Obrolan begitu panjang dan mengalir dengan tenang sampai mereka tiba di satu topik.

"Lusa kakakku berulang tahun. Kau mau bantu aku membuat kue ulang tahun untuknya?" Sesungguhnya itu hanya alasan Sasuke agar lebih banyak waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama Hinata. Dia tersenyum, sangat lebar, hampir sama dengan senyum Naruto, saat Hinata mengangguk antusias, seolah dia mengerti keinginan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun kapan lahir?" tanya Hinata, tak mengira hal itu akan mengejutkannya.

"Aku lahir tanggal 23 Juli delapan belas tahun yang lalu."

"Eh? Kok masih kelas sebelas? Bukannya seharusnya sudah tamat? Bulan depan sembilan belas 'kah?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Iya. Bulan depan kau harus mempersiapkan hadiah terbaik untukku." Dia berujar seolah ia mengenal Hinata selama ia hidup. "Cuma tiga tahun aku masuk sekolah dasar milik pemerintah. Setelah itu aku _home schooling_. Tamat dari sekolah menengah pertama, aku kabur dengan kakakku menjelajah Eropa dan Amerika ala _backpacker_.

"Kami berdua pulang beberapa bulan sekali untuk mengisi kantong," cerita Sasuke, ia tersenyum mengingat kelakukannya dan kakaknya dulu. "Satu tahun kami melakukannya. Berikutnya aku mendapatkan pendidikan khusus dari ayahku."

 _Dan saat-saat itulah aku meniti karier sebagai model._ Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati. Dia ingat saat-saat namanya melejit, dia tidak bisa bergerak karena setiap mata akan menyorot pergerakannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menyamar jika ingin jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa diteriaki fansnya.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu pada Hinata. Dia tidak siap mendapati Hinata yang lari ketakutan melihatnya. Apalagi sampai tahu kehidupan dua dunia yang ia jalani.

Keesokan setelah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, ia membawa foto Kyousuke. Jam istirahat, seperti biasa, dia dan Hinata hanya berdua di dalam kelas, karena Naruto selalu membantunya menyingkirkan semua orang dari kelas.

Selembar foto Kyousuke diletakkan Sasuke di meja Hinata. Pada saat pengambilan gambar itu, Kyou mengenakan kemeja merah marun. Tubuhnya terlihat keren dengan balutan jas hitam yang sangat mahal. Pria itu duduk di sebuah kursi, dengan lengan bawahnya berdiri tegak di atas meja, ditopang oleh sikunya.

Jam tangan silver yang menjadi alasan Kyou berfoto pada saat itu, melekat pas di pergelangan tangan kiri Kyou. Secara keseluruhan pria itu tampan dan sangat keren. "Untuk apa ini Uchiha-san?" Hinata bingung. Entah foto siapa yang diperlihatkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Nah, ini dia yang sering dibicarakn teman-teman perempuanmu, Hatake Kyousuke. Tampan, 'kan?" Hati Sasuke melompat-lompat gembira ketika Hinata mengangguk. "Hatake Kyousuke ini sangat terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Kalau kau bisa menjadi pacarnya atau seseorang yang setampan dia, apa kau akan senang?"

"Tidak! Tidak mau!"

"Ha? Itu impian setiap wanita, lho."

"Tidak bisa. Nanti aku di _bully_." Hinata sepertinya tak suka dengan topik ini.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke urung menceritakan tentang jati dirinya pada Hinata, seperti janjinya pada Naruto. Karena perempuan yang menjadi kekasih pria yang memiliki banyak fans, hampir selalu berakhir menjadi perempuan tekenal yang memiliki grup pembenci. Selama ini hidup Hinata lurus, tak berbelok ke mana-mana, dia melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan remaja pada umumnya, meskipun sedikit nyentrik. Itulah yang menyebabkan Hinata ketakutan kalau-kalau dirinya diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Perempuan seperti apa, Sasuke?" Kakashi kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan memberi penekanan penuh pada nama asli Kyousuke. Dia heran melihat Kyou, sepertinya tenggelam dalam sebuah kenangan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

* * *

Kurang dari dua minggu sejak kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke, seluruh orang kini membicarakan tentang _the best couple_ di Hashirama High School, yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Mereka saling melakukan hal manis, 'kan?" ujar Ino. Dia dan Sakura baru saja melewati gerbang. Mereka melihat Uchiha Sasuke menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya.

"Aku iri," keluh Sakura. "Kapan Kyousuke akan melakukan hal itu untukku?" tambahnya, kini sembari mengkhayalkan idolanya. Ino menghadang Sakura, lalu menepuk jidat lebar gadis itu. "Terimakasih, kau selalu berhasil menarikku dari kemustahilan."

"Kalau kau mau, pacaran saja dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu. Mungkin saja, jika ditembak gadis cantik dia akan meninggalkan Hinata. Setelah itu kaulah yang akan diperlakukan seperti itu, ditunggui di depan gerbang." Setelah mencetuskan gagasannya, Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, menyita perhatian semua siswa yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Aku ini baik, mana tega aku melakukan hal itu pada Hinata."

"Bilang saja alasannya karena Sasuke itu tidak setampan yang kau harapkan. Hahaha, kalau dia operasi plastik, dan berubah menjadi lebih tampan daripada Kyousuke, aku yakin kau akan mendepak Hinata tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis itu."

"Sialan kau, Ino. Jangan keras-keras, itu memalukan."

"Tuh kan."

Suara bisik-bisik dari para siswa dan siswi mengalihkan perhatian Ino dan Sakura. Mereka berbalik untuk melihat objek yang sedang menjadi bahan bisikan semua orang. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Meskipun Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi dari Hinata dan mempunyai tubuh yang nampaknya bagus. Tetapi Hinata memiliki pipi seputih porselen yang dihiasi semburat merah, sementara Sasuke memiliki tompel di pipinya. Itu menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa mereka saling melengkapi. Pasangan serasi.

"Kurasa kau memikirkan hal yang sama," bisik Ino sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata yang berjalan beriringan.

"Ya."

Mereka berdua sebenarnya memikirkan anak yang akan dilahirkan dari hasil pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Anak itu sangat tampan atau cantik bila mewarisi tubuh ayahnya dan wajah ibunya. Khayalan yang teramat bagus, tetapi terlalu jauh. Mereka bahkan sampai menggeleng-geleng tidak terima ketika melintas sosok anak lelaki gendut dan bertompel, alias anak Sasuke dan Hinata yang mewarisi wajah ayah dan mewarisi tubuh ibu.

"Tidak!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

 _The best couple_ yang dibicarakn para siswa tersentak, kaget dengan teriakan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka tadi sudah cukup bingung dengan kedua gadis itu, pasalnya terlihat sangat serius memerhatikan mereka.

Mereka tahu apa yang diperbincangankan di antara bisikin-bisikan yang menyebar di lingkungan sekolah. Belum apa-apa mereka dijuluki pasangan terbaik di sekolah, padahal belum ada pernyataan cinta secara resmi dari keduanya. Mereka baru berada di tahap pendekatan, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa mereka saling menyukai. Meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa perasaan yang tumbuh di hati mereka bukanlah perasaan sesaat yang kapan saja dapat hilang.

Untuk sementara, biarkan saja berjalan seperti ini.

"Palingan mereka memikirkan hal aneh tentang kita," kata Sasuke. Dia tersenyum, merasa lucu mendapati kedua gadis populer di sekolah bertingkah bak orang idiot. "Ayo. Abaikan saja." Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata, lalu menariknya melewati kedua siswi idiot itu.

"Di mana nanti kita buat kue Itachi-nii?" Sasuke membuka obrolan lagi saat mereka berada di ruang loker. Hinata sedang memakai _uwabaki_ nya.

"Di rumahku, bagaimana?"

"Tidak di rumahku saja?"

"Loh, kalau Itachi-nii lihat bagaimana? Kan tidak lucu. Lagipula, ibuku tak akan mengizinkan aku pergi ke rumah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya."

"Kau tidak tahu ibu kita sudah lama saling mengenal?" Sasuke tak percaya, tangannya sampai terhenti dari kegiatan memasangkan _uwabaki_.

"Hah?" Sejenak Hinata terkejut, kemudian menggeleng.

"Pantas." Entah mengapa rasanya agak aneh. Ibunya mengenal Hanabi, dan tidak mungkin Hinata tak pernah ada di toko kue selagi ibunya berkunjung. Apa karena Hinata keseringan berada di dapur? "Omong-omong, kau pernah tidak melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sepinggang, matanya juga sama dengan mataku, di toko kue ibumu? Sebentar."

Ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Membuka kunci ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya. "Ini ibuku. Kau mungkin pernah melihat."

"Oh, iya." Hinata menganga. Dia tak tahu siapa nama wanita itu, dalam pikirannya dia hanya menyebut perempuan itu "Bibi Cantik" dan dia sama sekali tak pernah diajak bicara oleh wanita itu. Yang diajak bicara selalu Hanabi. "Aku sering melihatnya di toko kue ibuku, tapi kami tidak pernah mengobrol."

"Benarkah?" dahi Sasuke mengerut heran. "Dia tidak pernah mengajakmu mengobrol walau sering melihatmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi, dia sering mengobrol dengan Hanabi."

 _Masalah._ Sasuke mengurut keningnya, kebingungan dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia temukan. _Sepertinya memang harus begini saja dulu._

"Ano … apa Sasuke-kun anak angkat?"

Masalah yang sedang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba terasa lucu. Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku anak kandung. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Soalnya bibi itu cantik, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya berpikir apa mungkin …"

"Aku jelek, ya?"

"Bukan. Menurutku, Sasuke-kun ta … tampan kok." Hinata berujar sambil menunduk, malu. Ketika mendongak pipinya dihiasi rona merah.

Ia kembali tertawa kecil. Setelah dia mengunci lokernya, dia menatap Hinata yang telah selesai beberapa menit lalu. "Benarkah?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Hinata. Hal itu suskes membuat pipi Hinata yang gemuk semakin merah. Sasuke memindahkan tas yang ditenteng tangan kanannya dipindah ke tangan kiri. Kemudian dia mencubit pipi Hinata.

Kegiatan mencubit sudah sering dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas, saat pipi Hinata benar-benar menggemaskan, seperti saat ini. Memang dari awal dia tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Hinata. Bahkan dia pernah membayangkan rasa bibir Hinata. Dia harus menunggu sampai hubungan mereka resmi.

Setiap hari dia mati-matian mengingat bahwa di hadapan Hinata dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang baik, bukan Hatake Kyousuke yang dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita mana saja yang dia inginkan. Bukan seseorang yang akrab dengan sisi bejat Konoha dan seks bebas.

* * *

Acara membuat kue tadi tak sesukses yang dia bayangkan. Semua kacau gegara ulah Hanabi. Dia tidak percaya bahwa bocah itu sangat protektif terhadap kakaknya. Padahal kata Hinata, adiknya itu liar, dan setiap hari akan pergi keluar rumah untuk pertemuan geng, baru kembali pukul tujuh. Tiba-tiba saja, hari ini Hanabi tak ada pertemuan.

Entah hanya perasaan, atau memang benar, Hanabi tidak pergi karena kedatangan dirinya. Saat dia berusaha lebih menempel dengan Si Gendut, Hanabi langsung berdeham, lalu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Anak itu mengambil posisi pas untuk mengawasinya. Itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Hinata.

Sebelum pulang dari rumah Hinata, ia mendapat peringatan keras dari Hanabi. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan bukan, sepulang dari rumah calon kekasihmu, kau ditemani berjalan sebentar oleh adiknya yang menemanimu hanya untuk mengatakan, "Jangan macam-macam pada _aneki_ - _ku_ , atau nanti kuadukan pada _aniki_ -ku."

Dia cukup tahu kegarangan Hyuuga Neji. Dulu sewaktu sekolah dasar, lelaki itu setingkat di atasnya. Intinya, dia sempat satu sekolah dengan Neji dan tahu betul bagaimana seramnya Neji, mirip hantu, sebelas dua belas dengan Hanabi. Tidak segan memukul siapa saja yang menganggu dirinya.

Tahu begini dia tidak akan membuatkan kue untuk Itachi. Sama sekali tidak berguna. Kakaknya itu sekarang ada di Seoul, berencana merayakan ulang tahun di sana, bersama teman-temannya.

Kue yang sudah dia buat bersama Hinata, akhirnya hanya ia pandangi. Tidak ada kenangan manis di balik kue itu, juga tak bisa membuat kenangan manis bersama kakaknya dengan kue itu. Berantakan, ayah sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Ibunya tak jauh berbeda, sibuk merancang pakaian bertema musim panas untuk bulan depan.

Dia benci kesendirian ini. Dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia membutuhkan Naruto, orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik. Dia belum merasa sesepi ini kala Itachi masih bersikap manis padanya, sampai suatu saat kakaknya pun sibuk. Dia pun berharap jadwalnya padat setiap hari, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk merasa kesepian.

"Itu kue yang kau tawarkan?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja muncul. Dia langsung duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Meja yang membatasinya dengan Sasuke seolah sedang berteriak bosan, karena Sasuke yang meletakkan kepala di atasnya sambil memandangi kue. Dia menarik kue itu, lalu mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. "Bertemu siapa saja di rumahnya?"

"Adiknya merusak," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menertawakan Sasuke. Setelah selesai, barulah ia memakan kue ulang tahun Itachi. "Sudah bilang padanya?" tanyanya lagi, ia memilih-milih bagian mana lagi yang harus dipotong. Sulur-sulur bunga mengelilingi mawar putih yang besar, itulah yang terlukis di atas kue Itachi. Dia merasa sayang memotong yang ada bunga mawarnya.

"Belum." Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuatnya berhenti mengunyah. Dia menggeleng, menyayangkan jawaban itu. "Ibuku tidak suka padanya," imbuh Sasuke, masih dalam keadaan lesu, tampak sangat kacau dan menyedihkan.

"Tentu saja. Justru aneh kalau sampai Nyonya Uchiha menyukai Si Gendut."

Sasuke mengantukkan keningnya ke permukaan meja. "Seharusnya aku tak berharap."

"Jadi, sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Tidak."

Terserah. Terserah apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya nanti kalau saja ia menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Walaupun ibunya seorang desainer yang menyukai tubuh proporsional, supaya bisa menginspirasi rancangannya, tidak berhak ibunya menentukan wanita yang ia sukai haruslah bertubuh tinggi semampai.

"Aku bukannya memikirkanmu, Sasuke, karena aku tahu kau kebal. Setidaknya, jika kau tidak bermasalah dengan Hinata, pikirkanlah bagaimana persaan Hinata nantinya. Kau pikir rasanya enak ditolak oleh ibu kekasihmu? Aku sudah berulang kali mengingatkanmu. Kalau kau memaksa meneruskannya, kau sendiri yang menanggungnya."

"Kau tahu Hinata itu mencintai makanan. Kau bisa menambah porsi diet kalau dia sering menyodorkanmu makanan. Masalahnya, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Karena statusmu itu, kau mau Hinata mati-matian diet untukmu, menjauhkan dirinya dari apa yang dia cintai? Atau kau mau berubah seperti Hinata, menjadi gendut, dan berakhir dengan ibumu yang semakin tidak menyukai Hinata, bahkan sampai membenci Hinata?"

Sasuke mendongak. Dia nampak sangat kacau. Penuturan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia benar-benar bingung. Dalam perspektif publik, Hinata memang cocok dengannya, namun versi Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak yakin perspektif publik tetap sama kalau dia mengencani Hinata sebagai Hatake Kyousuke.

Lagipula, kalau sampai Hyuuga Neji tahu adiknya berhubungan dengan Hatake Kyousuke, maka habislah dia di tangan pria hantu itu. Dilema yang ia hadapi sekarang benar-benar memusingkan. Dia berteriak hampa. Namun, semenit kemudian dia kembali pada keteguhannya.

"Persetan. Hinata akan jadi milikku. Aku tak peduli kata orang. Aku siap menghadapi seluruh dunia, jika perlu."


	4. Chapter 4

Pakaian berbagai warna berserakan di atas ranjang. Beberapa bahkan tergeletak di lantai. Lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit telah padam berjam-jam yang lalu. Kamar itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan musim panas yang masuk melalui jendela. Pemilik kamar membiarkan jendela itu terbuka semenjak dia memutuskan membongkar lemarinya.

Kegiatan memilih-milih pakaian terhenti semenit yang lalu. Dia sedang tersenyum sambil menunggu seseorang menjawab teleponnya. Kaki telanjangnya membawanya berdiri di depan jendela untuk menyaksikan keindahan bulan.

Telepon yang tak dijawab-jawab membuatnya menggembungkan pipi kesal. Pipinya jadi semakin gemuk. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengirim pesan saja pada orang itu. Sekali dia menyelesaikan pesannya, lalu menghapusnya. Sambil berpikir keras dia mengetik pesan lagi.

 _Sasuke-kun, selamat ulang tahun, ya. Semoga kau semakin tampan._

Sehabis pesannya itu terkirim, ia terkikik. Singkat, tetapi lumayan menghibur. Pesan itu pun memperjelas, bahwa baginya, Sasuke tampan tak peduli pria itu sejelek yang dikatakan orang.

* * *

 **Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Apa aku lupa bilang, aku tidak mau diganggu mulai Minggu malam sampai Senin?" Hatake Kyousuke berteriak marah pada Hatake Kakashi. Dia mendatangi mobil pria itu, yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya, dengan tampang berantakan. Dia tak memakai apa pun di balik jaket hitamnya yang terkancing sampai pangkal leher. Bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya ditutup oleh celana pendek longgar. Tak lupa kacamata besar yang biasa ia pakai untuk menyamar.

Pukul sembilan malam tadi, ia telah tergeletak di ranjangnya. Dia telah siap menjemput alam mimpi. Dia gagal saat ayah angkatnya menelepon, ada pekerjaan mendadak. Dan itu tidak bisa ditolak karena yang memintanya adalah desainer ternama, Mitarashi Anko, salah satu mantan kekasih Kakashi.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya. Hanya saja sayang kalau dilewatkan. Aku sudah menolak tawarannya kemarin, tetapi dia kembali menelepon dan menaikkan bayarannya," jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu, apa mesti sekarang?" tanya Kyousuke sedikit melembut.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan soal cuaca dengan badan klimatologi lokal. Katanya malam ini langit benar-benar bersih, sehingga bintang akan kelihatan banyak sekali." Kakashi menjelaskan sambil mencari-cari kacamata berbingkai tipis di jok paling belakang.

Mobil itu bukan mobil pribadinya, dapat disebut mobil bersama. Perlengkapan Kyousuke yang paling banyak memakan tempat di sana. Pakaian pria itu hanya beberapa tergantung di bagasi mobil.

"Terserahlah. Pokoknya pemotretannya harus selesai dua jam sebelum matahari terbit," kata Kyou mantap. "Minus mataku sudah naik, kacamata itu sudah tidak terang lagi," tolaknya ketika Kakashi menyodorkan kacamata yang lebih keren.

"Oh, ya?" Kakashi menarik kacamata yang dikenakan Kyou, lalu memakainya. "Ah, iya, untukku ini lebih buram." Dia memasangkan kembali kacamata besar itu pada Kyou sambil berkata, "Kau satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang berkacamata, ya, kalau tidak salah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mana mungkin kuobrak-abrik Jepang hanya untuk menanyakan apakah ada lagi keturunan Uchiha yang menggunakan kacamata. Sejak revolusi, setiap klan terpecah-pecah dan menyebar ke seluruh Jepang."

"Ah, iya, benar juga." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum hambar. Sebenarnya maksudnya keturunan Uchiha yang ada di Konoha. "Omong-omong, apa yang mau kau lakukan sampai tidak bisa diganggu?" Lagi-lagi Kakashi melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah ia tanyakan beberapa kali sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Tidak penting untukmu. Besok aku mau pakai apartemenmu. Kalau kau tidak ada acara di luar, berpura-puralah kau ada acara." Kening Kakashi serta merta mengerut. Dia menatap Kyousuke penuh curiga. "Tidak, tidak. Belum pernah aku bercinta di tempatmu, dan itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau mau membawa perempuan yang membuatmu sakit jiwa ke sana, ya?" tanya Kakashi. Kyousuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa kalau memang begitu. Aku orang yang menghargai privasi.

"Baiklah, iya."

"Mau merayakan ulang tahun berdua?"

"Ya, sekalian merayakan hari jadi," jawab Kyou penuh percaya diri.

"Apa?!" teriak Kakashi, sangat keras, hingga seseorang yang sedang berkendara di sebelah mereka mengernyit bingung. Sang sopir membuka semua jendela mobil atas perintah Kyousuke, karena pria itu ingin merasakan udara malam musim panas. "Hari jadi?" Kakashi menggumamkan pertanyaan itu sambil berpikir. "Kau mau memintanya menjadi kekasihmu besok?"

Seminggu yang lalu, dia dan Hinata pergi ke sebuah kedai es krim baru di dekat rumahnya. Dia mengajak Hinata sebagai salah satu usahanya untuk berduaan dengan Hinata. Berminggu-minggu mengenal Hinata membuat dia paham betul bahwa gadis itu tak akan menolak jika diajak ke tempat makan.

Alhasil, jika dia memiliki waktu luang, dia tidak akan mencari wanita untuk dikencani dan berakhir di atas ranjang. Ada Hinata yang bisa ia telepon kapan saja, mengajak gadis itu makan di suatu tempat, menemani rasa sepinya serta menambah berat badannya. Tidak masalah baginya. Belakangan dia semakin keras berolahraga.

Kedai es krim itu berada di sebelah kedai ramen kesayangan Naruto. Saat hari pertama buka, es krim dibagikan pada semua orang secara gratis. Dia menggeleng-geleng melihat Naruto mengantri di antara orang-orang yang menginginkan es krim gratis. Saat itulah ide membawa Hinata ke sana muncul.

"Hinata, tanggal 23 Juli nanti ikutlah denganku ke jembatan Naruto," ajaknya. Mangkuk es krim Hinata sudah hampir tak berisi lagi ketika dia berujar demikian. Semburat merah menjalari pipi Hinata, sebagai respon pertama terhadap ajakannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia menerima anggukan malu-malu.

"Menurut ramalan, tanggal 23 matahari akan kelihatan pukul 6. Aku jemput pukul 5, ya." Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk. "Kau punya sepeda?"

"Ada, punya _aniki_ -ku. Apa kita ke sana naik sepeda?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Kau bisa mengendarai sepeda kan?"

"Sasuke-kun, memang masuk akal kalau aku tidak bisa naik sepeda?"

Kyousuke senyum-senyum aneh. Momen-momen Hinata tersinggung karena pertanyaan itu membuatnya terhibur. Wajah Hinata waktu itu sangat merah. Lama-kelamaan tanpa sadar dia tertawa. Kakashi di sampingnya semakin frustrasi.

"Lihat saja, besok dia resmi menjadi kekasihku," kata Kyou sambil terus tersenyum.

* * *

Semalaman ia memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk jalan-jalan romantisnya dengan Sasuke. Oh, dia senyum-senyum bahagia saat merendam tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang ditetesi esens lemon. Bukan karena air hangat yang menenangkan itu, namun karena memikirkan Sasuke.

Ketika dirasanya suhu air sudah normal, ia keluar dari _bathtub_ , lalu mengeringkan tubunya dengan handuk merah muda yang tergantung di pintu kamar mandi. Udara terasa dingin kala ia berada di luar kamar mandi. Ia berjalan santai ke kamarnya sambil bernyanyi kecil. Ia berhenti bernyanyi dan memelankan langkah saat melewati kamar Hanabi.

"Jangan sampai dia bangun sebelum aku pergi," gumamnya.

Kamar tidurnya tidak terlalu luas. Tempat tidur ukuran satu orang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar. Di sini kiri ranjang, bingkai jendela yang tinggi terpasang di dinding. Tirai berwarna ungu lembut mempermanis jendelanya. Di sisi kanan, meja belajarnya dipenuhi buku resep. Lemari pakaian dan ranjangnya berhadapan.

Pakaian yang akan ia kenakan tergeletak di atas kasur. Ia berdiri di depan cermin yang terdapat di pintu lemari kayu pemberian kakaknya. Dia memandangi rambut gelapnya yang basah. Handuk yang membalut tubuhnya jatuh dengan cepat ke lantai. Dia sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Setelah rambut, pandangannya turun ke dada. Dia sedikit memiringkan tubuh untuk melihat bagian punggung. Lemak di punggung, tepat di bawah dadanya, belum bertambah sejak dia behasil mengurangi kurang lebih dua belas kilo April lalu, dengan cara memperbaiki pola makan.

Sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengurangi berat badan. Namun, masalah reproduksi memaksanya merubah pola makan. Akhir tahun yang lalu, dia pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk menanyakan perihal dirinya yang sudah tidak menstruasi selama tiga bulan. Dokter itu memberinya resep obat untuk melancarkan menstruasi.

"Nyonya, ini obat yang harus Anda tebus." Dokter itu perempuan berambut hitam pendek. "Seperti yang saya jelaskan sebelumnya, hambatannya itu ada pada tumpukan lemak di perut puteri Anda. Obat itu memang akan melancarkan menstruasinya, tetapi masalahnya tidak akan berhenti selama puteri Anda tidak mengurangi berat badannya."

Dokter kandungan itu sukses membuatnya lesu selama berhari-hari. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Banyak manusia lain yang lebih berat daripada dirinya, tetapi tidak mengalami masalah seperti itu. Dia kembali mengutuk kehidupannya ketika membaca moto dokter kandungan itu, yang tercetak di dinding di belakang kursi Si Dokter.

 _Setiap tubuh berbeda. Maka dari itu, respon yang diberikan masing-masing tubuh terhadap situasi yang sama sudah pasti tidak sama._

Menstruasinya lancar setelah mengonsumsi obat atas saran dokter. Di bulan berikutnya masih ia konsumsi sambil melakukan pemangkasan lemak. Dia benar-benar tersiksa, sebab dia harus meninggalkan kebiasaan lama yang selama ini membuatnya nyaman.

Sekarang dia hanya perlu mempertahankan berat badannya, tetap 65-70 kilo dengan tinggi 159 cm. Tidak boleh lebih dari itu, karena dia tidak mau menerima masalah menstruasi lagi. Tetapi, dia juga enggan mengurangi berat badan, sudah nyaman dengan kebiasaan saat ini.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan masalah menghampiri tempat calon anakku hidup," ujarnya lembut seraya mengelus-elus lipatan perut yang paling bawah.

Secara keseluruhan dia tidak seburuk ketika masih kecil, saat dadanya belum tumbuh sebesar sekarang. Saat kecil, perutnya jauh lebih menonjol di banding dada. Paha dan bokongnya pun memperjelas ketidakseimbangan yang ia alami. Yang penting, dulu bagian perutnya lah yang paling besar sehingga dia disebut Si Perut Buncit.

Masa-masa itu sudah berlalu sejak buah dadanya tumbuh semakin besar dan besar, mengalahkan perutnya. Pinggul, bokong dan pahanya pun ikut berkembang. Lupakan soal lipatan perut yang selalu dikomentari Hanabi, atau lemak yang menumpuk di bagian atas lengannya. Menurut kakaknya, laki-laki sejati, " _You are a lovely big, Imoutou_." Besar, tetapi bentuk perempuannya tidak hilang. Dia tidak rata.

Atau, bisa jadi Hyuuga Neji hanya menghiburnya, padahal mungkin saja sebenarnya dia tidak seseksi yang dikatakan kakaknya. Ah, sepertinya dia harus bertanya pada pria lain perihal ini.

Sadar sudah terlalu lama memerhatikan dirinya, ia langsung mengusapkan _body lotion_ beraroma _white musk_ ke tangan dan kakinya. Kemudian ia ke sisi ranjangnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Dia memakai _skinny jeans_ biru tua. Kaos hijau cerah pas badan, sehingga lekuk tubuhnya terlihat, yang paling mencuri perhatian adalah lipatan perutnya dan dada berukuran ekstra.

Kemeja hijau-putih bermotif kotak-kotak dengan ukuran _triple large_ ia pakai sebagai penutup. Lengan kemeja yang kepanjangan ia gulung sepertiganya. Ia kembali ke depan cermin untuk menyisir rambutnya, dia tak pernah mengikat rambut itu. Dia membuka lemari dan mengambil botol parfum yang aromanya sama dengan _lotion_ -nya. Dia mengangkat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menyemprotkan parfum ke lehernya.

"Aku siap!" serunya pelan.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyou melihat-lihat hasil pemotretannya tadi yang baru saja sampai melaui surel. Kata Anko, foto itu akan diluncurkan bersamaan dengan produk terbaru rancangan Anko pada akhir Juli nanti. Mereka menggunakan langit malam musim panas Konoha yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang sebagai latar belakangnya.

Dia yang sedang mengenakan kaos berkerah rendah, bahannya tipis dan berlengan panjang. Cocok untuk dipakai pada musim panas. Bentuk tubuhnya bahkan tercetak karena kaos itu. Celana panjang yang ia kenakan pun terbuat dari bahan serupa. Ini pakaian rumahan ala musim panas dari desainer handal.

Dia tidak heran kamera sang fotografer dapat mengambil fotonya bersama dengan bintang-bintang itu, mereka melakukan pemotretan di atap bangunan paling tinggi di Konoha ini, Nara Industries Tower. Hasilnya bagus, tetapi tak cukup bagus untuk dipajang di dinding kesayangannya. Namun, foto ini akan terlihat tanpa cela setelah diedit. Memang hanya Uchiha Shisui yang dapat mengahasilkan foto yang benar-benar bagus tanpa melalui proses editing.

Semua foto tampak sama saja. Ketika dia sendiri atau berpasangan bersama model wanita. "Jelek," celetuknya asal.

"Di mata wanita, seburuk apa pun fotonya, selama ada wajahmu, semua jadi bagus," tanggap Kakashi. "Sebentar lagi rumahmu sampai, ambil ini." Kakashi melemparkan sebuah kunci pada Kyousuke. "Aku baru menyepakati acara seharian ini bersama model pirang tadi. Jaga rumahku baik-baik. Dan …" Kakashi menahan perkataannya untuk melihat wajah penasaran Kyou.

"Dan?" tanya Kyou, menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"… aku tak keberatan jika kau mau memakainya untuk bercinta dengan gadismu itu." Kakashi langsung menyeringai penuh arti. Ia turun dari mobil, dan memutari mobil, agar bisa membukakan pintu bagi Kyou. Mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah Kyou. "Silakan, Tuan Muda." Ia memberikan jalan bagi Kyou seolah dia adalah pelayan kerajaan bagi seorang Tuan Muda.

Wajah Kyou merah padam, mencerna kata-kata Kakashi itu membuatnya menjadi mesum dalam sekejap. Dia cepat-cepat turun, lalu berjalan ke dalam rumahnya agar Kakashi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Cinta, oh, cinta." Kakashi bersenandung gembira. "Kupikir ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja melewati sekolahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia berbelok ke kanan. Rumah Hinata terlihat setelah ia mengayuh sepeda sejauh hampir dua ratus meter. Rumah itu tak bertingkat seperti rumahnya, sederhana dengan halaman yang lumayan luas, namun dipenuhi berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Pohon-pohon di halaman itu menambah kesejukan udara yang ia hela. Meskipun sekarang masih gelap, menampilkan sisi seram pohon-pohon itu.

Sepeda gunung yang ia pakai disandarkan di pagar besi dekat dengan pintu gerbang mungil. Keluarga Hinata tidak memiliki mobil, ia tahu itu. Ibunya berpergian dengan sepeda motor. Untuk perjalanan jauh mereka akan menggunakan kereta atau menyewa mobil, jika ada Neji yang menyetir.

Hinata pernah bilang padanya, meskipun ibunya memiliki toko kue yang cukup terkenal, tetapi mereka tidak menggunakan uang untuk membeli mobil. Neji kuliah di London, biayanya mahal. Habis ke sana lah semua uang yang mereka hasilkan.

Tidak lama setelah ia mengirim pesan singkat, Hinata keluar. Gadis itu mendorong sepeda gunung hitam, warna dan merknya sama dengan miliknya. Ia mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengenakan celana. Pinggul gadis itu kelihatan sangat lebar dan bokong yang teramat penuh. Mungkinkah dia salah satu pria tipe pecinta wanita berbadan gemuk?

"Hai, Sasuke-kun, kelihatannya doaku terkabul," sapa Hinata, kalimat itu disisipi kode yang dimengerti dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Hinata memang terpukau oleh penampilan Sasuke hari ini. Padahal, Sasuke hanya memakai kaos dan celana rumahan yang dihadiahkan Anko untuknya. "Ini." Hinata menyodorkan sebuah _goody bag_ pada Sasuke. "Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga …"

"Terimakasih," potong Sasuke. "Aku akan semakin tampan," tambahnya, berhasil menebak apa harapan Hinata untuk ulang tahunnya. Ia mengacak rambut Hinata kala gadis itu lagi-lagi merona. "Kau sudah memastikan ini yang terbaik, 'kan?"

"Menurutku itu yang terbaik. Tapi, Sasuke-kun pasti biasanya menerima hadiah yang mahal." Penuturan Hinata membuatnya merasa perlu membuka hadiah dari Hinata dan segera mengaguminya, supaya Hinata tidak minder.

Ini kejutan. Yang dia tahu, Hinata itu pandai menghias makanan. Membuat kue pengantin yang cantik dan dipenuhi ukiran-ukiran yang bagus. Tetapi, hadiah itu adalah kain kanvas yang sudah terlipat. Dia mendapati lukisan dirinya ketika lipatan kain itu terbuka. Terlihat sangat nyata.

"Ini pekerjaan profesional. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke. Jika Hinata bilang itu lukisan Uchiha Sai, maka dia akan percaya.

"Sebenarnya, aku berulang kali melepas kain dari spanram, lalu mengganti kainnya, karena campuran warna untuk rambut Sasuke-kun kurang pas dan lukisanku terlihat kurang nyata. Aku kesulitan pada bagian latar belakang, tapi aku belajar dan membuatnya lagi, sampai jadi seperti itu."

Latar yang digunakan Hinata adalah padang rumput yang ditumbuhi dandelion, tempat di mana Sasuke duduk sambil meniup dandelion. Ya, Tuhan, dia tidak pernah melakukan itu, tetapi Hinata bisa melukisnya dengan detil yang sempurna.

"Kapan kau mulai menyiapkan ini?"

"Sejak hari di mana kau mengajakku membuat kue Itachi- _nii_. Jadi, bagaimana, Sasuke-kun suka?"

"Jangan bercanda, tentu aku sangat menyukai ini. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini karena menerima sesuatu." Kalau dia Hatake Kyousuke, dia tidak akan mungkin mengatakan semua itu. Mulutnya terlalu mahal untuk menyampaikan pujian kepada orang lain sambil tersenyum bahagia seakan baru melihat keajaiban yang turun dari surga.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti kita tak bisa melihat matahari terbit," ucap Hinata, menghentikan puji-pujian yang terus dilontarkan Sasuke untuk lukisan Hinata.

…

Jembatan Naruto adalah yang paling mewah di Jepang. Fungsinya sebagai sarana penyeberangan dari distrik Yamagata ke pulau Shimane. Tiang-tiang pembatas jembatan itu menjulang anggun, lampu-lampun yang memenuhi pembatas memperindah sosoknya, bak gelombang lembut di pantai. Tiang beton penyangga jembatan dihempas gelombang yang lumayan keras.

Sasuke dan Hinata bersepeda di jalur pesepeda sembari mengagumi garis pantai yang kosong. Cukup sepi untuk memadu kasih di sana. Mereka masih harus mengayuh untuk sampai di tengah-tengah jembatan.

Panjang jembatan itu sekitar tiga kilometer. Air berkilauan ketika mereka sampai di pertengahan. Mataharinya sudah mulai merangkak naik. Kegelapan belum sepenuhnya hancur karena setengah matahari belum terlihat.

Untuk alasan berbeda, Sasuke dan Hinata memandangi langit jingga di ufuk timur. Selama ini Sasuke dan Hinata memerlukan waktu untuk memantapkan hati mereka masing-masing. Bagi Sasuke, inilah waktu yang tepat karena suasananya sedang bagus. Sasuke juga ingin resminya hubungan mereka menjadi kado terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Sementara Hinata, dia ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, yaitu pada saat _valentine's day_.

Wajah Hinata kini bersinar akibat cumbuan matahari. Warna ungu pucat matanya pun semakin cerah. Semburat merah di pipi gadis itu membuat pemuda di sebelahnya ikut menghias wajahnya dengan warna merah. Meski sering bersama, tetapi entah mengapa jantungnya selalu berdebar pada saat-saat tertentu, terutama ketika Hinata tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke akhirnya. Jantungnya berdebar saat Hinata menoleh memandangnya. Hinata pun begitu, wajahnya semakin memerah, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Sasuke dibanjiri sinar matahari. _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_ Alih-alih bicara seperti itu, dia diam karena tak tahan, mengapa rasanya sulit sekali. Dia sampai memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan telunjuk tangannya. Dia kembali memandang mentari sambil menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Begini," kata Sasuke, setengah berbisik saat jantungnya nyaris kembali normal. "Kau dan aku telah melewatkan banyak waktu bersama. Aku rasa aku sudah yakin dengan perasaan ini. Aku tahu kau pun merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itulah …" ia mengalihkan pandangnnya kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat kaku. Sasuke tersenyum. "… boleh aku menyebutmu kekasih mulai sekarang?"

Gadis itu berpikir, sejenak tenggelam dalam angan-angannya. Rasa-rasanya baru saja dia berharap Sasuke akan memegang kedua tangannya, lalu mengucapkan, "Karena itulah … aku ingin mengatakan aku sangat menyukaimu. Bagiku kau wanita yang cantik tidak peduli kau sejelek yang dikatakan orang. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Sehabis ia mengangguk, Sasuke akan mengecup punggung tangannya, seperti di film-film romansa. Oh, manisnya Sasuke dalam angan-angan Hinata.

Hinata bungkam. Bahunya melemas. Terasa enteng setelah lama terpaku. Kalau saja Sasuke bisa menunggu sampai Hari Valentin, ia bersumpah akan melakukannya lebih baik daripada yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. "Sasuke-kun, aku …" tangannya saling meremas. Dia ingin sekali menyampaikan pada Sasuke kalau dia akan menjawab pertanyaaan itu saat Hari Valentin nanti. Tetapi, Sasuke itu, sekarang nampak sangat polos, menghantamkan tatapan penuh harap padanya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau tahu, bahkan sebelum aku menjawabnya." Dia menjadi tenang ketika senyum sumringah menghampiri wajah Sasuke. "Mataharinya sudah semakin tinggi, Sasuke-kun. Kita harus pulang, nanti telat ke sekolah."

"Aku belum selesai." Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata yang hendak menggapai setang sepeda, sehingga Hinata beridiri di hadapan Sasuke. Kening Hinata mengerut, dia bingung. "Tutup matamu, Hinata dan jangan bertanya."

Apa Sasuke akan memasangkan kalung ke lehernya? Tingkah aneh Sasuke ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar tak sabaran. Dia pun menutup matanya, agar pertanyaannya segera terjawab. Dengan sabar dia menunggu. Semenit kemudian, tak terjadi apa pun, dia tidak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhnya. "Sasuke-kun, apa sebenarnya …" pertanyaan Hinata tak terselesaikan gegara benda kenyal, basah dan lembut membungkan mulutnya. Hal itu menyetak jantungnya. Rekfleks ia membuka matanya.

Nafas Hinata tertahan ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat. Pemuda itu telah melepas kacamatanya, kepalanya dimiringkan serta tubuhnya membungkuk karena kondisi Hinata yang masih mengenakan kacamata dan jauh lebih pendek menyulitkannya. Dia memisahkan bibir mereka, lalu berujar, "Sudah lama aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman," katanya berdusta. "Berciuman dengan Hinata," koreksinya dalam hati.

Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata. Dia terpesona setengah mati pada Sasuke yang sekarang. Dia tak mengira doanya terkabul secepat ini, Sasuke berhasil membuatnya tak berdaya dalam penampakan pertama tanpa kacamata. Dia tersenyum dan tenggelam dalam khayalannya, mengagumi Sasuke, sampai tak sadar pemuda itu sedang melepas kacamatanya.

Saat Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, dia tetap diam. Bahkan beberapa detik kemudian dia membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan penuh cinta. Dia tidak akan berbohong, jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia penasaran dengan yang namanya ciuman. Anak-anak perempuan seusianya sering membahas tentang ciuman pertama. Sekarang dia tahu rasanya.

Bibir Sasuke rasanya seperti es krim stroberi, manis, lembut, dan sedikit asam. Bibir mereka saling mengecap satu dengan yang lainnya, dia merasa seperti permen yang sedang dikulum dan merasa seperti seseorang yang sedang mengulum permen. Sensasinya benar-benar memabukkan. Dia tak perlu lagi bertanya pada siapa pun bagaimana rasanya mabuk itu.

 _Vodka_ , katanya merupakan minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi. Namun, Sasuke tidak percaya lagi pada pernyataan itu. Sekarang, dia percaya bahwa bibir Hinata merupakan makanan yang mengandung kadar alkohol paling tinggi, mungkin mencapai dua ratus persen.

Hidup di dunia modeling, memaksanya mengenal berbagai macam kekacauan mental seseorang. Bukan hal aneh jika dia berfoto dengan seorang gadis pemadat, atau wanita pencinta seks yang menawarkan tubuhnya kepada setiap lelaki yang menurutnya masuk dalam standarisasinya. Mereka semua memiliki satu hal yang sama, yaitu kecanduan akan sesuatu. Dan sekarang dengan bangga dia mengakuinya, dia memilikinya, yaitu Hinata.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata dan Sasuke pergi berdua. Hinata sudah mengabari anggota klubnya kalau dia tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan klub hari ini. Wajahnya semerah tomat kala anggotanya menggodanya. Mereka semua tahu kalau dia akan pergi berdua dengan Sasuke untuk merayakan ulang tahun pemuda itu dan kata Sasuke mereka juga akan merayakan hari jadi mereka.

Dia dan Sasuke bukannya mau berkencan ala remaja kebanyakan. Sasuke mengajaknya berbelanja banyak bahan-bahan makanan. Sebenarnya ini bukan sejenis kencan. Sasuke bilang sekaligus membantu gurunya semasa _home schooling_. Sasuke sangat dekat dengan guru itu sampai menganggap guru itu ayahnya.

Saat Sasuke membuka apartemen guru itu dengan kunci yang dia pegang, Hinata yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar dekat. Pastilah guru itu seseorang yang istimewa bagi Sasuke. Padahal, sebenarnya dia berharap dibawa ke rumah Sasuke dan berkenalan dengan keluarga Sasuke.

Hinata terpelongo di ambang pintu. "Ini rumah 'kah?"

"Itulah sebabnya kita harus membantu ayahku itu," jawab Sasuke merasa puas. "Semenjak cerai tak ada yang mengurusnya. Dia jarang makan masakan rumah." _Astaga, baik sekali aku._ Sasuke terbahak-bahak dalam benaknya, seumur-umur itulah kalimat paling baik yang dia ucapkan tentang Hatake Kakashi. Dia berjalan ke dapur, lalu meletakkan semua belanjaan mereka di pantri.

Sikap Sasuke itu membuat Hinata tersenyum bangga. Kekasih barunya memang pemuda yang baik dan penuh perhatian. "Kita akan mengejutkannya nanti."

Kegiatan mereka dimulai dari membersihkan apartemen Kakashi yang sangat berantakan. Hinata sampai memerah malu kala menemukan celana dalam di sofa. Sasuke mendahulinya memungut celana dalam itu sambil berkata, "Kau tak boleh menyentuh ini. Kalau punyaku boleh." Sontak pipi Hinata semakin matang.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, pekerjaan mereka selesai. Hinata dan Sasuke kini penuh dengan noda tepung. Bagian punggung dan dada baju keduanya basah oleh keringat. Sudah cukup tadi Hinata membuatnya nyaris lepas kendali, kala gadis itu mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos pas badan dan celana abu-abu sedengkul. Lihatlah gadis itu, sekarang sudah lebih menggoda dan benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Kue yang sedang dipasangi lilin oleh Hinata tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis itu. Bahkan dia merasa lebih berselera memakan Hinata ketimbang kue ulang tahun yang sangat cantik itu. Bentuknya bulat, dilapisi _butte cream_ berwarna putih. Cokelat disiramkan di bagian atas kue, hingga cokelat meluber, menuruni kue sampai ke alas yang menampung kue tesebut. Di atasnya, Hinata membuat bunga-bunga kecil dengan _butter cream_ putih di pinggiran.

"Sasuke-kun, _sensei_ itu di mana?" tanya Hinata, dia tak sabar ingin menyalakan lilinnya.

Sasuke gelagapan ketika Hinata menatapnya. Untunglah gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang tengah diperhatikannya. "Aku akan telepon." Sasuke pergi ke ruang duduk untuk mengambil ponselnya. Semenit kemudian kembali. "Dia masih sibuk katanya. Dia dalam masa perjuangan mencari pendamping hidup. Sering sekali tak punya waktu." Lagi-lagi dia berdusta. Semoga suatu hari nanti Hinata memaafkannya. "Kita tidak perlu menunggunya."

Dalam kesunyian itu Hinata menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Dia penasaran apa permohonan Sasuke sebelum meniup lilinnya. Acara mereka ini benar-benar akan dianggap unik oleh kebanyakan orang di luar sana. Tidak pernah mereka mendengar acara ulang tahun diisi dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih.

"Sasuke-kun memohon apa pada Tuhan?"

"Hm. Sepertinya kau pun bisa mengabulkannya."

"Eh?" Hinata memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Aku memohon agar aku dan kau tidak akan berpisah." Hinata sedikit terkesima dengan penuturan Sasuke.

"Aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya," katanya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak. Jangan berusaha, kau mungkin gagal. Kau harus berjanji padaku, bahwa apa pun yang terjadi ke depannya, kau tidak boleh meminta putus atau apa pun yang berarti perpisahan." Hinata menganga tak percaya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu? Pemuda itu terlihat kekanak-kanakan dengan semua ucapannya. Padahal, di sini kan seharusnya dia yang bersikap seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Aku … tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku." Hinata tertawa. Sasuke itu, tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini, layaknya bocah yang mau ditinggal ibunya. Padahal dia kan tidak ke mana-mana. "Berhenti tertawa Hinata. Aku bicara serius."

Tangan gemuk Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu menempelkan telapa tangan Sasuke ke pipinya. "Kau boleh mencubit pipiku selama Tuhan menakdirkan begitu. Kita manusia, apa yang kita tahu tentang masa depan?" Hinata berujar dengan penuh kedewasaan.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti."

"Hinata, aku hanya memintamu berjanji. Sulitkah?"

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Hinata pada akhirnya, namun tetap masih tersenyum geli. "Aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan minta putus."

"Meskipun nanti aku ketahuan berbohong?"

Hinata kembali tertawa, permainan apa yang sedang dimainkan Sasuke sekarang? Dia tidak terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius, menurutnya ini hanya sifat manja Sasuke. Oleh sebab itulah, dia mengangguk meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Meskipun aku tidak tampan lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Meskipun orangtua kita tidak merestui kita?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Kemudian Sasuke diam. Dia frutrasi seorang diri. Dia tahu Hinata menganggap semua yang dikatakannya hanya semacam godaan yang sering dia lancarkan. Dia ingin berteriak pada Hinata bahwa dia serius dengan semua perkataannya, bahwa dia berbohong pada Hinata tentang banyak hal. Bahwa ibunya sudah pasti tidak menyukai Hinata. Bahwa dia tidak seperti yang Hinata lihat. Kenapa ini begitu sulit? Dia tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini kala berhadapan dengan wanita lain.

Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya butuh privasi. Selama ibunya tidak tahu, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Mereka hanya teman. Begitu saja.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Gadis itu tengah melahap kue ulang tahun Sasuke. Ia berhenti kemudian meletakkan piring kuenya. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Katakan." Hinata kembali tersenyum. Dia memikirkan bahwa kali ini Sasuke akan meminta hal-hal kenakan lagi.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa kita sepasang kekasih."

"Kenapa?"

Tuntutan untuk alasan. Sasuke memutar otaknya, mencari alasan yang terdengar masuk akal dan romantis. Dia langsung mengingat Itachi dan bandnya. "Aku ini egois, aku tidak mau hubungan yang kumiliki dibagi-bagi pada orang lain, bahkan pada keluargaku. Aku ingin memilikinya untukku sendiri."

Benar kan, Sasuke meminta hal kekanakan lagi. "Aku mengerti." Hanya anak-anak yang belum boleh pacaran yang akan mejalankan hubungan _back street._ Kecuali, Romeo dan Juliet, yang alasannya jauh lebih dewasa, yaitu tidak direstui orangtua masing-masing karena berseteru. Tetapi, orangtua mereka kan tidak bermusuhan. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum geli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Tidak lama lagi, Sasuke akan lulus dari SMA. Dia akan segera melanjut ke universitas. Tempat yang akan dipilihnya untuk menempuh pendidikan telah disepakati dengan Hinata. Mereka akan sama-sama tinggal di Pulau Shimane. Di Hashirama University, Sasuke akan masuk jurusan Manajemen Bisnis, dan Hinata akan masuk ke jurusan Tata Boga.

Semakin ke arah sana, semakin dia merasa gelisah. Pasalnya sampai hari ini, Sasuke masih belum mengakui kebohongannya. Naruto bahkan setiap saat mendesaknya untuk berkata jujur. Belum lagi Hinata sering membicarakan soal bertemu orangtuanya, mengumumkan hubungan mereka di depan keluarganya, bertanya-tanya sampai kapan mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Teman-teman di sekolah mungkin tak memerlukan pengakuan itu, karena mereka sudah tahu sejak lama, dan tak pernah percaya sekalipun ia mengatakan tak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Hinata.

"Aku takut jujur padamu," bisik Sasuke sambil mengelus salah satu foto Hinata yang terdapat di dalam album khusus. "Meskipun kau bilang tidak akan minta putus, aku tak yakin kau serius mengatakannya." Ia menghela udara, lalu mengembuskan napas lelah. Itulah rasanya menyimpan rahasia. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil kala memandang foto yang berada di bawah foto Hinata. Foto itu diambil pada musim gugur, ketika hubungan mereka genap tiga bulan. Dia dan Hinata berciuman di tepi danau, salah satu tempat rahasia Sasuke, letaknya lumayan jauh dari pusat Konoha.

Album itu sangat tebal. Semua berisi foto-foto Hinata dan dirinya. Sebagai pecinta dunia fotografi, Sasuke tahu betul tempat-tempat bagus. Dan dia selalu punya cara untuk menyeret Hinata pergi bersamanya, tak lupa dengan semua peralatan memotretnya.

Bukan hanya dia yang memiliki album itu, Hinata pun menyimpan satu. Ia berikan bulan lalu. Hinata berkomentar bahwa foto-foto itu semua bagus, namun yang paling Hinata suka adalah foto yang diambil pada malam tahun baru. Saat semua orang berlomba-lomba ke pusat Konoha, mereka berdua menyepi ke pinggiran. Hinata yang tak bisa menahan kantuk, tertidur dengan damai dalam pelukan hangat Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon _ginko_.

Kalau dari segi kualitas, tentu foto itu yang paling buruk, sebab diambil dengan kamera ponsel. Bila dilihat dari segi momen yang ditangkap, ia pun mengakuinya. Ia suka sekali melihat pipi Hinata semerah tomat kesukaannya. Lengannya begitu erat memeluk Hinata, pasalnya saat itu Hinata mengeluh soal mantel yang kurang berhasil menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Di bawah foto yang menurut Hinata bagus, ada sebuah foto yang menurutnya lebih berharga dari apa pun. Itu cuma foto Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas batu besar, memunggunginya, Hinata menatap air terjun. Memang foto biasa, tetapi apa yang terjadi setelah dia mengabadikan momen itu lah yang tidak biasa.

Tempat yang ia dan Hinata kunjungi musim semi tahun lalu itu, sudah pernah ia datangi dalam acara pelariannya ke hutan. Niatnya mengajak Hinata ke sana nyaris gagal karena ibunya Hinata tidak mungkin mengizinkan Hinata pergi berdua dengannya, sementara tak satu pun keluarga Hinata tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

"Begitulah risikonya menjalin hubungan diam-diam," cetus Naruto kala dia menyelesaikan sesi curahan hati. "Aku kasihan pada kalian berdua." Dalam hati dia bersumpah bahwa inilah pertama kalinya dia dikasihani. "Aku punya ide supaya kau bisa pergi untuk waktu yang lama dengan Hinata."

Mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu, secercah harapan berpendar dalam sorot matanya. Walaupun demikian, tak serta merta membuatnya menunjukkan ekspresi riang. "Kuharap bukan ide bodoh," balasnya, berusaha menutupi nada antusias di sana.

"Aku akan meminta Tenten berpura-pura mengajak Hinata kamping. Saat libur musim semi biasanya gadis itu pergi bersama teman-teman penjelajahnya, kau bisa mengecek foto-fotonya di _facebook_." Tenten dan teman-temannya pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tak biasa. Nyaris semua puncak gunung di Jepang sudah dicapai gadis itu.

Pantas gadis itu tampak berbeda dari gadis lainnya, pikir Sasuke. Pecinta alam biasanya memang enggan menampilkan sisi modern dalam dirinya. "Tapi, Hinata tidak seakrab itu dengan Tenten. Akan terdengar aneh jika Tenten mengajaknya."

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?" Naruto memijat-mijat pelipisnya, berpikir keras.

"Biar nanti aku minta Hinata bicara pada ibunya. Kita hanya perlu meminta Tenten berpura-pura datang ke rumah Hinata untuk menjemputnya." Naruto menyetujui ide Sasuke tersebut.

Itulah cara yang dia gunakan untuk membawa Hinata ke tengah hutan. Tenten memang akan pergi berpetualang bersama teman-temannya pada minggu pertama bulan April, jadi Tenten tak sepenuhnya berpura-pura. Karena Tenten kamping selama tiga hari tiga malam, maka ia dan Hinata juga.

Hari pertamanya bermalam bersama Hinata di hutan, beberapa kilometer dari air terjun yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka, dia tidak macam-macam, masih sekadar mencium dahi, kelopak mata, pipi dan bibir atau mendekap tubuh Hinata. Meskipun sesungguhnya jantung dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tersiksa.

Keesokannya, mereka sampai di kolam yang lumayan besar pada tengah hari. Tebing yang menjulang di tepi kolam itu memancarkan air jernih yang menyegarkan. Pohon-pohon dan tumbuhan liar lain yang tumbuh di bagian tebing yang landai menambah kesan liar.

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar. Tidak sia-sia usahanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia berjalan sejauh itu, menyusuri jalan kecil yang dulu sudah ditandai Sasuke. Mengabaikan gigitan-gigitan nyamuk kala mengingat foto air terjun yang ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya. Semangatnya benar-benar meluap.

"Sasuke-kun, itu tidak dalam kan?" tanya Hinata tak sabaran. Ranselnya sudah tergeletak di permukaan tanah. Sepatunya pun telah ia tanggalkan. Sepanjang jalan, dia telah berulang kali mencelupkan tangan ke sungai yang dia ketahui dari Sasuke mengalir ke kolam itu.

Antusiasme Hinata itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terkikik geli. "Hinata, kau makan siang dulu baru masuk ke sana." Sasuke menurunkan ranselnya, lalu mengeluarkan ramen instan dan termos besar.

Selagi Hinata makan, Sasuke berpamitan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kolam sambil membawa kameranya. Namun, ia sempat bilang kalau kolam itu tidak dalam dan aman bagi Hinata asal berhati-hati pada batu-batu yang bertebaran di kolam.

Ketika ia kembali lagi, Hinata sudah berendam di kolam. Kemudian, Hinata merangkak naik ke atas batu, duduk di sana menikmati air yang memercik ke seluruh tubuhnya sambil memandangi air yang turun dari puncak tebing dan terempas dengan keras ke atas batu-batu besar.

Sebelum bergabung dengan Hinata, ia menyempatkan diri menangkap Hinata dan semua objek yang ada di depan gadis itu. Tubuhnya sampai tergeletak di tanah hanya agar seluruh tebing yang ada di depan Hinata tertangkap lensa kameranya.

Setelah dia mendapatkan satu yang menurutnya sempurna, dia menyimpan kameranya. Kemudian menanggalkan semua pakaiannya sampai hanya celana pendek yang tersisa. Dia masuk ke dalam kolam tanpa menguatirkan apa pun.

Tompelnya tahan air, layaknya produk kecantikan wanita sejenis _eyeliner_ berbahan dasar jelaga atau _long lasting lipstick_. Ada banyak campurannya, dan Sai lah yang tahu betul apa-apa saja. Ide menyamar ketika sedang keluar itu dicetuskan oleh Sai, dan tinta yang dia gunakan untuk menggambar tompel itu diproduksi secara khusus oleh Sai. Dia banyak berhutang pada sepupunya itu.

Perlahan, namun pasti, dia sampai di tempat Hinata, naik ke batu untuk duduk di samping gadis itu. "Cantik, ya?" Hinata menoleh untuk menunjukkan anggukannya pada Sasuke.

Tampang Sasuke saat ini benar-benar menggoda. Dada telanjangnya sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba saja pikiran kotor berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menepis khayalan kotornya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Karena sudah menjadi kesenangannya menjahili Hinata, maka dia semakin merapatkan diri pada Hinata. Dengan sensual dia berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Kau tidak berpikir aku hantu hutan yang menyamar, 'kan?"

"Ti-tidak … kok. A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata tersendat-sendat. Meski tak kentara, Hinata berusaha menjauh darinya dengan bergeser ke kanan. Tingkah Hinata itu memompa semangatnya untuk lebih mengerjai Hinata.

Alih-alih mengerti situasi Hinata yang malu setengah mati, pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dia menahan Hinata, sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergeser lagi. Perlahan dia menyentuhkan bibirnya di pipi merah Hinata. "Aku ingin memakanmu." Bisikannya memperparah rasa malu Hinata. Tak peduli, ia langsung mengecupi pipi Hinata, sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut. Hinata menutup matanya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, hentikan," cicit Hinata sembari mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Dia tahu Sasuke itu suka sekali pada pipinya, gemas luar biasa, mirip tomat kesukaan Sasuke ketika memerah, dan mirip _bakpao_ kalau sedang normal. Tetapi, itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk terus mempermainkan pipinya yang malang.

Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke semakin gencar menciuminya. Sejujurnya tindakan Sasuke itu biasa, sebelum-sebelumnya, pria itu juga sering melakukan hal serupa. Namun, yang tidak biasa adalah Sasuke hanya memakai celana pendek. Tubuhnya merasa tidak nyaman. Seolah ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang tak sabar keluar. Menggedor-gedor gelisah, ingin dibebaskan. Hinata tidak tahu itu apa, yang dia tahu dada telanjang Sasuke yang semakin merapat ke tubuhnya adalah penyebab 'sesuatu' itu semakin membesar dan semakin memberontak.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata mendesah tertahan, menggigit bibirnya. Bibir nakal Sasuke sedang menyesap lehernya. Menggigit kecil, meninggalkan tanda merah yang terlalu terang, namun semakin lama semakin memudar.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke. Kelopak mata Hinata terkatup rapat, kepalanya mendongak, menghadap langit. Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dan menegakkannya. "Lihat aku," ujarnya. Kepalanya tertunduk agar Hinata tak perlu mendongak. Ragu-ragu Hinata membuka matanya, menatap langsung ke balik kacamata Sasuke. Pandangannya turun ke tompel Sasuke karena merasa gugup. Gairah berkilat dalam oniks Sasuke, meskipun ia kurang yakin dapat mengartikannya begitu. "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu begini."

Awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat menjahili Hinata. Tetapi, gadis itu sekarang sangat seksi di matanya. Rambut indigonya dan kaos putihnya basah, ditambah Hinata hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang ketat. Dia bahkan tak tahan untuk tidak memusatkan perhatian ke arah dada yang dilindungi bra berwarna merah terang, sangat kontras dengan kaos Hinata.

"Hinata." Dia menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Hinata kembali memandang matanya. Suaranya yang seperti itu selalu berhasil membuat kegugupan Hinata lenyap. "Boleh aku melakukan lebih daripada yang biasa kulakukan?" tanyanya mantap.

Dia, Hinata, bukan gadis yang terlewat polos sampai tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Dia tahu. Tempatnya hidup dapat dimasukkan ke dalam kategori kota metropolitan penganut budaya seks bebas. Tak ada aturan tertentu seperti menikah atau lainnya, hanya ada satu aturan, mau sama mau.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata sudah membuat sebuah aturan dalam hidupnya, terdengar kuno memang, bahkan bertolak belakang dengan kepercayaan masyarakat Jepang yang menganggap perempuan berumur dua puluh tahun yang masih perawan kurang pergaulan. Sejak awal dia berjanji, suaminya adalah laki-laki pertama yang bercinta dengannya dan satu-satunya yang dapat bercinta dengannya.

Karena Sasuke bukan suaminya, maka seharusnya dia menolak. Namun, alih-alih menggeleng, dia menganggukkan kepala. Dan dia merasa puas hanya dengan senyum kelegaan yang disunggingkan Sasuke, diiringi kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan lewat gairah menggebu.

Sasuke sempat berpikir Hinata akan marah kalau dia meminta itu, dia bahkan merasa gugup dan nyaris kehilangan kepercayaan diri kala Hinata menatapnya lamat-lamat.

Kacamata yang mereka kenakan dilepaskan, Sasuke turun dari batu besar itu untuk meletakkan kacamata mereka di atas salah satu batu yang tak jauh dari sana. Semenjak Sasuke memahami betapa sulitnya berciuman dengan kacamata, dia mengikuti terapi mata, mengonsumsi sayuran dan buah bervitamin A. Hasilnya sangat memuaskan, dari minus 2.5 sampai sekarang sudah berada di bawah minus satu.

Dia tak perlu lagi kuatir tidak dapat melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas. Hinata sendiri tidak perlu melihat wajah Sasuke, karena sepanjang yang dia tahu, gadis itu selalu menutup matanya kala mereka sedang berciuman. Lagipula, Hinata masih minus 1, masih bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam jarak dekat.

Seperti selalu, Hinata menutup matanya saat dia melumat bibir gadis itu. Dia menghujamkan puluhan kecupan di seluruh wajah Hinata sampai seinci pun tak terlewat. Bibirnya turun ke leher, melukis tanda merah sebanyak yang tak pernah dibayangkan Sasuke. Suara-suara yang keluar dari bibir Hinata bagaikan bensin yang disiramkan ke api gairahnya tanpa henti. Desahan, erangan, cicitan, teriakan Hinata saat tangannya mulai menelusup ke balik kaos Hinata, mengelus-elus perut.

Ia tak pernah merasa sepanas ini dengan wanita lain, Hinata berbeda. Hanya dengan tangan gadis itu bertengger di tengkuknya atau suara seksi gadis itu, cukup membuatnya menegang. Bukannya sombong, kalau itu wanita lain, maka memerlukan banyak waktu dan usaha yang sangat keras untuk merangsangnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata memelas sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang sedang menarik ujung kaosnya ke atas, hendak menelanjangi tubuh bagian atasnya. Sejauh ini, Sasuke berhasil membuatnya tersengat sesuatu yang membuatnya menginginkan Sasuke seperti Sasuke menginginkannya. "Aku punya banyak tumpukan lemak," bisik Hinata sedih. Kini dia ragu, tidak yakin Sasuke tetap menginginkannya bila melihat bagaimana perutnya berlipat.

Lihat. Hinata memang menggemaskan. Sasuke sampai geram setengah mati, padahal rasanya dia telah kehabisan stok kesabaran. "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh melihat wajahku," kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian ia mulai membelakangi Hinata. Ceritanya, Sasuke sedang merajuk.

Wajah Sasuke memang tidak mulus, karena ada tompelnya. Teman-temannya bahkan bilang, seharusnya dia bisa berkencan dengan pemuda yang lebih tampan daripada Sasuke. Parahnya lagi, Sasuke sering bertingkah kekanakan, kalau mereka sedang kencan dan kebetulan pemuda tampan berada di sekitar mereka, Sasuke akan bertanya apakah dirinya lebih tampan dari pemuda yang mereka lihat.

"Sasuke-kun," bujuk Hinata, menyentuh pundak Sasuke. Tubuhnya gemetar, gugup saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke. "Aku ingin selalu melihat wajahmu karena …" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "… aku mencintaimu." Dengan keberanian yang amat memalukan, Hinata memeluk punggung Sasuke. Hal itu belum pernah ia lakukan.

Tak terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk merajuk sungguhan, Sasuke hanya ingin mempermainkan Hinata dan mungkin dia akan mengetahui bagaimana Hinata memperbaiki moodnya. Dalam hati, Sasuke tertawa girang. Sentuhan Hinata sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan gairahnya yang sempat meredup. _Baiklah, lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan gadisku._

Ketika Hinata membujuknya berbalik menghadap gadis itu, dia mematuhinya, tentu dengan mimik sedih. Hinata memulainya dengan mengecup tompel Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan keraguan gadis itu. Namun, perlahan Hinata semakin yakin menciumi dirinya dan jelas semakin bersemangat.

Hinata tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia hanya ingin meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke meskipun di wajah Sasuke ada tompel, bahwa Sasuke adalah pria paling tampan meski survei-survei yang dilakukan majalah tertentu menyebutkan jejeran artis Hollywood tertampan. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa sekali dia mencium Sasuke, maka dia tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan lebih. Dia yakin itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke selama ini, pemuda itu yang selalu meciumnya lebih dulu.

Rasanya dia sudah gila. Keberaniannya menumpuk, dia tak punya rasa malu lagi. Sasuke selalu bisa menahan diri, tetapi dia tidak. Dengan ganasnya Hinata melumat bibir Sasuke, menarik pemuda itu menunduk lebih dalam lagi, agar dia dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Pandangan Hinata berapi-api, mengarah ke leher Sasuke.

 _Perempuan baik-baik seperti Hinata tidak dapat mengimbangi permainan ranjangnya?_ Tiba-tiba wajah Ginger dan pendapat wanita itu melintas di benak Sasuke. Sepertinya Ginger memang harus melihat bagaimana Hinata saat ini. Menyesap lehernya kuat-kuat, meremas-remas rambut gelapnya, sesekali menyebut namanya dengan penuh semangat. Wanita itu pasti terkejut, bahkan dia pun terkejut melihat Hinatanya. Tak percaya, gadis sepolos Hinata punya nafsu sebesar itu. Walaupun setiap gerakan Hinata terkesan amatir.

"Oh, siapa yang mengira gadisku bisa seliar ini," ejek Sasuke. Dia berteriak kecil saat Hinata menggigit puncak dadanya. "Kau?" Hinata menjauh dari dadanya, lalu mengerling nakal. "Menantangku, eh?" Hinata harus tahu bahwa dia baru saja menantang seekor singa.

Dampak yang ditimbulkan segera dirasakan Hinata. Bolehkah dia menyesal? Sekarang Sasuke tak lagi menyentuhnya dengan perlahan. Pemuda itu tergesa-gesa, menelanjanginya tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk membalas setiap tindakan Sasuke. Lupakan tentang saling membantu melepas pakaian, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengizinkannya untuk membelai dada bidang pemuda itu.

Dalam kegiatan ranjang yang pernah Sasuke lakukan, tak pernah sekali pun dia membiarkan wanita mendominasi dirinya. Bagaimana pun, dia harus menjadi pihak yang berkuasa. Khusus untuk Hinata, dia akan membiarkan dirinya dikuasai, tetapi tidak sekarang.

"Kau tidak boleh liar pada pengalaman pertama," kata Sasuke menasihati.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata bingung. Memangnya Sasuke yang sedang mengulum puncak payudaranya sudah pernah melakukan hal itu? Dia menghujam Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Itachi-nii yang bilang begitu. Kau harus menyerahkan ini padaku. Kau hanya harus tetap tenang dan nikmati apa yang kulakukan."

Sesuai perintah Sasuke, dia tak lagi mencoba menguasai Sasuke. Ternyata tindakannya itu membuat Sasuke kembali menyentuhnya dengan lembut, membaringkannya dengan hati-hati. Dibiarkannya Sasuke menorehkan warna merah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dinikmatinya remasan Sasuke di payudarannya, kuluman Sasuke di puncak payudaranya, tangan nakal Sasuke menari-nari di perutnya.

Hinata hanya membalas setiap sentuhan Sasuke dengan erangan, desahan dan teriakan.

Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata agar ia bisa memasangkan kaos ke tubuh Hinata. Dia akan membawa Hinata ke bagian inti. Bila tidak dilindungi apa pun, punggung Hinata bisa lecet gegara bergesekan dengan batu saat ia bergerak nanti. Celananya yang sudah tanggal dan celana Hinata pun ia jadikan alas bagi bokong Hinata.

Memang bercinta di tempat seperti itu sangat tidak nyaman. Semestinya mereka bisa melakukannya di tempat tidur yang empuk dan hangat. Tetapi, sensasi yang dihasilkan sungguh luar biasa. Bercinta di depan air terjun yang ada di tengah hutan, yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain. Suara-suara serangga menjadi pengiring. Bagaimana mungkin sensasi bercinta di tempat seperti itu dikalahkan oleh kenyamanan ranjang yang sudah sering Sasuke dapatkan?

"Agar tidak terlalu sakit, kau harus tenang," ujar Sasuke tidak yakin. Iya, dia sering bercinta, tetapi belum pernah dengan perawan. Meskipun jauh-jauh hari dia sudah mencari tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan perawan, tetapi dia tidak yakin dia akan sukses. _Ikuti naluri_ , saran Kakashi.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Perlahan dia mengangkat kaki Hinata dan membimbing kaki gadis itu melingkari pinggangnya. "Kau tahu tidak ada siapa pun di sini, teriaklah sekeras yang kau bisa." Ia mengecup kedua pipi Hinata, kening dan terakhir bibir.

Jantung Hinata tak henti-hentinya berdebar. Dia sangat gugup. Kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke hanya mengurangi sedikit rasa gugup, dan malah bertambah lebih banyak kala Sasuke mulai memasukinya.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Sasuke untuk menembus pertahanan terakhir Hinata. Gadis itu berteriak sejadi-jadinya, kakinya bergerak-gerak liar, tangannya memeluk Sasuke seerat-eratnya. Sasuke mencium kelopak matanya yang terkatup sangat rapat, setetes airmata turun melalui sudut mata itu.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha mengatur napasnya, menenangkan diri, dibantu tangan kanan Sasuke yang terus mengelus-elus pipinya. "Tidak menyenangkan, ya. Tetapi, kapan-kapan, aku pasti bisa menikmatinya," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Wanitanya sedang mengajaknya melakukan itu lain kali. Memang pengalaman pertama bagi setiap perempuan tidak sama. Ada yang bisa menikmatinya meski baru pertama, ada yang seperti Hinata, menikmati sesi pemanasan, namun tidak saat sampai ke bagian inti. Lantaran tidak tega, Sasuke tetap diam meski Hinata sudah tenang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku senang jika kau bahagia. Aku tidak apa-apa, meskipun terasa panas dan perih, tetapi aku akan menyukainya jika kau menyukainya."

Wanitanya memaksanya memuaskan diri.

Biarlah hari ini hanya dia yang menikmatinya. Pada pergulatan berikutnya, dia yang akan memuaskan Hinata.

Hanya beberapa hari setelah itu, dia kembali melakukannya dengan Hinata. Sesuai janjinya dan keyakinan Hinata, kegiatan itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua puas. Menikmati setiap proses, dari awal sampai akhir.

* * *

Ingatan tentang pengalaman pertama Hinata seakan menampar wajahnya keras-keras. Hinata begitu mencintainya seperti dia mencintai gadis itu. Tetapi, yang dilakukannya justru membohongi gadis itu. Bersikap seolah belum pernah bercinta. Bertingkah bagai pria baik. Padahal semua itu hanya dilakukannya di depan Hinata.

Pikirannya dipenuhi pertimbangan beberapa hari ini. Dia menutup album itu, berjalan ke sisi ranjangnya, berjongkok, memasukkan tangannya ke kolong ranjang, dan menarik sebuah kotak dari kolong. Kotak itu ia beli saat ia memutuskan membuat album. Kunci yang terpasang di kotak itu termasuk pengamanan tinggi, karena serupa sistem penguncian brankas.

Album itu ia masukkan ke dalam kotak, lalu menguncinya dan kembali memasukkannya ke kolong. Malam semakin larut. Seharusnya dia sudah tidur sejam yang lalu, mengingat dokter matanya menyarankan ia tidur teratur. Kebohongannya yang semakin menumpuk menjadi beban pikiran. Dia akan tertidur kalau alam bawah sadarnya menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan paksa.

"Kau tidak akan terbebani kalau kau mengatakannya." Saran Naruto tak pernah jauh-jauh dari kejujuran. "Lagipula, cepat atau lambat kau pasti menghadapinya."

Sasuke sudah berusaha. Berkali-kali ia menemukan situasi yang pas untuk berkata jujur. Tetapi, hasilnya selalu sama. Ketika nyaris bibirnya berujar, ia kembali menelan kata-katanya. Bayangan Hinata menjauh darinya selalu berhasil mengacaukan segalanya.

Jika dia memikirkan hal itu, materi yang muncul dalam mimpinya adalah sosok Hinata menghilang, tanpa pernah kembali untuk mendengarkannya. Setiap terbangun dari mimpi, seterusnya dia tidak dapat memejamkan mata hingga pagi datang. Kali ini pun begitu. Pikirannya bisa meledak. Hatinya disesaki ketidakrelaan.

Rasa takut akan kehilangan telah mengakar di dagingnya. Hal itu membuatnya terus mempertahankan kebohongan. Namun, setiap kali memandang mata Hinata, rasa bersalah menyelinap, berusaha memerangi rasa takutnya.

Semuanya menghasilkan rasa sakit tak terperi. Padahal itu hanya bayangan, tetapi sakitnya sudah membuat dia meremas dada. Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajah di bantal. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Paginya, Naruto mengunjunginya, mengajak dia pergi ke kuil. Dia pun setuju karena jadwalnya sedang kosong.

Di kuil, tidak banyak yang dia minta kepada Dewa. Dia hanya butuh keberanian. Dalam perjalanan ke kuil Naruto menamparnya dengan pertanyaan, "Bagaiamana kalau Hinata tahu dari ibunya tentang dirimu? Ibumu dan ibunya pasti sudah sering mengobrol tentang anak masing-masing."

Maka, bulatlah tekadnya untuk membongkar identitasnya di depan Hinata. Wanitanya tidak boleh tahu dari orang lain. Itu lebih mengerikan daripada rasa takut paling mengerikan yang pernah bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke yang baru selesai berdoa. "Kau tak perlu takut. Jika Hinata mencintaimu, dia tak akan melepaskanmu. Akan sulit pada awalnya, tetapi di neraka bersama orang yang kaucinta akan terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada di surga tanpa orang yang kaucinta. Setiap pecinta sejati merasakan hal itu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Naruto tak akan merangkai kata seindah itu. Sudah jelas kan. Kalimat itu dia kutip dari salah satu lagu Akatsuki Band yang terkenal.

* * *

Ponsel tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Hanabi yang baru saja pulang menengok sekeliling, memastikan pemilik ponsel itu tidak ada di sekitarnya. Setelah yakin, ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka kuncinya dengan kode empat digit yang tak pernah berubah sejak ponsel itu diberi kode kunci.

 _0307_. Tanggal dan bulan kelahiran Hyuuga Neji. Ibunya dan dia tahu kalau Hinata sangat menyayangi Neji sampai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata harus selaras dengan pemikiran serta seluk beluk kehidupan Neji. Hal itu membuat Hinata jadi mudah ditebak.

Hanabi tersenyum jahat. Pesan baru yang muncul di layar ponsel selalu datang dari "Sasuke-kun" dan isinya pun keseringan menggelikkan. Hobi barunya belakangan menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Sasuke yang dimaksud itu memang pembual idiot. Seingat Hanabi, dari penelitian diam-diamnya, Uchiha Sasuke makhluk dingin tak tersentuh yang enggan menanggapi basa-basi.

Kebanyakan orang yang dia tanyai, bahkan teman-teman Hinata yang sering ia tunggui di persimpangan, dekat sekolah Hinata, menyatakan bahwa putra bungsu Uchiha Mikoto itu tak memiliki kemampuan mumpuni dalam bersosialisasi. Pasti sangat lucu melihat pemuda anti-sosial tiba-tiba menjadi banyak omong dan menebar bualan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Setahuku, dia cuma ramah pada Hinata dan Naruto. Padahal dia sangat terkenal di sekolah, maksudku, ya, dia terkenal karena perlakuannya terhadap Hinata. Banyak siswa-siswa yang mengikuti sikap romantisnya, lho."

Tetapi, meskipun Sasuke aneh, penjelasan salah seorang siswi Hashirama High School, meyakinkannya bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang mempermainkan kakaknya. Dia tidak akan mengampuni Sasuke kalau sampai kakaknya tersakiti.

"Hanabi!" teriakan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Hanabi. Kakaknya itu berada di ambang pintu depan dengan tangan dipenuhi plastik belanjaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata garang.

"Membaca pesan," jawab Hanabi enteng. Bunyi pesan baru masuk menambah kesan tak tahu diri dalam diri Hanabi. "Eh, eh, pesannya harus dibuka." Dia langsung membukanya, tidak peduli pada kakaknya yang berusaha menggapai ponsel di tangannya. Dengan susah payah Hanabi membaca pesan itu. "Kutunggu di rumah _sensei_ sebelum malam jatuh di ufuk barat." Setelah selesai membaca, Hanabi memberikan ponsel itu pada kakaknya. Kemudian berlalu secepat kilat, menghindari amukan kakaknya.

Hinata pasti mengejar-ngejar Hanabi kalau saja dia tidak ingat pesan Sasuke. Seluruh belanjaannya ditata di kulkas, beberapa dimasukkan ke lemari gantung. Dengan waktu sesingkat-singkatnya dia bersiap. Perlu waktu dua puluh menit dengan bis untuk sampai ke apartemen _sensei_ itu, sekarang hampir pukul lima sore.

 _Tidak biasanya Sasuke-kun minta ketemu sesore ini._ Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya ada apa. Apartemen itu memang tempat yang wajib mereka kunjungi kalau Sasuke sedang ingin 'lebih bermesraan' dengannya. Tetapi, ia yakin bukan itu yang diinginkan Sasuke dari pertemuan kali ini. Pemuda itu selalu membutuhkan berjam-jam untuk 'lebih bermesraan' dan harus dimulai sejak hari menjelang sore, karena Hinata tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam.

Entah kenapa, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ada yang tidak beres.

Hinata bahkan hampir membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan pulang saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen _sensei_. Niatnya digagalkan oleh Sasuke yang entah bagaimana selalu tahu dirinya berada di sekitar Sasuke. Terbukti dari Sasuke yang selalu membuka pintu tepat ketika dia berada di depan pintu, padahal kamera yang terpasang di langit-langit di sepanjang koridor tidak terhubung ke kamar mana pun. Kamera-kamera itu hanya untuk penjaga keamanan. Dan masih banyak bukti lainnya.

"Masuklah. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Sambutan Sasuke tak pernah sekaku itu untuk dirinya. Nada datar yang tak pernah ia kenal. Sasuke yang dia kenal selalu berujar antusias saat bersamanya. Sasuke selalu memeluknya dan berkata, "Aku rindu padamu," meskipun baru sejam yang lalu bertemu.

 _Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres._ Dia mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dia pikir Sasuke mungkin ingin memutuskannya. Hal tersebut akhirnya membuat dia meremas-remas tangan sambil terus mengekori Sasuke ke dapur, bagian rumah favorit mereka.

"Duduklah," pinta Sasuke. Namun, ia sendiri tetap berdiri sambil mengikuti gerak tubuh Hinata. Lidahnya kelu, hatinya berharap detik ini juga bumi menelannnya. Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya, sepercik ketakutan menghias permatanya dan ada keheranan di sana, penyebabnya adalah _tube_ soflens, sebotol cairan bening dan handuk, _tube_ jel rambut, serta selembar poster. "Kau ingat, kau sudah berjanji padaku kau tidak akan minta putus walau apa pun yang terjadi." Sasuke tidak sanggup langsung ke persoalan.

Walaupun perasaannya benar-benar sudah tidak enak, Hinata tetap mengangguk.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Sasuke lagi. Kening Hinata mengernyit bingung. Sasuke mengaplikasikan jel rambut, menata rambutnya sampai terlihat seperti buntut ayam. Mungkin Sasuke sedang menunjukkan gaya terbarunya, supaya kelihatan tampan di depannya. Bukan. Hinata yakin itu sesuatu yang lain.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya, menggantinya dengan soflens. Hinata tak berkomentar, dia diam dan terus memperhatikan. Tompel di pipi Sasuke memudar oleh cairan bening dalam botol yang Hinata lihat tadi. Handuk kecil digosok-gosokan ke pipi hingga tinta hitam yang melukis tompel di wajah Sasuke hilang sama sekali. Hinata tetap diam dengan mata yang terkcunci pada wajah Sasuke. Tetapi, percayalah, jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan. Rasanya ngilu.

Sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi kala Sasuke membuka gulungan poster. Hatake Kyousuke. Nama itu tercetak di bagian bawah. Tanpa ada nama itu pun, dia masih ingat dengan model itu. Itukah alasan Sasuke menunjukkan foto Kyousuke padanya? Bertanya apakah dia senang memiliki kekasih seorang model? Membingungkan.

Sasuke. Kyousuke. Sasuke. Kyousuke. Sasuke. Kyousuke. Dia melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri sambil memegangi poster dan Hatake Kyousuke dalam poster secara bergantian. Yang mana pun jelas itu berarti selama ini dia dipermainkan. Sasuke. Kyousuke. Sasuke. Kyousuke. Sasuke. Kyousuke. Yang mana yang mengencaninya? Kepalanya bisa pecah. Dia ingin mati saat ini juga.

Bolehkan dia berandai? Atau yang mana yang harus diterima kepalanya? Sasuke pernggemar Kyousuke, sehingga dia meniru gaya model itu atau Kyousuke sedang menipunya dengan menyamar menjadi Sasuke?

"Ini mencengangkan, ya. Sasukemu berbohong. Aku ingin bilang ini padamu sejak awal, tetapi kau tak suka berkencan dengan orang terkenal, kau pernah mengatakannya. Aku ingin …"

Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku baru ingat ibuku bilang dia pulang lebih cepat hari ini." Telinga Sasuke sakit mendengarnya. Hinatanya tak pernah berujar sedingin dan sedalam itu. Dia hampir tidak yakin mulut Hinata yang mengucapkannya.

Kehangatan di antara mereka berdua yang selalu membuat orang lain iri, dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit terbanting ke jurang es terdalam. Hubungan keduanya dingin dan kaku. Hinata bahkan tak menatap Sasuke saat gadis itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kakashi. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menunduk, menjatuhkan pandangan ke meja, kerpercayaannya lenyap, dia tidak menghentikan Hinata karena tahu gadis itu tidak ingin melihatnya saat ini.

Meja terempas hingga terbalik, segala benda yang ada di atasnya berserakan di lantai ketika dia menerima pesan dari Naruto yang dia suruh berjaga di lobi apartemen. Dia marah, bukan pada Hinata, tetapi pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Hinata berlari tanpa arah sambil menangis. Tapi, kau tenang saja, aku akan memastikannya aman._

Sasuke berteriak tidak jelas sambil merusak tatanan dapur Kakashi. Nyaris seluruh kursi di meja makan tak berbentuk lagi karena dibanting dan ditendang olehnya. Kondisinya sangat kacau.

* * *

Naruto masuk ke apartemen Kakashi. Pintu yang tak terkunci cukup menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Kaki kursi yang mengintip di pintu dapur mengarahkan Naruto ke tempat kayu itu berada. Dan dia sama sekali tidak kaget mendapati Sasuke meringkuk seperti pemadat kehabisan obat di dekat wastafel. Wajahnya disembunyikan di lipatan tangannya yang disangga oleh lututnya.

"Sasuke, setiap hubungan memang mesti melewati masa seperti ini. Itu penting untuk menguatkan rasa cinta kalian. Kau tak perlu kuatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu lama terpuruk, masih banyak hal yang harus kau hadapi." Naruto kembali mengutip kata-kata, kali ini dari ibunya yang dulu pernah menasihati seseorang tentang mahligai rumah tangga. Dia bukan tukang nguping, namun mendengar tanpa sengaja.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, seolah telah menjadi mayat hidup. Naruto memutar otaknya. "Hinata tiba di rumah dengan selamat," katanya pelan, yakin Sasuke akan langsung merespon. Bagaimana pun otak Sasuke sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh Hinata, tentu pemuda itu hanya bereaksi jika nama wanitanya disebut. Dugaan itu dibenarkan Sasuke, dia membuka lipatan tangannya, kemudian meluruskan kaki.

"Aku menyakiti Hinata. Aku ingat bagaimana luka membayangi wajahnya. Wanitaku pucat, bibirnya memutih, rona pipinya menghilang. Luka itu pasti akan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Itu akan membuat tubuhnya sakit." Sasuke mulai meracau tak jelas. Astaga, sepertinya salah menyebutkan nama Hinata.

"Airmatanya bisa kering lantaran menangisi perbuatanku. Besok dia akan meludahi wajahku. Mungkin mencercaku dengan ratusan pertanyaan yang rata-rata jawabannya bertolak belakang dengan jawaban yang pernah kuberikan. Dan … dia semakin terluka … karenaku. Naruto, tolong bunuh aku sekarang. Atau telepon Akasuna Sasori, dia sangat membenciku, dia pasti bersedia membunuh …"

"Cukup! Percayalah pada Hinata, oke?" Naruto merasa bodoh, tidak mengerti mesti berbuat apa. "Hinata akan kembali untuk memelukmu. Dia tidak bilang kalian putus kan. Aku percaya dia tidak memutus hubungan kalian." Naruto mejambak rambutnya frustrasi. Sasuke tak peduli pada apa pun yang dia katakan. Pemuda itu telah tenggelam dalam lautan luka, dia tidak mengerti apa pun lagi, kecuali sakit.

Terserah mereka, pikir Naruto akhirnya. Berikutnya dia diam saja, namun tetap percaya bahwa perlahan waktu akan memperbaiki hubungan keduanya. Lagipula, menurut pandangannya, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak akan bisa hidup normal tanpa kekasih mereka. Jiwa keduanya sudah melebur menjadi satu. Dia tahu karena kedua orangtuanya seperti itu.

 _Ini baru tahap pertama dan masih dalam proses penyelesaian. Belum lagi bicara soal Bibi Mikoto, fans dan wanita-wanita yang terobsesi pada dirinya._

Itulah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat dampak nyata dari ketampanan. Ini memberikan pelajaran berharga untuknya, keindahan pun menyimpan neraka tersendiri di suatu sudut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

Hatake Kyousuke. Hinata mengetikkan nama itu di mesin pencari digital. Seketika, muncul lah sepuluh situs terpopuler bersama dengan foto-foto dan video yang terkait dengan pria itu. Dia mengklik _Wikipedia,_ membaca biografi Kyousuke dengan saksama.

Hampir semua hal yang tertulis di sana palsu. Tadinya, ia pikir Kyousuke hanya memakai nama lain, alias nama artis, seperti kebanyakan artis di dunia. Tak ada penjelasan lanjut mengenai asal-usul. Tahun kelahirannya tiga tahun lebih awal daripada aslinya. Tanggal dan bulannya, 11 November. Hatake Kakashi bukannya guru dari akademi _home schooling_ milik keluarga Sarutobi. Pria itu ayah angkat Hatake Kyousuke.

Banyaknya kepalsuan yang dilihatnya di halaman _Wikipedia_ model, yang digilai perempuan, itu membuatnya merasa sedikit damai. Setidaknya, aku bukan satu-satunya yang ia bohongi, pikirnya. Ia menepuk jidatnya. "Pemikiran dangkal macam apa itu?" tanyanya sedih. "Hidupku benar-benar kacau."

Layar laptop barunya kini menampilkan halaman _facebook_ Hatake Kyousuke. Kurang lebih tujuh ratus ribu orang yang menyukai halamannya. Fakta dari _blog_ yang dia buka di _tab_ sebelah menyatakan setengah dari tujuh ratus ribu orang tersebut merupakan fans fanatik. Bagus! Lebih dari tiga ratus ribu orang siap mencaci-maki dirinya, jumlah itu akan terus bertambah. Dan kenyataan di _tab_ lainnya, dari jejaring sosial teranyar dalam sejarah, _twitter_ , Kyousuke memiliki 1,708,094 pengikut. Pengikut di _instagram_ lebih gila lagi, sampai tiga juta.

Dengan mata sembabnya, dia melihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang membuat hatinya panas. Iklan-iklan yang dibintangi Kyousuke diputar. Foto-foto Kyousuke bertelanjang dada dengan model wanita yang paling menyakiti matanya. Dia kenal tubuh itu, milik Uchiha Sasuke, selama ini dia berpikir hanya dia yang bisa melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Sekarang dia menderita mengetahui tubuh Sasuke bukan miliknya seorang. Hatinya terbakar, Sasuke dan model wanita, tersenyum bahagia bak sepasang kekasih, saling berpelukan, terkadang menunjukkan pose seksi bersama wanita.

"Apa sih yang kupikirkan?" ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar, lalu menutup laptopnya dengan cara yang sama kasarnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai, dia tak peduli dengan sakitnya. Meringkuk di lantai adalah cara terbaik untuk mempertanyakan segalanya. Kenapa? Seharusnya Sasuke milikku seorang, pikirannya berteriak cemburu.

Kemarin malam, sepulang dari jalan-jalan tanpa arah dengan sungai airmata di pipi, dia teringat akan pertanyaan kekanak-kanakan Sasuke di hari jadi mereka. Ketahuan berbohong. Tidak tampan lagi. Tidak direstui orangtua. Dia bodoh. Saat itu, sebenarnya dia yang tidak dewasa.

Berita mengenai Uchiha Mikoto menjadi hal paling penting yang harus ia temukan malam itu juga. Pernyataan itu, di situs berita Senju, berbunyi, "Aku benci membuat pakaian ukuran ekstra. Itu merepotkan dan hasilnya tidak enak dilihat ketika aku membayangkan tubuh orang yang akan memakainya." Itu menjadi bukti bahwa dia memang bertingkah kekanakan dengan menganggap remeh perkataan Sasuke.

Perancang busana sekelas Mikoto memang tidak mampu mengalahkan ketenaran Sang Model, namun bagaimana pun Mikoto adalah ibu Sasuke dan wanita itu tak menyukainya karena kelebihan berat badan. Pantas dia tak pernah ditegur, apalagi diajak bicara. Wanita itu bahkan memberikan tanggapan sinis walau dia telah berusaha keras menyapa dengan nada ramah yang tulus.

"Sasuke, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Dia mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu sejak kemarin, dan sekarang mulai menangis lagi. Satu-satunya yang ingin dia tetap bersama Sasuke hanya Sasuke. Dia sendiri tak yakin dia tetap menginginkan kebersamaan itu setelah tahu semua ini. Akibatnya dia bisa terserang rasa cemburu dan kesal setiap kali Sasuke bergandengan mesra dengan model wanita. Masalah lainnya, fans Kyousuke … mengarahkan pandangan berapi-api penuh amarah padanya.

Kenyataan Hatake Kyousuke adalah Uchiha Sasuke jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada kenyataan Uchiha Sasuke berbohong padanya selama lebih dari satu tahun. Awalnya dia merasa sakit hati dibohongi serta merasa dipermainkan. Tetapi belakangan dia menyadari bahwa lebih baik baginya tetap tidak tahu, lebih baik Sasuke terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tompel dan model rambut culun, serta kacamata besar. "Sasuke, seharusnya kau terus berbohong saja," mohonnya sambil terisak.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung ke apartemen Kakashi, mengabaikan permintaan para junior di klub basket yang ingin menggali ilmu lebih banyak darinya sebelum dia pergi ke universitas. Kakashi akan meninggalkan Sasuke di sana sendirian, dan dia tidak mau mengambil risiko. Kewarasan Sasuke mengambang, melakukan tindakan bunuh diri bukan tidak mungkin baginya.

Naruto menatap ke luar jendela setelah membalas pesan Kakashi yang tak sabaran. Pria itu ada jadwal penting dengan salah satu artis yang berada di bawah manajemennya. Sejauh ini, ada empat artis yang memperkerjakannya, termasuk Sasuke. Kelakuan Sasuke saat ini jelas menambah kesibukannya. Sangat tidak penting, kata Kakashi dalam salah satu pesannya untuk Naruto.

Seorang siswi dari sekolah terelit di Konoha, tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya ketika ia sedang menguatirkan keadaan Sasuke. Maka dari itu, dia tak terlalu memperhatikan siswi itu. "Lama tak jumpa, Naruto-kun," ucap siswi itu riang, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, kau," balas Naruto datar. "Kabarku seperti yang kau lihat." Naruto tak sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa senang. Baginya gadis itu menjijikkan, melihatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto ingat akan kelakuan jahat gadis itu. Dia sama sekali tak menyaka pewaris Hyuuga yang katanya pindah ke Iwa akan muncul di bis Konoha dengan seragam lengkap khas Madison Art Academy. Namun, dia enggan menanyakannya, diam dan memalingkan muka ke jendela.

"Aku menyesal soal pertengkaranku dengan Sakura." Gadis itu berusaha membuka percakapan dengan mengungkit masa lalu.

Naruto mendecih. "Sakura mengalahkanmu, membuat wajahmu babak belur. Patut kau menyesal dan melarikan diri." Ia tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku pindah sekolah bukan karena takut pada Sakura," sanggah gadis itu. "Ada makhluk kotor di sana yang membuatku jijik." Amarah terselip dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Biar bagaimana pun, Hinata itu saudarimu. Lagipula, menurutku kau lebih menjijikkan daripada Hinata." Gadis itu tampak terkejut, tetapi belum sempat gadis itu membalas kata-kata kasarnya, dia kembali berujar, "Dengar, ya, Hyuuga Shion, aku tak sudi berbicara dengan gadis sepertimu."

Tepat ketika bis berhenti, Naruto langsung turun. Dia tidak peduli apartemen Kakashi sudah dekat atau masih jauh, dia bisa naik bis lain atau sekalian jalan kaki kalau memungkinkan. Naruto kurang suka pada Shion karena sikapnya memusuhi Sakura, dia pun dapat memahami alasannya. Tetapi, sekarang Hinata kekasih Sasuke dan gadis itu telah menceritakan semua hal pada Sasuke yang diceritakan kembali oleh Sasuke padanya. Kisah Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Shion berhasil membuatnya membenci Shion.

Tidak sesuai janjinya, Naruto sampai sepuluh menit lebih lama. Kakashi menguarkan aura ganas kala membukakan pintu apartemen. Pria itu melewati ambang pintu, berdiam sejenak, "Dia di dapur, menampilkan kegilaan lainnya," katanya penuh arti, lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto masuk dan mengunci pintu, kemudian bergegas ke dapur untuk melihat kegilaan macam apa lagi yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Meja makan Kakashi penuh dengan makanan. Sasuke duduk di ujung meja, terlihat rakus. Kemarin malam Kakashi bilang Sasuke tak mau makan atau pun minum. "Jadi, kau sudah sadar kau kelaparan?" sindir Naruto.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kakashi baru menyadarkanku, bahwa aku butuh kekuatan ekstra untuk menyeret Hinata kembali ke hidupku." Naruto menepuk keningnya mendengar jawaban demikian. Itulah kegilaannya. "Bagaimana Hinata?"

"Dia tidak masuk."

Sasuke menghela napas dalam. Tak penah sekali pun ia peduli dia brengsek atau baik di mata orang lain, tetapi khusus untuk Hinata, dia ingin memberikan kesan terbaik setiap kali mereka bertemu, saling menatap dan mengagumi kedalaman hati satu sama lain. Dia ingin Hinata melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang patut dipertahankan, pria baik yang mudah disayangi.

* * *

Kemeja ungu tergantung di sebelah gaun berwarna sama di dalam lemari. Busana itu layaknya busana sepasang kekasih. Dipersiapkan secara khusus untuk _Prom Night_. Ia memiliki rasa percaya diri saat memakai gaun itu, karena Sasuke cocok dengannya. Kata orang mereka serasi. Itulah sebabnya dia belajar menjahit, agar ia bisa membuatkan pakaian untuk kekasihnya dan dirinya sendiri.

Ibunya sejak lama mahir menjahit. Dia pun sangat berterimakasih pada ibunya akan hal itu. Sulit mencari pakaian pas untuknya, sehingga ibunya bekerja keras agar ia dapat mengenakan pakaian yang tak kalah bagusnya dengan orang lain. Ia menatap nanar pada busana yang ia selesaikan setelah melewati proses panjang awal Februari lalu. Dia menutup pintu lemari dan kembali pada laptopnya.

Sosok Hatake Kyousuke memenuhi layar laptopnya setelah dia memutuskan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tak terkejut melihat _blog-blog_ yang berisi ungkapan kebencian pada wanita mana saja yang dianggap tidak pantas untuk Kyousuke, tetapi berani mendekati Kyousuke. Kebanyakan tertuju pada Ginger Gerard yang terang-terangan menyatakan ia menyukai Kyousuke.

Tadinya ia enggan mencari tahu seperti apa Ginger Gerard itu. Namun, rasa penasarannya mendusta. Ia kembali ke laptopnya untuk mengetikkan nama wanita itu. Seketika muncul lah sepuluh situs teratas terkait Ginger dan beberapa foto serta video.

Hinata ternganga. Airmata lagi-lagi mengaliri pipi gemuknya. Cantiknya paras wanita itu. hidung bangir yang serasi dengan wajah feminin. Dagunya lancip, bibir tipisnya dipoles gincu merah terbentuk indah. Alis mata rapih dan bulu mata lentik memperindah kelereng merahnya. Rambut merah ikalnya tidak menghalangi leher jenjangnya. Pose seksinya sudah pasti mampu menarik perhatian para pria. Banyak foto yang menampilkan sisi modisnya. Foto naturalnya pun tak kalah cantik. Dan yang paling penting, tubuhnya sangat indah.

Saat dia melihat ke media sosial, ternyata Ginger banyak dibicarakan oleh orang, baik warga Jepang, maupun warga negara lain. Apalagi sejak dia mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dia datang ke Jepang untuk menyusul Hatake Kyousuke. Ia memiliki penggemar lebih banyak dibanding Kyousuke. Dan para penggemarnya mendukung keputusannya dan malah berdoa untuk kesuksesan kehidupan asmaranya bersama pria yang ia sukai, yang tak lain merupakan kekasih Hinata.

"Meskipun dengan wajah malaikat seperti itu masih dibully, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Hinata sedih. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana denganku?"

Ginger Gerard lebih baik daripada dirinya, dilihat dari sisi mana pun hasilnya begitu. Hinata hanya menang dalam hal takdir, dia tak mau mengabaikan hal itu. Ada sesuatu yang tak pernah ia beritahu pada Sasuke.

Ada sebuah pagelaran mode terbesar di Konoha setiap tanggal 14-20 April. Mereka menyebutnya Konoha Fashion Festival. Tujuannya untuk mempererat ikatan antar para perancang busana asal Konoha. Belakangan acara itu terbuka untuk nasional maupun internasional.

Setiap tahunnya toko kain dan butik Akasuna cabang Konoha ikut ambil bagian dalam pagelaran tersebut dengan pengadaan undian berhadiah. Yang mana hadiah utamanya adalah berjalan bersama seorang model pada pagelaran mode tersebut. Pakaian yang dikenakan pemenang secara khusus dibuat oleh perancang mode. Model dan perancang berganti-ganti setiap tahunnya. Para pemenang akan diundi pada akhir Desember.

Desember, sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, dia menjadi pemenang utama undian itu. Dia menjadi pelanggan di toko kain Akasuna sejak lama. Ibunya setiap November menyuruhnya belanja kain, agar mereka punya baju baru saat tahun baru.

Bertahun-tahun dia berdoa semoga dia mendapatkan hadiah lain yang mengiurkan, seperti 6 _voucher_ belanja di Fuuma Supermarket, masing-masing senilai 10.000 yen, tiket liburan ke luar kota dan sebagainya yang bukan bertemu model atau pun dibuatkan busana oleh desainer. Lagipula dia tidak akan bisa. Meskipun yang dia harapkan tidak besar, namun dia tidak pernah menang undian itu.

Alih-alih demikian, ia memenangkan hadiah utama ketika—waktu itu dia tak tahu nama model itu, dia cuma melihat rupanya sekilas, barulah belakangan dia tahu orang itu Hatake Kyousuke—Kyousuke pertama kali menjadi hadiah utamanya. Karena merasa itu tidak berguna, dia menghubungi pemenang ponsel pintar seharga 50.000 yen. Pemenang ponsel itu seorang pria paru baya, dia mau menukarkan hadiahnya dengan milik Hinata demi putrinya yang menggilai model itu, bahkan pria itu pun tak peduli nama model itu, dia hanya mengikuti keinginan putrinya.

Desember berikutnya, dia kembali memenangkan undian itu. Meskipun seharusnya tidak, karena entah kenapa ibunya tidak menyuruhnya membeli kain. Tetapi, atas inisiatifnya dia membeli kain dan menerima nomor undiannya. Modelnya masih Kyousuke. Kembali dia merasa itu tidak berguna. Jadi, dia mendatangi toko kain Akasuna dan meminta seorang staf menghubungi pemenang laptop seharga 60.000 yen. Orang yang dihubungi berteriak histeris, orang itu seoang gadis dan terdengar sangat gembira.

Tak disangka-sangka, Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasnya, Sang Ketua, datang ke toko Akasuna untuk proses penukaran. Semua harus sah agar tak ada kesalahpahaman di belakang hari. "Ya, ampun. Kejutan luar biasa. Tetapi, aku tahu kenapa kau menolaknya." Sakura sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya, namun dia memaklumi tindakan Hinata.

Kemenangan beruntun itu seolah sedang menunjukkan usaha Sang Takdir mempertemukan mereka. Tetapi, dia menolaknya dan terus menolaknya, hingga Takdir harus mencari jalan lain untuk mempertemukan mereka.

Itu keunggulannya bila dibandingkan wanita mana pun. Dan dia telah menyerahkannya pada gadis lain yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke.

"Aku bodoh," rutuknya seraya mengacak-acak rambut. "Tidak, tidak. Itu keputusan bagus, siapa yang percaya aku akan terlihat cantik di atas _catwalk_?" dia berbalik, kemudian mengempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Di sana terdapat beberapa majalah bekas, punya ibunya. Majalah itu telah ia remas-remas dengan kesal, tersobek-sobek. Pasalnya, di sana dia melihat Sasukenya tak memakai apa pun kecuali celana dalam dengan seorang wanita dalam gendongannya, hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Sasuke membelakangi kamera, sehingga kaki seksi wanita itu terlihat, melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Pose khas untuk majalah bagi wanita dewasa, yang dipajang di bagian "Tips-tips Bercinta." Ia mengerang kesal.

* * *

Hinata bangun secepat kilat, meskipun dia tidak piket hari Selasa, dia buru-buru ke sekolah. Pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh dia tiba di sekolah. Menunggu bel berbunyi di kelas. Dia membaca _shoujo_ _manga_. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas karena kisahnya sama dengan komik-komik lainnya di mana tokoh utama perempuan digambarkan memiliki paras yang cantik meskipun terkadang ditutupi oleh beberapa hal. Ia menggantinya dengan buku pelajaran.

Entah karena kutukan apa, Sasuke sampai di kelas beberapa saat kemudian. Pemuda itu duduk, kemudian menatap punggunya, Hinata menyadarinya, namun ia tak mengacuhkannya. "Selamat pagi, Hi …" Hinata langsung memotongnya dengan gerakan menghindar yang telah diduga Sasuke. Tak kalah, Sasuke mengikuti Hinata ke luar kelas. Ke mana pun gadis itu berjalan ia mengikutinya meskipun Hinata terus mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Saat istirahat, Hinata makan seorang diri di halaman belakang. Sasuke tak mau mendekat, bila ia melakukannya Hinata akan lari lagi. Sasuke berusaha sekeras mungkin, menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur kepada Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu seerat yang ia bisa. Lagipula, situasi semacam itu belum pernah ia hadapi sepanjang ia hidup. Jadi, dia agak bingung. Selama ini, wanita yang dekat dengannya tak penah ia pedulikan secara emosional. Jika wanita mendekat, dia menyambut, jika wanita menjauh, dia tak mau mencari, tak ada ikatan emosional. Kerinduan atau segala hal yang mengarah ke hubungan romantis, tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Sementara di lain pihak, Hinata menahan rasa lapar. Dia memang membawa bekal, tetapi sedikit dan isinya sayuran semua. Parahnya lagi dimasak tanpa minyak dan sedikit garam. Semua makanan enak dia relakan demi mengurangi berat badan. Bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa kembali pada Sasuke sebelum dirinya pantas.

Sesungguhnya, dari dasar hatinya, dia ingin mendekap Sasuke. Tetapi, Hatake Kyousuke membayang pada sosok Sasuke. Ia telan dalam-dalam kepahitan itu. Terasa ngilu di hatinya tatkala ingat dirinya jauh dari kata pantas untuk Sasuke.

Di rumah, Hinata menjauhi dapur. Berusaha sekeras mungkin agar ia tidak menengok isi kulkas. Hanabi sampai terheran. Setelah Minggu sore lalu kakaknya belanja, dia pikir stok kuki dalam stoples akan bertambah. Nyatanya Hinata tidak memasak apa-apa. Belanjaan itu masih utuh di kulkas. Dan itu artinya Hinata tak jualan bekal lagi.

"Aku ingin _dorayaki_ , babi panggang dengan saus tiram, _tempura_ dan tumis _menma_. Tolong turunlah dari surga, kakakku sudah tak peduli pada perutku." Hanabi bermonolog di meja makan ketika Hinata mengunjungi dapur. Gadis itu mengemut-emut bibirnya sembari membayangkan makanan enak yang baru ia sebutkan.

Atap rumahnya serasa runtuh. Hanabi pikir setelah kakaknya sembuh dari demam—menurut pengakuan kakaknya—dia bisa makan enak. Stoples kentang goreng yang ia kosongkan kemarin kembali terisi. Itu semua angan-angan. Nyatanya yang menyambutnya di dapur adalah sayuran rebus didampingi telur mata sapi dengan taburan garam di permukaannya.

"Nee-chan, buatkan sesuatu, jangan diam saja," pinta Hanabi, berusaha mencuri sedikit perhatian kakaknya, tetapi tak digubris. Hinata fokus mencampurkan air dingin dengan air panas dari termos di pantri. "Ada apa denganmu? Tidak minum cokelat panas? Itu kan kesukaanmu di malam hari." Hinata menenggak habis air hangat yang ia siapkan, kemudian berlalu. "Baiklah, ini terlalu menjengkelkan."

Lantaran kelaparan, Hanabi lantas pergi ke tempat ibunya, Purple Cake & Bakery Shop, letaknya di pinggir jalan raya. Ia tak menunggangi sepeda seperti biasanya, dia harus berjalan. Itu memudahkannya bernapas tenang sambil memikirkan kemungkinan yang menyebabkan ekspresi kakaknya tampak datar, seolah lupa ada banyak bahan di kulkas yang dapat diolah menjadi masakan lezat.

* * *

Di kulkas banyak bahan masakan yang belum disentuh. Bermacam-macam jenis daging, sayuran, buah, telur, ikan, cokelat batangan, susu, keju. Hinata meringkuk di kasur sambil meringis, beberapa saat kemudian berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri secara cepat. Perutnya berbunyi-bunyi minta dipuaskan, bak keributan demonstran kala melontarkan tuntutan.

 _Gyoza, karaage, dango_ , dan berbagai jenis masakan lainnya, melayang-layang dalam kepalanya. Dia benar-benar rindu kebebasan makan.

Untuk menyibukkan pikirannya, Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyalakan laptop. Sekejap kemudian, memulai pencarian artikel yang membahas langkah-langkah melangsingkan tubuh. Iklan-iklan produk pelangsing bertebaran di mana-mana. Berbagai macam tipuan disebar untuk meyakinkan pembeli. Hinata tak memedulikan produk yang menawarkan hasil sempurna dalam waktu singkat. Dia mencari sesuatu yang berbau "alami" sehingga tak diragukan yang ia temukan adalah "Melangsingkan tubuh dengan lemon" atau langkah-langkah lain yang secara kesuluruhan nyaris sama, yaitu cukup makan buah di malam hari, jauhi yang manis-manis, berminyak, terlalu banyak garam, makanan yang mengandung msg, dan dingin.

"Ini tidak masuk akal," gumamnya. Beratnya sekarang 68 kg, tingginya masih 159 cm, harus kurang 18 kg, supaya beratnya ideal. Kenyataan itu benar-benar membuatnya frustrasi. Mengurangi 12 kg tahun lalu saja sulitnya setengah mati. "Aku harus kuat. Lama-kelamaan aku pasti terbiasa."

* * *

Nishimi, seorang fotografer lepas yang dibayar oleh New Age untuk beberapa sesi pemotretan, kesal setengah mati menghadapi model pria kesayangan para perempuan Jepang. Dia tak pernah merasa sekesal itu di studio lain. Tetapi, saat ini, dia bertanya dengan marah, kenapa pria tak berperasaan seperti Hatake Kyousuke dijadikan figur publik kesayangan oleh semua orang?

Ia tak habis pikir.

Hasil jepretannya dikritik habis-habisan oleh mulut tajam Kyousuke. Dia tak menyangka bahwa seorang model diizinkan mengomentari hasil pemotretan. _Bukankah seharusnya aku yang tahu foto yang kuambil bagus atau tidak? Di sini, aku pengarahnya, akulah yang berhak mengkritik posenya._ Setelah tahu kelakuan asli sang idola, Nishimi beruntung memiliki wajah pas-pasan, setidaknya sifatnya tidak seperti Kyousuke.

Kakashi menghampiri Nishimi yang ia duga masih kesal karena perkataan Kyousuke. Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu sedang membereskan peralatannya.

"Moodnya sedang buruk. Hampir setiap detik dia menyalahkan orang lain hari ini," kata Kakashi. Ia sedang berusaha mencegah hal buruk terjadi. Jika dia tak mengatakan apa pun, bisa-bisa Nishimi menuliskan pengalamannya memotret Kyousuke di _blog_. Dapat dipastikan Nishimi akan menulis sesuai kenyataan. Dan jelas itu merusak reputasi anak asuhnya.

"Kekanak-kanakan," tanggap Nishimi sinis.

"Yah, begitulah. Dia tidak setua kita."

Kakashi mengembuskan napas lega. Seperti dugaannya, Nishimi tipe pria pengertian. Rasa kesal pria itu menguap setelah bercakap-cakap dengannya. Mereka saling berbagi tentang kesulitan memahami putra masing-masing, pun berbagi saran.

Waktu berlalu cepat. Kakashi pulang ke rumah. Tak heran sama sekali ketika tak ada apa pun di dapur untuk makan malamnya.

Dia kangen masakan kekasih anak angkatnya. Sekarang, dia benar-benar merasa seperti ditinggal menantu. Walaupun, sejujurnya, dia belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan gadis bernama Hinata.

Rasa penasaran kembali menyergap pikirannya. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa penampakan perempuan yang membuat Kyousuke mempersembahkan jiwanya dan juga membuat Kyousuke uring-uringan seminggu ini. Pun dia ingin tahu tangan seperti apa yang setahun ini menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Seandainya saja Kyousuke mengizinkannya mengakses ponsel pintar pria itu, pasti dia bisa menemukan foto tanpa harus mengurangi jam kerjanya.

 _Sepertinya aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya._

* * *

Tepat tanggal 29 Maret, dua minggu setelah pengungkapan jati diri Sasuke, sekolahnya mengadakan _Prom Night_. Sampai upacara penutupan sekaligus kelulusan, Hinata masih mendiamkannya. Percuma juga berulang kali datang ke rumah Hinata, tak seorang pun mau menemuinya di sana. Padahal, ia sangat ingin membahas dan menyelesaikan banyak masalah. Yang paling penting, masalah tubuh Hinata yang semakin mengecil serta wajah Hinata yang semakin lama semakin pucat bak mayat. Dia tak tahan terus-menerus dihantui perasaan cemas, tetapi ia tak berdaya.

Jika mendekat, ia seakan menusukkan puluhan jarum ke wajah Hinata. Ia ditolak dengan ekpresi kesakitan yang seolah mengatakan, "Kau menyakitiku, menjauh dariku." Sebaliknya, bila dia tak melakukan apa pun, dia merasa sakit sendiri, memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan mengakibatkan turunya nafsu makan Hinata, sehingga kekasihnya kurus dan menunjukkan betapa kacau hubungan mereka saat ini.

Gosip dirinya dan Hinata putus menyebar begitu cepat di lingkungan sekolah. Tak diragukan, semua siswa terheran-heran.

"Tidak ada yang putus," gumam Sasuke frustrasi. Peraduan antara meja makan dan pisau dapur mengiringi keputusasaannya. Dua minggu rasanya bagaikan beratus tahun. Ingin marah, tetapi tak seorang pun menampung amarahnya, Kakashi mengosongkan semua jadwalnya selama enam hari. Sikapnya terhadap karyawan New Age, rekan model, bahkan direktur pun tak ketinggalan, membuat Kakashi berpikir ulang dalam menyusun jadwal.

Suasana hati Sasuke memang memburuk enam hari yang lalu. Ketika itu ia berpikir untuk menarik paksa Hinata dan mengajaknya bicara. Bukannya menyerah, Hinata malah menamparnya, lalu berkata, "Aku tak punya suatu hal pun untuk dibicarakan denganmu, Tuan Uchiha, oh, atau harus kupanggil Hatake Kyousuke." Dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya pun harus bersabar menerima imbasnya.

"Meja itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni berkualitas tinggi," kata Itachi memberitahu. Meja makan berwarna cokelat gelap mengilap itu mendapatkan bekas luka yang cukup dalam, nyaris berlubang. "Jika itu aku, pastilah sudah tewas." Itachi menarik kursi di seberang Sasuke, duduk dan meletakkan bungkusan berisi _dango_ , lalu mengamati wajah adiknya yang menusuk-nusukkan pisau ke meja dengan ganas. Sebulir air mata jatuh di pipi adiknya itu.

"Ada Prom Night di sekolahmu, mulai pukul 8 malam ini. Kau tidak pergi? Aku dan teman-temanku ke sana untuk menyanyikan satu lagu." Untuk sesaat Itachi tepaku. Adiknya sedang berada di dunia lain. Ia tersenyum mengejek, baru tahu rasa kau, Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Tuhan, pertemukan kembali aku dengan kekasihku. Jiwaku hancur, hanya bersamanya jiwaku kuat. Komohon, bawa kembali jiwanya ke dalam dekapanku. Tanpanya, aku terkurung dalam kobaran api yang menyiksa, membakar diri ini dengan kejam."

Itachi ingat bagaimana adiknya menertawakan dirinya untuk setiap puisi cinta yang ia lantunkan bersama petikan gitar. Terkadang terdengar romantis, namun suatu saat terdengar menyakitkan, bak alunan musik kematian. Itachi meringis ngeri. Lihatlah adiknya itu, pasti lelah rasanya hanya bisa mengekspresikan sakit hati dengan sebilah pisau dan meja makan. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh mengurus dan wajah bertambah tirus milik Sasuke menambah kesan kacau.

 _Aku penasaran dengan perempuan yang berhasil merampas jiwa adikku._

* * *

Nyaris seminggu ini Hinata menekuni _game_ di laptopnya. Dia mulai memainkannya sepulang sekolah enam hari lalu. Apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pulang ke rumah sampai saat ini menghantuinya, dalam kenyataan maupun dalam mimpi. Dia memerlukan pengalih dan _game_ lumayan berhasil.

Dengn jelas ia ingat bagaimana telapak tangan kanannya menghantam pipi Sasuke, meninggalkan jejak darah di sudut bibir Sasuke. Dan apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tak dimaksudkan begitu.

Hinata memegangi kepalanya frustrasi. Kejadian itu kembali melintas dalam kepalanya. Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menarik paksa dirinya ke kelas yang kosong. Dia meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan berakhir menyakitkan sampai meninggalkan bekas merah di pergelangan tangannya. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Jika kau terus lari, tak ada masalah di antara kita yang akan selesai."

Kesabarannya habis, dengan tangannya yang bebas ia melayangkan tamparan. Dia sangat menyesali itu, dia tak menunjukkannya, justru mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan. Bohong ketika ia bilang tak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan, ada banyak, banyak sekali dan sekarang bertambah banyak.

Penyesalan meledak di kamar. Hinata ingat waktu itu, dia terus menggumamkan, "Aku menyakitinya," sambil meringkuk di kolong tempat tidur. Kotak rahasia, tempat ia menyimpan album fotonya dengan Sasuke, ia dekap erat.

Berkali-kali ia mendapati dirinya nyaris menekan tombol _dial_ untuk menghubungi Sasuke setelah hari itu atau menghampirinya di sekolah.

"Sampai airmata kering, apa yang terjadi tak akan bisa dihapuskan," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "Sasuke, apa kau membenciku sekarang? Apa waktu itu rasanya sakit sekali?"

Sabar. Hinata menanamkan itu dalam benaknya. Berat badannya menyusut 12 kg dalam dua minggu. Sedikit lagi dia mendapatkan berat badan ideal, tidak peduli meski sekarang wajahnya pucat dan ada begitu banyak beban yang mengganjal hatinya. Tujuannya sebentar lagi tercapai, dengan begitu dia tak akan ragu menghampiri Sasukenya dan cukup percaya diri mengajak ibu Sasuke mengobrol.


	7. Chapter 7

Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar merasa aneh dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Semua milik ibunya. Dia malu mengakuinya kepada Ino bahwa selama ini, bahkan ibunya lebih kurus daripada dirinya. Ino tersenyum mengerti. "Menurutku, itu cocok untukmu," kata Ino padanya.

Hinata mengenakan kemeja ungu muda bergaris-garis vertikal tipis berwarna merah muda. _Jeans_ berbahan _washed denim_ berwarna biru yang agak kusam terasa sempit di pinggul Hinata. Namun, itulah celana ibunya yang paling besar.

Wajahnya dipoles _make up_ sederhana. Bukan keinginannya, Ino lah yang tak tahan membiarkan wajahnya polos. Rambut gelapnya diikat ekor kuda seperti milik Ino.

Seumur hidupnya, Hinata tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berdiri di tempat yang paling tidak disukainya. Taman Bunkyo sangat ramai malam itu. Dia tak mampu merasa tenang dan merasa iri pada orang-orang yang duduk di kursi VIP, tepat di sekitar _catwalk_. Sementara Ino tak sedikit pun terganggu.

Saat ini model-model Mitarashi Anko sedang berjalan di atas _catwalk_. Model wanita diselingi model pria, kemudian akhirnya mereka berjalan berpasang-pasangan. Hinata heran melihat mereka semua, terhitung sangat cepat berganti pakaian. Di antara model-model itu, ada seseorang yang mulai dikenalnya beberapa minggu lalu, Ginger Gerard. Wanita itu berjalan dengan tegas dan lugas, sangat menawan, semua orang kelihatannya hanya fokus terhadapnya, meskipun di depan dan belakang wanita itu ada model lainnya.

"Banyak orang yang datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat Ginger Gerard, mereka jadi lupa untuk melihat mode pakaiannya. Ini kali pertama dia tampil di Konoha Fashion Festival," kata Ino. "Ah, tapi, kita ke sini untuk melihat Sakura," tambahnya.

Memang benar. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Hinata pada Sakura saat ia menelepon Sakura seminggu lalu. Karena Hinata yang memberikan keberuntungan itu kepadanya, Sakura dengan senang hati mengundang Hinata untuk melihatnya. Dan itulah mengapa Hinata bersama Ino saat ini. Tetapi, sesungguhnya Hinata hanya ingin melihat Hatake Kyousuke.

"Wajar saja, dia memang sangat cantik," kata Hinata lesu.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto sangat sibuk pada puncak pagelaran mode terbesar di Konoha. Selain menampilkan karya-karya terbaiknya, dia harus membuatkan gaun khusus untuk pemenang undian dari Akasuna karena sudah terikat kontrak.

Rambut merah muda, panjang dan sedikit bergelombang. Kulit putih bening, tanpa belang maupun noda cokelat yang biasa muncul akibat paparan sinar mentari. Mata besar berwarna hijau bak _emerald_ yang memancarkan keceriaan. Hidung ramping dan mancung memperindah wajah cantik nan feminin milik Haruno Sakura. Sangat pas dengan tubuh proporsional milik gadis itu. Meskipun jidat gadis itu terbilang lebar, namun justru itulah ciri khas yang membuat Mikoto tak mampu berhenti berdecak kagum setiap kali mereka saling berpandangan.

 _Muse_ seolah hidup dalam sosok Haruno Sakura. Begitu nyata, sehingga Mikoto percaya bahwa keberadaan Dewa dan Dewi bukanlah sekadar mitos.

Sial bagi Mikoto yang baru menemukan Sakura. Padahal, menurut pengakuan Sakura, ia telah beberapa kali mengikuti audisi pencarian model, namun tak pernah menang, ia pun tak pernah mendapatkan kontrak kerja.

"Kalau kita bertemu lebih cepat, aku sudah mendapatkan jutaan inspirasi untuk karya-karyaku," ujar Mikoto, penuh kekaguman, ia memegangi tangan Sakura.

Seulas senyum diberikan Sakura. "Sekarang masih belum begitu terlambat, kok, Bi," kata Sakura tulus.

Tak pernah Sakura menyangka dia akan mendapatkan gaun pernikahan sebagus yang dia kenakan saat ini. Gaun putih dengan bordiran bunga sakura di sekelilingnya, mulai dari bagian dada, kemudian melintang ke bagian belakang, tepat di pinggang, diteruskan ke bagian depan, terus berputar sampai ke ujung gaun.

Biaya pembuatan gaunnya tidak kurang dari satu juta yen, jauh lebih mahal dari yang sudah ditentukan pihak Akasuna, tidak lebih dari 250.000 yen untuk busana yang dikenakan pemenang undian dan model.

Sakura merasa senang sekaligus tidak enak hati. Gaun yang dia kenakan sudah menghabiskan banyak biaya, belum lagi setelan Hatake Kyousuke. Dan semua biaya Mikoto lah yang menanggungnya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura menyetujui ajakan kerja sama yang diusulkan Mikoto. Lagipula, mereka sudah sangat akrab, lantaran selama beberapa bulan sering bertemu untuk membicarakan pembuatan gaun.

"Kau bilang kau suka sekali dengan Hatake Kyousuke, 'kan?" tanya Mikoto sambil memandangi hasil kerjanya selama tiga bulan terakhir.

"Benar," jawab Sakura begitu antusias. "Sejak pertama kali dia muncul, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku telah berusaha sangat keras agar bisa memasuki dunia _modeling_ , supaya bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Dan … hari ini rasanya seperti mimpi," oceh Sakura dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bagus. Karena Bibi punya rencana," kata Mikoto. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, kemudian membisikkan rencana yang telah ia susun.

"Astaga, Bibi. Aku tidak bisa," tolak Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bibi yang bertanggung jawab, kau hanya harus melakukan apa yang Bibi katakan tadi."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa ragu tentang rencana Mikoto. Dia menatap Mikoto lama sekali, sementara Mikoto menunjukkan ekspresi memohon. Akhirnya Sakura mendesah, menyerah. "Baiklah."

"Bagus." Mikoto tersenyum bangga. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Sakura. "Kau tidak gugup, 'kan?" tanyanya. Dia kembali tersenyum ketika Sakura menggeleng. "Ada banyak orang di luar sana. Tetap tenang," pesannya.

"Hatake-san," panggil Mikoto ketika Hatake Kyousuke keluar dari kamar ganti. Dalam sekejap mereka saling berhadapan. Mikoto mengagumi hasil kerjanya, seperti biasa, sempurna. Jas hitam dari bahan terbaik dan di baliknya, kemeja biru dongker membungkus tubuh kekar Kyousuke. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Mikoto memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah serupa warna mata Kyousuke.

Di mata model-model yang lain Kyousuke dan Mikoto hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Mikoto memasangkan dasi sebagai seorang perancang busana yang ingin menyempurnakan pekerjaannya. Namun, sesungguhnya saat ini Mikoto melakukan hal itu sebagai seorang ibu. Dia berharap Sakura dan putranya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang bersembunyi di balik nama Hatake Kyousuke, melanjutkan hubungan ke tingkatan yang lebih dekat. Sehingga suatu saat, tepat di hari pernikahan putra kesayangannya itu, dia melakukan hal serupa hari ini.

"Baiklah. Giliran kita telah tiba," teriak Mikoto mengingatkan semua modelnya. "Tunjukkan pesona kalian."

Kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan Akasuna sudah terlanjur ditandatangani Sasuke. Padahal sesungguhnya, kalau bisa ia tak mau melakukan ini saat hubungannya dengan Hinata masih bermasalah. Apalagi, rekannya kali ini teman sekelasnya. Dan entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak, karena gaun pengantin yang dikenakan Haruno Sakura. Hal ini dipastikan akan menjadi gosip besar bagi pers. Dia pun heran, apa yang dipikirkan Akasuna, sampai bersedia menghabiskan banyak biaya.

Persetan, pikir Sasuke. "Ayo!" katanya pada Sakura, _dan cepat selesaikan urusan ini_ , dia menambahkan dalam hati.

Bila yang mengajaknya bukan Kyousuke, Sakura tak akan merasa segugup ini. Jantungnya berdebar-debar gembira, sekaligus kuatir, dia takut berbuat salah. Dengan gugup, ia tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Taman Bunkyo merupakan satu-satunya tempat di Jepang yang masih menyisakan sakura pada Minggu ketiga April. Wajar saja, di tempat itu bunga sakura baru mekar setelah lewat pertengahan April. Pagelaran mode terbesar di Konoha diadakan di tempat itu, tepatnya di tengah-tengah ratusan pohon sakura yang sedang memekarkan bunga.

Desainer terbaik di Konoha sekaligus di Jepang, Uchiha Mikoto, sengaja dijadikan penutup pagelaran tersebut. Wanita dengan segudang prestasi itu memulainya dengan busana musim semi. Tahun ini Mikoto mengusung tema "Seribu Bunga." Itu pula alasan mengapa semua modelnya kali ini wanita, kecuali Hatake Kyousuke yang terikat kontrak dengan Akasuna.

Sakura menanti dengan sabar di barisan, sesekali dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, agar dapat melihat Kyousuke di depan sana.

Satu per satu model yang mengantre di depannya memasuki _catwalk_. Tak lama kemudian, tibalah gilirannya. Dia menerima kode dari Kyousuke, agar mereka memasuki _catwalk_ secara bersamaan.

Ketika Kyousuke muncul dengan seorang wanita dalam gandengannya, para wanita menggeram kompak. "Jadi, itu wanita yang memenangkan undian," kata mereka kesal. "Gaun itu pasti mahal. Bukannya pihak Akasuna membatasi dana yang mereka sediakan? Pasti ada yang tidak beres." Komentar-komentar tak enak melayang di udara, terdengar sampai ke telinga Hinata. Tak terbayangkan lagi bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata tidak menukar posisinya dengan Sakura.

Sementara para lelaki seakan baru menemukan idola baru, bahkan mereka yang duduk di kursi VIP, tak segan-segan menunjukkan kekaguman mereka kepada Si Pemenang Undian. Rambut panjang gadis itu dibiarkan terurai. Bordiran bunga sakura di sekeliling gaun putih yang dikenakan gadis itu membuatnya terlihat berada di tengah bunga sakura yang menari bersama angin.

Rasa percaya diri Sakura meningkat ketika ia sadar banyak orang yang berdecak kagum. Dia tersenyum sambil terus berjalan dengan pelan dan lembut bak pengantin yang berjalan ke altar. Sementara di sampingnya, Kyousuke tampak datar.

Jantung Kyousuke tersentak ketika tanpa sengaja mata merahnya menangkap sosok perempuan berdiri di belakang kursi VIP, di bawah pohon sakura bersama puluhan orang di sekitarnya. Meskipun sosok itu hanya diterangi lampu-lampu kecil yang dipasang di pohon sakura, ia dapat mengenalinya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, sudah lebih dari tiga minggu dia tak mampu merasakan jantung maupun napasnya. Tetapi, kini semua itu kembali. Lihatlah di sana, Hinata-nya datang untuk melihatnya. Rasa senang seketika memenuhi pikirannya, dia benar-benar merasa hidup kembali.

Hinata, yang memang sedang memandangi Kyousuke, langsung sadar ketika pria itu menatapnya. Pandangan Kyousuke tak pernah lepas dari dirinya, meskipun dia tetap berjalan di _catwalk_. Hinata pun tak mau membuang kesempatan, memandangi Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat ia rindukan.

Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan rindu. Hinata bahkan lupa siapa dirinya saat ini. Begitu pun Kyousuke, yang dia lihat di sana hanya Hinata-nya, tidak ada yang lain.

Ya, tidak ada yang lain di antara mereka sampai Kyousuke merasakan sesuatu membasahi bibirnya. Di pikirannya, Hinata berada di depannya dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi, itu hanya khayalan. Memang benar bibirnya baru saja dikecup, namun yang melakukan itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

Kyousuke kembali ke dunia nyata, di mana bukan hanya dirinya dan Hinata yang ada di dunia itu. Dia telah sampai di ujung _catwalk_ , entah sejak kapan, yang dia tahu seorang perempuan baru saja menciumnya tanpa seizinnya dan tepat di depan mata Hinata.

Setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, kali ini Kyousuke merasa dirinya memasuki dunia gelap. Ketika ia terempas ke dunia itu, yang dia lihat hanya wajah pucat Hinata yang diliputi kekecewaan, kecemburuan dan kesedihan. Raut wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat, bahkan ketika ia mengakui kebohongannya.

* * *

Perasaan Sakura tak enak setelah ia mencium Kyousuke. Amarah jelas terpancar dalam mata merah Kyousuke ketika keributan mencuat setelah adegan itu. Para wartawan berebut mengambil foto mereka berdua. Caranya berjalan saat mereka kembali pun membuat Sakura terseret-seret, tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tetap memasang wajah sumringah di tengah-tengah kilatan lampu _flash_ kamera milik para wartawan.

Di samping semua itu, ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dan tak bisa hanya dihadapi dengan senyum sumringah, para penggemar Kyousuke yang melontarkan cacian. Sakura menjadi cemas karenanya.

Ketika sampai di ruangan khusus untuk Mikoto dan modelnya, Kyousuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menggandengnya dengan kasar, kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya berteriak. Sakura tampak bergetar ketakutan, dia nyaris menangis. "Kau kehilangan akalmu!" Kyousuke menyusuri seisi ruangan dengan mata seramnya. "Mana! Mana Akasuna brengsek itu!"

Seorang wanita bersetelan kasual dari perusahaan Akasuna, yang bertugas mengurusi proses penyerahan hadiah utama, terang saja menjadi sasaran amukan Kyousuke. Model bermata merah itu menarik kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan wanita itu. "Apa dalam surat perjanjian ada adegan ciuman?" tanya Sasuke marah. "Kau harus membayar mahal atas semua ini!"

"Saya tidak tahu sama sekali tentang itu Hatake-san. Kami tidak pernah mengira hal seperti itu bisa terjadi," jelas wanita itu sambil melirik Sakura.

Sontak Kyousuke kembali berbalik pada Sakura. "Oh, jadi memang kau. Apa kau tak tahu malu?!" bentak Kyousuke sangat keras sampai Sakura gemetaran.

"Hatake-san." Mikoto menyebutkan nama itu dengan tenang sembari menyentuh punggung Kyousuke. "Dia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Saya yang memintanya melakukan itu. Jadi, ini sepenuhnya tanggung jawab saya."

"Uchiha-san, apa Anda tidak bisa bersikap profesional?" sindir Kyousuke tajam. "Anda tidak bisa memutuskan hal itu sembarangan. Sadarkah Anda bahwa saat ini saya tidak terikat kontrak dengan Anda? Saya bekerja untuk Akasuna." Kyousuke amat kesal sampai dia berkata kejam pada ibunya sendiri.

Mikoto menganga tak percaya. Putranya sekarang menjadi pembangkang. Tak pernah dalam sejarah hidupnya Uchiha Sasuke menentangnya seperti saat ini. Di pikirannya tadi, jika dia mengatakan dia lah yang meminta Sakura mencium Kyousuke, maka masalahnya beres, dan Sasuke akan memaklumi perbuatannya.

"Aku pikir, kalian terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin, jadi akan sempurna jika disisipi adegan ciuman. Lagipula, ciuman hal yang biasa untukmu. Tak perlu lah membesar-besarkan masalah ini," ujar Mikoto panjang lebar. Rupanya ia tak mau mengalah sedikit pun.

Perkataan Mikoto membuat Kyousuke kesal. "Terserah kalian," katanya. "Dan kau!" seru Sasuke kepada Sakura, "Jangan berharap macam-macam padaku." Dia tidak sedikit pun kasihan pada Sakura yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

* * *

Mobil oranye terparkir di luar taman. Untuk mendatangi mobil itu lah, Kyousuke mengendap-endap. Agar wartawan tak sempat menanyainya perihal adegan ciuman tadi, dia menyelinap, melompati pagar taman berupa tembok setinggi dadanya. Terpaksa ia mengenakan jaket bertudung supaya ia bisa menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya, Tuhan, aku cemburu sekali," pekik Naruto ketika ia masuk ke mobil oranye milik Naruto.

Perkataan itu tidak dipedulikan Kyousuke, cepat-cepat dia mengenakan perlengkapan menyamarnya. Gegara tidak mau repot dengan lensanya, Kyousuke melemparnya asal ke jok belakang. Ketika ia melukis tompel di pipinya, Kyousuke tak peduli apa letakknya tepat dan bentuknya sudah pas. Dia benar-benar terburu-buru.

Setelah selesai, Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu, hendak keluar. Namun, Naruto menghentikannya. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar cemburu," kata Naruto dengan raut kecewa. "Tetapi, bukan berarti aku tak mau membantumu," tambah Naruto.

"Terserah lah. Aku harus pergi," balas Sasuke tak peduli.

"Tadi kau memandangi Hinata …"

"Berhentilah membuang waktuku," bentak Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku sempat melihat Hinata tadi, sepertinya dia pergi ke pinggir taman di bagian barat."

* * *

 _Apa itu tadi?_

Hinata pergi ke pinggir Taman Bunkyo yang gelap. Lampu taman yang ada di sana sepertinya rusak, namun justru itu yang akan membuatnya nyaman. Dia tidak mau ada yang melihatnya menangis di atas rumput taman yang lembap atau mendengar isakannya.

 _Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

Hatinya berteriak kesakitan. Seharusnya tidak. Hinata berpikir seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Ada banyak foto-foto Kyousuke yang lebih panas daripada sekadar dikecup dan dia sudah melihat semuanya, bahkan foto yang paling mengerikan. Tetapi, tetap saja, melihat hal tadi membuat hatinya perih.

Rumput di bawah telapak tangan Hinata menanggung dampak buruk yang ditimbulkan dari remasan tangan Hinata. Gadis itu tak sanggup menahankan rasa sakit sampai ia harus berpegangan erat pada rumput.

Setelah belasan menit Hinata meneteskan airmata, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti. "Sasuke," gumam Hinata saat ia menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Lantaran tak mau bertemu Sasuke, ia bergegas mencari-cari arah, kemudian melarikan diri.

"Berhenti, Hinata!" Sasuke berteriak. Namun, Hinata terus berlari menyusuri pohon-pohon sakura . "Baiklah." Sasuke berhenti, bukan karena dia tak kuat lagi berlari, tetapi karena ia tahu Hinata pasti sudah lelah. "Teruslah berlari. Tapi, jangan menangis jika aku mati."

Ancaman singkat itu berhasil menghentikan kaki Hinata. Itu bukan sekadar usaha Sasuke untuk menghentikannya. Jika Sasuke bilang begitu, maka itu lah yang akan terjadi. Hinata tahu betul seperti apa Sasuke dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi apa hidupnya ketika kehilangan Sasuke selamanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Ia membungkuk, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu hingga dada Hinata, memeluk gadis itu sangat erat, sampai rasanya dadanya dan punggung Hinata tak lagi memiliki pembatas. "Maaf," bisiknya lirih. "Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku …." Sasuke terus memohon maaf.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata, lalu mengangkat wajah Hinata. Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata, keningnya menempel ke kening Hinata. Setetes demi setetes airmata menuruni pipi Sasuke. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Suaranya berat dan dalam. "Kau pun begitu, karena itulah kau datang."

"Bu … bukan," bantah Hinata, suaranya bergetar. "A … aku datang untuk melihat Sakura."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Benar. Aku tidak bisa membohongimu, cuma kau yang bisa membohongiku," sindir Hinata. Bukan itu maksudnya. Kesalahan Sasuke tidak berarti apa pun lagi, sekarang yang jadi masalahnya adalah segala kesalahan yang ada pada dirinya. Tetapi, sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan ratusan pesan berisi permohonan maaf tentang itu, dan aku yakin kau membacanya. Kalau kau bilang kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, itu sama saja seperti kau bilang kau tidak mencintai …"

"Itu tidak benar!" sanggah Hinata dengan keras, kemudian dia memalingkan muka. "Jangan bicara sembarangan," tambahnya setengah berbisik.

"Iya, Hinata, iya, itu tidak benar. Kau mencintaiku. Kau merindukanku. Kau memaafkanku," kata Sasuke frustrasi. Ia meremas bahu Hinata, memaksa gadis itu menatap langsung ke balik kacamatanya, namun Hinata tampak enggan. "Jadi, kenapa kau terus menghindar? Tidakkah kau tahu, kau menyiksaku dan juga menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan semua tingkahmu itu?"

Semua pertanyaan itu, Hinata punya jawabannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. "Tolong, lepaskan. Aku harus pulang," katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya. Alih-alih lepas, Sasuke memeluknya erat dan semakin erat.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana sebelum kau menjawabku."

 _Cukup._ Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendorong Sasuke. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ibumu mengatakan pada semua orang betapa dia tidak menyukai kegemukan, kau tahu dan kau tidak mengerti. Kau sesungguhnya seorang model yang dikelilingi wanita cantik dan seksi, tetapi kau masih bertanya kenapa. Sasuke, apa kau tidak sadar? Atau kau berpura-pura tidak melihat penampilanku yang sesungguhnya?

"Tidak. Kau sadar. Karena itulah kau takut mempertemukanku dengan keluargamu, memintaku tidak cerita pada siapa pun tentang hubungan apa yang kita miliki. Kau juga terus membuat dirimu terlihat jelek, agar aku terlihat pantas bersamamu. Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal agar aku bisa memperbaiki diriku. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, tunggulah sebentar, nanti kalau aku sudah benar-benar pantas …"

Telapak tangan kanan Sasuke melayang ke pipi kiri Hinata. "Jangan bicara lagi," ujar Sasuke memohon. Hinata terisak, bukan karena sakitnya tamparan Sasuke, tetapi karena Sasuke menangis. Dengan tangan yang sama, Sasuke menyingkirkan airmata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata. Sasuke kembali mempertemukan keningnya dengan milik Hinata. "Kau membuatku takut setengah mati dan alasanmu …" Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata, lalu mengecup pipi yang baru saja ia tampar, "Itu omong kosong," bisiknya dengan suara parau. Sasuke berusaha menghentikan airmatanya agar dia cukup kuat untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Aku tidak sesempurna itu hingga kau tak pantas untukku. Kupikir justru sebaliknya. Hinata, ada banyak, banyak sekali yang tidak kuberitahukan padamu. Kita mulai dari mana? Ah, dari sini saja …" Sasuke menyibak poni Hinata untuk mengecup kening gadis itu. "… aku perokok, minum juga. Pernah mabuk dan membuat keributan di bar. Aku nyaris membunuh orang lain dua kali. Pertama, pejalan kaki di trotoar, aku menabraknya dengan mobil yang melaju kencang dan tak terarah, karena saat itu aku mabuk."

Hinata terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata saat Sasuke menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentang dirinya. Belum lagi, tubuhnya mulai terasa tak enak. Perutnya lapar. Terakhir makan pagi menjelang siang tadi sebelum bertemu dengan Ino. Hinata tak mampu berpikir, bahkan ia tak sanggup lagi menangis.

"Kedua, aku hampir menembak jantung seorang pria tua di klub malam, untunglah meleset satu sentimeter." Untuk cerita kali ini, Sasuke tidak mau mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa waktu itu dia bertengkar dengan pria tua yang istri mudanya ketahuan selingkuh dengannya. _Pokoknya tidak ada wanita._ "Tidak akan sulit menemukan pecandu narkoba dalam lingkungan pergaulanku."

Kata "narkoba" membuat otak Hinata bekerja seketika. Dia ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada Sasuke perihal barang itu, dia cemas. Tetapi, Sasuke tak mengizinkannya bicara. Pemuda itu mulai mendaratkan kecupan ke seluruh wajahnya sembari meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau gadis baik," kata Sasuke seraya mendekap Hinata. "Hal paling jahat yang kau lakukan hanya memaksa orang lain memakan masakanmu yang gagal. Seseorang yang jahat sepertiku tidak pantas untukmu. Tetapi, hubungan kita bukan persoalan pantas atau tidak. Yang terpenting hanya kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu." Tangan Sasuke berhenti di ujung kemeja Hinata, lalu menyelinap ke baliknya dan meraba-raba punggung Hinata, dia ingin tahu seberapa banyak tubuh Hinata berubah. "Kau bertambah kurus karena pemikiran anehmu itu. Punggungmu … kenapa rasanya kau panas sekali? Apa karena kau sangat rindu padaku?"

"Hinata, katakanlah sesuatu," pinta Sasuke. Ia melepaskan Hinata, namun tak disangka Hinata malah sempoyongan dan akhirnya jatuh kembali ke pelukannya. "Hei, kau kenapa?!" Sasuke berseru panik.

"Laaaa … par," gumam Hinata. Usai menyelesaikan kata yang belakangan haram baginya, dia pingsan.

* * *

"Luar biasa!" Naruto berseru di depan Sasuke yang baru selesai membalas pesan Ino lewat ponsel Hinata. Mereka berdua duduk di depan ruang rawat Hinata. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak suka dengan aroma rumah sakit, perutnya serasa diobrak-abrik. "Di hari pertamaku mendapatkan SIM, aku berkendara ke rumah sakit. Ini pertanda buruk. Yang paling luar biasa, Uchiha Sasuke yang benci rumah sakit, sekarang ada di sini." Naruto terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya dan sahabatnya.

"Naruto, diamlah!" bentak Sasuke. Dengan ponsel Hinata, ia menelepon Hyuuga Hitomi, kemudian dia menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Naruto. "Ini, bicaralah pada ibu Hinata."

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" kata Naruto tak terima. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. "Baiklah." Naruto menempelkan ponsel ke daun telinganya. "Halo, Bi. Saya Uzumaki Naruto, teman Hinata."

 _"Di mana Hinata? Bibi sudah menunggunya sejak tadi."_ Hitomi terdengar cemas di seberang sana. Tentu saja, ketika Sasuke mengecek ponsel Hinata, pesan dan panggilan masuk dari Hitomi terbilang banyak.

"Itu … sekarang dia di rumah sakit. Tadi dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Belum tahu pastinya, hasil cek darah baru keluar besok."

" _Bibi ke sana sekarang. Tapi, di mana Yamanaka Ino? Dia yang mengajak putriku pergi, lalu kenapa sekarang denganmu?"_

Naruto melirik Sasuke, lalu menghadiahkan senyum mengejek, bibirnya bergerak membentuk dua kata, "mati kau." Setelah itu Naruto kembali berbicara dengan Hitomi. Percakapannya baru diputus oleh Hitomi lima menit kemudian. "Bukankah aku terdengar pandai membuat alasan?" kata Naruto memuji dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendengus bosan. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang perawat baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat dan mengabarkan bahwa Hinata sudah sadar. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruang rawat diikuti Naruto.

"Naruto, kau sebaiknya tunggu di sini dan perhatikan ujung koridor. Telepon aku kalau ibu Hinata kelihatan."

 _Luar biasa. Sekarang aku bekerja menjadi pengawal Uchiha Sasuke._ Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa dia harus membantu Sasuke sejauh ini. Padahal tadi jelas sekali Haruno Sakura yang disukainya mencium bibir Sasuke. Itu ciuman pertama wanita incarannya, Naruto sangat yakin. "Ah, kali ini kubiarkan dia ketahuan. Lagian, mau sampai kapan dia main kucing-kucingan," gumam Naruto ketika Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu ruang rawat.

* * *

Ruangan serba putih adalah hal buruk bagi Sasuke, memberikan kesan terang yang tidak ia sukai. Lampu yang menyala terang di atasnya semakin memperburuk suasana. Tetapi, tempat seperti itu pasti membuat Hinata merasa aman dan hangat. Dalam banyak hal mereka berdua terlalu berbeda.

Warna mata Hinata ungu pucat, nyaris putih dan selalu terlihat lembut, sementara matanya hitam pekat dan memancarkan keegoisan. Cara Hinata berbicara pun lemah lembut kepada semua orang, hanya sedikit lebih lembut kepadanya, tetapi dia, Uchiha Sasuke, berbicara lembut hanya kepada Hinata. Dapat dikatakan untuk urusan kepribadian, Hinata di langit dan dia di perut bumi.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Lain lagi yang dipikirkan Hinata. Ketika Sasuke berjalan ke tepi ranjang, kemudian duduk di sana, rupa Hatake Kyousuke kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Di festival mode itu, Sasuke tampak seperti malaikat, semua wanita begitu ingin menciumnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, sorot mata tajam dan misterius yang membuat para wanita penasaran, wajah yang mulus tanpa gumpalan lemak.

Di sisi lain, Hinata gadis pendek berkulit putih pucat. Meskipun berat badannya berkurang banyak, wajahnya tetap saja tak dapat menghindar dari gumpalan lemak. Dari segi fisik, Sasuke itu bak malaikat yang turun dari surga dan dia babi peliharaan Sang Malaikat.

Sebagai peliharaan, Hinata amat disayang. Lihat saja, sekarang Sasuke menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut. "Demammu mulai turun," ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik. "Sebentar lagi buburmu datang." Hinata tak memberi tanggapan, dia merasa gugup. Mulai sekarang, menghadapi Sasuke rasanya seperti menghadapi orang asing.

Keadaan Hinata saat ini belum dipastikan. Namun, ada satu hal yang dapat dipastikan, Hinata jatuh sakit karena diet ekstrem. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri, berpikir ini semua salahnya. Hinata juga kelihatan enggan berbicara dengannya. Karena itu, Sasuke jadi agak kikuk.

Canggung. Itulah atmosfir yang menaungi mereka berdua.

Kedatangan perawat seakan menyingkirkan aroma rumah sakit yang tidak disukai Sasuke. "Tidak masalah kalau aku yang menyuapinya, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke pada perawat.

Mendengar itu Hinata jadi tambah gugup. "A … a … aku bisa sediri," kata Hinata. Mangkuk bubur yang hampir sampai di tangan Sasuke langsung direbut Hinata dari tangan perawat.

"Karena ulahmu, aku jadi merasa bersalah," ujar Sasuke ragu-ragu ketika perawat sudah keluar dari ruangan. Tangan Sasuke menggapai mangkuk bubur, kemudian menariknya. "Biarkan aku menyuapimu, supaya rasa bersalahku hilang," pinta Sasuke, pasalnya Hinata tidak mau melepaskan mangkuk buburnya.

"Bubur ini tidak enak," balas Hinata sembari merelakan mangkuk itu, "aku tidak mau makan lagi," tambahnya.

Sasuke jengkel. "Hinata, jangan bandel," katanya kesal. Sendok yang penuh dengan bubur dia sodorkan ke mulut Hinata. "Kau masih marah?" Hinata tak menjawabnya, pun tidak membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut bubur yang disodorkan Sasuke. "Kumohon, berhentilah mendiamkanku."

"Sasuke-kun, aku … aku mau kurus."

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Apa yang ditutupi Hinata selama mereka berpisah dan yang membuat Hinata menghindarinya, akhirnya diungkapkan. Tidak perlu dibilang, Sasuke juga sudah mengerti, meski sedikit terlambat. "Tidak," katanya, "beratmu tidak akan berkurang lagi, walau hanya satu ons. Aku tidak mengizinkan."

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau mencintaiku walaupun aku …" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tak ingin mengucapkan kata itu. "Tetapi, aku harus kurus supaya ibumu menerimaku."

"Hinata, kau mencintaiku atau ibuku?" tanya Sasuke sabar. Menghadapi Hinata yang kurang percaya diri harus ekstra sabar.

"Sasuke-kun, pertanyaanmu itu membodohiku." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Aku ingin melakukannya karena dia ibumu, jadi secara tidak langsung aku melakukannya untukmu. Seharusnya kau senang aku mau melakukannya untukmu. Diet itu kan susah."

Sasuke terkekeh. Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu, Hinata kesayangannya telah kembali. "Ayahku berpesan hanya perempuan cerdas yang boleh bersamaku. Kakekku bilang, aku harus mencari perempuan yang sedikit nakal. Nah, Hinata, mereka itu keluargaku. Jadi, apa kau mau jadi apa yang mereka sukai?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Kau membodohiku lagi. Pokoknya aku mau kurus."

"Kita lanjutkan besok," balas Sasuke. Ponselnya yang belum berbunyi sampai sekarang membuatnya sedikit awas. Ini sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu sejak ibu Hinata berangkat, semestinya sudah sampai. "Ini hampir tengah malam, kau harus tidur. Ibumu sebentar lagi datang." Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi sisa bubur di atas lemari kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. "Beritahu aku saat ibumu tidak ada di sini besok," kata Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Hinata. "Mau atau tidak, besok kau harus makan banyak." Sasuke mengecek kening Hinata sekali lagi, lalu mengecupnya. Kecupan itu diteruskan ke kedua pipi, berakhir di dagu.

"U … Uchiha."

Suara perempuan, yang terdengar dari arah pintu tepat saat Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan di dagu Hinata, mengagetkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Perempuan bermata ungu pucat layaknya Hinata memaksa Sasuke menggeram dalam hati, namun ekspresinya tetaap tenang. _Apa yang dilakukan Naruto?_

Hitomi sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Sejenak dia memandang Hinata, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. Dia juga bisa melihat tangan Hinata yang menggenggam ujung jaket Sasuke. "Temui aku besok di Restoran Akira, pukul dua siang," kata Hitomi, singkat tetapi cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia pahami.


	8. Chapter 8

Hasil cek darah menyatakan Hinata terserang tifus. Menurut dokter, diet ekstrem yang dilakukan Hinata mendorong penurunan daya tahan tubuh Hinata, sehingga bakteri maupun virus mudah merusak sistem pencernaannya.

Semenjak Hinata mengurangi porsi makannya, Hitomi mengira menstruasi Hinata terhambat lagi, jadi dia memakluminya. Tetapi, saat ini, selang infus yang melekat di tangan Hinata, memberikan pemahaman baru kepadanya bahwa perkiraannya salah.

Hitomi mendesah lelah. "Neji pasti memarahi kami berdua kalau dia tahu kau sakit."

" _Kaa-san_ , tadi malam …" Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya. "… apa yang ingin _Kaa-san_ lakukan nanti?"

"Kau akan segera tahu."

Semenjak suster selesai memasang infus, apa pun yang dibicarakan oleh Hitomi, selalu dibalas dengan pertanyaan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu kelihatan sekali cemasnya, dia sangat ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya pada Sasuke.

" _Kaa-san_ harus pulang ke rumah untuk mengecek adikmu. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak masalah. Bilang pada Hanabi, kakaknya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan untuknya."

Di rumahnya, Hitomi menanyakan hal-hal menyangkut hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata kepada Hanabi. Apa yang dijelaskan Hanabi membawa penyesalan baginya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu apa pun selama ini?

Kesibukannya mengumpulkan uang menciptakan jarak yang cukup panjang antara dia dan ketiga anaknya. Mereka lepas dari pengawasannya. Hitomi pikir, Hinata mampu mengawasi Hanabi yang masih SMP dan memberi perhatian kepada Neji. Sifat Hinata yang lembut dikiranya bisa mengatasi kedua anaknya yang lain. Walaupun Hanabi sering mencari masalah, tetapi itu hanya caranya untuk mengatasi kesepian dan mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Hinata.

Sayang. Hitomi terlalu mengandalkan Hinata sampai dia lupa bahwa Hinata pun masih seorang perempuan muda.

Baik Chouji maupun Ino, semua teman Hinata yang dapat dihubungi Hitomi, mengatakan hal yang sama. Sasuke dan Hinata adalah pasangan paling manis yang pernah mereka tahu. Jika pria itu Chouji, dia tidak akan heran. Tetapi … itu Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke alias Hatake Kyousuke.

Apa yang diinginkan Sasuke dari hubungan itu? Seorang pria nakal yang dia yakin mampu menaklukkan wanita-wanita _high class_ , anak dari seorang wanita yang membenci kegemukan dan sangat berprestasi di bidang _fashion_ , menjalin hubungan serius dengan putrinya? Apakah Sasuke tahu seperti apa latar belakang keluarga Hinata? Apakah pria itu tahu ibunya sangat membenci Hinata, bukan hanya karena berat badannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Tidak apa-apa, pikir Hitomi. Tidak lama lagi dia akan tahu jawabannya. Dengan begitu dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari putrinya.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

Restoran Akira tidak terlalu ramai karena jam makan siang sudah lewat. Hitomi menanti dengan sabar di meja di dekat pintu masuk. Sekarang pukul dua lewat lima belas menit, kari yang dipesannya baru saja habis. Tak perlu berpikir telalu panjang, Hitomi yakin Sasuke menyelinap ke kamar rawat Hinata tidak lama setelah ia meninggalkan putrinya itu. Bermesraan pasti membuat keduanya lupa waktu. Tidak masalah baginya, karena sebentar lagi tidak akan ada pertemuan di antara mereka berdua.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, barulah Sasuke datang. Hitomi meringis mendapati penampilan Sasuke yang polos layaknya pria kurang bergaul.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-san," kata Sasuke tulus. Tampak sekali pria itu sedang berusaha menumpulkan ketajaman suaranya.

"Langsung saja," ujar Hitomi ketika Sasuke duduk di hadapannya. "Uchiha, kau tahu siapa ayah Hinata?"

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke mantap. "Jangan menanyakan hal semacam itu padaku. Hinata memberitahu segala hal yang dia tahu padaku." Sasuke mulai berbicara dengan nada tajam yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, Uchiha, kenapa kau tidak jauh-jauh dari putriku?" tanya Hitomi tak kalah tajam. "Kau pun tahu dengan pasti ibumu tidak menyukainya. Dan asal kau tahu saja, ibumu membencinya bukan hanya karena berat badannya, tetapi karena skandal itu. Putriku tidak tahu, karena itulah dengan bodohnya dia diet sambil berpikir jika dia langsing, ketidaksukaan ibumu akan berakhir."

"Pertama, Bibi tidak bisa memintaku jauh-jauh darinya. Karena daripada itu, aku lebih suka mengubur diriku. Kedua, aku memang tidak tahu semuanya. Tetapi, apa pun akan kulakukan untuk menjauhkannya dari setiap hal yang dapat menyakitinya. Dan aku …"

"Tunggu dulu, Uchiha. Kau bilang menjauhkannya dari setiap hal yang dapat menyakitinya? Tidakkah kau mengerti juga, kau lah segala hal yang berpotensi menciptakan badai besar dalam kehidupan putriku," tegas Hitomi.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak satu pun kata yang terpikir olehnya. Hinata ada sebagai hasil dari perselingkuhan Hyuuga Hitomi dan Hyuuga Hiashi, penerus Keluarga Hyuuga. Revolusi terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Tetapi, kalangan _souke_ masih mempertahankan tradisi konyol mereka dan justru semakin ketat dalam mengatur pernikahan.

Skandal perselingkuhan itu, menurutnya dan Naruto, merupakan bentuk perlawanan terhadap aturan ketat Hyuuga Souke. Walaupun Hinata tidak menjelaskan itu, dia yakin betul Hyuuga Hitomi dan Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki perasaan yang kuat, yang bahkan masih bertahan sampai saat ini.

Risiko yang mereka ambil memang besar. Sedikit saja diketahui media, masa lalu Hinata akan menjadi topik utama acara gosip dengan judul _Anak Haram Hyuuga Souke_. Selain itu fans fanatiknya pasti melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Hinata. Memang gila. Tetapi, hal-hal aneh itu acapkali dialami Ginger Gerard dan beberapa wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya.

Di mana-mana, dalam setiap hubungan selalu ada perselisihan dan masalah. Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan Hinata demi menghindari masalah, itu terdengar pengecut. Uchiha Sasuke bukan pria jadi-jadian.

"Maaf, Bi, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan mengambil langkah yang diambil oleh Hyuuga Hiashi," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Apa pun pendapat kalian para orangtua, aku tidak akan mundur."

"Kau!" geram Hitomi. "Cukup omong kosongmu! Kau masih sangat muda. Kau bisa berubah kapan saja, begitu pun Hinata. Pemahaman kalian terhadap cinta masih sangat sempit. Jadi, hentikan saja sampai sini!"

Sasuke terpelongo. Dia nyaris tak percaya bahwa perempuan yang sedang bicara itu adalah perempuan yang sama dengan yang sering dijumpainya di toko kue. "Aku sudah bilang, apa pun pendapatmu dan para orangtua, aku tidak akan mundur," balas Sasuke sengit. "Aku akan tunjukkan pada kalian bahwa cinta itu seharusnya bebas, seperti manusia memiliki kebebasan untuk membenci siapa saja."

Mata Sasuke tak menyiratkan sedikit pun keraguan. Mata hitam pekat yang dilihat Hitomi itu seolah berkata, "Sekalipun Dewa yang memintaku mundur, aku akan tetap maju." Tak ada gunanya mendebat Sasuke. Dada Hitomi mengembang, kemudian mengempis bersamaan dengan desahan pasrah.

"Aku akan ceritakan beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran."

* * *

 **Sudut Pandang Hitomi**

Hyuuga Hizashi dan Uchiha Mikoto merupakan kolaborasi paling unik di sekolah semasa aku SMA. Semenjak SMP, aku, Hyuuga Hitomi, keturunan _bunke_ , sudah menyukai Hizashi, tetapi terhalang oleh statusnya sebagai keturunan _souke_ dan lagipula … Hizashi tidak melihat perempuan mana pun, kecuali Mikoto.

Keinginan hatiku mendorongku melakukan hal licik. Aku mendekati Mikoto, berteman dengannya agar aku dekat dengan Hizashi. Lambat laun kami bertiga menjalin persahabatan yang kuat. Kami saling berbagi rahasia dan aku malah lupa tujuanku sebenarnya.

Aku dan Hizashi sering mengadu masakan kami. Untuk informasi tambahan, aku suka memasak karena Hizashi pun sangat menyukai kegiatan itu. Orang ketiga, yaitu Mikoto, selalu menjadi juri. Dia memiliki lidah yang terlatih, karena hobinya makan.

Itulah sebabnya, Mikoto menjadi sangat gemuk. Dia pernah nyaris 90 kg. Tetapi, Hizashi selalu memperhatikannya. Pria itu selalu melakukan segala macam cara untuk menciptakan masakan baru yang dapat menurunkan berat badan Mikoto tanpa menyiksanya. Tidak terlalu berhasil, tetapi lumayan.

Saat kelas dua, ada seorang senior tampan dan populer yang memperhatikan Mikoto. Perlahan mendekati Mikoto melalui aku. Pemuda itu dari klan Ootsutsuki. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka. Aku pun turut senang apalagi dengan begini saingan terberatku hilang.

Hubungan Mikoto dan pemuda Ootsutsuki itu semakin lama semakin melekat saja. Selama itu pula, Hizashi menjadikanku pencicip rasa masakannya menggantikan Mikoto dan dia tidak pernah lagi mengajakku adu masakan. Meskipun demikian, Hizashi tetap memberikan bekal untuk Mikoto.

Masalah besar datang akhir musim dingin. Tepat hari Rabu, awal Maret, sehabis kegiatan ekskul. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Hizashi. Tetapi, apa yang kulihat di kursi taman sekolah mengiris hatiku.

"Dia bilang … dia bilang dia berhubungan denganku hanya untuk uang ayahku." Mikoto mengatakannya sambil terisak, sementara Hizashi memeluknya dan mengelus-elus punggung lebar Mikoto. "Katanya, "Kau naif sekali, Mikoto, apa menurutmu mungkin pemuda seperti aku jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu yang … kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tubuhmu itu." Dia juga bilang, sebentar lagi dia ke universitas, aku terlalu berat untuk dibawa-bawa ke universitas. Hatiku sakit sekali."

Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mikoto karena sejak awal aku memang tidak yakin dengan senior itu. Aku tidak menghampiri mereka, Mikoto membutuhkan privasi, dan Hizashi pun tidak akan senang jika aku datang.

Keesokannya, aku tak melihat Mikoto, kepala sekolah bilang, dia sudah pindah. Hizashi pun tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu.

Berikutnya, Hizashi sering berkunjung ke _mansion_ Uchiha Madara yang terkenal sebagai Uchiha paling kaya untuk menemui Mikoto atau setidaknya menitipkan bekal buatannya. Tetapi, tak satu pun diterima, satpam bilang anak tunggal Uchiha Madara telah keluar dari Jepang.

Hingga aku dan Hizashi lulus, aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku dan dia pun tak dapat menghubungi Mikoto dan menyampaikan perasaannya.

Aku dan Hizashi sama-sama melanjut ke jurusan tata boga di Universitas Hashirama. Jujur saja, aku masih berharap padanya.

Di tengah-tengah harapan yang perlahan mulai layu, aku bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, adik kembar Hizashi, dia kuliah di fakultas bisnis Universitas Hashirama. Aku yakin sekali aku dan dia sama sekali tidak cocok. Kami terus-terusan bertengkar, tetapi entah kenapa dia sering mengejekku lewat surat, seolah dia senang meladeni pertengkaran tidak berguna itu. Kami sering bertemu, secara kebetulan begitulah katanya, padahal aku yakin dia mencari-cari alasan saja, faktanya dia menguntitku.

Butuh dua tahun bagi Hiashi dan aku untuk memperjelas hubungan kami. Yang kami rasakan dan lakukan sama seperti pasangan lain, tetapi … sekat-sekat tradisi yang masih dipegang oleh Hyuuga, merusak semuanya.

Aku terlalu takut untuk mengingat bagaimana akhirnya kami terpisah. Tiga tahun setelah lulus dari universitas dia menikah dengan keturunan Hyuuga _Souke_. Sementara aku, beberapa bulan berikutnya Hizashi melamarku, setelah dia menyatakan dirinya keluar dari Hyuuga _Souke_ , dan mungkin juga karena akhirnya Mikoto kembali ke Jepang, tidak sendiri, tetapi bersama suami dan putranya.

Tak akan ada seorang pun yang percaya apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Suamiku, Hizashi, dia mendukungku berselingkuh dengan adik kembarnya. Dia lah yang mengatur setiap pertemuan kami, bahkan sekalipun kami telah memiliki Neji. Semua itu dilakukannya karena dia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan juga sahabatnya. Lagipula, dia pun menghabiskan banyak waktu mengobrol dengan Mikoto.

Apa yang dibicarakan Mikoto dan Hizashi selalu sampai kepadaku, begitu pun apa yang kubicarakan dengan Hiashi, selalu sampai pada Hizashi. Dari sanalah aku tahu Mikoto banyak berubah, selera makannya dan cara bicaranya. Ia pun seorang model sekaligus perancang busana. Setiap hal yang dibicarakan Mikoto tak pernah jauh dari tumpukan lemak, tips-tips menjaga keindahan tubuhnya dan usaha keras yang dilakukannya di masa lalu demi tubuh indahnya.

Kami seperti sahabat yang tak memiliki secuil pun rahasia untuk disembunyikan. Tetapi, Hizashi menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Mikoto. Baginya, Mikoto yang dikenalnya sangat berbeda dengan Mikoto yang baru. Hizashi tidak mau membicarakan kehidupan pribadinya kepada Mikoto, termasuk perselingkuhanku yang direncanakan olehnya.

Tidak akan ada masalah yang timbul akibat perselingkuhan itu jika saja media tidak membesar-besarkannya. Orang yang pertama kali membeberkan hal itu adalah istri Hiashi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku terpojok, mereka bahkan melakukan tes DNA terhadap Hinata yang baru lahir.

Beruntung aku punya Hizashi yang melindungiku.

Saat usia Hanabi baru tiga bulan, itulah saat terberat untukku. Hizashi meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Setelah itu Hyuuga elit itu kembali menghantuiku. Tetapi, Mikoto menggantikan peran Hizashi. Dengan pengaruh Uchiha Madara, tak seorang pun _souke_ berani menggangguku dan anak-anakku. Aku sangat bergantung pada wanita itu.

Meskipun demikian, aku tahu kalau Mikoto tidak memaafkanku atas pengkhianatan yang dia kira kulakukan. Oleh sebab itu dia membenciku dan juga Hinata. Dia ada sebagai pelindung hanya demi keturunan Hizashi, Neji dan Hanabi. Itulah kenapa Mikoto selalu bersikap sinis pada Hinata dan tak pernah memberikan perhatian layaknya yang diberikannya pada Hanabi dan Neji.

* * *

"Itu masih berlangsung sampai hari ini. Hyuuga masih menanti kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan aib, yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Kau tahu, Uchiha, jika sampai Hinata memasuki duniamu itu, aku yakin betul pers akan mulai membahas skandal itu lagi dan Hyuuga sangat membenci itu."

"Hinata sudah bilang padamu kan apa yang dilakukan anak sah Hiashi, Hyuuga Shion, padanya di sekolah. Hal itu bisa lebih buruk." Hitomi berdiri, lalu membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke. "Jadi, aku mohon padamu, hentikan dan menjauhlah dari putriku."

"Maaf," kata Sasuke pelan sembari berdiri. "Walaupun aku ingin, tetapi aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Itu hanya akan mengacaukan hidupku." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Gagal," gumam Hitomi. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kini harapannya hanya tinggal Hinata.

* * *

Percakapan riang Ino dan Sakura serupa bom yang meleda-ledak di telinga Hinata. Topik yang dibicarakan kedua gadis cantik itu memaksa Hinata memusatkan konsentrasi pada sebuket lili dan krisan putih yang diletakkan Ino di meja nakas. Dia sesekali menanggapi jika Sakura atau Ino menanyakan pendapatnya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, bibirnya itu lembut dan manis. Untuk bibir Kyousuke tak masalah sebanyak apa tantangannya," kata Sakura sambil mengingat detik-detik penyatuan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyousuke.

Seperti biasa, tepukan Ino di jidat Sakura menarik gadis itu dari lamunannya. "Hinata tak tertarik dengan bibir Kyousuke, Jidat. Dia kan sudah punya Sasuke. Ceritakan saja bagaimana kelanjutan partisipasimu di _catwalk_."

"Bibi Mikoto akan menjadikanku model tetap untuk semua rancangannya. Betapa senangnya. Oh, oh, yang paling penting dia bilang dia akan membantukku dekat dengan Kyousuke. Bukankah perjalanan karirku tampak mulus. Kuharap semulus perjalanan cintaku."

Ino memutar mata bosan. Ujung-ujungnya cinta lagi, pikir Ino. "Hinata tak usah dengarkan dia. Tak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain cintanya pada Kyousuke," ujar Ino sembari menarik tangan Hinata yang bebas dari infus. "Katakan padaku ke mana kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan?"

"Kau ini bodoh, Pig, tentu dia melanjut ke fakultas teknik dan seni, fakultas paling elit nomor dua di Universitas Hashirama. Kita semua tahu Hinata kita ini seorang ahli di bidang seni mengolah makanan."

"Iyakah? Apa sudah diterima Hinata?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Aku masuk dengan nilai pas-pasan," jawab Hinata

"Luar biasa. Sepupuku berhasil masuk ke sana setelah tiga kali mencoba. Berhasil menjadi bagian dari fakultas teknik dan seni adalah hal yang luar biasa, apalagi seni musik dan tata boga. Semua lulusannya sukses. Contohnya saja restoran Akira yang terkenal sampai ke luar negeri, pemiliknya adalah alumni fakultas teknik dan seni Hashirama."

"Otak encer tak dibutuhkan di fakultas itu, yang diperlukan otak kreatif dan kegigihan dalam bereksperimen." Sakura memoncongkan bibirnya. "Aku kurang kreatif, makanya tidak diterima. Padahal aku tertarik dengan seni peran," keluh Sakura.

"Omong-omong Sasuke itu melanjut ke mana? Semasa sekolah dia kan selalu mengekorimu seperti anak anjing." Sakura terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Ino. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Jidat?"

"Kau ini memang bodoh. Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak punya selera seni. Sekalipun dia cinta mati pada Hinata dan mencoba ikut tes masuk, dia tidak akan diterima," kata Sakura yakin.

"Kau yang bodoh, Jidat. Kau tidak tahu, ya, Sasuke itu mahir memotret. Cek sesekali _instagram_ -nya. Dia memiliki ribuan foto yang indah. Kau sih, setiap hari yang kau lakukan menguntit hatake Kyousuke."

"Dia ke jurusan Manajemen Bisnis," ujar Hinata menengahi pertengkaran kedua gadis itu.

"Lupakan soal itu," kata Ino. "Hinata," panggil Ino manja. "Apa … apa kau sudah melakukan 'itu' bersama Sasuke?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak. Jelaslah sudah. Dari tadi Ino hanya basa-basi, hal yang sebenarnya ingin diketahui gadis pirang itu adalah urusan ranjang.

"Iya, iya. Sudah lama kami penasaran."

Dehaman tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. Hinata mendesah lega, ibunya datang. Kali ini dia yang akan mencerca seseorang dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Ino dan Sakura undur diri dua menit setelah Hitomi datang. Segera setelah kedua gadis itu pergi, Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ibu pikir dia sudah mengadukannya padamu."

"Dia belum membalas pesanku."

"Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Ibu memintamu menjauhi Sasuke?" tanya Hitomi pelan-pelan.

Hinata bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Pertanyaan ibunya itu tidak bermakna demikian. Sekarang ibunya sedang memintanya memilih Sasuke atau Ibu. Dengan begitu dia pun tahu apa inti pembicaraan ibunya dan Sasuke.

Keduanya penting bagi Hinata. Kenapa hubungannya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi rumit?

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Bukan. Hitomi menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup matanya. Pernyataan itu sama sekali tidak bermakna "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali menurut." Tetapi, lebih serderhana. Artinya hanya, "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Sasuke dan keluargaku."

"Hinata, cobalah mengerti. Kita tak mungkin mencari masalah dengan Mikoto. Kau cantik atau jelek, baik atau jahat, tidak akan mengubah pandangannya. Apa yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia." Hitomi menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat, memberikan keyakinan pada gadis itu. "Kau hanya berpikir kau tidak bisa. Tetapi, percayalah kau bisa tanpanya dan bahkan lebih bahagia. Neji, Hanabi dan Ibu bersamamu. Seharusnya itu cukup."

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian seakan terganggu dengan hubungan kami? Apakah dunia ini akan kiamat jika kami bersama? Apa kalian akan menderita jika kami bersama?" tanya Hinata penuh amarah.

Kali ini Hitomi yang kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. "Ya!" seru Hitomi kala dia mendapatkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan situasinya. "Tentu kami akan menderita," katanya yakin. "Dengar, _kaa-san_ tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini. Jika kau terluka, kau tahu kan kami semua, _kaa-san,_ kakakmu dan adikmu, ikut merasakan sakitnya. Sasuke tidak cocok untukmu. Dia terlalu berbeda. Dua manusia yang tidak cocok, jika dipaksakan bersama, akhirnya akan rusak. Percayalah, _kaa-san_ yang paling tahu hal itu."

Itu bukan bualan. Hitomi tahu betul apa yang dikatakannya. Hidupnya pun kacau gara-gara dia dan Hiashi memaksakan kebersamaan mereka, walau hanya sebentar. Dampak kesalahan singkat yang dilakukannya di masa lalu pun harus diterima anak-anaknya. Dia tidak mau Hinata mengulangi kesalahannya.

" _Kaa-san_ , kebahagian tidak akan ada tanpa rasa sakit. Jika mau menerima kebahagiaan maka harus siap merasakan sakit. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, siap untuk keduanya," jawab Hinata mantap. "Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa bersama Sasuke aku akan bahagia sepanjang waktu. Begitu juga _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa menjamin bahwa bersama pria lain, yang cocok denganku, aku akan bahagia selamanya. _Happily ever after_ itu tidak ada di dunia nyata. Jadi tolong, jika kalian mendukungku, maka aku akan lebih bahagia. Bukankah itu yang kalian harapkan?"

"Lagipula," gumam Hinata, "Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Mungkin saja, baik aku maupun Sasuke menemukan cinta yang baru. Tetapi, apa yang kutahu saat ini, itulah yang penting."

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, _Kaa-san_ mau bilang apa lagi." Hitomi menyerah. "Sebaiknya _Kaa-san_ pergi, Uchiha itu sepertinya sudah menunggu lama, agar dia bisa menyusup ke sini."

* * *

Sepuluh menit setelah ibunya pergi, Sasuke kembali lagi. Tadi pagi membawa seikat lavender dan sup kentang buatan tangannya. Kali ini tidak membawa apa pun. "Ibumu lama sekali enyah dari sini," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke tempat tidur. "Nyonya Hyuuga itu seram juga kalau sedang marah."

"Aku jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada ibuku kalau sedang marah," kata Hinata dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke tersenyum kecut, sementara Hinata tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak akan marah padamu kalau kau tidak nakal," kata Hinata menggoda.

"Ibumu tadi mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Yang paling penting tadi dia membocorkan rahasia besar ibuku, yang bahkan Itachi saja tidak tahu. Kau tahu, ibuku dulu pernah gemuk, sayang sekali aku tak pernah melihat fotonya. Ibumu juga bilang, ibuku tidak suka padamu bukan cuma karena kau gemuk, tetapi karena perselingkuhan ibumu itu. Jadi, setelah ini kau tidak perlu melakukan diet tolol itu lagi, karena itu tidak gunanya. Selebihnya, apa pun yang dikatakan ibumu sama sekali tidak menarik, dia cuma bicara omong kosong," oceh Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kau benar. Ibuku cuma bicara omong kosong," balas Hinata singkat.

"Dia juga mengatakannya padamu?"

"Hm."

"Kau tidak akan menuruti permintaannya, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Sasuke-kun, aku … memang ini sulit. Sangat sulit membayangkan aku berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu. Ini sangat jauh dari khayalanku semasa SMP. Dulu aku ingin seseorang yang memiliki _passion_ di bidang kuliner, entah itu seorang koki atau tukang makan. Tetapi, saat ini, kau yang kumiliki, masa lalu atau masa depan, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Yang penting saat ini aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Sesulit apa pun itu, jika untukmu, aku akan melakukannya. Karena itu kau jangan melarangku untuk diet."

Sasuke merasa senang dari awal sampai pertengahan, namun di bagian akhir dia terpaksa menggeram. "Sejak pagi sampai sore, kenapa itu-itu saja yang kau ributkan," katanya kesal. "Hinata, aku tidak merasa senang dengan program diet yang kau canangkan itu. Kalau kau mau melakukan segalanya untukku, makanlah yang banyak dan tersenyumlah sesering mungkin. Lihat dirimu, kau jelek sekali."

"Pokoknya aku mau diet," tandas Hinata.

* * *

Rumah mungil bergaya tradisional di pinggiran distrik Sumire memiliki pekarangan yang luas, ditanami berbagai macam sayuran dan buah-buahan, hanya ada sedikit tanaman hias. Di bagian belakang juga ada perternakan kecil yang dihuni beberapa kelompok hewan ternak.

Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, Sasuke membeli rumah itu dari sepasang suami istri yang berniat menetap di Prancis. Keduanya merupakan koki hebat. Itulah sebabnya halaman rumahnya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengan bahan-bahan dapur. Desain dapur rumahnya pun luar biasa.

Harga rumah itu memang luar biasa mahal, tetapi, dengan konsep rumah yang memang dikhususkan untuk dua koki hebat, Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membelinya. Dia yakin betul, dengan sogokan rumah seperti itu, Hinata tidak akan menolak diajak tinggal serumah.

Itu berhasil.

Hinata tinggal bersamanya sejak mereka mulai kuliah. Itu tepat tiga hari setelah Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini mereka sangat bahagia. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil dan godaan-godaan mesum mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Apalagi mereka jauh dari Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka hanya perlu membodohi teman-teman mereka dengan tampilan culun Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, cubitanmu semakin lama semakin sakit," rengek Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk di sofa, menonton film yang baru dibelinya, tak lupa sambil menikmati semangkuk _popcorn_ rasa keju. Sasuke bukannya duduk di sebelahnya, tetapi tidur di bawah kakinya, ikut menonton sambil mencubiti kedua tungkainya.

"Hinata, kau itu menggemaskan sekali," ujar Sasuke gemas, jari-jarinya semakin gencar mencubit betis Hinata yang lemaknya telah kembali sejalan dengan berat badan Hinata yang kembali naik.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan itu atau aku akan merancang program diet baru," ancam Hinata.

"Kau mau diet?" ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Waktu itu kau juga bilang begini, 'Pokoknya aku mau diet' dengan keyakinan yang seakan tak teruntuhkan. Tetapi, sehari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kau bahkan menginap di dapur," ejek Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mulai menggangguku. Berhentilah mengoceh, tonton saja filmnya," perintah Hinata.

"Hinata, ayolah, hari Minggu begini, seharusnya kita meluangkan waktu untuk main di ranjang. Aku juga kan jarang ada di rumah ketika libur. Masa kau tidak rindu pada Little Sasuke-kunmu?" kata Sasuke manja.

Pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Hinata, menutupi layar tv. "Atau kau mau kita melakukannya di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mulai merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. "Aku benci jika harus bersaing dengan film bodoh seperti itu."

Hinata mendorong Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, bukannya aku tidak mau, tetapi aku … sedang datang bulan," sesal Hinata. "Maaf, ya. Lain kali kuberikan dobel."

"Sial," bisik Sasuke. Karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan, dia mengambil kameranya dan bersiap-siap, berharap ada sesuatu yang bagus di sekitar rumahnya. "Lain kali, aku harus minta jadwal bulanannya," gumamnya.

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke baru kembali dari acara memotretnya. Hinata menyambutnya dengan omelan. Alih-alih membalas omelan Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum lucu. Serasa disambut istri, pikirnya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" akhirnya Hinata berhenti mengomel dan menanyakan sesuatu menunjukkan perhatian.

"Bagaimana, ya," bisik Sasuke sembari senyum-senyum. "Sebenarnya, aku mau makan daging Hinata." Sontak wajah Hinata memerah. "Tetapi, bagaimana lagi, perlu beberapa hari untuk membersihkan darah di daging itu, jadi aku harus …"

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan! Mandi sana!" Hinata mendorong-dorong Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

"Hinata, ayo mandi denganku, kita _foreplay_ saja." Sasuke tak mau menyerah. "Hinata, gosok punggungku, kita pesan makanan dari Restoran Tana …"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika Hinata menutup pintu kamar mandi. Hinata berbalik dengan wajah merah padam. "Dasar pria itu," katanya.

Selagi Sasuke mandi, Hinata memasak kari tomat, makanan favorit Sasuke. Dia yakin betul Sasuke kelaparan sejak tadi.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, bel pintu berbunyi. Hinata segera mengecilkan api kompor, kemudian pergi ke pintu depan. Wajah yang menyapanya ketika pintu terbuka, nyaris membuatnya mati di tempat.

"Se-selamat malam, Uchiha-san," sapa Hinata gugup. "Silakan masuk."

Tamu itu duduk di ruang tamu sambil menatap Hinata penasaran. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya orang itu. "Di mana Sasuke?"

"Dia sedang mandi. Aku … aku … sedang bekerja di sini, sebagai … asis … ten rumah tangga." jawab Hinata. Keringat sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajah Hinata. "Anda ingin minum apa?"

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku suka susu kocok."

"Tunggulah sebentar."

Hinata berjalan kikuk ke dapur. Dia sadar tamu itu terus memandanginya dan tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja ketika dia mengaku sedang bekerja.

Tidak ada yang mungkin bisa dibuat Hinata dengan tangan gemetaran. Hinata takut, sangat takut sampai dia tidak bisa berpikir. Dari sekian banyak hari, kenapa pula salah satu Uchiha itu harus datang malam ini. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan gelas ketika menyiapkan susu kocok pesanan tamu Sasuke.

"Astaga, Hinata!" pekik Sasuke. Dia baru keluar kamar mandi, terkejut melihat gelas hampir jatuh dan bisa saja melukai kaki Hinata. "Kau kenapa? Kau gemetaran."

"Sasuke-kun …"

Belum sempat Hinata menjelaskan alasannya Sasuke memotongnya. "Jangan-jangan kau sakit karena tidak kusentuh. Sini, sini." Sasuke menarik Hinata merapat padanya. Sekejap kemudian, bibir pria itu membungkam mulut Hinata. Dia melakukan itu untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Asisten rumah tangga," kata seseorang dengan keras.

Suara itu, Sasuke sangat mengenalnya. "Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Tadi aku mau bilang itu, tetapi sikapmu yang seenaknya itu menghalangiku," geram Hinata.

Sasuke berbalik untuk melempar tatapan kesal. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya tajam dan dingin.

Selembar handuk yang terikat di pinggang Sasuke sepertinya menjadi objek yang sangat menarik bagi tamu itu. Kemudian apron yang dikenakan seseorang yang tadi mengaku dirinya adalah asisten rumah tangga. Selembar handuk dan apron, kombinasi yang sempurna untuk sepasang suami istri.

"Apakah aku harus punya tujuan untuk datang ke rumah adikku?" orang itu balik bertanya.


	9. Chapter 9

Segelas susu kocok di atas meja ruang tamu Sasuke menjadi saksi bagaimana senyapnya situasi kakak-beradik Uchiha itu. Di depan Sasuke, kakaknya menatapnya dalam sambil mengerutkan kening tak percaya. Pada kondisi Sasuke saat ini, bukan versi culun, apalagi baru saja mandi, Itachi jelas kalah tampan. Tetapi, tingkah laku adiknya itu jauh lebih buruk daripada dirinya.

"Kyousuke memenangkan taruhannya," kata salah seorang kenalannya. "Aku tak menyangka dia berhasil meniduri Hamasaki Asha dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu."

Asha terkenal memiliki kecantikan mematikan di dunia hiburan Jepang. Wanita itu berasal dari pulau Ame. Dingin dan kasar, begitulah perilakunya, sesuai dengan apa yang selalu diperankannya di drama-drama atau film layar lebar. Salah satu wanita paling cantik yang sulit ditaklukkan, kata para pria.

Kyousuke menerapkan standar tinggi terhadap wanita yang ingin menghabiskan satu malam, atau mungkin lebih, dengannya. Saat Itachi tahu seseorang telah merampas jiwa adiknya, Itachi pikir wanita itu pasti secantik para dewi atau malaikat. Perempuan yang memiliki lekuk tubuh sempurna, kulit tanpa cacat, penurut, lembut, rambut panjang yang indah dan senyum menawan dihiasi gigi-gigi yang putih dan rapih.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" seru Itachi tiba-tiba. "Kau … astaga kau, Hatake Kyousuke?" Itachi menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh rumah dengan panik. "Aku salah alamat," katanya, lalu tertawa keras. "Kupikir jiwamu dirampas malaikat," ejek Itachi.

"Terserah apa tanggapanmu," balas Sasuke kesal. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal. Jangan bilang apapun pada _Kaa-san_."

"Tidak, tidak, Sasuke," tolak Itachi. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu saja. Aku ingin mendengar cerita panjangnya, mungkin bisa kujadikan bahan untuk menulis novel terbaruku. Jika kau mau cerita, aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Bagaimana?"

Kening Sasuke mengerut dalam. "Oke," katanya pelan. "Tetapi, pertama-tama, sebenarnya apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Kakakmu ini kan alumni terbaik jurusan seni musik di Hashirama. Aku baru dari sana untuk menghadiri acara penerimaan angkatan baru. Sebenarnya siang tadi aku sudah bisa pulang, tapi juniorku meminta waktu lebih, apalagi para gadis." Sejenak Itachi tertawa mengingat bagaimana semangat para juniornya. Mereka lebih tertarik pada ketampanannya daripada materi yang disampaikannya. "Terlalu malam untuk kembali ke Konoha. Lantaran aku ingat aku punya adik yang tinggal di sini, makanya aku di sini sekarang, mau numpang semalam."

"Pantas," gumam Sasuke. "Zaman sudah berubah. Kakakku yang sekarang tidak mungkin datang hanya untuk menemuiku."

"Sasuke, kita semakin dewasa. Baik aku ataupun kau memiliki jalan masing-masing. Aku akan memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan untuk menemuimu, jadi kita tidak usah membahas masalah itu lagi, atau menyinggungnya."

Itachi paham betul kerenggangan hubungan mereka masih mengganggu pikiran adiknya itu. Dia memang terlalu sibuk, tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan adiknya itu, tetapi sejak awal dia berjanji, dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk sering menemui Sasuke. Kedatangannya malam ini pun salah satu usahanya. Dia bisa saja menginap di hotel yang paling dekat dengan Universitas Hashirama, lebih dekat daripada rumah adiknya itu.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

Pukul dua dini hari, Hinata bangun untuk mengganti pembalutnya. Itachi duduk di dapur dengan senter di tangannya, sedang membaca buku tebal. Hinata memelankan langkahnya agar tidak mengganggu fokus Itachi.

Ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, lampu dapur telah menyala. Itachi tersenyum menyambutnya. "Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi susu.

Inginnya menolak, tetapi mana mungkin, ini pertama kalinya Itachi meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Dengan ragu Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut secangkir kopi susu yang dibuatkan Itachi untuknya, kemudian duduk di hadapan Itachi.

"Kau gugup?" kata Itachi. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tidak seperti ibuku." Hinata mendongak, menatap Itachi penuh tanya. "Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku saat kau sibuk di dapur tadi. Awalnya sulit kupercaya bahwa kau perempuan yang membuatnya jadi gila."

"Aku … aku tidak mengerti," kata Hinata setengah berbisik. "Tetapi, aku percaya dia tidak main-main." Hinata tersenyum miris. "Lagipula, untuk apa dia main-main denganku sementara dia bisa main-main dengan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik daripada aku."

"Aku mengerti, percayalah, aku tidak berpikir dia sedang mempermainkanmu. Sulit percaya bukan berarti tidak percaya."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menyeruput kopi susu sambil menekuni pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tahu," ujar Itachi pelan, setelah dia menghabiskan kopi susunya. "Aku mencintai seorang janda muda yang dicerai suaminya karena tidak bisa melahirkan anak. Sudah hampir tiga tahun kami berkencan." Itachi menarik napas dalam, kemudian mendesah berat. "Ibuku pasti tidak akan menyukai itu."

"Ke-kenapa …" gumam Hinata, "… maksudku, kenapa kakak mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Sebagai jaminan. Aku tahu kau takut aku membeberkan cinta rahasia kalian ini. Sekarang kau sudah menyimpan rahasiaku, itu akan membuatmu yakin. Lagipula, bukankah aku dan adikku menghadapi masalah yang sama?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar, dia menatap Itachi dengan mata berbinar cerah seolah matahari terbit lebih cepat.

 **Ada satu hal yang membuat dua orang lebih dekat, yaitu** _ **berbagi rahasia**_ **.**

* * *

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi akrab?" tanya Sasuke kurang suka. Kakaknya ikut sarapan bersama mereka, dan Hinata memberikan perlakuan spesial pada kakaknya, lebih spesial daripada dirinya.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Itachi enteng.

"Hinata, katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kumakan?" rengek Sasuke manja. Dia ingin Hinata mengambilkan makanan untuknya, seperti yang dilakukan Hinata untuk kakaknya. Supaya kakaknya tidak besar kepala. Sudah menumpang, tidak tahu diri, pikir Sasuke.

"Ambilah apa saja yang kau mau," jawab Hinata pura-pura tidak peka.

"Oke," balas Sasuke kesal. Pria itu mengambil semua makanan yang tersaji di meja, kemudian memakannya dengan rakus.

Itachi bingung, baru saja dia berpikir dia akan makan banyak dan sekarang tidak ada yang tersisa. "Ya, sudahlah," gumamnya.

* * *

"Angin apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya seorang pria tua. Meskipun dia sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya, kedatangan Uchiha Itachi, cucunya, tidak akan dilewatkan mata pekatnya.

Dari semua Uchiha yang dikenalnya, Itachi memang satu-satunya yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati. Tanpa pemberitahuan, pria itu bisa saja tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, orang paling penting di negeri ini. Ketika dia sedang perjalanan bisnis, entah di mana pun itu, Itachi sangat mungkin tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Aku punya berita bagus," jawab Itachi bersemangat.

Uchiha Madara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia menatap Itachi, "Kau mau meninggalkan duniamu dan siap untuk masuk ke dunia bisnis?" tanyanya sedikit berharap. Di usianya yang hampir delapan puluh tahun, satu-satunya yang dibutuhkannya adalah penerus.

Menantunya tidak mau disibukkan dengan urusan bisnisnya. Fugaku memiliki ambisi untuk melampaui kekayaannya, karena itu pula menantu sialannya itu tidak mau terlibat dalam bisnisnya. Anaknya berambisi menciptakan tren mode. Itulah kenapa Madara sangat berharap pada kedua cucunya.

"Bukan. Sampai mati pun, aku akan tetap menjadi seniman. Tetapi, Sasuke pasti mau."

Madara menggeram kesal. "Kita sudah sepakat, dia akan menggeluti bisnis ketika dia berumur tiga puluh tahun. Dia juga sedang mempersiapkan dirinya," kata Madara.

"Percayalah, Kakek bisa menyuruhnya duduk di sini sekarang juga. Dia sudah dua puluh tahun, tandatangannya sudah halal dalam hukum negara kita. Menunggu usianya tiga puluh tahun, itu terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin kakek bekerja keras di usia ini," balas Itachi yakin.

* * *

 **Ibu akan datang ke rumahmu besok malam. Berhati-hatilah.**

Sasuke nyaris membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ketika pesan singkat dari Itachi tiba. Dia baru pulang pemotretan di luar pulau. Sekarang pukul satu dini hari, sudah hari senin dan beberapa jam lagi dia harus kuliah. Sebelum tidur dia harus menerima kabar buruk itu. Padahal kakaknya baru dari sini dua minggu yang lalu. Kenapa nama Uchiha sekarang terdengar buruk di telinganya?

Untuk memperbaiki suasana buruk itu Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebelah di mana Hinata tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang cukup besar. Dia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke laci nakas.

Perlahan, Sasuke menarik boneka kelinci itu, lalu melemparnya ke lantai. "Aku sudah di sini, kau tidak membutuhkan boneka jelek itu lagi," bisik Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Mikoto setibanya di rumah putranya adalah melihat-melihat sekeliling rumah. Sama halnya dengan Itachi, dia pun heran kenapa putranya membeli kebun sayur. Ya, dia menganggap putranya bukan membeli rumah.

Bagian dalam rumah tertata rapih dan bersih, dapur kelihatan yang paling diperhatikan, isi kulkas penuh. Yang paling mengherankan adalah ada sepotong kue tart di dalam kulkas. Sasuke takut cacing, jadi kebun tidak baik untuknya. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, jadi sepotong kue tart tidak cocok untuknya.

"Ada apa ini semua?" tanya Mikoto pada akhirnya. Sasuke mengikuti ibunya sepanjang wanita itu berkeliling, kalau saja ibunya menemukan barang aneh, dia siap memberikan alasan.

"Perubahan," kata Sasuke singkat, lalu dia tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa curiga lebih jauh, Mikoto meneruskan kegiatannya. Rumah Sasuke hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur. Kini Mikoto sedang berada di kamar, di mana Hinata mengunci barang-barangnya di dalam lemari.

"Di mana kunci lemari ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Lemari itu sudah begitu sejak aku tiba di sini," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Hanya tinggal satu ruangan lagi yang belum dilihat Mikoto dan itu kamar Sasuke.

"Di sinilah putra kesayanganku tidur. Caramu memperlakukan kamarmu tidak pernah berubah, baunya pun tidak berubah." Mikoto duduk di ranjang, lalu berbaring. "Oh, ya, _Kaa-san_ jadi lupa. Sayang, tolong ambilkan tas yang _Kaa-san_ bawa tadi, ada di ruang tamu."

Tas yang dibawa ibunya itu bukan tas tangan bermode sekaligus bermerk yang biasa dibawa ibunya. Tas itu sama seperti tas kerja ayahnya dan terasa cukup berat. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya.

Mikoto membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan semua isinya, berkas-berkas yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. "Ini dari kakekmu," kata Mikoto, ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke menerimanya, selembar kertas jatuh ke lantai dan nyaris menghilang di kolong tempat tidur. "Biar _Kaa-san_ yang ambil," potong Mikoto ketika Sasuke hendak menunduk.

Sesuatu yang berbulu ada di dekat kertas itu, Mikoto menarik kertas dan benda itu keluar. "Boneka kelinci?" Mikoto menautkan alisnya heran. Boneka kelinci itu berwarna putih dan berbulu halus.

"Itu ulah Naruto, dia sengaja memasukkannya ke dalam ranselku supaya aku terlihat bodoh," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Dia cukup manis, empuk dan halus. Baunya juga enak," kata Mikoto memuji boneka itu. "Ibu akan membawa ini pulang nanti."

"Ide bagus," kata Sasuke.

Sebelum Hinata pergi ke apartemen Ino, gadis itu sempat mengganti seprei, selimut dan sarung bantal. Supaya aroma khasnya hilang dari kamar utama, Hinata pun menyemprotkan parfum Sasuke ke seluruh kamar.

 **Sasuke-kun, aku lupa boneka kelinciku. Tadi aku tidak melihatnya, jadi tidak sempat kumasukkan ke lemari.**

Tepat setelah itu, Hinata mengiriminya pesan itu.

 **Tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah mengatasi boneka jelekmu itu.**

"Baiklah, kau baca semua berkas itu, _kaa-san_ akan membuat sesuatu di dapur. Nanti kalau sudah selesai dibaca, segera telepon kakekmu."

Setengah jam kemudian, berkas-berkas itu berserakkan di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke sering melotot tak percaya. Kakeknya memiliki pulau pribadi, dia tidak tahu itu. Nyaris delapan puluh persen aset kakeknya tidak pernah ia tahu.

Kakeknya hanya menginginkan dia menandatangani berkas-berkas yang perlu ditandatangani untuk mengesahkan pengalihan kekayaan kakeknya. Padahal dia sudah bilang, dia bersedia mengambil alih ketika dia berusia tiga puluh.

Sasuke segera menghubungi Uchiha Madara untuk menanyakan kejelasan semua ini.

"Apa semua ini?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke inti.

" _Hanya dua syarat. Kau tidak boleh menjual satu aset pun tanpa persetujuanku sampai usiamu tiga puluh tahun. Kau harus mulai mengambil alih beberapa tugas yang sudah disebutkan di sana. Kau setuju, semua kekayaanku menjadi milikmu._ "

"Tidak bisa. Jadwalku padat, aku kuliah dan karier _modeling_ ku masih berlangsung. Kita sepakat aku berhenti dari dunia hiburan saat usiaku tiga puluh, lalu kenapa sekarang berubah?" tanya Sasuke marah.

 _"Karena kau membutuhkan semua itu dan aku membutuhkan otakmu_ , _"_ jawab Madara, suaranya terdengar yakin.

"Kakek salah, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

 _"Ah, jadi aku salah. Padahal kau bisa menggunakan kekayaan itu untuk menundukkan Hyuuga kolot itu, sekaligus membuat ibumu tidak berkutik. Karena kau memacari anak haram pewaris Hyuuga, kupikir kau memerlukannya. Kalau kau tidak …"_

"Aku akan membubuhkan tandatanganku," kata Sasuke cepat, memotong perkataan kakeknya. Kemudian Sasuke menutup percakapan sambil menggeram marah. "Itachi sialan itu!"

Tak lama setelah itu, pesan kakeknya datang. **Setelah kau menandatanginya, antarkan padaku.**

"Sudah selesai?" Ibunya masuk ke kamarnya, masih mengenakan apron. " _Kaa-san_ tidak percaya kau berubah menjadi lebih feminin. Di dapur banyak sekali peralatan yang kegunaannya hanya dipahami para wanita dan mungkin beberapa lelaki yang berminat menjadi koki."

"Bukan begitu. Aku membeli rumah ini bersama semua isinya dari sepasang koki kelas elit. Mereka juga dosen di Hashirama. Sekarang mereka di Prancis, semua peralatan itu milik mereka. Yang kuharapkan dari tempat ini hanya ketenangannya," jelas Sasuke.

" _Kaa-san_ sempat berpikir kau berminat menjadi koki." Mikoto terkikik membayangkan putranya mengenakan topi koki dan apron. "Ayo makan."

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sebenarnya _kaa-san_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Mikoto perlahan.

Anak dan ibu itu kini sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil makan kacang goreng.

"Hm, apa?" tanya Sasuke, tampak tak berminat. Sedari tadi dia ingin masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu dan melakukan panggilan video dengan Hinata.

"Bersikap baik lah pada Sakura. Pagi, siang dan malam dia mengirimi pesan padamu, tetapi kenapa tidak pernah dibalas?"

Geraman Sasuke tertahan. Memang iya, semenjak Konoha Fashion Festival waktu itu, Sakura sering merecokinya, bertanya berbagai macam hal, yang tak pernah digubrisnya. Berulang dia memblokir nomor gadis itu, tetapi Sakura terus saja mengganti nomor baru. "Aku tidak suka dia," kata Sasuke terus terang.

"Ayolah, kau bahkan tak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Orangnya asyik dan lucu. Yang paling penting dia cantik."

" _Kaa-san_ ,aku mau tidur."

"Putraku sayang, temui Sakura besok, ya. _Kaa-san_ sudah berjanji padanya. Sekali saja."

"Oke," kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Sekali saja, setelah itu jangan libatkan aku lagi dengan kegilaan Haruno itu."

"Percayalah, sekali sudah cukup. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," ujar Mikoto yakin.

"Aku tidur sekarang." Sasuke beranjak. "Selamat malam."

"Mimpi yang indah."

…

Malam semakin larut. Sekarang sudah lewat pukul sebelas malam, dia merasa kesal karena menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan ibunya. "Apa dia sudah tidur?" gumam Sasuke.

Bunyi ponsel pintarnya seakan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan ternyata Hinatanya menelepon. Sasuke langsung menerimanya. "Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang memikirkanmu."

 _"Aku sampai ketiduran karena menunggu telepon darimu_ ," Hinata terdengar menguap di seberang sana. _"Lama sekali."_

"Maaf, ya, ibuku mengajakku mengobrol. Banyak sekali topiknya. Bagaimana di sana? Mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik, 'kan?"

 _"Mereka gadis-gadis yang seru dan agak gila. Mereka sangat menyukaiku karena aku bisa memasak makanan enak. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau makan apa tadi?"_

"Untuk makan malam, ibuku lebih sering makan salad, itulah yang kumakan." Sasuke kembali mendengar Hinata menguap. "Ibuku memintaku menemui Sakura besok, sudah kuiyakan. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kalau urusan pekerjaan, Sasuke tak pernah meminta izin dari Hinata untuk menemui siapa saja. Tetapi ini berbeda, menemui Sakura besok tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya.

 _"Tidak masalah. Sudah, ya, aku mau tidur, besok aku harus cepat bangun untuk mencari ikan segar di pasar. Kau juga, cepatlah tidur."_

"Hn."

* * *

Semua mata tertuju pada Hatake Kyousuke, terutama mata para gadis. Pria itu memasuki sebuah mal besar di pusat kota Naruto. Sesuai keinginan ibunya, dia harus menemui Haruno Sakura di salah satu cabang Restoran Tanaka, di meja nomor 12.

Ketika Kyou memasuki restoran, pengunjung dan pelayan terdiam, terpana dan terkejut di saat bersamaan. Mereka tidak menyangka Hatake Kyousuke muncul di tempat umum. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan hendak berlari pada Kyou untuk minta tandatangan. Tetapi, tatapan Kyou yang terkesan kejam mengurungkan niat itu, mereka kemudian hanya berbisik-bisik.

Ada tiga pelayan wanita yang sempat berebut melayani Kyou, percekcokan mereka cukup terdengar. Pada akhirnya, pelayan pria yang datang menghampiri Kyou, lalu menyodorkan daftar menu. "Jus tomat," kata Kyou singkat.

Pelayan itu berdiri agak lama di sana untuk sekadar mengagumi wajah Kyou dan gaya rambut yang terkenal sangat unik itu. "Makanannya?" tanya pelayan itu singkat.

"Nanti."

Lebih tiga puluh menit Kyou di sana, tetapi Sakura belum datang juga. Entah sudah berapa orang yang berdiri agak jauh di depannya, lalu _selfie_ dengan kamera yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit itu kehebohan terjadi di media sosial. Lantas restoran pun menjadi ramai karena itu.

Kehebohan semakin menjadi, ketika wanita berambut merah muda menghampiri Kyou, kemudian duduk dengan santainya. Percayalah, sebenarnya dia sangat gugup. Dia terlambat sampai tiga puluh menit. Itu hanya karena dia ingin terlihat cantik di depan Kyou.

Haruno Sakura berhasil terlihat secantik putri raja. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun malam berwarna merah cabai. Tampak seksi dengan potongan leher yang rendah. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa, sedikit bergelombang dan tanpa poni, agar terlihat seperti wanita dewasa. Riasan wajahnya tidak mencolok, tidak apa pun, kecuali _lipgloss_ sewarna _cherry_ dan _blash on_ merah muda yang pas di kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih.

"Dua puluh tujuh menit lagi," kata Kyou tajam. Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Kau punya waktu dua puluh tujuh menit lagi untuk memandangiku," jelas Kyou.

"Ma … maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Sakura menyesal. "Itu cukup."

Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol sambil makan malam, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kyou yang mendengar Sakura bicara sambil sesekali bergumam, "Hn," atau mengatakan "Tidak." Selain itu Kyou juga sering memainkan ponselnya.

"Ano … kau tak pernah membicarakan dirimu," kata Sakura takut-takut. "Maksudku, ceritakanlah sedikit tentang dirimu."

"Aku seperti yang digosipkan," balas Kyou acuh tak acuh. "Dan," Kyou mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu menengok jam tangannya, "waktumu habis." Kyou memanggil pelayan, meminta tagihannya. "Tidak. Dia bayar pesannya sendiri." Begitulah kata Kyou ketika pelayan menanyakan tentang tagihan Sakura. "Aku sudah bilang kan, jangan berharap macam-macam. Daripada kau repot-repot membuat orang lain mencintaimu, lebih baik kau berusaha membuat dirimu jatuh cinta pada seseorang di luar sana yang mencintaimu."

Sakura hanya bisa terpelongo sambil bergumam, "Mengerikan" ketika Kyou meninggalkannya sendiri di sana. Bahunya melemas, pasrah pada takdir cintanya yang buruk. Hanya dua puluh tujuh menit, hanya dia yang berbicara, bayar masing-masing, dan bonus satu nasihat panjang.

Sia-sia dia berdandan, pertemuan mereka berakhir begitu cepat.

* * *

Kyousuke memarkir mobilnya di _basement_ gedung apartemen untuk kalangan menengah ke atas. Dia sengaja membeli satu apartemen untuk Kyousuke, agar dia punya tempat persembunyian untuk berganti wujud sebelum pulang ke rumah Sasuke.

Di gedung itu, Kyousuke bertetangga dengan Naruto dan sepupunya, Sai. Biasanya sebelum keluar dari apartemen Kyousuke, Sasuke pasti meminta Naruto berjaga di sepanjang koridor, supaya tetangganya yang lain tidak mencurigainya.

"Wah, bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu sengaja menunggu pasti untuk bertanya tentang pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

"Kita tidak akrab, ingat?" balas Kyou, kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

Lima menit kemudian ponsel Naruto berdering, dia langsung mengangkatnya dan mengatakan, "Aman."

Naruto segera menarik Sasuke masuk ke apartemennya. Di ruang duduk, Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil komat-kamit. "Kau jangan pulang dulu," kata Naruto memohon. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Dia duduk di depanku, mengoceh entah apa, kemudian aku pulang, selesai."

"Sasuke, berceritalah dengan benar."

"Naruto, sudahlah. Kau bisa membaca lebih banyak cerita di tabloid besok. Media sosial sudah sangat heboh, tidak mungkin tidak ada wartawan yang menulis artikel tentang makan malam romantisnya itu," jelas Sai.

"Baiklah. Pulanglah sana, Uchiha Brandal!"

Sasuke menyeringai, dia mengedipkan mata pada Sai sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Untuk pulang ke rumahnya, Sasuke tidak mengemudikan mobilnya. Mobil itu tetap terparkir di _basement_ sampai dia kembali lagi ke sana. Demi semua drama ini, dia rela pergi sana ke mari telebih dahulu barulah pulang.

* * *

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, membaca sebuah novel yang ditulis Itachi sambil mendengarkan musik. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, begitulah menurut Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , boneka kelinciku di mana? Kuharap kau tidak membuangnya," kata Hinata dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke itu memang suka cemburu pada hal-hal kecil yang terdengar aneh.

"Hinata, terakhir kita bertemu kemarin sore. Kenapa yang kau tanyakan malah boneka kelincimu yang jelek itu?" Sasuke merampas novel kakaknya dan membuangnya asal. Saat ini dia cemburu. Boneka kelinci itu sudah cukup menjengkelkan dan Itachi malah mengirimi novel yang menyita perhatian Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , itu karya Itachi- _nii_. Kau tidak boleh jahat padanya." Hinata bangkit, hendak memungut karya Itachi. Tetapi tidak sempat, Sasuke melepas _wireless headphone_ -nya, kemudian menindihnya.

"Biarkan saja," bisik Sasuke sambil melepas kacamata Hinata. "Kau tahu, aku terlihat bodoh gara-gara boneka jelekmu itu. Jadi, kubiarkan ibuku membawanya."

Hinata mendesah lega. Boneka itu hadiah ulang tahun dari kakaknya, jadi tidak boleh dibuang. "Jadi, bagaimana makan malammu?"

"Aku tidak kenyang." jawab Sasuke cepat, lalu mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas. "Aku masih sangat lapar," bisik Sasuke menggoda tepat di telinga Hinata.

Godaan itu disambut Hinata dengan senyum nakal. Dua minggu lalu dia sudah berjanji. Mereka belum sempat melakukannya, karena jadwal Sasuke yang padat dan dia pun sibuk dengan kuliahnya yang terbilang sangat keras. "Makanlah sebanyak yang bisa kau makan."

* * *

Tiga kali dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan, sementara Hinata dua kali lipat. Wanita itu memadangnya dalam-dalam sambil menetralkan pernapasannya. Bulir-bulir peluh menghias keningnya. Meski terlihat lelah, wajah itu seolah berbisik, "Aku puas," di telinganya.

"Sabtu ini, aku akan pulang ke Konoha," kata Sasuke pelan. "Sebaiknya kau juga pulang." Dia menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di kening Hinata, kemudian mengusap-usap pipi gemuk Hinata dengan jempolnya.

"Apa ibumu yang minta?"

"Tidak, kakekku. Aku harus mengambil senjata yang berguna untuk kita berdua. Dan senjata itu disimpan oleh kakekku," jawab Sasuke penuh arti.

Kening Hinata mengerut. "Senjata?" katanya bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Yang pasti, senjata itu bukan semacam senjata yang menggantung di bawah perutku."

"Sasuke _-kun_!" Hinata berteriak sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Sasuke terkekeh.

* * *

Tempat yang Hinata kunjungi siang ini sama seperti yang didatangi Kyousuke kemarin malam. Restoran Tanaka di meja 12. Sakura megajaknya makan siang bersama, Ino juga akan datang. Gadis itu akan segera kembali ke Konoha, karena tahun ini Sakura tidak kuliah, dia memilih meniti karier di dunia _modeling_ , belum jelas kapan siap untuk kuliah.

" _Sorry, Girls_ , aku terlambat. Aku tidak bisa berbohong di Fakultas Psikologi," kata Ino menyesal. Gadis pirang itu baru saja tiba. Tidak ada yang mengerti betul bagaimana Ino terjebak di Fakultas Psikologi, padahal semasa SMA gadis itu tak pernah tertarik dengan psikologi.

Sehabis memesan makanan. "Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang kuhadapi kemarin malam." Curahan hati Sakura mulai berhamburan ke telinga kedua temannya. "Dia duduk di depanku, aku berbicara banyak hal, tetapi tanggapannya secuil. Parahnya, kami bayar masing-masing. Sikapnya itu membuatku merasa aku tidak cukup cantik."

"Oh, iya, Kyousuke itu, 'kan. Kabarnya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Sikapnya itu cuma berarti dua hal, dia tidak tertarik padamu dan dia pelit," celetuk Ino, kemudian tertawa keras. "Tapi, kok bisa, media memberikan kesan romantis terhadap makan malam kalian?"

"Fans fanatik Kyousuke pasti akan melahap berita itu mentah-mentah. Itulah yang disukai media, menciptakan kontroversi," ujar Sakura marah. Baginya para wartawan yang mengulas makan malam mereka kemarin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain, mereka akan membuat berita yang laku keras di pasaran. "Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku …" Hinata mulai gugup, "… aku tidak paham," jawabnya berbohong.

"Kenapa tidak?" tuntut Ino. "Kau dan Sasuke itu pasangan yang unik sekaligus bikin iri sepanjang tahun. Rasanya kok kalian seperti jatuh cinta setiap hari. Padahal hubungan kalian juga sudah dua tahun, 'kan? Pastilah kau lebih paham dengan persoalan cinta."

Hinata melepas sendok yang dipegangnya, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. "Em, mungkin Kyousuke itu tidak suka perempuan," katanya pelan.

Sakura dan Ino melotot tak percaya. " _Uso!_ " teriak mereka berdua kompak.

"Seingatku, Kyousuke itu sering gonta-ganti teman kencan, mereka semua perempuan kok," kata Sakura memberikan argumen untuk membantah pernyataan Hinata.

"Em …" Hinata benci ini. Dia tidak suka berbohong. Dia juga benci tentang berganti-ganti teman kencan. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak kenal dia. Bisa saja dia menyukai perempuan biasa dan menyembunyikan status hubungannya."

"Itu lebih masuk akal," timpal Ino.

"Aku tidak suka itu. Pokoknya, Kyousuke itu belum punya kekasih. Kalau memang ada, media pasti …"

"Sudahlah, Jidat," potong Ino. "Hinata kelaparan gara-gara ocehanmu itu. Kita ke sini untuk makan siang, bukan menggosip."

Ino mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah penuh. "Aku kenyang sekali. Kalian tunggu di sini, ya, aku ke toilet dulu."

Tak lama setelah Ino pergi, kehebohan terjadi. Ginger Gerard memasuki restoran dengan tampilan modisnya yang berkelas tinggi. Saat dia mendengar Kyousuke muncul di Naruto, wanita itu pun langsung terbang dari Kumo. Seusai Konoha Fashion Festival, keberadaan Kyou menjadi tidak menentu, kemunculannya bisa di mana saja. Padahal niatnya tinggal di negeri matahari terbit ini adalah membuat Hatake Kyousuke bertekuk lutut di bawah pesona kecantikannya.

Wanita berambut merah itu menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh sudut restoran. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyou. Tetapi, kedua alisnya terangkat ketika matanya menangkap kepala merah muda milik Haruno Sakura. Gadis tengil sok cantik. Pendatang baru tidak tahu diri yang berani mencuri ciuman Kyou di depan publik.

Dengan mantap, Ginger menghampiri gadis itu.

"Boleh bergabung?" tanya Ginger, lalu melempar senyum palsu kepada Sakura.

Hinata menganga. Dari jauh Ginger Gerard kelihatan cantik, saat dekat semakin cantik. Tidak seperti model-model yang _fotogenic_ , saat dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya berubah jelek. Ginger duduk di depannya, di tempat Ino. "Kenapa? Tidak pernah melihat wanita cantik?" kata Ginger kepada Hinata. Sontak, Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Sakura menggedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sayang sekali, kau datang terlambat," kata Sakura. "Kyousuke sudah pergi pukul sepuluh, kemarin malam," tambahnya senang.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana makan malam kalian?"

"Itu makan malam yang romantis," dusta Sakura.

"Tidak usah membual. Kau seharusnya sadar diri."

"Aku tidak membual. Kyousuke itu jarang muncul di tempat publik karena dia benci keramaian. Dan lihat kemarin malam, dia datang ke sini untuk menemuiku dan bersedia menantiku di sini, tepat di meja ini. Oh, betapa manisnya."

"Kau?" Ginger menggeram, kendali dirinya mulai kacau. "Dengar, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau tidak akan menang dariku."

Kedua wanita itu bertengkar, Hinata terjebak di antara mereka berdua. Semakin lama, perkataan mereka semakin menjurus. Cukup. "Ano … Sakura- _chan_ , aku ke toilet, ya." Sakura mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di pintu," cetus Ginger. Hinata memandang wanita itu bingung. "Maksudku, bisa saja pintunya terlalu kecil untukmu." Ginger terkekeh.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sakura. "Pergilah, Hinata, tak usah hiraukan dia."

Sesampainya di toilet, Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya, hendak menghubungi Sasuke.

Nada sambung baru berbunyi sekali, dan Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya. _"Hai, Pipi Bakpao!"_

"Kau di mana? Kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

 _"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau terdengar kesal? Apa Sakura dan Ino mengatakan hal-hal aneh?"_

"Ada Ginger Gerard di sini," jawab Hinata, semakin kesal ketika menyebutkan nama Ginger.

 _"Oh. Tidak usah pedulikan perkataannya. Mulutnya memang kotor. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"_

"Entahlah, dia bertengkar dengan Sakura, meributkan tentang siapa yang paling pantas bersama Kyousuke. Aku mau pulang. Kalau kuliahmu sudah selesai, singgahlah ke sini dan bawa aku pulang."

 _"Sabar. Aku memang sedang ke sana."_

Ketika Hinata kembali, suasana meja mereka semakin ramai karena Ino pun ikut berbicara mendukung Sakura.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menghampiri mereka. "Lihat, lihat! _Pink_ , pria ini terlihat sangat pantas untukmu," celetuk Ginger. "Dia pasti datang untuk minta tandatangan darimu," ejek Ginger.

Hinata menyelempangkan tasnya. "Ayo," katanya pada Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi mereka sepasang kekasih. Sangat pantas," puji Ginger.

Ketiga wanita yang ada di sana tidak tahu bahwa orang yang mereka ributkan sedari tadi baru saja ada di dekat mereka. Ginger tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya ketika dia mengatakan, "Sangat pantas." Baik dia maupun Sakura, terlihat sangat berambisi menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup Kyousuke dan siap melakukan apa saja demi cinta Kyou.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencengkram lengan bawah Sasuke seolah seseorang hendak merebut Sasuke-nya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan mereka berdua."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menunjukkan sikap posesif.

"Teruslah bersikap begitu. Aku suka saat kau cemburu," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.


	10. Chapter 10

Studio foto empat lantai milik Uchiha Mikoto menjadi tujuan Haruno Sakura sepulang dari Shimane. Dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Dia ingin mencurahkan keluh kesahnya kepada wanita itu secara langsung.

Perempuan yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis mencibir tingkah laku gadis merah muda itu. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa bertanya apa Mikoto bersedia diganggu atau tidak. Lagipula sekarang bos besarnya itu sibuk mengurusi pemotretan untuk produk terbarunya.

"Bibi!" Sakura memanggil Mikoto sambil menangis. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya kepada Mikoto yang tadinya berdiri di sebelah fotografer, menatap model—yang sedang berpose di depan kamera—dengan serius. "Kyou tidak menyukaiku," kata Sakura seraya terisak.

Mikoto mengusap-usap punggung Sakura yang bergetar. "Tenanglah, Sayang! Ayo ke kantor Bibi, kita cerita di sana."

Kantor Mikoto terlihat lapang. Putih adalah warna yang mendominasi. Bahkan vas bunga pun diisi dengan lili putih. Di seluruh dinding kantor menempel foto Kyousuke dengan berbagai macam pose dan pakaian. Sakura mengerti itu, karena Mikoto mengaku bahwa Kyousuke adalah model pria kesayangannya.

Ada satu foto yang tidak diterbitkan di mana pun, begitu kata Mikoto. Itu foto Kyousuke dengan Uchiha Itachi. Mereka saling membelakangi dengan punggung menempel. Kyou melipat tangan di bawah dada dengan pipi menggembung kesal. Sementara Itachi mengangkat tangan kanan tinggi-tinggi, tangan itu menggenggam sebuket mawar putih, sangat kontras dengan pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan kedua orang itu.

Mikoto mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sofa yang berada beberapa meter di depan meja kerjanya, sementara dia mengambil segelas air untuk Sakura.

"Dia tidak mempedulikanku. Aku merasa kurang cantik." Sakura mulai berbicara lagi setelah ia menenggak habis segelas air putih. Airmata masih setia mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

Perlu waktu sepuluh menit agar Sakura selesai dengan semua kisah sedihnya. Mikoto menyeka airmata gadis itu sambil menenangkannya dengan berbagai macam kata penghibur.

"Kau tahu, pria Uchiha terkenal dengan kepribadian masa-bodohnya," kata Mikoto tidak nyambung.

Terang saja hal itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa hubungannya, Bibi?"

"Iya. Mereka memiliki ego yang sulit runtuh. Tetapi, saat mereka jatuh cinta padamu, mereka akan melakukan apapun untukmu, bahkan bersujud di kakimu. Kau memiliki kendali penuh atas hidup mereka," jelas Mikoto semakin membingungkan. Wanita itu sedikit tersenyum kala mengingat suaminya, senyum itu terlihat suram. Dia kurang yakin pria Uchiha yang dia nikahi persis seperti yang dia katakan. "Sayang, kau tahu kenapa aku memajang foto Kyousuke di seluruh dinding kantorku?"

Sakura memandang Mikoto heran, dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Karena dia model pria kesayangan Bibi, 'kan?" jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Benar. Tetapi, lebih daripada itu, karena dia adalah putra kesayanganku, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

Saat ini Jepang tengah memasuki musim hujan atau masa peralihan musim semi ke musim panas. Bunga-bunga _ajisai_ di distrik Ajisai terlihat cantik dengan warna-warna yang cerah, memberikan keceriaan bagi suasana gelap musim hujan.

Jalan Uchiha yang kini dilewati mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata, di kanan dan kiri, rumah-rumah yang berdiri sangat mewah, harganya mungkin berkisar antara ratusan juta sampai milyaran yen.

Hinata merinding membayangkan bagaimana dirinya di depan Uchiha Madara nanti. Dia melihat foto pria tua itu dari majalah bisnis yang dibawa Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Tatapannya tajam, bahkan dengan melihat foto saja Hinata sudah menciut. Sialnya, pria itu justru mengirim pengawalnya untuk menjemputnya. Ini adalah hari Minggu paling menegangkan bagi Hinata, dia harus menemui Uchiha Madara, entah untuk apa. Yang ia tahu, ia gugup.

Perasaan Hinata semakin mengerdil ketika ia melihat penampilan luar _mansion_ Madara. _Mansion_ itu didesain layaknya istana abad pertengahan. Hinata ingin segera enyah dari tempat itu. Dia dan tempat sebagus itu benar-benar bukan pasangan yang serasi. Dia sungguh ingin menghubungi Sasuke, tetapi Madara berpesan dia dilarang menganggu Sasuke yang katanya sibuk dengan segudang pekerjaan.

"Nona," panggil pengawal Madara yang tak kalah tampan dari aktor-aktor laga.

Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan bayangan mengerikan yang berlarian di kepalanya sampai dia tidak sadar pengawal itu sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Hinata menatap pengawal itu dengan gugup.

 _Gothic_. Itu kata yang paling pas untuk menyebut desain interior _mansion_ Uchiha itu. Di bagian luar, Hinata merasa kecil, bagian dalam membuatnya lenyap seketika. Aura _mansion_ sangat mengintimidasi. Bulu kuduknya tegak semua. Bulir-bulir keringat dengan manis menghias dahinya. Hinata meremas-remas tangan dengan cemas. Astaga! Dia pasti mati saat menghadapi Madara nanti.

"Auranya memang suram. Tetapi, cukup banyak kok ruangan yang terasa hangat," ujar pengawal itu, kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan senyum hangat padanya. "Misalnya," kata pengawal itu pelan seraya singgah sebentar untuk mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan. "Ini, ruang minum teh."

Hinat melongo. Oh, mereka memiliki ruang minum teh. Apa itu tidak bisa dilakukan di meja makan saja?

"Meskipun cukup modern, Uchiha- _sama_ masih suka melakukan upacara minum teh yang terkesan kuno." Pengawal itu kembali berjalan, memimpin Hinata menuju sebuah ruangan. "Silakan." Dia mempersilakan Hinata masuk lebih dulu, kemudian mengikuti Hinata tanpa menutup pintu. Dia menarik salah satu kursi dan meminta Hinata dengan segala hormat untuk duduk.

Oh, meja makan panjang dengan kursi yang banyak. Ada berapa banyak orang berada di sini setiap makan malam? Hinata tidak mengerti bagaimana kakek Sasuke itu berpikir. Semua ini tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam otaknya.

Jantung Hinata berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat ketika Madara berdiri di hadapannya. Dia menuduk untuk menghindari tatapan pria itu yang sudah pasti sarat akan intimidasi.

Uchiha Madara terkekeh pelan. _Dia bertingkah bak hewan buruan,_ pikirnya.

"Tingkahmu yang seperti itu sungguh membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana caramu menghadapi Sasuke," kata Madara seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk memerintah pengawalnya angkat kaki. Kemudian Madara menarik kursi di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, menatap Madara keheranan.

"Hai, yunior!" seru seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang itu. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya. Wah, itu seniornya, yang pernah datang ke jurusan untuk memberikan kuliah singkat. Hinata tersenyum menyambut sapaan orang itu, sedikit melegakan, karena ada seseorang yang dia kenal di sini. "Bagiamana kabarmu?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi dengan kari coklat.

"Baik. _Senpai_ bekerja di sini?"

"Ya. Koki pribadi," jawab senior itu singkat.

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Nakamura- _san_!" kata Madara tajam.

Koki pribadi Madara tersenyum masam, kemudian buru-buru kabur dari ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Madara pada Hinata yang memandangi makanan dengan segudang pertanyaan di kepalanya. "Nanti kau akan tahu untuk apa aku memanggilmu. Yang pasti bukan cuma untuk makan siang."

* * *

Usai makan siang, Madara bertanya ini dan itu tentang masa lalu dan rencana masa depan Hinata. Semakin lama Madara semakin mengerti apa yang diinginkan cucunya dari perempuan Hyuuga itu. Kepribadian Hinata sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya dan juga putrinya yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

"Belasan tahun orang-orangku telah menjagamu dari Hyuuga _souke_ atas permintaan putriku. Dia dan Hizashi berteman baik sejak SD. Sekarang tugas itu akan dilakukan cucuku. Kau aman bersamanya. Tetapi, yang paling penting dari pertemuan ini segera kumulai. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Madara menunggu sejenak, agar Hinata mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apa pun yang akan dikatakannya.

"Sasuke itu adalah Uchiha paling merepotkan yang pernah ada. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang dia yang sering keluar masuk penjara dengan berbagai macam tindak kejahatan. Aku lah yang tak pernah membiarkannya mendekam di penjara lebih dari satu jam. Dua tahun terakhir dia berhenti berulah, dan cukup mengherankan dia tahan menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan yang dianjurkan pihak berwenang."

"Cucuku begitu muda, liar, egois dan kejam. Tak seorang pun yang bisa mengontrolnya. Memang semua itu karena aku memanjakannya, ayah dan ibunya juga tak begitu mengekangnya. Dia sangat buruk dalam berhubungan dengan masyarakat luar. Dan di sinilah kau, Hyuuga Hinata, Sang Pengendali Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku sudah menyerahkan semua tanggunjawabku pada cucuku. Itu berarti aku menyerahkan nasib perusahaanku kepadamu."

Hinata menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak. Kenapa semua ini menjadi begitu rumit? Oh, Hinata yakin, dia sungguh tidak cocok jika dipasangkan dengan semua ini. Hidupnya yang sederhana telah dirampas dari dirinya.

Suara Madara yang berat dan tajam berbicara seolah nasib seluruh Jepang berada di atas bahunya.

"Setiap hal yang kau katakan dan lakukan akan sangat mempengaruhi Sasuke. Pria Uchiha selalu seperti itu, logika lenyap jika mereka dihadapkan pada cinta. Mereka tidak memikirkan hal lain saat menemukan cinta yang membuat mereka gila, satu-satunya hal yang dilakukannya sepanjang sisa hidupnya adalah menjaga cinta itu." Madara tersenyum miring. "Sasuke pun sama." _Itulah kenapa dia memenjarakan dirinya di kantorku saat ini,_ tambah Madara dalam hati.

"Inilah yang kuminta darimu. Kendalikan priamu itu, jangan sampai kesalahan yang kau buat mengacaukan kerajaan bisnisku. Jangan coba-coba menghiasi hubungan kalian dengan pengkhianatan. Kurasa kau cukup dewasa untuk mengerti posisimu sekarang."

* * *

Menjelang sore, Hinata tiba di rumah ibunya. Dia mengabaikan Hanabi yang melontarkan bermacam-macam pertanyaan. Sejurus kemudian dia berada di kamar dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Hari ini sungguh ajaib, dia tidak percaya dengan semua yang dilewatinya.

Madara tidak memintanya, pria tua itu jelas memberikan perintah diselipi kata-kata yang sarat akan ancaman. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi perintah itu.

Perintah itu bukan hal yang sulit. Dia hanya harus menjaga dirinya tetap setia pada Sasuke. Tanpa diperintah, Hinata pasti melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dia tidak punya pria lain, Sasuke satu-satunya.

Hinata menarik tas kecil yang tergeletak bersama dirinya di tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Dia memanyunkan bibir kala tak mendapati pesan atau panggilan dari Sasuke. Sebentar lagi mereka harus kembali ke Shimane. Hinata harus menelepon Sasuke.

Satu kali, tidak diangkat.

Dua kali, tidak diangkat.

Tiga, empat dan seterusnya, sampai lima belas kali. Padahal sebelum ini, nada sambung bahkan tak sempat berbunyi dua kali, Sasuke pasti mengangkatnya.

 **Sasuke-kun, aku kembali dengan kereta.**

Dengan kesal Hinata mengirim pesan itu sebanyak dua puluh kali. Setelah itu dia mengemas barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap.

* * *

Tumpukan-tumpukan berkas tampak mengepung Sasuke. Di usia muda dia harus menderita penyakit gila kerja. Bukan demi kakeknya atau siapa pun, hanya untuk Hinata.

Sasuke memeriksa saham-saham milik Uchiha Motor dan Uchiha Bank. Dia harus mendata saham-saham yang harus dijual, dipertahankan dan dibeli. Dia juga menyusun strategi untuk meningkatkan keuntungan.

Grafik pergerakan nilai saham diperiksa dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun dan jangan lupa prediksi keuntungan untuk sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Berkas-berkas lama yang tidak disentuh siapa pun menjadi fokus utama Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar menerapkan cara kerja yang sama sekali berbeda. Uchiha muda yang cerdas dan merepotkan.

Ponsel yang menuntut diperhatikan terdampar di bawah kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Sasuke tahu ponsel itu bergetar untuk waktu yang lama dan dia yakin wanitanya yang menelepon terus-menerus. Orang lain tidak akan berani melakukan itu.

Sasuke segera keluar dari kantor kakeknya setelah dia membaca pesan dari Hinata. Sekretaris Gin berdiri di mejanya yang terletak di depan pintu kantor kakeknya, kemudian menunduk hormat.

Sebelum semakin jauh, Sasuke berbalik menghampiri sang sekretaris. Sasuke tak peduli meski sekretarisnya jauh lebih tua daripada dirinya, tetap saja dia bersikap seenaknya, menarik buku catatan Gin dan merampas pulpen dari tangan pria itu tanpa permisi. "Aku mau berkas-berkas yang ada di atas mejaku tiba pukul delapan besok pagi di alamat ini." Sasuke berbicara sambil menuliskan alamat rumahnya di Shimane, lalu memberikannya pada Gin.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Gin patuh, padahal dalam hati dia mencibir segala kesombongan yang mewarnai Uchiha muda itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, mobil pemberian kakeknya terparkir di depan rumah Hinata, tepat ketika Hinata melewati pagar rumah dengan ransel yang gemuk. Hinata melihatnya, tetapi dengan sengaja membuang wajah dan berjalan cepat ke simpang jalan rumahnya. Tempat dia menunggu bis untuk ke stasiun.

Sasuke dengan sabar mengikuti tingkah kekanak-kanakan Hinata sambil membunyikan klakson dan menggoda wanita itu.

"Sayang, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke mana pun, ke istana eskrim, kolam madu, rumah coklat atau kerajaan makanan."

Godaan Sasuke semakin lama semakin tidak masuk akal. Pria itu memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak. Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri. Akhirnya tawanya pun pecah. Dia menatap Sasuke yang duduk dengan nyaman di balik stir. "Kau bodoh," kata Hinata berteriak.

* * *

CCTV buatan Nara Industries dengan kualitas terbaik yang dijual untuk umum akan membantu Sakura menghilangkan keraguannya akan semua ucapan Mikoto.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Hatake Kyousuke.

Dia nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika Mikoto mengatakan itu.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kekasih Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura bersumpah itu adalah lelucon paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Bagaimana mungkin dia percaya? Bahkan sebelum ini, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Mikoto memiliki anak kedua.

"Supaya kau yakin, pergilah ke rumahnya di Shimane besok. Katakan padanya aku yang memintamu ke sana. Bawalah cctv. Kau bisa memasangnya di mana pun, nanti kau akan lihat bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama."

Begitu kata Mikoto.

Sakura belum mengatakan apapun tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasihnya atau tentang dia yang sekelas dengan Sasuke di masa SMA. Dia akan mengatakan itu, tetapi setelah dia memastikan kebenarannya.

* * *

Kuliah Hinata kali ini berakhir lebih cepat. Seniornya yang sok sempurna yang menjadi asisten dosen mata kuliah Masakan Prancis itu puas dalam sekali percobaannya. Biasanya dia harus mengulang sampai sepuluh kali baru lelaki Otsutsuki itu puas dan memberikan nilai A untuk hidangannya.

 _Dorama_ sore yang diputar Senin-Jumat sedang seru-serunya. Sial sekali kalau terlewat hanya gegara kegagalan berulang. Sepertinya seniornya itu mengerti betul keinginan wanita. Hinata terkikik geli. Sekejap kemudian Hinata memberengut. Televisi yang ia tonton menampilkan iklan sabun, bintang iklannya wanita seksi bernama Ginger Gerard.

Hinata menggeram kesal. Bel pintu berbunyi ketika iklan habis. Dengan kesal dia berjalan ke pintu. Hinata nyaris membukakan pintu, namun dia ingat siapa saja bisa muncul di balik pintu. Dia mengintip ke luar dulu.

"Sakura- _chan_?" gumamnya. Dengan cepat Hinata membukakan pintu.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum manis. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun santai berwarna hijau tua. Rambut merah mudanya diikat ekor kuda. Hinata heran melihat ransel di punggung Sakura, karena biasanya gadis itu memakai tas tangan ke mana pun. "Aku dapat alamat dari Ino," kata Sakura sedikit menjelaskan.

"Ayo masuk." Hinata menyingkir sedikit, mempersilakan Sakura masuk.

Sebelum duduk di sofa, Sakura melihat-lihat desain interior rumah mereka. Terlihat biasa, dan tidak menimbulkan efek wah seperti yang dialaminya ketika Mikoto mengundangnya ke _mansion_ Madara hari Sabtu lalu.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Sayang. Aku ke sini cuma sebentar, ingin bertemu dengan dewi keberuntunganku. Setelah ini aku harus ke studio 19."

"Oh, kenapa bawa tas sebesar itu?"

"Mau menginap di apartemen Ino. Ya, kalau teman-teman serumahnya tidak keberatan sih." Sakura tersenyum miris. Dia tidak menyangka dia harus berbohong sebanyak ini pada Hinata. "Oh, ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata seadanya. Padahal kemarin malam, sepanjang perjalanan ke Shimane, Sasuke kesal karena Hinata tidak memberitahunya tentang pertemuan dengan Madara.

"Boleh aku ke kamar mandi, aku harus merapihkan riasanku sebelum ke studio?"

"Tentu saja."

 _Maaf, Sayang._

Kamar mandi itu lumayan besar. Sakura memandang setiap sudut untuk mencari tahu di mana dia bisa menempelkan cctv. Dia naik ke wastafel, dia memutuskan memasang cctv di sudut di dekat pintu masuk. Dia yakin baik Sasuke atau Hinata tidak akan menyadari keberadaan kamera itu jika dipasang di sana, dan bisa mencakup area yang luas.

Sakura turun kemudian buru-buru mengeluarkan laptop dari ranselnya.

Tepat.

Meskipun kloset tidak kelihatan, tetapi _shower_ , bak mandi dan sedikit bagian wastafel kelihatan. Itu cukup.

* * *

Kabar yang diterimanya dari Hinata mengembuskan angin segar ke otak mesum Sasuke. Dia langsung meninggalkan apartemen Naruto untuk memakan daging kesukaannya. Jarang-jarang mereka berdua punya waktu pas untuk berduaan.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertautan ketika ia sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sakura baru saja keluar dari area rumahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat padanya lalu pergi. Buru-buru Sasuke masuk ke rumah.

"Eh, cepat …"

"Mau apa dia ke sini?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud. "Oh, Sakura. Dia cuma singgah, katanya sih mau ke studio 19."

"Oh."

Sejenak Sasuke memandangi Hinata, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Hinata mengenakan celana pendek. Paha putihnya yang gemuk kelihatan dengan jelas. Wanita itu tahu betul bagaimana membangkitkan seleranya. "Kau belum mandi, 'kan?"

Maksud mesum Sasuke langsung dimengerti oleh Hinata. "Belum. Kau mau memandikanku?" kata Hinata sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Atau," Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. "kau yang mau kumandikan?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sayang. Kita butuh pengaman." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Pria itu melenggang ke kamar. Dia mengambil pengaman yang dia maksud, membersihkan tompelnya dan melepas kacamatanya. Hinata sedang mengisi bak mandi ketika dia tiba di kamar mandi. Seluruh tubuh Hinata yang masih ditutup pakaian basah, mengingatkannya akan sosok Hinata di tengah hutan saat pertama kali mereka bercinta.

"Ayo, bayi besarku, datang pada ibu!"

"Wanita sialan itu," rutuk Sasuke. Hanya dengan satu kalimat konyol seperti itu, Sasuke sudah menegang di bawah sana. Habis kesabarannya.

* * *

Sebuah taksi terparkir di sebelah pagar tembok rumah Sasuke. Haruno Sakura duduk di jok belakang dengan tangan yang terkepal. Marah. Tentu saja. Dia menyaksikan pemuda, yang selama ini mengisi pikirannya, bercinta dengan wanita lain.

Rasanya Sakura ingin keluar dari taksi, menyelinap ke rumah Sasuke lalu menendang pintu kamar mandi dan menghentikan semua itu.

Kyousuke bahkan marah ketika dia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pria itu. Tetapi, Hinata …

Wanita itu dengan leluasa melumat bibir Kyou, meremas-remas rambut pekat pria itu, lalu memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di kulit leher Kyou. Tangan Hinata bebas membelai dada bidang Kyou dan menari-nari di punggung Kyou. Hinata memiliki pria itu sepenuhnya di bawah guyuran _shower_.

Percintaan keduanya terlihat sangat panas. Mereka saling menyerang. Sakura menangis ketika sepasang kekasih itu menyatu dalam tarian cinta yang penuh gairah.

* * *

Hinata memekik ketika Sasuke menggigit putingnya. Tangan pria itu tak henti-hentinya meremas bokongnya. Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke dan Hinata kembali berciuman.

Rasa penasaran membawa kedua tangan Hinata ke kedua bokong Sasuke. Dia meremas-remas keduanya dengan gemas. Setelah puas, tangan Hinata pindah ke bawah perut Sasuke. Mata wanita itu berkilat nakal sebelum akhirnya meremas _bayi besarnya_.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka demi mengumpat. "Kau ingin berperang, Sayang?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Hinata menggoda, tangannya semakin nakal di bawah sana.

"Kau akan kalah," ujar Sasuke yakin.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah belajar trik baru. Kau akan meleleh lebih dulu," balas Hinata tak terima.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang dihasilkan dari serangan-serangan mesum—begitu Sasuke menyebutnya—tanpa tahu di salah satu sudut kamar mandi terpasang cctv yang merekam adegan percintaan mereka, dan disaksikan oleh Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Hinata pergi untuk melihatnya. "Sakura- _cahn?_ Lagi?" bisik Hinata. Wanita itu langsung berlari ke ruang tv. Di sana, Sasuke sedang bekerja dengan laptop dan beberapa map dokumen. "Sasuke- _kun_ , itu Sakura."

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Apa sih yang diinginkan Haruno itu?" Dia menutup laptopnya, lalu membawanya bersama map-map penting ke kamar.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sakura. Wajah gadis itu kusut. Matanya sedikit bengkak. Rambutnya pun acak-acakan. Gaun gadis itu basah di sana-sini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata cemas. Dia menuntun Sakura ke ruang tamu dan membimbing gadis itu duduk di sofa. "Sebentar." Hinata hendak ke dapur, mengambilkan air untuk Sakura, tetapi Sakura menahannya.

"Sasuke di mana?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata terkejut. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan dugaannya. "Dia sudah tidur."

"Kalian tidur sekamar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Ini sudah kelewatan. Hinata ingin protes, tetapi melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Sakura terus menanyakan hal-hal tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa meminta Sakura berhenti bertanya, jadi dia hanya menjawab.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita cinta mereka berdua, Sakura memeluk Hinata seraya menangis. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa Sasuke itu adalah Kyousuke.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," kata Sakura sambil terisak. Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura, tidak peduli apa alasan gadis itu minta maaf, dia hanya tahu Sakura membutuhkan sandaran. Bukan untuk alasan yang tak jelas Sakura meminta maaf. Pada pagelaran mode waktu itu, Hinata jelas datang bersama Ino dan dia malah mencium Kyou, tepat di depan Hinata.

Walaupun Sakura merasa marah dan membenci Hinata, tetapi dia tahu dia tidak berhak untuk semua itu. Kyousuke atau Sasuke, keduanya tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Sedangkan Hinata, meskipun Kyousuke mungkin tak mengaku cinta di depan semua orang, tetapi Sasuke melakukan itu. Dan Hinata berhak marah jika ada yang mengganggu Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura berbohong, kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apa yang dia tahu pada Hinata. Karena dia memerlukan itu untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan seseorang. Dan Hinata tak perlu tahu mengenai kesepakatan itu.

* * *

Mata Kyou melotot menerima pesan singkat dari Sakura. Saat ini dia berada di salah satu gunung di Kumo untuk syuting iklan.

 **Hai, Uchiha Sasuke! Temui aku di restoran Tanaka, besok pukul satu siang. Aku ingin membicarakan kesepakatan denganmu.**

Kyou tidak percaya, dia mengeceknya sekali lagi. Sebanyak apa pun dia mengeceknya, pesan itu jelas masuk ke SIM 2, nomor Kyou, bukan nomor Sasuke. Dia tidak sabar menunggu besok untuk mengetahui semua kegilaan Haruno itu.

 **Malam ini, pukul sembilan.**

* * *

Sebelumnya Sakura datang terlambat, tetapi kali ini dia duduk manis di meja 12 sambil menikmati jus tomat pada pukul sembilan kurang lima belas.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam Kyousuke sampai di depan Sakura. Pria itu mengenakan baju hangat rajutan karena di luar memang sedang hujan deras. Sakura yakin Hinata yang merajut baju hangat itu.

"Katakan apa maumu?" tanya Kyou langsung ke persoalan.

"Duduklah dulu," bujuk Sakura.

Mau tak mau Kyou duduk. Bagaimana pun nasib hubungannya saat ini berada dalam bahaya. "Aku tahu apa yang kautahu dan dari mana kautahu. Kau tak perlu membuang waktuku. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk menutup mulutmu."

"Jadilah pacarku," kata Sakura enteng.

"Kau gila!" Kyousuke setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Aku hanya membutuhkan Hatake Kyousuke. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada ibumu yang benci kegemukan itu." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau kau bersedia menerima permintaanku. Jika tidak, ya, jangan salahkan aku."

"Kau!" Kyou menggeram marah. Dia pasti sudah mencekik gadis itu kalau saja mereka tidak berada di tempat umum.

"Bukan hal yang sulit, 'kan? Kau bisa menjadi dua orang berarti kau harus memiliki dua kekasih."

"Kau sinting, Haruno!"

"Iya, aku memang sinting. Dan itu semua karenamu."

Kyou memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Kau dapat yang kaumau," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik, kemudian dia beranjak.

Sakura tercengang.

Media sering membicarakan Kyousuke. Pria itu memang misterius, selalu membuat semua orang penasaran. Itulah kenapa berita tentang pria itu laku keras.

Hal paling pasti tentang pria itu adalah pria yang tak bersedia melakukan sesuatu untuk siapa pun. Dia selalu melakukan apa yang dia suka, untuk menyenangkan egonya. Dan sekarang … Sakura tahu satu hal. Ego yang dikatakan Mikoto dimiliki oleh putranya telah runtuh dan diinjak-injak oleh seorang Hyuuga. Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya wajah itu. Terlihat enggan, tetapi tetap melakukannya.

"Tunggu, Hatake- _san_!"

Kyou berbalik, menatap Sakura kesal. Apa lagi mau perempuan ini, pikirnya kesal.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Kyou mendengus bosan. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku di sini jika aku tidak mencintainya, apalagi menuruti permintaan gilamu itu," jelas Kyou kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat. Kau, Hatake Kyousuke, adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura penuh arti.

* * *

 _Apakah benar kalian sekarang berpacaran?_

Pertanyaan itu terlontar berulang-ulang dari pemburu berita. Kyousuke dan Sakura sering tertangkap kamera saling bergandengan tangan atau hanya sekadar jalan-jalan bersama seminggu belakangan ini. Foto-foto mesra keduanya pun lumayan banyak beredar di media sosial.

Untuk meluruskan semuanya, Hatake Kyousuke mengadakan jumpa pers di Shimane, tepat seminggu setelah menyepakati sebuah perjanjian dengan Haruno Sakura. Pria itu terlihat segar dan menawan seperti biasanya. Dia membawa Sakura ke acara jumpa pers itu yang tampak memesona dengan gaya kasualnya.

Kyousuke hanya butuh satu kalimat singkat untuk mengklarifikasi kebingungan fans dan media.

 _ **Ya, kami berpacaran.**_

Uchiha Mikoto, yang turut hadir pada acara itu selaku manajer Sakura, tersenyum bahagia. Apa yang diimpikannya sekarang sudah terwujud. Hatake Kyousuke dan Haruno Sakura bak sepasang dewa dan dewi. Keduanya akan menjadi pasangan paling sempurna abad ini.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, lebih baik kau putuskan Hinata jika kau memang berniat pacaran dengan Sakura. Aku tidak masalah dengan hubunganmu itu."

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang yang sedang memandangi sahabatnya. Dia sengaja mengajak Sasuke makan siang di kedai ramen dekat universitas. Sedari tadi Sasuke bertingkah seolah tak ada hal besar yang terjadi. Seolah hubungan barunya itu bukan masalah yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Kami hanya main-main. Hinata pun tahu," kata Sasuke seadanya.

"Main-main?" Naruto mengurut pelipisnya frustrasi. "Kau mengakui itu di depan semua orang. Bagaimana bisa disebut main-main?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Itu cuma kamuflase. Tujuannya untuk menyamarkan hubunganku dengan Hinata. Kau tahu, 'kan, apa jadinya kalau ibuku sampai tahu?"

"Maksudmu, kau melakukan semua itu hanya untuk mengecoh ibumu?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, itu artinya kau memper …"

"Sakura tahu," potong Sasuke cepat. "Dia sendiri yang mengajakkku memainkan drama ini."

* * *

Ginger Gerard memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen, yang dia yakini tempat tinggal Kyousuke, pada pukul delapan malam. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang keras dan buru-buru. Kesal? Tentu saja. Dia tidak terima kekalahan ini, tidak, tidak, Ginger belum kalah.

Hanya seminggu dia di London, dan ketika kembali kabar buruk itu tersebar di mana-mana. Bagaimana pun dia akan memenangkan Kyousuke, tidak peduli walau pria itu sudah mengakui hubungannya dengan gadis merah muda yang sok cantik itu.

Ginger memasuki elevator setelah dia melapor pada pihak keamanan apartemen.

Seorang pemuda pirang berjalan-jalan di koridor lantai 9 sambil menengok sekeliling. Anehnya pemuda itu langsung menempelkan telepon genggamnya ketika mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan mata merah Ginger.

Naruto bersiul kecil. Sasuke benar-benar terjebak di dalam sana, pikirnya.

Ginger melempar tatapan curiga pada pemuda pirang itu sebelum dia menekan bel pintu apartemen Kyousuke.

"Nona, dia tidak ada di dalam," kata Naruto menginterupsi Ginger yang terus-menerus menekan bel pintu.

" _Bullshit_. Aku baru saja melihat mobilnya masuk ke parkiran gedung ini," balas Ginger tak terima.

"Itu berarti dia mengunjungi seseorang di lantai tiga. Kudengar Haruno Sakura tinggal di situ. Mereka kan berpa …"

"Diam, brengsek!" Ginger menarik kerah kaos berlengan panjang Naruto. "Kau tak perlu menyebut nama jalang itu di depanku."

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Dia ingin mencekik perempuan berambut merah itu karena mengatai Sakura jalang. Tetapi, Naruto berusaha tersenyum. "Begini saja, aku akan mengabarimu kalau dia ada di sini."

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur. Mengerti?"

 **Kau temui saja wanita murahan itu. Kelihatannya dia tidak akan pergi dari sana sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku tak bisa menunggu di sini selagi dia ada di sini.**

Naruto mengirim pesan itu kepada Sasuke, kemudian masuk ke apartemennya.

Dua menit kemudian, Kyousuke muncul di ambang pintu dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan pada Ginger Gerard.

Dengan tidak tahu diri, Ginger malah menangkup wajah Kyou lalu mencium bibir pria itu dengan beringas. Kyou menggeram keras sambil mendorong tubuh Ginger dengan kasar hingga terjengkang ke lantai. Bukannya meringis kesakitan, Ginger malah tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, sikapmu yang seperti itu justru membuatku tertantang," kata Ginger, kemudian tersenyum bak seorang masokis.

"Dan kau membuatku ingin melenyapkanmu," balas Kyou penuh penekanan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ginger yang masih terlentang di lantai sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Wanita itu gila. Tentu saja. Dia memiliki niat tak masuk akal, yaitu ingin menguasai seorang Hatake Kyousuke. Keinginan yang mustahil diwujudkan, tetapi justru itulah bagian paling menyenangkan. Di dalam pikirannya, dia yakin bahkan Sakura belum bisa mengendalikan pria itu. Dalam sesi wawancara, Kyousuke tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa pria itu memuja kekasih barunya.

Jika dia, Ginger Stefani Gerard, tidak bisa memiliki Kyousuke untuk dirinya sendiri, maka wanita mana pun tidak bisa.

* * *

Kyousuke mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah. Suasana kota Naruto saat malam sangat ramai, disesaki anak muda. Maklum saja Naruto adalah kota para pelajar. Dia tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya saat ini atau pun kembali ke apartemen, dia yakin Ginger masih di sana dengan semua kegilaan wanita itu.

Terkadang semua ini membuatnya ingin membawa Hinata lari ke tempat di mana tak seorang pun mengenal mereka. Agar mereka bisa bertingkah seperti pasangan normal. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang dia lihat dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Si wanita dengan bebas memegang lengan si pria, mereka berjalan di sepanjang trotoar sambil bercanda.

Tanpa sengaja dia melihat wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata, memasuki sebuah kedai ramen di pinggir jalan bersama teman-temannya. Hinata mengenakan rok panjang berbahan denim dan kaos abu-abu milik Sasuke. Ujung kaos itu disembunyikan di balik roknya. Dari sisi mana pun Hinata sama sekali tak pandai bergaya. Rambutnya dibiarkan begitu dari waktu ke waktu, tergerai menutup setengah punggungnya. Kali ini Hinata menjepit poninya ke belakang.

Kyousuke segera mencari tempat parkir terdekat. Ia langsung masuk ke kedai ramen usai memarkir mobil.

Sekali lagi,

Hatake Kyousuke membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menganga dengan kompaknya.

Putri pemilik kedai ramen nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk ketika Kyousuke mengambil tempat duduk di depan konter, tepat di sebelah seorang gadis gemuk berkacamata. Kamera ponsel para pengunjung mulai melantunkan bunyi khasnya.

Hinata menoleh, menatap Kyousuke yang balas menatapnya. Itulah pertama kalinya mata merah Kyou bertemu pandang dengan mata ungu lembut milik Hinata di depan semua orang.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ketika dia sadar ada di mana. Dia mengambil pena di atas meja, lalu pura-pura menulis di atas catatan kecil. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang berteriak di telinganya, minta tukar tempat duduk.

Malam ini, dia dan teman-temannya sengaja mengunjungi kedai ramen yang terkenal dengan keunikan rasanya untuk menilai sejauh mana kemampuan indra pengecap mereka berkembang. Mereka harus mencatat bahan apa-apa saja yang digunakan untuk membuat ramen itu.

Kyousuke masih memandangi wanita itu, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang pasti tengah melotot melihat wajahnya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Kyou ingin menarik tangan wanita itu, lalu mengecup punggungnya di depan semua orang. Menggandeng tangannya sambil berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian. Mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah wanitanya, dunianya dan nyawanya. Agar semua orang tahu, saat ini dia bernapas hanya untuk wanita itu.

Tetapi, itu hanya angan-angan.

Nyatanya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa. Bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum atau memberikan tatapan mendamba pada wanita itu, dia tidak bisa.

Setetes airmata jatuh, menuruni pipi Kyou. Dadanya sesak memikirkan hubungannya yang terombang-ambing di lautan masalah, yang kapan saja siap membelit mereka. Kyou memalingkan wajahnya, dia berhenti menatap Hinata. Tapi, sayangnya Hinata sempat melihat kerapuhan pria itu dalam bentuk airmata.

 **Aku mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan. Aku juga begitu. Jadi, kumohon jangan menangis dan cepatlah makan ramenmu sebelum aku mencurinya.**

Hati Kyou lega saat membaca pesan itu. Kemudian dia memakan ramen pesanannya dengan lahap.

" _Ano_ …" kata Hinata gugup. Dia merencanakan sesuatu yang lucu untuk menghibur Sasuke. "Boleh minta tandatangan?" Hinata menyodorkan catatan kecil dan penanya kepada Kyou setelah pria itu selesai dengan ramennya.

Kyou tertawa kecil. Para pengunjung bersumpah Kyousuke terlihat sangat manis dengan tawa kecilnya itu. Pria itu kemudian mengambil catatan dan pena itu, lalu membubuhkan tandatangannya dengan cepat. "Mau berfoto?" tawar Kyou sambil mengembalikan catatan dan pena Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata tercengang, sama halnya dengan pengunjung yang lain. "Boleh?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Hn."

Hinata menyalakan kamera depan ponselnya dan mengaktifkan _timer_. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyou hingga kepalanya menyentuh dada Kyou. Hinata tersenyum lebar dan Kyousuke tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Mungkin _mood_ nya sedang bagus."

"Beruntungnya gadis itu."

"Eh, eh, minta juga, yuk."

Berbagai macam komentar terdengar. Namun, Kyousuke tidak mempedulikannya. Saat beberapa perempuan meminta tandatangan dan foto bersama, dia malah angkat kaki dari kedai ramen itu. Entah bagaimana, dia akan memikirkan cara untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Astaga! Hinata kau curang! Padahal aku sejak tadi minta tukar tempat duduk," kata seorang perempuan berambut oranye.

Teman-teman perempuan Hinata pun tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan Hinata sepanjang sisa malam itu dan memandang Hinata penuh rasa iri.


	11. Chapter 11

Tangan ramping Ginger meremas pinggir meja makannya. Dia menatap gelas berisi jus apel dengan tajam. Dengan marah dia menggambil gelas itu dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Baik koran, majalah, tabloid, dan media lainnya, tak henti-hentinya mengikuti perkembangan hubungan Kyousuke-Sakura. Padahal sudah nyaris sebulan mereka mengakui hubungan asmara yang menjijikkan itu.

Ginger menggeram, lagi dan lagi.

Ia berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ke sini sekarang!" perintahnya tegas.

Lima belas menit kemudian, seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersenyum ramah ketika Ginger membukakan pintu apartemennya. Orang itu langsung melompat ke atas sofa krem di ruang tamu Ginger.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menjeratnya di London," kata Misaki penuh arti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mikoto kembali ke tempat di mana dia memulai karirnya. Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, London, tepatnya London Fashion Week. Kyousuke dan Sakura akan ikut bersamanya. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti menghadapi musuh di kandangmu sendiri," jelas Misaki, kemudian menyeringai.

"Bagus," ujar Ginger sambil tersenyum miring.

Yoshio Misaki. Pendatang baru di dunia _modeling_. Dua minggu lalu, Ginger menawarkan sebuah perjanjian menguntungkan dengannya. Wanita London itu membayarnya untuk mendekati Haruno Sakura. Karena mereka sama-sama pendatang baru, dia tidak kesulitan mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura.

Tugasnya mencari tahu kebenaran. Wanita London itu berulang kali mengatakan dia tidak percaya dengan hubungan itu. Ginger yakin betul hubungan asmara Kyousuke adalah _setting_ -an.

Berita menyebutkan Kyousuke mengaku jatuh cinta ketika Sakura menciumnya di Konoha Fashion Festival.

"Omong kosong apa itu?! Usai si jalang itu mengecup bibirnya, Kyousuke terlihat seperti dia ingin menghancurkan seluruh dunia," kata Ginger setiap kali dia mendengar berita itu.

Kalimat kasar dan kotor sering ia lontarkan ketika wartawan menanyainya tentang patah hati. Dia bahkan dengan lantang mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa hubungan Kyousuke palsu. Entah untuk alasan apa.

"Oh, ya," ujar Ginger, "kau harus lebih dekat lagi. Kalau bisa sampai kau bisa memegang ponselnya."

"Tentu. Tetapi, selama di London dia milikmu."

Lagi-lagi Ginger tersenyum miring. "Dia tidak akan lepas dari pengawasanku."

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

Tubuh Hinata hanya dibungkus kaos Sasuke. Wanita itu bahkan tak mengenakan celana dalam. Rambut dan wajahnya masih basah oleh keringat. Kipas menyala mengarah padanya dan Sasuke. Musim panas terasa semakin panas sehabis melakukan aktivitas panas.

Nyaris sama dengannya, Sasuke tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali celana dalam. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen pintu yang terbuka lebar dan melebarkan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk agar Hinata bisa duduk di depannya. Kepala Hinata menempel pada dada telanjangnya.

Kebun sayur Hinata beberapa minggu lagi siap panen. Perempuan itu sibuk bergumam menghitung perkiraan keberhasilan panen pertamanya. Sementara Sasuke sibuk mengikat rambut Hinata supaya dia bisa melihat leher putih Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi tanda merah sambil bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu.

"Kau diet lagi?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sedari tadi dia kesulitan menanyakan hal itu.

Hinata menggeleng singkat. "Makanku biasa saja. Cuma aku jauh lebih sibuk dibanding SMA dulu. Apalagi selama ujian. Kau tahu?!" Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke agar dia bisa berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Aku turun empat kilo," kata Hinata bahagia, pipinya merona terang. "Aku bahkan tak perlu mengurangi makanku. Aku akan sibuk lebih banyak supaya turunnya banyak juga."

"Kau senang dengan kesibukanmu?" tanya Sasuke bernada cemas.

"Iya. Kau tahu aku berambisi tentang restoranku. Untuk mencapainya aku harus punya ciri khas," jawab Hinata. Matanya tampak seolah sedang menatap masa depan.

Sasuke mendesah lega. "Aku suka gagasan itu. Berarti berat badanmu turun karena terlalu senang."

Itu benar. Sasuke tidak peduli Hinata berubah seperti apapun. Selama perubahan itu terjadi karena Hinata senang, tidak masalah baginya.

* * *

Minggu pertama bulan Agustus dan hari pertama mereka libur kuliah, Hinata masih berada di Shimane. Ino dan Sai kemarin pulang bersama ke Konoha. Naruto tidak bisa pulang karena harus mengikuti kelas musim panas untuk memperbaiki nilainya yang kacau. Hinata sendiri belum pulang karena Sasuke tidak mau diajak pulang.

Pria itu malam nanti terbang ke London. Baru kembali dua minggu lagi, ketika libur musim panas usai. Hinata justru harus ikut _summer camp_ sewaktu Sasuke kembali nanti, selama seminggu, untuk uji kemampuannya sebagai koki di berbagai jenis lapangan sekaligus penyambutan angkatan baru. Genaplah tiga minggu mereka tak akan bertemu. Jadi, mana mungkin Sasuke melepaskan kesempatannya untuk berduaan dengan Hinata.

Sasuke memasukkan kopernya dan tas Hinata ke bagasi mobilnya. Saat dia masuk dan duduk di balik stirnya, jari-jari Hinata menari-nari di atas ponsel.

"Hanabi?" kata Sasuke, namun tak ditanggapi Hinata. Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke kanan, kemudian berpura-pura memeriksa sabuk pengaman Hinata. Dia menengok sekilas untuk tahu dengan siapa Hinata berkirim pesan. "Haruno?"

"Eh?" Hinata tampak terkejut. "Sasuke- _kun_ sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

Hinata menengok ke belakang, menatap lurus ke teras rumahnya. "Tidak ada yang tertinggal, 'kan?"

Sebagai jawabannya, Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil. Kemudian dia melajukan mobil sampai melewati gerbang. Dia tidak langsung turun untuk menutup gerbang.

"Haruno itu bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Mungkin mereka berdua merencanakan hal konyol untuk dirinya, seperti yang mereka lakukan dua hari lalu.

"Dia minta dibuatkan bronis, _onigiri_ , _spaghetti, lasagna_ dan tunggu dulu …" Hinata melihat ponselnya, lalu melanjutkan, "… mi goreng."

"Apa-apaan Haruno itu. Kau tidak akan melakukannya," larang Sasuke. Dia turun dari mobil dengan kesal. Kemudian mengunci gerbang rumahnya dan kembali lagi ke mobil. "Perempuan itu mulai suka memerintahmu. Dia mencari-cari alasan untuk memperbudakmu. Mana bisa dia menghabiskan semuanya."

"Sasuke- _kun_ itu bukan untuknya sendiri, tapi untukmu …" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya "… dan juga ibumu."

"Oh, aku tahu apa rencana Nona Haruno itu." Pantas saja nyaris semua menu makanan itu adalah kesukaan _kaa-san_ , pikir Sasuke.

* * *

Kedua tangan Sakura penuh dengan barang bawaan. Tangan kanan menyeret koper, sementara tangan kiri menenteng tas plastik yang berisi bekal makan malam sebelum penerbangan. Tas selempang yang awalnya berada di bahu sekarang hampir mencekik lehernya.

Orang-orang di Bandara Internasional Uzumaki mulai memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum dan ada yang terang-terangan menunjukkan simpati. Kabar mengenai hubungan palsunya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana dan dipercayai sebagian besar orang begitu saja. Yang dilakukan pria Uchiha yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu memang keterlaluan.

Lihatlah pria angkuh itu, dia membayar seorang pesuruh untuk membawakan barang-barangnya. Sehingga dia tak perlu membawa apapun. Tangannya kosong, begitu bebas berjalan ala _catwalk_.

Setiap perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya langsung berdecak kagum. Padahal Kyousuke hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna donker biasa yang juga sering dipakai pria biasa dan kaos biasa yang sering Sakura lihat dikenakan Sasuke. Walau sedikit, Sakura bisa mencium aroma Hinata melekat di kaos abu-abu itu. Dalam hati, Sakura mengasihani Uchiha itu. Tingkahnya seolah Hinata sudah dikebumikan saja.

"Suke- _kun no baka_!" geram Sakura jengkel. "Tunjukkan sedikit rasa pedulimu."

Mata Sasuke menajam, "Kau tak berhak memanggilku bodoh," balas Kyousuke dingin.

"Kau memang bodoh. Bantulah aku, supaya orang yakin kau begitu jatuh cinta padaku," kata Sakura berbisik.

Lantas Kyousuke menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Semua orang tengah memandangi mereka. Dia sampai lupa dia di mana. Terlalu banyak berkhayal. Belum lagi terbang, dia justru membayangkan Hinata batal ikut _summer camp_ dan menyambut kepulangannya dengan ciuman sayang.

"Berikan padaku," ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Bukan kopermu," geram Kyousuke saat Sakura menyodorkan kopernya. "Titipan Hinata."

 _Astaga! Otaknya sudah penuh dengan Hinata._

Dengan wajah cemberut Sakura memberikan tas plastiknya. Tetapi, matanya tak hanya cemberut, lebih dari itu, menunjukkan sakit di dadanya. Dia tahu Kyousuke tidak peduli tentang itu. Yang dipedulikan pria itu hanya Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata.

* * *

Cukup lama Mikoto menanti putra dan calon menantunya di Sabaku Coffee yang ada di bandara. Alih-alih kesal, dia senyum-senyum sambil membaca berita sepasang kekasih itu di ponselnya. Dia berpikir Kyousuke dan Sakura itu tengah berbunga-bunga, jadi lupa waktu adalah masalah biasa.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi ramai membuatnya mengerti bahwa putranya telah tiba. Dia mengangkat pandangannya dari ponsel dan langsung menemukan Kyousuke dan Sakura berjalan ke mejanya.

"Kau duduklah di meja lain," perintah Kyou pada pesuruhnya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak bekal titipan dari Hinata dan meletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di depan Mikoto. "Dari Sakura," kata Sasuke pada Mikoto seraya duduk.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih, Sayang!" katanya pada Sakura yang duduk di depannya. "Pantas kau melarang Bibi makan. Apa ini buatanmu?" tanya Mikoto tak sabaran. Dia membuka semua kotak bekal. "Astaga, ini semua kesukaan Bibi. Kau memang calon menantu yang baik. Bibi harus ekstra olahraga setelah ini."

"Bi, bukan buatanku. Aku membeli semuanya. Tapi, bronisnya Suke- _kun_ yang membelinya." _Itu semua calon menantumu yang masak, Bi. Tapi, calon menantu yang Bibi maksud berbeda dengan calon menantu yang kumaksud_ , Sakura menambahkan dalam hati.

"Ah, masa?" Mikoto memeriksa kotak bekal itu. Tidak ada merknya. Dan terlihat sama seperti kotak bekal rumahan.

"Aku memesannya dari seorang teman, dia baru merintis bisnisnya. Kotak bekal itu dari dapur rumahku," jelas Sakura.

Mikoto mengambil satu nasi kepal. Dia menggigitnya dan langsung sadar ada acar mangga yang segar di tengahnya. "Enak!" seru Mikoto. Dia mencicipi menu yang lain, dan berseru demikian berulang kali.

Sakura pun tak mau kalah, dia ikut menikmati semuanya. "Wah, isi nasi kepalnya berbeda-beda. Aku paling suka yang isinya irisan ayam bakar madu."

"Bronis ini," gumam Mikoto. Rasanya hampir seperti buatan sahabatnya. Walau berat, dia akui yang ini sedikit lebih enak. Mikoto mengambil sepotong lagi, kemudian mengunyahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menitikan airmata. Bronis itu membuatnya teringat sahabat lama.

Hizashi yang malang. Sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Pria itu mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan enam belas tahun lalu. Lantaran melindungi anak haram pewaris Hyuuga Souke dan istrinya yang tidak tahu diri itu. Dan dia harus tetap sabar serta melindungi anak pembawa sial itu demi memenuhi permintaan Hizashi.

Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah atas kematian Hizashi. Tidak seharusnya dia mengikuti Fugaku ke Kumo waktu itu. Meninggalkan Hizashi sendiri yang sedang dalam masalah karena anak haram istrinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia begitu memuja suaminya itu.

"Bibi baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Mikoto menyeka sebutir airmata di pipinya. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya. "Oh, ya, Kyou- _kun_ , di mana kau membeli bronis ini?"

"Di Shimane."

"Tidak ada merknya. Beli dari siapa? Kau tahu siapa yang membuatnya?" Setahu Mikoto anak itu kuliah di sana juga. Kalau sampai terjadi kebetulan semacam itu, dia tidak akan mau memakan bronis itu.

"Sepupu teman sekelasku. Itu tugas untuk kelas musim panasnya," jawab Kyousuke.

Mikoto mendesah lega. Kemudian dia memakan sisa bronisnya sampai habis.

Melihat betapa lahapnya Mikoto, senyum Sakura mengembang. Dia mengetik beberapa pesan untuk dikirimkan ke grup khusus _Line_ yang di dalamnya ada Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke.

 **Sakura: Hinata**

 **Sekarang aku benar-benar percaya kalau Bibi Mikoto dulu pernah gendut. Hinata-** _ **chan**_ **, dia makan banyak sekali. Padahal tidak pernah seperti itu walau kami sering singgah di restoran mahal.**

 **Oh, ya, minta Sasuke memperlakukanku dengan benar. Dia keterlaluan.**

 **Sasuke: Haruno**

 **Jangan coba mengotori pikirannya.**

 **Sakura: Sasuke**

 **Selama ini kau yang membuatnya kotor. Kau tidak tahu itu? Malang sekali.**

 **Sasuke: Haruno**

 **Tapi, Hinata selalu menyukai caraku mengotorinya.**

Satu kalimat terakhir itu membuat Sakura berhenti. Dia tahu apa maksudnya itu. Dia membahas tentang mengotori pikiran dan Sasuke membahas tentang mengotori sesuatu yang lain. Lagi-lagi dia harus menelan kecemburuannya.

Saat itu terjadi dia akan selalu menggali nasihat Ino dalam kepalanya. Sebelum mengajukan kesepakatan berbeda, Sakura awalnya ingin memanfaatkan Hinata untuk mendapatkan Kyousuke. Memang kejam, dia pun sempat dalam dilema untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Akhirnya dia menemui Ino dan menanyakan pendapat Ino.

"Lalu apa? Kalau kau mendapatkan tubuhnya, apa itu berarti kau mendapatkan hatinya? Tidak kan? Kalau kau ingin melakukan hal kotor semacam itu, terlebih pada Hinata, kau bukan sedang mencintai, tetapi terobsesi.

"Dengar, meski aku baru kuliah, aku cukup sadar situasimu sekarang. Dan jelas kan, sebulan lalu aku menyarankanmu untuk memeriksa ulang hatimu. Terlebih, setelah beberapa kali bertemu, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Daripada kau, Jidat, apa kau tidak berpikir Hinata jutaan kali lebih mencintai Sasuke, bahkan dalam penampilan terburuk pria itu. Lalu kau? Demi Tuhan, carilah seseorang yang membuatmu tergila-gila karena kau sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kau tergila-gila."

Seseorang, ya? Sakura tidak tahu. Dunianya selama ini hanya dipenuhi Kyousuke. Atau ada orang lain yang lebih dulu memenuhi dunianya, tetapi ia tidak sadar.

 **Naruto: Sasuke**

 **Oi, Uchiha Brandal, perlakukan Sakura-** _ **chan**_ **dengan baik. Atau aku akan membalasmu nanti.**

Entah itu pertanda atau apa, tetapi pesan itu masuk tepat ketika Sakura memikirkan seseorang yang mesti membuatnya tergila-gila tanpa alasan khusus. Kemudian Ino dan Sai ikut ambil bagian dalam obrolan grup itu.

"Kalian tak perlu malu-malu," kata Mikoto tiba-tiba. Pasalnya sedari tadi dia hanya melihat Kyousuke dan Sakura asyik dengan ponsel masing-masing. "Sebentar lagi kita terbang, lho. Ponsel harus mode terbang." Dia berpikir keduanya mengobrol lewat _messenger_ karena malu berbicara di depannya.

Kyousuke sebenarnya sedang bertengkar dengan Hinata di obrolan pribadi mereka. Itu semua gegara pengaduan Sakura. Dia harus menerima omelan Hinata. Sementara Sakura berbalas pesan di grup dengan Ino, Naruto dan Sai.

Sakura memaksa dirinya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Mikoto. "Ah!" pekiknya membuat Mikoto kaget. "Kita harus siap-siap. Ini hampir waktunya," kata Sakura berusaha mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyousuke telah meninggalkan kamar inapnya, selagi Sakura dan Ginger, yang entah kenapa memesan kamar di sebelah kamar ibunya, belum bangun dari mimpi. Dia bosan terjebak dalam pertengkaran keduanya.

Walau masih tujuh hari berlalu di London, rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun.

Pagi-pagi begini, tentu waktu Jepang, Hinata pasti sudah siap dengan hasil eksperimennya. Wanita itu selalu bereksperimen dan Sasuke adalah kelinci percobaan. Saat dia masih tidur, Hinata datang ke kamar, membawakan sarapan, dia mencicipi sesendok, lalu berkomentar. Setelah itu Hinata kembali ke dapur untuk mengulang dari awal. Berikutnya kembali lagi ke kamar, membangunkannya dan memintanya mencicipi. Begitu terus sampai dia bilang sempurna.

Wajar berat badannya turun, pikir Kyousuke.

Kyousuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam ketika ia berhasil sampai di Hyde Park. Pelan-pelan sambil menikmati udara pagi, Kyousuke berjalan di antara pepohonan dan bunga-bunga. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelepon Hinata.

"Pukul delapan waktu setempat aku akan bertemu dengan kakak ipar," kata Kyousuke memulai percakapan yang sesungguhnya setelah puas berbasa-basi.

 _"_ Na-nani? _Apa yang …"_

"Wawancara," potong Kyou cepat. "Kakakmu penulis lepas. Maksudku, ya, dia mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa dia kerjakan di sini. Kau sendiri tahu, 'kan?"

 _"Iya, sih. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan itu."_

 _Kau akan lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau kuberitahu malam hari kakakmu itu menjadi bartender_ , balas Kyou dalam hati. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kakakmu itu menyukai orang yang seperti apa?"

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _, dia akan tahu kalau kau sedang berpura-pura. Jadi, bersikap apa adanya saja."_

Kyou berhenti berjalan untuk berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak ingin menuruti Hinata. Pertama kali bertemu Neji di bar waktu itu kesan yang dia tinggalkan sangat buruk. Dia tidak peduli jika Neji bukan kakak Hinata. Tapi, sekarang lain, bagaimana pun dia harus berupaya meyakinkan Neji bahwa Kyousuke yang sekarang tidak lagi sama dengan Kyousuke yang waktu itu berciuman mesra dengan Ginger di depan Neji usai menghabiskan sebotol _whisky._ Neji pasti tahu peristiwa itu berlanjut ke ranjang.

"Kalau Neji tahu aku mengencani adiknya, dia pasti membunuhku," ujar Kyou setengah berbisik, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Hinata. Dengusan gadis itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kyou.

 _"Itu kan ulahmu sendiri. Catatan kriminal dan_ …" Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk merutuki masa lalu Sasuke _"… wanita di masa lalumu terlalu banyak. Dia akan semakin membencimu kalau kau sok-sok baik."_

"Sayang, aku sudah bertobat, 'kan?" Nada bicara Kyou tiba-tiba terdengar sangat manis, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat memelas. "Neji juga harus tahu itu."

 _"Tidak usah mencoba untuk mengesankannya. Tapi, kalau kau mau, lakukan saja sendiri."_

Kyousuke kembali mendapati dirinya dimarahi. Hinata langsung memutus sambungan setelah itu. "Seharusnya aku tidak memancing amarahnya," gumam Kyou.

* * *

Neji datang lebih cepat dari waktu perjanjian agar bisa sarapan. Sayangnya, orang yang harus ditemuinya seperti memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Kali ini dia dipekerjakan oleh seorang perancang busana bertubuh pria berjiwa wanita untuk mewawancarai Hatake Kyousuke secara eksklusif. Kyousuke itu menguasai bahasa Inggris. Dia dibayar untuk pekerjaan ini karena dia orang Jepang. Padahal dia tidak suka berurusan dengan kaum-bergaya-sok. Apalagi sejenis Hatake Kyousuke.

Hatake Kyousuke duduk di salah satu meja di salah satu café London yang terkenal sambil menikmati roti isi dan koran pagi di atas meja. Berita kematian seorang model internasional asal Inggris memenuhi satu halaman terdepan koran. Kebetulan dia kenal perempuan itu.

Pria itu mengenakan kaos merah marun _v-neck_ berlengan panjang dan celana jins biru tua yang terlihat usang. Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga. Dia kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

Kyou menengok jam tangannya. "Hai, _Nii-san_!" sapa Kyou ramah. Dia memaksa kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Kau datang lebih awal."

"Cih, senyum itu terlihat seperti senyum psikopat," ujar Neji menyindir. Dia duduk di depan Kyou, meletakkan alat perekam dan kamera di atas meja.

"Benarkah? Padahal ada seseorang yang bilang senyumku adalah hal terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan." Kyou berbicara bak anak polos. Kemudian memasukkan roti isi yang terakhir ke mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai," balas Neji datar. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Sarapan yang direncanakan Neji dalam kepalanya hancur berantakan.

"Jangan begitu, _Nii-san_. Sarapan lah dulu."

Keruta-kerutan kesal tercetak di kening Neji. Dadannya naik turun, bernapas susah payah karena usahanya menahan kekesalan. Bibir Neji melengkung dengan mata yang melotot. "Aku sudah sarapan," katanya datar.

"Baik kalau begitu," kata Kyou sopan.

Neji menyalakan perekamnya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Ini pertama kalinya kau berpartisipasi di London Fashion Week. Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang itu?" Neji berujar datar dan berekspresi datar.

"Perasaanku baik. Aku sudah dua tahun menjauh dari kehidupan malam yang liar. Konsumsi rokok hanya sekali dua kali dalam seminggu. Minuman yang sering kuminum cuma _red wine_ dan bir. Sejak itu, apapun yang kulakukan terasa menyenangkan."

Kerutan-kerutan jengkel kembali menyambangi kening Neji. Dia menangkap maksud Kyousuke. Pria itu tampak seperti orang yang sedang berusaha meninggalkan kesan baik, membangun imej di depannya.

"Kau satu-satunya model Asia yang menarik perhatian Louis Edwards, kau tahu, salah satu dari sepuluh perancang paling ternama di seluruh dunia." Neji terdengar sangat muak dengan tulisan yang dia baca dari buku titipan Louis Edwards. "Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai hal itu?"

"Itu terdengar bagus. Aku kurang peduli bagaimana aku melihat orang lain," jawab Kyousuke tak berminat. _Karena semua orang tampak sama di mataku._ "Tapi, mungkin aku peduli bagaimana orang lain melihatku. Hm, nanti aku akan tanyakan pada Sir Louis apa yang membuatnya tertarik padaku. Dan, em, bagaimana kalau kau katakan seperti apa pandanganmu terhadapku."

"Maaf," jawab Neji cuek. "Aku sama sepertimu."

"Ah, berarti kau menyukaiku? Karena kau pasti menyukai dirimu sendiri, 'kan?"

Neji memandang Kyou malas. Neji tidak mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, dia hanya tidak mau membuang waktu di sini, sebentar lagi ada kuliah. "Anggap saja semua yang kaupikirkan benar adanya. Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan."

Kelanjutan dari percakapan itu terdengar timpang sebelah. Kyousuke tampak begitu tertarik pada Neji sampai pelayan yang beberapa kali lewat di sebelah meja mereka, mengira Kyousuke adalah salah satu pria dengan orientasi seksual menyalahi ketentuan alam. Sementara Neji menanggapi semua perkataan Kyou dengan malas, terkesan bosan/muak dan yang paling parah terlihat ingin lenyap.

* * *

Seusai makan siang, Kyousuke menghilang. Tak seorang pun tahu di mana dia. Sakura tak mau mengakuinya, jadi dia berpura-pura tahu. Padahal pesannya pun tidak dibalas.

Setelah London Fashion Week, mereka istirahat sehari, baru selanjutnya bekerja lagi untuk pemotretan rancangan terbaru Mikoto. Walau Sakura tidak tahu di mana tepatnya, tetapi dia yakin Kyousuke berpergian untuk mengambil beberapa foto.

Sakura berguling-guling bosan di tempat tidur. Berulang kali memasang _game_ di ponsel pintarnya, tetapi dia tetap merasa bosan. Ino sepertinya sibuk dengan Sai. Dan Naruto, entah kenapa pria itu tak pernah meneleponnya selama ia berada di London. Diabaikan rasanya sangat mengesalkan.

Ketukan pintu tiba-tiba menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sakura langsung berlari ke pintu, walau bukan Kyousuke, Mikoto yang datang pun tak masalah.

"Ginger?" kata Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya sinis.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu keluar. Kau pasti hampir mati kebosanan di dalam sini."

Untuk seorang perempuan cerdas seperti Sakura, maksud tersembunyi Ginger terbaca dengan mudah. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura

"Kyousuke itu pasti sekarang dalam perjalanan ke bar. Aku kenal dia dengan baik. Tak ada satu malam pun yang dia habiskan tanpa minum. Jadi, mari kita temui dia di sana."

Sakura tersenyum, dia melipat tangan di bawah dada, kemudian menempelkan lengan atasnya ke kusen pintu. _Wanita ini sok pintar, tapi bodoh._ "Kau tahu banyak tentangnya," kata Sakura pelan seraya memasang wajah sedih. _Tapi, sayang kau tidak tahu banyak tentangku._ "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya pergi ke sana."

Ginger menepuk bahu Sakura, kemudian berkata, "Berdandanlah yang cantik."

* * *

Gaun mini berwarna _peach_ melekat pas pada tubuh Sakura, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus dan indah. Ya, kaki adalah aset Sakura yang paling indah, apalagi saat dipasangi _high heels_ bewarna merah. Namun, lehernya tak kalah seksi, terlihat jelas karena dia mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ekor kuda.

Saat dia dan Ginger berjalan ke konter beberapa pria memelototi kaki Sakura dengan mulut menganga. Ginger mengajak Sakura bergabung dengan dua orang temannya, laki-laki dan perempuan.

 _Wah, wajah-wajah orang yang bekerja sama untuk menjalankan rencana kotor Ginger sudah kelihatan._

Sakura menutup mulutnya, agar bibirnya yang tersenyum merendahkan tidak kelihatan.

"Perkenalkan," kata Ginger kepada dua temannya itu, "ini Haruno Sakura, teman dari Jepang."

"Hai, Nona," Si pria mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Sakura. "Michael Benson." Michael menarik tangan Sakura dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup punggung tangan Sakura. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sakura pura-pura tersipu. "Aku merasa spesial," katanya setengah berbisik.

"Dan aku, Mandy Moore."

Rencana kotor Ginger yang terkesan mirip drama pasaran itu dimulai ketika bartender—yang pasti sudah dibayar Ginger—memberikan segelas bir pesanannya. Sakura mengangkat gelas itu dan menempelkan mulut gelas seraya membauinya. _Obat perangsang._

Untuk sekadar informasi agar tidak melaksanakan jebakan murahan semacam itu terhadap Haruno Sakura, semua orang perlu tahu bahwa bakat Sakura yang sesungguhnya adalah meracik obat-obatan. Dia hanya tersesat di sini karena Hatake Kyousuke, yang nyatanya sudah menemukan belahan jiwa.

Sakura menurunkan gelasnya. Ginger menyaksikan itu melalui ekor matanya. "Hari ini aku ingin minum langsung dari botol." Sakura melirik sebotol anggur hitam milik ketiga rekannya itu. "Kelihatannya anggur hitam enak juga. Boleh?" tanyanya pada mereka bertiga dengan nada menggoda.

"Aa!" pekik Sakura. "Aku mau buang air kecil."

Ginger merasa itu adalah kesempatannya. Dia melirik Mandy yang langsung mengerti pekerjaannya.

"Biar kutemani," ujar Mandy.

Buang air kecil hanya akal-akalan Sakura. Tadi dia sengaja menyisakan seperempat anggur hitam karena dia ingin mengembalikan jebakan mereka.

Benar saja, ketika dia kembali anggur hitam itu telah tercemar obat perangsang. Sakura tersenyum jahat. Dia mengangkat botol anggur lalu menuangkannya ke gelas tiga orang itu. "Kalian pantas mendapatkannya."

Ketiga orang itu saling melirik. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura. "Ayolah, aku tidak mau menghabiskannya sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan kalian menaruh sesuatu di anggur ini?"

Michael, Mandy dan Ginger mendesah. "Tentu tidak," ujar Ginger pelan. Dia meminum anggurnya sampai habis.

* * *

Jam delapan malam Neji datang ke bar untuk pekerjaan sampingannya. Dia lewat pintu belakang, khusus untuk pekerja. Ketika dia sampai di balik konter dahinya mengerut. Haruno Sakura ada di sini seorang diri dengan segelas _daiquiri_. Sakura berulang kali menengok ponselnya.

Gadis itu adalah juniornya saat SD, murid pindahan yang langsung populer. Sebenarnya dia sempat naksir dengan Sakura karena dia suka perempuan _boyish_. Sakura seseorang yang pernah menghajarnya dengan berani dan itu membuatnya terkesan. Tetapi, sejak SMA dia menemukan seseorang yang lebih menarik dan sangar. Tampak seperti hutan yang menantang untuk dijelajahi. Hingga sekarang dia belum berhasil menaklukkan gadis itu. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika saja adiknya bersahabat dengan Tenten.

"Libur musim panas?" tanya Neji.

"Kau?!" Sakura berteriak. Dia memandang Neji tak suka. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?"

"Bagaimana lagi, aku bekerja di sini."

"Kau pasti tidak beritahu adikmu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Sepertimu," jawab Neji, kemudian menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, adik kesayanganmu, Uzumaki Naruto itu, pasti kau juga tidak beritahu dia kau mengunjungi tempat seperti ini."

Sakura terkekeh. "Naruto berteman dengan brandalan." _Dan adikmu berpacaran dengan brandalan_.

"Si Brandalan itu dalam bahaya, dia harus berhati-hati memperlakukan adikmu," balas Neji. "Kau dulu pernah menghajarku karena menampar adikmu yang suka berbuat onar itu."

"Si Brandalan itu menanggung risiko dua kali lipat," ujar Sakura penuh arti.

Meskipun Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto sebagai seorang pria, dia sangat menyukai Naruto untuk dijadikan adik. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak SD, bahkan lebih lama dari Ino yang berteman dengannya sejak SMP, masa di mana Naruto memilih sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Tetapi, saat itu justru dia yang sering menghampiri Naruto di rumahnya.

Tidak peduli siapa itu, sekalipun Hatake Kyousuke, dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun memukul Naruto. Itu fakta. Hanya dia yang boleh memukul Naruto dan dia selalu melakukan itu.

* * *

Tangan kanan Kyousuke memeluk pinggang Sakura. Lengan yang satunya lagi diletakkan di antara leher dan dada. Gadis itu mengenakan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Tubuh bagian atas Sakura hanya ditutup bra sewarna celananya. Tatapannya tajam. Dia semakin seksi dengan _messy hair-_ nya. Sakura meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas tangan Kyousuke yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Kyousuke kali ini tampak sangat seksi. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan kancingnya dilepas semua. Rambut pria itu pun sama acak-acakannya dengan rambut Sakura. Dia sedikit menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Sakura, tetapi tidak sampai bersentuhan.

Mikoto puas melihat foto yang akan dijadikan sampul katalognya pada musim semi tahun depan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya fotografer yang bekerja di studio yang ia sewa hari ini.

"Aku mau semuanya," jawab Mikoto mantap.

Sakura keluar dari kamar ganti, ekspresi wajahnya letih. Tak lama berselang Kyousuke pun keluar dari kamar ganti pria, tatapan dan wajahnya terlihat datar. Tak ada tanda-tanda lelah di sana. Dia sudah terbiasa.

"Hah, ini malam terakhir kita di London," kata Sakura sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Bagaimana kencan ratusan ribu dollar-mu, Suke- _kun_?"

"Lancar," jawab Kyousuke singkat.

"Hahahahaha!" Sakura tertawa. "Belikan aku sesuatu dengan itu."

Bibir Mikoto melengkung membentuk senyuman manis, memperjelas kerutan di wajahnya. Dia senang Sakura dan Kyousuke terlihat sangat dekat dan seperti yang diharapkannya, Sakura bukan wanita posesif. Dia benci wanita yang senang mengekang lelaki, terlebih putranya, layaknya Ginger Gerard. Sejak awal dia tidak suka dengan gerak-gerik perempuan itu.

"Bisa kita kembali ke hotel?" tanya Kyousuke kepada kedua wanita yang sekarang mulai bercanda tentang teman kencannya hari ini.

* * *

Foto Kyousuke dan Hinata di kedai ramen waktu itu dikirim Hinata melalui Whatsapp dengan _caption_ "Kebetulan bertemu pria tampan di kedai ramen. Aku harap kau tidak cemburu, Sasuke- _kun_." Fotonya sampai sore tadi waktu London. Kyousuke memandangi foto itu sambil tersenyum geli. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa mengenakan apa pun, baru selesai mandi.

Sekarang pukul sebelas, di Jepang sudah pagi. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan video. Butuh tiga kali panggilan barulah Hinata menjawab.

Wajah polos Hinata terpampang di ponsel Kyou. "Kau kemana saja?" tanya Kyou kesal.

 _"Maaf, aku sedang di dapur tadi_. _Jadi, bagaimana kencan ratusan dollar-mu?"_

Kyousuke mendengus bosan. "Dia cuma anak orang kaya yang jatuh hati padaku setelah melihatku di London Fashion Week. Tidak ada yang menarik."

 _"Tapi, dia lebih cantik dariku, 'kan?"_

"Ayolah, Sayang! Kau selalu mengungkit hal tak berguna itu."

 _"Kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku melayang."_ Kedua alis Kyousuke bertautan. _"Kau curang! Kau selalu memaksaku mengatakan bahwa kau pria paling tampan di dunia ini."_

"Aa," gumam Kyou akhirnya menangkap maksud Hinata, tetapi dia tetap tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Kyou langsung menggunakan jurus pengalihan topik. "Besok aku kembali, tapi belum sempat pesawat mendarat kau sudah pergi. Aku kangen sekali. Bisakah kau bilang pada panitia kau akan menyusul?"

 _"Tidak bisa._ Summer camp _itu penting. Kalau aku tidak ikut atau gagal di sana, aku langsung DO. Dan terlambat datang masuk dalam kategori gagal."_ Hinata berbicara dengan nada kesal.

Kyousuke menggeram. Ini sungguh menyebalkan. "Kau bisa menyebut nama kakekku di depan kepala jurusan. Dia pasti mengizinkanmu."

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _bisakah kau berhenti mengandalkan kakekmu?"_ Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan dan cukup kasar.

"Hinata, aku cuma kangen." Kyousuke memelas, memohon pengertian Hinata.

 _"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, ya,"_ kata Hinata lembut, dia terdengar sangat manis. Ah, Kyousuke jadi semakin kangen.

"Ya, sudah. Nanti aku yang akan menyusulmu." Kyousuke tak mau menyerah.

 _"Dari kampus butuh waktu 8 - 9 jam untuk sampai ke sana. Kuliah dan pekerjaanmu tidak bisa ditinggalkan."_

"Kendaraan darat memang begitu. Tapi, aku bisa menggunakan helikopter." Kyousuke sangat ingin mengikuti Hinata. Dia harus memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada seseorang di sana. Agar orang itu menyadari posisinya dan segera mundur.

 _"Cukup. Kau memang suka kumarahi …."_

Dan omelan Hinata menjadi pengantar tidur Kyousuke malam ini.

* * *

Pukul enam sore, Hinata duduk di sebelah jendela bus besar milik universitas. Itu kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka ke Chiba. Beberapa saat kemudian senior tampan bermarga Otsutsuki menempelkan bokongnya di tempat duduk sebelahnya.

Sejujurnya Hinata agak risih dengan orang di sebelahnya itu. Otsutsuki Toneri adalah asisten dosen mata kuliah masakan Prancis yang selalu menahannya dengan alasan kegagalan. Tatapan matanya terasa janggal. Rumor yang menyebar di jurusan semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia kesal setiap kali orang jurusan menggodanya. Seolah-olah dia masih sendiri.

Walau Hinata sudah menunjukkan dia memiliki kekasih dengan cara yang halus. Otsutsuki itu seakan tidak mau menyerah. Banyak sekali kebetulan-kebetulan tidak masuk akal yang membuatnya terjebak bersama seniornya itu. Misalnya saat ini.

Toneri kebetulan menjadi senior yang akan memimpin kelompok mereka. Lucu sekali, 'kan? Salah satu temannya yang pernah melihatnya bersama Sasuke pun malah merendahkan Sasuke dan menyarankannya mempertimbangkan Toneri. "Kau sudah gila," begitulah Hinata berkata pada Tayuya.

"Kau yang lebih tidak masuk akal. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Toneri- _senpai_ yang terlihat kejam, tetapi tampan itu bisa naksir padamu. Ada banyak perempuan cantik di universitas ini yang menginginkannya, aku juga. Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi kau memilih setia."

Hinata setengah berdiri. Dia menengok keseluruhan bus, mungkin ada tempat lain yang bisa ia tempati. Dia ingat pesan Sasuke agar menghindari Toneri.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?" Toneri tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kelopak mata Hinata terkatup rapat, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mendesah sembari kembali duduk. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku cuma tidak mau memberikan harapan," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Berteman saja kurasa cukup."

Sejak pertama kali mencicipi masakan Hinata pada saat tes masuk, Toneri langsung menyukai bagaimana cara gadis itu memasak. Ambisi dalam masakannya sangat terasa, tetapi bukan ambisi untuk menjadi koki terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Ambisi Hinata penuh akan cinta, keinginan membuat orang lain tersenyum, itulah yang membuatnya menarik.

Sayang sekali gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Kalau belum, dia sangat yakin dia bisa merebut hati gadis itu dengan mudah. Kenyataannya Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih, seorang Uchiha yang tampangnya tidak seperti seorang Uchiha pada umumnya. Tetapi, tidak masalah, walau sedikit sulit dan harus menggunakan cara yang berbeda, dia pasti bisa merebut Hinata.

Toneri memandang Hinata yang masih canggung berbicara dengannya walaupun dia sudah bilang hanya ingin berteman. _Kau terlalu berharga untuk orang macam Uchiha Sasuke itu_.

Untuk sementara berteman, kemudian nanti berlanjut ke tingkat selanjutnya. Ah, acara puncak _summer camp_ nanti akan sangat menyenangkan untuknya.


	12. Chapter 12

Keringat sudah mengucur dari kening Tayuya. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek menatapnya tajam. Wanita itu seolah mengatakan, "Kau merusak dapurku."

Mahasiswa baru jurusan tata boga Hashirama saat ini tengah menghadapi tes akhir. Mereka dibagi dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil yang didampingi seorang senior. Hanya ada satu juri dalam tes kali ini. Dia adalah Maeda Yuri.

Maeda Yuri adalah lulusan terbaik jurusan tata boga empat tahun lalu. Wanita itu amat terkenal, karena memiliki program televisi yang berkaitan dengan masak. Kebanyakan yang menjadi penggemarnya adalah ibu-ibu dan sejumlah lelaki yang suka sifat dingin si ratu dapur.

Baru saja Hinata lega, karena dia dinyatakan lolos dalam tes ini. Namun, saat ini dia takut Tayuya, orang yang paling dekat dengannya di kampus, tidak lolos. Dia sangat tegang menunggu komentar Maeda Yuri.

"Kau kupecat," kata Yuri singkat.

Ootsutsuki Toneri, selaku ketua kelompok segera memberikan sanggahan. "Dia masih bisa diberi kesempatan, Maeda- _san_. Kesalahannya tidak fatal."

"Tidak fatal? Maksudmu membuat lidahku terasa sepat sampai dua hari ke depan bukan kesalahan fatal?"

"Jangan bercanda. Memang ketika Anda seusia gadis ini, Anda bisa mengolah daging ular dengan sempurna?"

Yunior mana yang tidak akan menyukai Toneri kalau sikapnya begitu? Teman seangkatan Hinata yang lain bahkan merasa sial karena Toneri bukan ketua kelompok mereka. Beberapa dari mereka sekarang justru sudah pulang dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke kampus sampai tahun ajaran baru tiba, itu pun bila mereka berhasil melewati tes masuk.

Demi seorang yunior, Toneri tak segan mengatakan hal yang membuat wajah Yuri tampak tegang. Seharusnya Toneri bersikap lebih baik kepada Yuri, selaku senior, bukannya membela yuniornya.

Sungguh. Hinata terkesan, sedikit. Dia jadi merasa bersalah menilai pria itu kurang ajar. Nyatanya Toneri memang pria baik.

"Terserah apa maumu," kata Yuri datar. Wanita itu keluar dari dapur dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Terimakasih, _senpai_!" kata Tayuya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah," balas Toneri singkat. "Kalian segeralah kembali ke penginapan dan bersiap-siap untuk acara puncak _summer camp_ kita."

"Hampir saja!" pekik Hinata. Dia memeluk Tayuya seraya mengujar syukur kepada Dewa. "Ayo kita susul yang lain," ajak Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata," kata Toneri cepat, "ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Tayuya. Kau duluan saja."

Hinata tersenyum mengerti, kemudian mengangguk. Di mata Toneri, itulah pertama kalinya gadis itu tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Seolah Hinata memberikan sedikit celah untuknya memasuki hidup gadis itu.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?" tanya Tayuya singkat setelah Hinata meninggalkan dapur bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," jawab Toneri.

Tayuya menatap Toneri penuh tanya. Namun, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Aku senang sekali jika aku bisa membantu _senpai_. Jadi, hal apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Baguslah. Ini tidak akan sulit untukmu, cuma tentang Hinata."

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

* * *

Pada kamis malam seorang Uchiha berkunjung ke _mansion_ Hyuuga. Tampilannya sama seperti seorang pegawai pada umumnya, mengenakan kemeja hijau toska dengan celana bahan dan sepatu pentofel berbahan kulit. Tetapi, tompel di wajah pemuda itu membuatnya tidak normal, apalagi tatapan matanya yang seakan mampu membunuh siapa saja. Hal itu membuat seluruh pelayan Hyuuga bertanya-tanya.

Di samping itu, baik sebelum revolusi dan sesudah revolusi, Hyuuga dan Uchiha bukanlah teman dekat. Siapa pun yang belajar sejarah Jepang tahu hal itu. Jadi, jelas jika seorang Uchiha mengunjungi Hyuuga atau sebaliknya, hanya akan menimbulkan tanda tanya.

Dahulu sebelum revolusi, mereka sering terlibat dalam pertengkaran, entah panas maupun dingin. Padahal di mata orang luar, keduanya sama saja.

Sesudah revolusi berlangsung, saat Hyuuga kehilangan keluarga cabang yang biasanya mereka jadikan pengawal dan pelayan, mereka tak sekuat dulu lagi. Demikan pula Uchiha, sekarang semua anggota klan bebas pergi ke mana pun yang mereka mau. Tetapi bedanya, bila Hyuuga semakin terpuruk, maka Uchiha semakin bersinar.

Penyandang nama Uchiha biasanya menjadi nomor satu di bidang apa saja yang mereka kerjakan. Entah seni, sastra, politik, bisnis maupun teknologi. Tetapi, mereka cukup kaku soal pengetahuan sosial, meskipun ada beberapa yang mahir.

Hyuuga Hideki selaku kepala keluarga Hyuuga Souke sangat membenci mereka, begitu pun Hyuuga lainnya. Kebencian yang diwariskan, kata orang. Tetapi, menurutnya itu bukan warisan.

Dulunya, Hyuuga bergerak di bidang transportasi mesin, tetapi gulung tikar berkat Uchiha sombong bernama Madara. Sekarang bisnis perhotelan mereka pun harus bersaing ketat dengan menantu pria itu, Uchiha Fugaku. Para investor, jangan ditanya, baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri, semua berlomba-lomba menanamkan modal di perusahan mereka.

Hideki memberikan izin untuk kedatangan Uchiha muda—yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah angkuh—atas saran putra semata wayangnya, Hiashi. Agar mereka bisa bertahan di dunia bisnis, mereka harus siap menerima tawaran kerja sama dari siapa saja, mengesampingkan dendam masa lalu.

Kedatangan Sasuke ke _mansion_ Hyuuga bukan cuma untuk menawarkan kerja sama. Dia tahu, tidak pernah ada kerja sama antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Sasuke bersumpah, dia datang ke sini hanya untuk mengintimidasi Hyuuga Hideki, kakek sialan yang selalu berlaku kurang ajar pada Hinata-nya.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ ," kata Sasuke tajam, "biar ini jelas, kau harus memberikan sesuatu untukku supaya kerja sama kita segera terlaksana."

Hiashi yang duduk di sebelah Hideki langsung mengerti ke mana arah pembicaran Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Hideki yang tampak mengernyitkan kening.

"Sesuatu macam apa yang kauinginkan dari tua bangka ini?" tanya Hideki.

"Tidak sulit untuk kau turuti. Kau hanya harus berhenti mencoba melenyapkan Hyuuga Hinata, cucumu yang manis itu," ujar Sasuke, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Hideki mendecih. Kini bocah dihadapannya itu menjadi sangat kurang ajar. "Kau menuduhku?" tanya Hideki menusuk.

"Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang kaurencanakan untuk melenyapkannya di Chiba," balas Sasuke. Kali ini dia benar-benar serius.

Hiashi menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan dari pemuda itu tentang rencana di Chiba. Jujur saja, selama ini dia tak pernah kecolongan. Walaupun terkadang lama, dia selalu tahu rencana apa yang dibuat ayahnya untuk melenyapkan putri tercintanya, sehingga dia tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menggagalkan rencana itu. Namun, Sasuke tak menanggapi itu, dia terlalu fokus pada Hideki.

"Kau sok tahu, Bocah!"seru Hideki penuh amarah. "Lagipula apa yang bisa kusembunyikan dari kakekmu yang sepanjang waktu mengawasiku dan seluruh keluargaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada, itulah kenapa aku tahu rencanamu," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Jadi, berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kalau itu yang kaumau, aku tidak membutuhkan kerja samamu," balas Hideki. "Kurasa _mansion_ kami tidak terlalu besar untuk membuatmu lupa jalan menuju pintu keluar."

"Dengar, Tua Bangka Sialan," kata Sasuke tajam. Tidak ada lagi sopan santun. "Aku akan membinasakanmu jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, entah sekarang maupun di masa depan. Aku sudah cukup sabar padamu. Aku menawarkan kerja sama padamu, tetapi kau memaksaku mengancamu."

Sasuke menelusuri rekam jejak Hideki sejak dia mewarisi kekayaan kakeknya. Dia sempat berpikir untuk menebas kepala pria tua itu setelah tahu Hinata nyaris mati karena racun yang dengan sengaja ditaruh dalam es serut yang dibeli Hinata pada saat musim panas ketika Hinata masih SMP. Bukan hanya itu, ada banyak lagi perlakuan kurang ajar Hideki terhadap Hinata.

"Tidak ada gunanya mulut besarmu itu. Pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil penjaga."

Meskipun sebenarnya Hideki terpojok, dia tidak mau menunjukkan ketakutannya. Pemuda itu harus segera pergi dari sini agar dia bisa menelepon seseorang di Chiba sana.

"Kau pembohong ulung," sindir Sasuke. "Tawaranku masih berlaku jika kau masih sudi bekerja sama denganku."

Sasuke beranjak pergi ditemani Hiashi yang terlihat nyaman berada di sekitar Uchiha muda itu.

Pemuda itu sangat jeli dalam mengamatinya, benar-benar keterlaluan. Entah kesialan apa yang dibawa anak haram sialan itu sampai dia harus menghadapi kebengisan Uchiha. Dia harus mencari tahu hal ini.

* * *

Hiashi menerima ajakan Sasuke ketika mereka keluar dari _mansion_ Hyuuga. Bagaimana pun dia harus tahu apa yang direncakan ayahnya kali ini. Dia tidak akan tenang bila belum mengetahuinya.

Beberapa minggu belakangan, dia dan Sasuke memang sering bertemu untuk membicarkan masalah ini. Dia pun tahu dengan baik apa arti Hinata bagi pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kudengar darinya, pada hari terakhir _camp_ -nya, mereka diminta memasak daging ular. Bukan yang berbisa, hanya ular sawah. Itulah celah yang digunakan Tua Bangka Sialan itu untuk melenyapkannya. Sudah pasti dia akan menyusupkan ular berancun khusus untuk Hinata. Hinata sudah pernah memasak daging ular sebelumnya, cuma kemungkinan berhasil akan lebih besar bila Hinata jauh dari Konoha."

Hiashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Itu sungguh keterlaluan. "Entah kapan dia berhenti," bisiknya lirih.

"Paman tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya."

"Kupikir putriku itu tidak punya cukup daya tarik untuk menarik minat pria dari kalangan atas, kau tahu maksudku." Hiashi tersenyum lembut. "Tapi, justru kau yang datang. Padahal aku dan Neji sudah merencanakan masa depannya."

"Kalian sudah mencarikannya seorang pria?" tanya Sasuke sedikit curiga.

Sontak tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut Hiashi.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku dan Neji mencari sebuah tempat rahasia. Kami berniat menjauhkan Hinata dari pandangan Hyuuga. Itulah rencananya."

Sungguh tidak lucu bila ayah dan kakak Hinata sudah menerima lamaran dari seorang pria jauh-jauh hari, sehingga saingan Sasuke harus bertambah. Tetapi, Sasuke yang terlihat waspada gegara hal yang tidak lucu itu adalah hal yang lucu,

Ah, selama ini Sasuke terlalu santai. Dia berpikir tidak ada pria yang berminat memasuki area kekuasaannya. Hinata tidak menarik di mata pria, makanya dia merasa tak perlu bersikap berlebihan.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa nyeri. Memikirkan pria lain membuatnya teringat pada pria sinting bernama Toneri.

Sepulang dari _summer camp_ nanti, dia harus lebih protektif terhadap Hinata.

"Hari Sabtu ini, pukul delapan, kakekku akan mengadakan pesta di kediamannya. Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin Paman datang."

"Aku pasti datang."

Mobil yang membawa mereka kini telah sampai di depan _mansion_ Madara. Sasuke meminta sopirnya mengantarkan Hiashi kembali ke _mansion_ Hyuuga sebelum dia turun dari mobil. Dia merasa lega sekaligus resah. Rencana pembunuhannya jelas tidak akan dilaksanakan Hideki, tetapi Toneri itu …

 _Lain kali aku harus berkunjung ke_ mansion _Ootsutsuki dan bertemu langsung dengan pria kurang ajar itu._

* * *

Acara puncak _summer camp_ terasa seperti hari kebebasan bagi Hinata dan teman-temannya. Mereka diberi hadiah jamuan makan malam dari koki-koki kelas elit untuk usaha keras mereka. Selain itu, telinga dan mata mereka juga dimanjakan oleh penampilan Shinohara Fuu. Penyanyi dan penari ternama.

Sebenarnya Hinata merasa kasihan pada mereka yang langsung DO setelah gagal. Tetapi, ya sudahlah, mana mungkin dia membujuk kepala jurusan untuk mempertahankan mereka.

Mereka baru saja selesai menyantap hidangan penutup. Beberapa teman dari kelompoknya maupun dari kelompok lain mulai menghampirinya untuk memberikan selamat. Itu untuk keberhasilannya mencapai peringkat tiga yang diumumkan sebelum mereka makan tadi.

"Aku pasti sudah pulang kalau saja Toneri- _senpai_ tidak menolongku," kata Tayuya.

Hinata menguap. "Aku ngantuk," katanya.

Aktivitas mereka sangat berat sejak hari pertama, Hinata bahkan yakin berat badannya berkurang banyak. Dia butuh istirahat sekarang. Makan malam sudah selesai, artinya tidak ada lagi acara.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ayolah. Kau memang tidak suka pada Toneri- _senpai_?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku lebih suka Sasuke- _kun_ ," jawab Hinata mantap. "Ayo tidur."

"Ya, sudah," kata Tayuya. Tetapi, dalam hati dia masih tidak terima Hinata yang baik hati itu berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tatapan matanya saja membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. "Tapi, kau jangan tidur dulu. Aku dan teman-teman sekelompok kita yang lain sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita semua."

"Toneri- _senpai_ tidak ikut, 'kan?"

"Tenang saja, dia tidak ikut. Lagipula kalau dia ikut, apa yang mungkin dilakukannya?"

"Entahlah. Perasaanku tidak enak saja sejak kau kembali dari dapur tadi sore. Kupikir kau agak aneh."

Tayuya menelan ludahnya. Walaupun polos, sepertinya Hinata punya intuisi yang bagus.

* * *

Nyaris tengah malam Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia sepenuhnya berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Gadis itu tidak punya rasa malu saat dia mengatakan pada Tayuya betapa dia merindukan Sasuke- _kun_. Hinata meracau tentang ciuman Sasuke, menunjuk-nunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang paling sering dicium Sasuke.

Untunglah teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah lelap berkat obat tidur yang dimasukkannya ke dalam jus nasi. Sementara untuk Hinata sendiri, Tayuya mencampurkan tiga puluh persen alkohol pemberian Toneri ke dalam jus nasinya. Supaya rencana mereka membuat Hinata mabuk berat berhasil.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sayang, kau bilang kau mau datang ke sini dengan helikop …." Hinata tersedak. "….ter. Mana sayang, kenapa belum datang juga. Aku ingin menciummu. Aku sangat merindukan bibirmu, dan …"

Toneri baru tiba setelah dia mengirim pesan singkat beberapa menit lalu. Pria itu mendekati Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Dia sudah gila," kata Tayuya. "Dia nyaris menciumku tadi, karena dia pikir aku pacarnya."

"Bagus. Kalau sudah begitu tidak akan sulit membuatnya mengira aku adalah pacarnya."

* * *

Sebelum pesta khusus, yang dibuat kakeknya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada rekan bisnisnya, usai, Sasuke sempat ingin tidur. Namun, ada hal lain yang begitu mendesak dalam dirinya.

Dia mengalami kegelisahan sejak pulang dari _mansion_ Hyuuga pada Kamis lalu.

Kamarnya di _mansion_ kakeknya terasa sangat pengap. Dia seakan tak bisa bernapas.

Hyuuga Hideki sudah menarik orang-orangnya dari Chiba. Keselamatan Hinata pasti bukan hal yang perlu dicemaskannya. Entah apa, dia hanya merasa cemas.

Selama Hinata belum pulang dia menginap di apartemen Naruto dan Sai jika sedang di Shimane. Dia cukup beruntung kedua orang itu bisa menenangkan kegelisahannya dengan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua itu cuma perasaannya saja.

Memang benar. Gegara itu dia menghubungi Hinata lima menit sekali, bahkan pada tengah malam. Tetapi, dia tidak mendapati hal-hal ganjil. Hinata tampak baik-baik saja di sana. Ketika dia menghubungi kakaknya dan ibunya yang sedang jauh darinya, mereka pun terlihat baik-baik saja. Seharusnya itu cuma perasaannya.

Hanya saja ….

Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan kegelisahan ini. Dia menyingkap selimutnya, kemudian turun dari ranjang. Dia berpikir mungkin dia bisa tenang setelah menatap langit malam. Jadi, dia berjalan mantap ke jendelanya, menyibakkan tirai coklat muda, lalu mendesah kecewa. Bulannya mengintip dari balik selimut tebal berupa segumpal awan. Itu justru semakin memperparah suasana hatinya.

Pokoknya, aku harus bersama Hinata secepatnya. Berulang kali sisi lain dari dirinya berteriak meminta Hinata, seakan Hinata segera lenyap dari dunia ini. Hal apa lagi yang terpikir dalam kepalanya kalau bukan, _Hyuuga Hideki menjalankan rencana lain, karena rencana sebelumnya terlanjur ketahuan._

Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba menyentaknya. Dia berlari ke lemari nakas, membuka laci dengan tergesa, mengabaikan lampu tidur yang nyaris jatuh dari meja nakas karena ulah tangannya yang tak sabaran.

Ponsel, dia perlu menyalakan ponselnya agar dia bisa menelepon orang yang diperlukannya untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya.

Setelah semua dihubungi, Sasuke berlari ke aula pesta. Dia segera menarik paksa ayahnya dari kegiatan bercakap-cakap dengan rekan bisnis mertuanya.

"Kau mau langsung mengajak ayahmu kerja sama?" tanya Fugaku bercanda.

"Bukan. Ada hal yang kubutuhkan," balas Sasuke.

" _Tou-san_ sudah mengajarimu dengan benar sesuai janji _tou-san_ pada kakekmu. Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Aku mau terbang ke Chiba sekarang juga," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Astaga! Manusia mana yang berhasil membuatmu ingin terbang sekarang juga?" kata Fugaku, lagi-lagi bercanda. Oh, sungguh, pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa menyaksikan wajah cemas putra bungsunya. Mungkin sedikit mabuk.

Bukannya dia tidak melihat, Fugaku hanya ingin sedikit menggoda. Beberapa minggu lalu Itachi membeberkan segala tindak-tanduk Sasuke yang melenceng dari karakternya karena seorang wanita. Itachi bahkan menunjukkan foto wanita itu dengan semangat. Ayah dan anak itu dengan kompak menertawakan Sasuke kala itu.

"Cepatlah, _tou-san,_ ini darurat."

Darurat? Fugaku yakin darurat yang terdengar di telingannya berbeda. Kedengarannya seperti _**rindu setengah mati**_ **.**

"Terbanglah sana. _Tou-san_ akan memberitahu mereka," ujar Fugaku akhirnya.

* * *

Tepat pukul satu lewat tiga puluh dini hari sebuah helikopter buatan Uchiha mendarat di atap salah satu cabang hotel milik Uchiha Fugaku. Manajer hotel mengira orang yang meminta mendarat di atap bangunan tertinggi di Chiba itu adalah orang setengah waras. Entah keadaan darurat macam apa yang memaksanya terbang di tengah malam. Orang sakit? Lupakan. Rumah sakit di Konoha adalah yang terbaik.

Si Manajer sempat terpelongo ketika pemuda bertompel turun dari sana. Orang jelek yang beruntung, pikirnya. Benar-benar jauh dari kata pantas untuk menjadi putra Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan manajer hotel yang terlihat merendahkannya atau beberapa bawahannya yang mencoba mencari muka di depannya. Dia langsung mengambil langkah turun ke lantai satu.

 _Seharusnya aku mendarat di peternakan Ootsutsuki saja._

Iya, seharusnya begitu Sasuke. Walau mereka tidak mengizinkan, langgar saja semua batasan yang mereka buat. Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau lakukan?

* * *

Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu salah satu kamar inap di penginapan milik Ootsutsuki sambil memanggil-manggil nama Hinata.

Satpam tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda Uchiha itu. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha hanya untuk menjemput kekasihnya. Padahal setahunya meraka berangkat dari sini besok pukul tujuh pagi.

Seseorang yang Sasuke tahu bernama Tayuya membuka pintu seraya mengucek-ucek matanya. Ketika dia melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu dia melotot tak percaya.

"Di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, terdengar kasar, seolah Tayuya baru saja menyakiti gadis itu.

Tayuya mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, agar pemuda itu bisa melihat Hinata dengan mata kepalanya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam. Seorang lelaki yang Sasuke yakin anggota kelompok Hinata meletakkan kakinya di bokong Hinata yang tertidur dalam posisi telungkup.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" geram Sasuke. Mereka semua tidur dalam posisi yang kacau. Dengan kasar Sasuke menyingkirkan kaki lelaki itu.

"Kami cuma sedikit berpesta," ujar Tayuya takut ketika Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata kemudian mengendus napas gadis itu. Sasuke itu tampak seperti iblis di matanya. Sama sekali tidak memiliki aura bersahabat. Itulah kenapa dia lebih suka Hinata dengan Toneri, meskipun terlihat kejam, tetapi baik.

"Sedikit?" tanya Sasuke tajam. "Kalian … sudahlah. Aku akan membawanya pulang. Bisa kau ambilkan barang-barangnya?"

Terang saja Tayuya memberengut. Pemuda sombong itu tidak tahu caranya meminta tolong. Sudah jelek, sok oke pula, pikir Tayuya sambil mengemas barang-barang Hinata.

Hinata yang penyayang dan apa adanya memang tidak cocok dengan pemuda seperti itu. Tidaklah masalah dia jelek, setidaknya dia punya kepribadian yang baik.

Tetapi, entah kenapa, pemuda itu terlihat begitu mencintai Hinata. Dia dengan sabar memakaikan jaket yang dikenakannya pada Hinata, kemudian menggendong Hinata di punggungnya walaupun jelas semua orang tahu Hinata tidak seringan itu. Sungguh, itu membuatnya meleleh, tetapi sekejap kemudian dia merasa cemas.

Tayuya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak, tidak, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Sasuke mengagetkannya. Dia langsung memberikan barang-barang Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang bawakan," kata Satpam yang sejak tadi menunggui Sasuke di depan kamar inap. Tayuya pun memberikan tas Hinata dan pisau kesayangan Hinata pada Satpam itu.

* * *

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan kasar. Dia meremas setir dengan keras, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata di jok sebelah tampak baik-baik saja. Seyum tipis tak henti-hentinya menghias wajah tidur Hinata. Pasti karena dia sangat bahagia berhasil melewati rintangan paling berat dalam kariernya.

Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi Hinata, kemudian dia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke kanan agar bisa mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu mencemaskanmu," bisik Sasuke. "Kau sudah bersamaku, setengah dari diriku lega, tetapi aku tidak akan bohong pada diriku sendiri, setengah yang lainnya masih mencemaskan sesuatu. Saat bangun nanti kau harus membantuku mencari tahu hal itu."

* * *

Langit-langit kamar yang dicat dengan warna yang sama seperti rambutnya membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kamar di penginapannya dicat dengan warna putih. Lantas Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Eh?" pekiknya kaget. Dia langsung terduduk di tempat tidur. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke. Dia berbaring di sebelah kanan Hinata. Wajahnya lah yang membuat Hinata kaget. Dia sendiri kelelahan setelah menyetir delapan jam dari Chiba ke Shimane. Karena alasan privasi dia tak mau pulang dengan helikopter, tidak ingin ada penghuni hotel yang melihatnya bersama Hinata. "Mandi sana, supaya sakit kepalamu hilang."

Walau malas dan ada banyak pertanyaan, Hinata menuruti Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar selagi Hinata mandi. Mencari makan siang yang cukup enak untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

Usai makan siang, Hinata kembali ke tempat tidur, dia masih sangat lelah, sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Sebelum benar-benar tidur Hinata berniat menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin menanyakan kecemasannya pada Hinata saat ini. Wanitanya masih perlu istirahat.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Suara yang dirindukan Sasuke mengalun di telinganya ketika dia hampir tertidur.

"Hm?" Dia bergumam sambil senyum-senyum aneh.

"Jam berapa kau datang ke sana?"

"Jam dua kurang lima belas," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak terkejut. Dia menimbang-nimbang, apa harus dia ceritakan sesuatu yang sekarang dia yakin hanya halusinasi pada Sasuke. _Tidak perlu_.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kurang percaya kau benar-benar menyusulku."

"Hei!" Sasuke berseru. Dia mencubit-cubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas. "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan. Pria Uchiha akan melakukan hal paling tak masuk akal sekali pun demi wanitanya. Kalau hanya itu, bukan hal besar."

"Aku meragukannya," balas Hinata geli.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya setiap kali aku memintamu mengatakan 'itu' kau selalu mengalihkan topik."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Itu lagi, itu lagi."

"Itu penting, Sasuke- _kun_. Supaya aku berbunga-bunga," kata Hinata. Dia senyum-senyum membayangkan Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata romantis. Pasalnya Sasuke memang buruk sekali dalam menyentuh hatinya dengan kata-kata. Dia dan Itachi sering bergurau tentang itu. "Kau berbeda sekali dengan Itachi- _nii_. Dia nomor satu dalam membuat hati wanita berdebar-debar dengan setiap kata manis yang tertuang dalam tulisannya."

Itulah yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Sewaktu-waktu Hinata senang memanas-manasinya. "Aku akan membuktikan aku jauh lebih baik dari _baka aniki_ itu." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke terpancing kata-kata Hinata.

"Cobalah," tantang Hinata.

Sasuke mengurut keningnya pelan-pelan, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata melayang, yang pasti harus berkaitan dengan 'itu' yang dimaksud Hinata.

Mudah baginya mengukapkan itu lewat perbuatan, tetapi sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bukankah Hinata sendiri menjadi saksi betapa buruknya nilai Sasuke di kelas sastra.

"Ah, ini, dengar aku." Hinata mencoba menahan tawa, dia membayangkan seburuk apa Sasuke akan mengatakannya. "Kau selalu memintaku mengatakan bahwa kau wanita paling cantik di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan mencoba membual atau mengarang, aku hanya akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

 _ **Terkadang, bila kau marah, kau lebih menakutkan daripada cacing**_

 _ **Wajah masammu jauh lebih buruk daripada masakanmu yang gagal**_

 _ **Kau suka sekali memanas-manasiku**_

 _ **Kau senang membuatku ketakutakan dengan melempar cacing padaku**_

 _ **Itu sangat menjengkelkan**_

 _ **Kau memang tidak secantik berlian**_

 _ **Ada banyak wanita yang lebih cantik di luar sana**_

 _ **Aku mengakuinya**_

 _ **Aku tak mungkin berpura-pura**_

 _ **Mengatakan kau adalah wanita paling cantik seakan mataku buta**_

 _ **Tetapi, Hinata, bagiku, kau adalah hidupku**_

 _ **Bisa kau bayangkan betapa berharganya dirimu untukku, 'kan?**_

 _ **Barang dihargai berdasarkan kegunaan, kualitas dan keindahannya**_

 _ **Manusia dihargai berdasarkan karakternya**_

 _ **Tetapi, Hinata-ku tidak begitu, kau sangat berharga hanya karena aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Dan aku mencintaimu karena … aku sendiri tidak tahu**_

Ya, itu lebih baik daripada dikatakan wanita paling cantik atau bahkan wanita paling baik. Sungguh, Hinata sangat menyukainya.

"Bagaimana? Puas?" tanya Sasuke. "Sekarang cantik, pintar, entah apapun itu, tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Itu benar-benar tidak berguna."

* * *

Hinata merutuki kecerobohannya sepanjang kelas pertama hari ini. Bisa-bisanya dia salah mengambil ponsel. Yang dibawanya justru ponsel Sasuke.

Setahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke memang memberikan ponsel serupa milik pria itu. Katanya ponsel itu diproduksi secara khusus oleh Nara Industries. Hanya ada dua di dunia, miliknya dan milik Sasuke. Soal kualitas, ponsel itu mampu menangkap sinyal, bahkan di tempat paling terpencil, RAM-nya lebih besar dan batrainya tahan lama. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti, baginya itu sama saja.

Alhasil tidak heran kalau akhirnya kejadian seperti ini kesampaian juga.

 **Tidak masalah. Simpan saja dulu. Aku bisa** _ **log in**_ **e-mailku dengan ponselmu.**

 **Kalau ada nomor tidak dikenal menelepon Kyou, jangan diangkat.**

Hinata menurutinya begitu saja tanpa berpikir macam-macam tentang nomor tidak dikenal itu. Lagipula, dia setiap hari melihat isi ponsel Sasuke. Kadang-kadang, saat Sasuke sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu sementara sebuah surel menuntut dibalas, pasti dia yang diminta Sasuke membalasnya. Dia percaya pada Sasuke.

Tetapi, masalahnya, apakah di pihak Sasuke baik-baik saja kala lelaki itu memegang ponsel Hinata?

* * *

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Kakashi bertemu Kyou. Begitulah Kyousuke, seorang model indie, katanya. Tidak terikat pada label, agensi atau bahkan kontrak jangka panjang. Kyousuke hanya menyukai kontrak singkat, satu sampai tiga bulan mungkin. Padahal cukup banyak yang meneleponnya hanya untuk menawari kontrak bermain drama, apalagi semenjak hubungannya dengan Sakura diumumkan.

Rasanya Kakashi akan mendapat untung banyak bila saja Kyou menerima semua kontraknya. Sayang sekali. Tetapi, ya, Kakashi bukan hanya terikat sebagai rekan kerja atau ayah-anak pura-pura dengan Kyousuke. Mereka sungguh memiliki ikatan emosional.

Itulah sebabnya, dengan usaha keras, akhirnya Kakashi punya sedikit waktu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengunjungi putra angkatnya itu sekaligus menyelesaikan salah satu kontrak iklan. Cuma iklan kulkas buatan Nara Industries. Tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Aku sebenarnya berharap sekali bisa memakan masakan calon menantuku," ujar Kakashi ketika Kyou duduk di sebelahnya untuk istirahat sejenak. Menyindir Kyousuke yang ia pikir lupa menyampaikan hal itu pada Hinata.

"Baik aku atau dia, kami sama-sama sibuk. Jadi, maaf saja, keinginan mulutmu itu tidak bisa kuturuti," balas Sasuke.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana Si Jinjaa? Kau harus cepat-cepat memikatnya, dia semakin agresif saja padaku."

"Tidak perlu membahasnya."

Sasuke hendak membalas perkataan Kakashi. Bunyi ponsel Hinata menghalanginya melakukan itu. Mungkin saja Hinata mengirim pesan, memintanya membelikan sesuatu yang hanya ada di Fuuma Supermarket seperti biasa.

Via Whatsapp di daftar _chat_ Hinata. Seseorang baru saja mengirim pesan pada Hinata. Dia seorang pria berambut perak yang sering membuatnya jengkel, selain gadis berambut merah muda yang sering menjelek-jelekkannya di setiap percakapannya dengan Hinata.

 **Toneri**

 **(Sebuah video)**

 **Kau kelihatannya biasa saja di kampus tadi. Masih belum ingat apa yang kita lakukan kemarin?**

 **Video itu mungkin bisa mengingatkanmu.**

 **Kalau sudah ingat, datanglah kemari.**

Wajah Kyousuke menegang. Hatinya berusaha melarangnya melihat, tetapi pikirannya sangat penasaran. Kyousuke mengunduh video itu dan menunggu sebentar.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Cuma penganggu."

"Oh. Aku keluar dulu, lapar sekali."

"Hn."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras sebelum video itu selesai. Durasinya cuma lima menit dan terlihat seperti potongan dari sebuah video panjang. Hanya saja, apa yang ditontonnya di sana benar-benar mengacaukan hidupnya. Bahkan jika hanya lima detik itu tetap mampu membunuh sisi manusianya. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengetik balasan.

 **Bagikan lokasimu,** _ **Senpai.**_

Dia segera angkat kaki dari studio 19, tempatnya syuting iklan. Teriakan sutradara yang memintanya kembali tidak diacuhkan Sasuke. Dia hanya perlu pergi menemui bajingan yang berani menantangnya dengan cara seperti itu. Dia tidak peduli apa wujudnya sekarang, Kyousuke atau Sasuke, mana saja, keduanya ingin segera menghabisi bajingan itu

 **Lantai dan nomor?**

Sasuke berusaha melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Hanya supaya tidak menarik minat polisi. Meski cukup lama, dia bisa bersabar. Meski saat adegan dalam video itu membayang-bayangi otaknya, dia harus bersabar.

Itulah. Itu yang membuatnya merasa cemas selama ini. Seharusnya dia tahu sejak awal. Hinata itu terlalu polos. Dia bisa saja dijebak dengan berbagai cara licik. Dia bukan perempuan lihai seperti Sakura, yang dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari rencana kotor orang lain.

Firasat buruk itu sudah mendatanginya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tetapi, dia justru mewaspadai kakek tua.

Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Hinata tidak begitu menarik?

Tidak ada pria yang cukup berkelas yang menginginkannya serta sanggup bersaing dengannya?

Setelah semua ini dia bertanya, selama ini dia yang terlalu percaya diri dan meremehkan Hinata atau Toneri memang memiliki kelainan jiwa?

Kau bodoh Sasuke. Bagaimana kau berpikir pria itu sakit jiwa? Kau sendiri, bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana ceritanya kau tergila-gila pada perempuan itu? Apakah orang lain tak boleh menaruh perasaan gila yang sama padanya?

Intinya, kau lah yang terlalu percaya diri.

* * *

Toneri menyeringai ketika bel pintunya berbunyi. Dia yakin Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintunya.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa, dia menempati apartemen untuk kalangan atas dan hanya untuknya seorang. Berbeda dengan mahasiswa lain, yang bahkan berbagi tempat tinggal dengan empat sampai lima orang untuk meringankan biaya sewa. Sebab dia memang berbeda dengan mahasiswa lain, dia anak orang kaya.

Tak ada hal yang sempat dilakukan Toneri setelah dia membuka pintu. Bertanya pun tidak diberi kesempatan. Seseorang yang tidak pernah berbicara, atau bahkan bertukar sapa dengannya, secara membabibuta menghajarnya. Menyerang balik pun tidak ada artinya, pria itu jelas sedang kerasukan, tenaganya sangat besar dan terlihat tidak merasakan sakit walau dia berulang kali mengenai wajah dan beberapa titik vitalnya.

Toneri cuma tahu orang itu Hatake Kyousuke, dengar dari berbagai macam media. Dia bersumpah dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang itu dan apa alasan orang itu memukulinya.

Menyentuh miliknya, katanya.

Berani macam-macam padanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan, Brengsek. Kau pun tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Akan kukirim kau ke neraka. Di sana saja kau coba merebut kekasih orang."

Kyousuke sekarang duduk di atas perutnya seraya memukuli wajahnya. Beberapa tulangnya sudah patah. Apartemennya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dia benar-benar tak berdaya.

Ketika Toneri nyaris tak sadarkan diri, itulah saat dia berpikir ke sana, memikirkan gadis itu. Dia hanya tertarik pada seorang wanita, Hyuugga Hinata namanya. Dia punya suara yang manis, senyum yang cantik dan hati yang baik. Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuh yang kegemukan, dia pikir suatu hari jika Hinata mau, dia bisa diet. Tetapi, kalau pun tidak, itu bukan masalah.

Semenjak dia tahu seperti apa tampang kekasih Hinata, dalam benaknya dia meyakini satu hal, dia cukup kuat untuk bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia jelas lebih tampan, mungkin juga lebih kaya.

Pasti begitu, 'kan?

Orang mana lagi yang dimaksud Kyousuke kalau bukan Hinata?

* * *

Hinata tiduran di sofa sambil menonton _anime movie_. Dia sering melakukan itu selagi menunggu Sasuke pulang. Tadi sore, Sasuke janjinya pulang pukul sepuluh malam, karena katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Sekarang nyaris tengah malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Hinata langsung berlari ke pintu, berpikir Sasuke tadi lupa bawa kunci.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," kata Hinata.

"Hai," balas Naruto agak kikuk. "Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Masuk dulu, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto mengekori Hinata ke ruang tamu sambil menghafal semua kata yang harus dikatakannya pada Hinata.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Naruto- _kun_ tidak mau minum?"

"Tidak usah. Sebenarnya aku ke sini cuma mau bilang Sasuke malam ini tidak pulang."

* * *

Ada yang tidak beres. Hinata menyadari itu sejak Naruto muncul di balik pintu rumahnya kemarin malam. Tetapi, dengan cara cerdik Naruto berhasil membuatnya terbuai dalam cerita konyol pria itu hingga tanpa sadar dia tertidur.

Pagi hari ketidakberesan itu menjadi jelas di matanya. Semua orang sedang membicarakannya. _Trending topic_ , katanya.

"Aku dan Sai sudah menengoknya ke kantor polisi. Dia memintaku menjagamu selagi dia mendekam di sana. Kakek Madara sudah datang dan ingin membebaskannya, tetapi dia menolak."

Berita di televisi dan koran bermacam-macam, tetapi kebanyakan memojokkan Sasuke. Padahal itu semua salahnya. Dia saja yang bodoh.

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

Sakura pun ikut terlibat dalam masalah itu. Wartawan yang menduga kecemburuan adalah motifnya sibuk mengejar-ngejar Sakura.

Semuanya menjadi kerepotan karena dirinya, terutama Sakura. Jika saja dia tidak sebodoh itu. Atau jika saja dia terbiasa dengan alkohol, dia mungkin tidak akan semabuk itu.

Kalau itu tidak bisa diubah, bisakah kecerobohannya mengambil ponsel yang salah diputar ulang.

"Hinata,"

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Hinata, dia memintaku menjagamu sekaligus menjauhkanmu darinya. Dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Kau harus tetap berada di zona aman. Lagipula, dia bilang dia tidak sanggup melihatmu."

Dia pasti anak sialan, yang kata orang tak seharusnya lahir ke dunia ini. Ayahnya mati demi melindunginya. Siapa pun yang ada di dekatnya selalu direpotkan dengan kalimat, "menjaga Hinata"

Sejak awal memang seharusnya dia tidak perlu membangun hubungan dengan siapa pun.


	13. Chapter 13

Lewat tengah malam, Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya, dia berusaha tidur. Namun, masih berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi ponselnya akan berbunyi. Pesan _line_ dari Naruto, _video call_ dari Naruto, panggilan suara dari Naruto atau _chat whatsapp_ dari Naruto. Sebelum tidur biasanya pria pirang itu mengirimi pesan yang bunyinya sama ke semua aplikasi yang terinstal di ponsel Sakura.

Sakura kembali memeriksa ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas perutnya dengan posisi terbalik. Matanya kembali menyipit tajam. Dia menggeram kesal. Tanda sinyal di layar ponsel masih kosong. Kedua nomornya. Wajar belum berbunyi.

Masalah apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada jaringan komunikasi klan Yamanaka?

Sejak pukul delapan malam, Sakura tidak bisa menelepon dan mengirim SMS, apalagi berselancar di internet. Seperti ada yang sengaja memblokir nomornya.

Sakura sudah mengadukan masalah ini pada pihak operator dengan telepon rumah, namun respon mereka lumayan lambat. Yamanaka Ino yang tadi dia telepon pun tak tahu menahu soal ini. Katanya, gadis pirang itu juga menghadapi masalah yang sama. Wifi di rumah Ino pun seolah mengalami kesalahan sistem.

"Masalah seperti itu sering terjadi. Mungkin besok kembali membaik," kata Ino padanya di telepon pukul sembilan tadi.

Itu jelas tidak normal, pikir Sakura.

Di awal musim dingin ini sama sekali belum ada badai salju. Semuanya masih tenang. Jadi, fenomena apa yang mendukung kerusakan sistem. Seorang _hacker_? Bisa jadi, Yamanaka punya begitu banyak saingan di bidangnya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang?

Ah, mungkin pria itu masih menelepon, membujuk Kyousuke untuk segera kembali ke Jepang.

Sakura menggeser ponselnya ke kanan dengan kasar, sampai terjatuh ke permukaan ranjang tidak jauh dari tubuhnya. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, kemudian memeluk guling bersarung merah muda.

Kasihan sekali Hinata. Sakura mendengus. Dia kemudian memejamkan mata sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana kerinduan memenuhi sorot mata Hinata kala dia mengajak gadis itu menonton Youtube.

Semua tontonan mereka tak jauh-jauh dari Hatake Kyousuke.

Tawaran kerja membanjiri telepon Kakashi semenjak Kyousuke keluar dari penjara. Sejak dulu, begitu banyak orang yang berminat pada Kyousuke, hanya saja Kyousuke terlalu pemilih. Namun, sekarang semua tawaran itu diterima. Sakura mengerti itu hanya alasan bagi Kyou untuk melarikan diri. Sementara, katanya, berusaha menumpuk rindu untuk kekasihnya, supaya rasa rindu itu cukup besar untuk memerangi segala bayangan buruk itu.

Masalah pemukulan di bulan Agustus lalu sama sekali tidak memberikan dampak buruk pada ketenaran Si Seksi. Tentu. Madara melayangkan puluhan ancaman kepada keluarga Ootsutsuki hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"Belakangan harga saham cepat berubah."

Terdengar lembut. Tetapi, itu merupakan pertanda dari permulaan sebuah kekejaman tak berujung yang segera dilaksanakan Madara bila saja Ootsutsuki tak menurutinya. Sakura merinding ngeri kala mendengar hal itu dari Naruto. Padahal, Toneri jelas sekarat setelah peristiwa nahas yang menimpanya, nyaris mati. Koma selama tiga minggu dan sekarang tulang-tulangnya masih dalam masa pemulihan.

Ootsutsuki tidak punya pilihan lain selain menolak mengajukan tuntutan yang disarankan pengacara keluarga mereka dan menutup mulut tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Menurut Sakura, memang sebaiknya Ootsutsuki tidak mengajukan tuntutan, karena anak mereka bisa dituntut balik atas tuduhan pelecehan. Tidak ada yang mau masalah sesungguhnya tercium publik. Selama ini publik hanya tahu, Kyousuke marah karena Toneri menjebaknya dalam sebuah kerja sama yang tidak diinginkan Kyou. Masalah penandatangan kontrak kerja, begitu mereka menipu publik.

"Hinata pasti sedang berkutat di dapur untuk mengalihkan rasa rindu," gumam Sakura.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Selama mengenal Kyousuke, yang diketahui Ginger tentang pria itu sangatlah banyak. Salah satunya Kyousuke yang sesuka hati membatalkan kontrak kerja. Kontrak dari perusahaan sebesar apapun tidak bisa mengikat leher Kyousuke. Mustahil. Pria itu tidak takut pada tuntutan. Seolah ada orang besar yang menopangnya.

Nyaris membunuh orang hanya gegara kontrak kerja?

Hal paling tidak masuk akal dalam sejarah karier _modeling_ si mata rubi.

Alasan besar itulah yang akhirnya mendorong Ginger menyewa seorang detektif partikelir. Bukan Kyou yang dimata-matai, tetapi Ootsutsuki Toneri. Yugao, detektif itu, bilang dia cukup kerepotan mengecek jejak masa lalu Toneri, karena pria itu sendiri koma selama tiga minggu.

Menghabiskan musim gugurnya untuk menyelidiki Kyousuke, Ginger antara menyesal dan tidak menyesal mengetahui kenyataan. Dia menyesal Kyou mengencani wanita seperti itu. Tetapi, dia tidak menyesal karena kenyataan itu dapat dia gunakan untuk melancarkan serangan.

Ucapkan terimakasih kepada Yugao yang berhasil mendapatkan semua nomor ponsel orang-orang yang dekat dengan wanita tidak tahu diri itu dan rekaman CCTV milik Toneri yang dicuri dari apartemen pria itu.

Ucapkan terimakasih juga kepada Yoshio Misaki yang berhasil mendapatkan rekaman CCTV yang disimpan Sakura di kamarnya. Tak lupa juga Mikoto yang dengan senang hati memberikan video transformasi Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, sejak akhir musim panas sampai musim gugur berakhir, waktu sebanyak itu cukup untuk mengumpulkan sekutu.

Kini dia hanya perlu sentuhan akhir. Untuk itu dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan seorang _hacker_ yang dia datangkan langsung dari Kanada.

"Aku melakukan ini karena kau sepupuku," kata _hacker_ itu berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dengan aksen Irlandia yang sangat kental. Dia baru saja selesai menyunting tiga video berbeda. Dipotong lalu ketiganya dijadikan satu. "Kau tahu, masih ada waktu. Tindakan ini termasuk pelanggaran hukum. Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa mereka tidak akan melacakku. Kalau mereka menemukanku, aku tidak akan segan membawa namamu."

Ginger tidak peduli. Dia terlanjur geram. Tak menyangka perempuan yang menyainginya berasal dari kalangan di bawah rata-rata. Dia kembali mengumpat kala dia membungkukkan badan di belakang sepupunya itu untuk melihat hasil suntingan videonya.

Menonton rekaman percintaam Kyousuke dan perempuan itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Dia perlu mengajak orang lain untuk merasa jijik, tidak rela merasa frustrasi seorang diri. Fans fanatik Kyou juga harus tahu. Pun dia harus memprovokasi semua orang, agar mereka siap melakukan tindakan gila-gilaan.

"Lakukan saja," perintah Ginger mantap. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, dia siap menanggungnya.

Jeremy, _hacker_ itu, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Tinggal satu perintah lagi, maka jaringan komunikasi yang dibangun klan Yamanaka berhasil dibobol. Hanya ada beberapa nomor yang akan kehilangan akses. Dia tidak peduli nomor siapa itu. Yang dia tahu, dengan memblokir akses nomor-nomor itu Ginger sedikit terbantu.

Kiriman bermula dari sebuah _blog_ khusus fans Kyousuke, kemudian menyebar begitu cepat bak virus.

Dalam beberapa jam saja, hal itu telah menjadi topik panas. Sebuah kiriman bertajuk **Skandal Akhir Tahun,** benar-benar mampu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menahan napas. Kasak-kusuk terjadi di sana-sini. Ratusan ribu orang segera berkicau di _twitter_. Halaman _facebook_ segera dipenuhi cacian dan makian.

Ginger pergi ke dapurnya untuk mengambil kursi. Dia kembali ke kamarnya, meletakkan kursi di sebelah Jeremy, duduk di sana, kemudian melihat respon publik terhadap video panas seorang perempuan Hyuuga bersama dua lelaki berbeda.

* * *

 _Hinata, apapun yang sedang kaulakukan saat ini, kumohon jangan menangisiku. Jangan berpikir untuk datang ke sini. Tetaplah di tempat aman, ikuti apa kata Naruto. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Saat aku siap nanti aku akan menemuimu. Aku janji aku akan datang secepatnya._

Lagi-lagi, suara serak Sasuke, yang direkamkan Naruto di dalam ponselnya setelah seminggu berada di penjara, menjadi teman tidur Hinata, selain boneka beruang besar coklat muda yang diberikan Sasuke sebagai ganti boneka kelincinya. Dia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Pesannya tidak dibalas, teleponnya pun tak diangkat. Naruto bilang Sasuke sibuk sekali, sampai-sampai waktu tidurnya pun sering tersita. Itu membuatnya semakin merindu.

Hinata sungguh beruntung memiliki Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Dia pasti kehilangan pijakan jika saja mereka semua tidak terus mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran ngawurnya tentang dirinya yang selalu merepotkan orang lain, bodoh, tidak berguna dan pembawa sial.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruangnya. Suara Sasuke diputar berulang-ulang secara otomatis. Aroma Sasuke yang melekat di tubuh beruang semakin menipis. Pikirannya mulai memutar kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku bersyukur keadaan masih mengizinkanku untuk merindukanmu," bisiknya kemudian menghirup aroma Sasuke sedalam yang ia bisa.

* * *

 **Hatake Kyousuke Diselingkuhi**

Sebuah tautan dibagikan oleh _fanpage facebok_ tidak resmi Hatake Kyousuke. Banyak orang yang langsung menekan tautan itu. Termasuk Kakashi.

Judul seperti itu sangat menarik bagi penggemar Kyousuke dan semua warga dunia maya. Sepengetahuan mereka, Kyousuke berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura, berarti itu berhubungan dengan skandal perselingkuhan Sakura. Bertambahlah rasa penasarannya.

Usai menonton, kebanyakan dari mereka menandai kiriman dengan emotikon marah, kemudian membagikan kiriman dan menandai orang-orang yang mereka rasa harus melihat.

Dalam video berdurasi lima puluh menit itu diungkapkan rahasia besar Hatake Kyousuke. Tentang siapa kekasihnya yang sebenarnya dan alasannya nyaris membunuh pemuda Ootsutsuki pada Agustus lalu.

Suara perempuan pengiring jalannya video terdengar halus, namun tajam.

"Perempuan seperti dia tidak tahu diri. Yang dia tahu cuma seks. Kyousuke yang malang, dia harus menonton kekasihnya bercinta dengan pria lain. Wajar dia menghajar pria itu. Bahkan seharusnya dia pun memberikan pelajaran pada kekasihnya.

"Kyousuke begitu mencintainya. Bahkan sampai sekarang perempuan itu masih bisa tertawa, sama sekali tidak ada hukuman untuknya dan mungkin sekarang dia mencari pria lain untuk diajak bercinta."

"Mengerikan," gumam Kakashi.

Dia sadar apa yang terjadi. Hal itu buruk. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pertama kali melihat wajah kekasih asli Kyousuke, dia harus melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu dan dia sangat menyesal melihat ini kala dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indah.

Video itu langsung dia tutup, mengabaikan komentar-komentar kasar. Dia harus menghubungi Sasuke yang sedang di New York untuk mengurus bisnis kakeknya di sana.

"Ayolah," ujar Kakashi cemas. Kakashi mencoba lagi. Sungguh kecemasan membuatnya lupa berpikir bahwa mungkin orang lain sudah mengabari Kyousuke.

 _"Hn."_ Sasuke bergumam di seberang sana.

"Kau sudah lihat internet?"

 _"Tidak sempat,"_ jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Tunggu!" Kakashi berteriak ketika Kyousuke nyaris memutus sambungan. "Lihat internet sekarang!"

 _"Tidak ada waktu. Sebentar lagi acara makan ma …."_

"Ini kacau. Dan semua tentang Hinata, kau lihat internet sekarang baru kau akan tahu." Kemudian Kakashi memutus sambungan.

Parah. Peristiwa ini seakan telah direncakan dengan matang. Penyebar video itu memilih waktu yang tepat. Waktu di mana Uchiha muda itu sibuk dengan bisnis kakeknya. Si Penyebar pun pasti tahu video semacam itu tidak akan pernah menyebar sejauh ini bila Uchiha Sasuke segera mengetahuinya.

* * *

" _Ini kacau. Dan semua tentang Hinata, kau lihat internet sekarang baru kau akan tahu."_ Suara Kakashi setengah berteriak.

Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya sambil menatap kliennya dengan canggung. Juugo dan sekretaris klien masih berbasa-basi, cara menghabiskan waktu menunggu pesanan. Dia tersenyum kikuk pada pria tua di depannya sembari melirik ponsel pintar yang data selulernya tidak aktif.

"Sepertinya saya perlu ke toilet," pamit Sasuke. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah terburu-buru bahkan sampai nyaris menabrak seorang pramusaji yang membawa dua gelas anggur merah.

Tiga menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali lagi ke meja itu, kemudian berteriak pada Juugo, sekretaris barunya. "Aku pulang ke Jepang sekarang." Tanpa mempedulikan kliennya, Sasuke melenggang pergi dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Mulut Juugo dan dua orang lain di sana menganga. Sesaat mereka lupa apa tujuan mereka ada di restoran Italia itu. Pramusaji yang baru saja datang mengantar pesanan pun ikut kebingungan.

* * *

Brengsek!

Brengsek!

Brengsek!

Sasuke mengumpat sejak dia masuk ke mobil dan meminta sopir mengantarnya ke bandara. Sopir yang sengaja ia sewa selama di New York mengernyitkan alis bingung. Tetapi, si sopir enggan bertanya.

Sebelum masuk ke sebuah restoran Italia, wajah bos sementaranya itu tampak datar, seperti tembok. Sekarang terlihat seperti baru dihantam palu sampai remuk. Benar-benar kacau. Penuh amarah, tetapi seperti nyaris menangis. Gambaran yang tepat untuk orang yang gila tetapi tidak gila. Ingin melakukan sesuatu, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana. Singkirkan semua video itu dan segera temukan bajingan yang berani bermain-main denganku."

" _Baik, Sasuke-_ sama _."_

Entah sudah berapa orang yang ditelepon Sasuke hanya untuk memperdengarkan umpatan, makian dan perintah mutlak.

Dia frustrasi.

Jepang masih sangat jauh.

Hinata di sana.

Tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Dia pasti …

" _Sasuke-_ kun." Hinata bergumam lirih sambil berusaha menjauhkannya yang semakin menempel. Terlalu risih hanya karena mereka bermesraan di dekat seorang nenek di taman kota pada suatu sore di musim gugur.

Hinata bisa kehilangan kewarasannya karena ini semua.

Bagaimana menurutmu? Gadis yang tidak pernah ingin menarik perhatian, sekarang menjadi bahan pembicaraan kotor bagi semua orang. Bahkan mereka yang biasa tampil di depan publik pun tidak akan sanggup menghadapi berita semacam itu.

Satu-satunya yang harus berada di sisi Hinata hanya dia dan …

"Arghh! Bajingan!" Sasuke kembali berteriak.

… satu-satunya orang yang jauh dari Hinata hanya dia. Teman-temannya di sana, tetapi bukan mereka yang paling Hinata butuhkan.

* * *

Mikoto meremas dadanya, mencoba menahan kerja jantungnya yang menggebu. "Wanita sialan itu," geramnya. Mendadak Mikoto merasa cemas. Semua itu tak sesuai rencananya.

Ketika bangun pagi ini, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat berita yang lebih heboh daripada yang dia bayangkan malam tadi. Dia pikir Ginger hanya mempermalukan Hinata dengan menyebar video mesum Hinata bersama Toneri. Tetapi, putranya pun ikut ditelanjangi.

Setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Ginger dalam video itu menggiring opini publik kepada satu titik, "Hyuuga Hinata harus diberi hukuman."

"Sial," umpat Mikoto.

Semua ini sia-sia. Dia rela berpura-pura manis di depan Sakura, yang jelas dia tahu telah membohonginya hanya untuk ini, dan hasilnya … berlebihan. Mikoto tak berharap ke sana. Mikoto tak berharap fans fanatik Kyousuke bertindak anarkis. Tetapi, nyatanya video itu mengarah ke sana.

 _Hatiku terasa hangat saat jemari mungilnya mencoba menyentuh wajahku untuk pertama kali. Bagiku, dia adalah hidupku. Tidak peduli jika setiap napas yang ia hela harus kubayar dengan menerima seribu cambukan di seluruh tubuhku. Meski aku harus membayar detak jantungnya dengan nyawaku, aku selalu mencintainya. Selama dia hidup, aku hidup di sana, di dalam putri kecilku. Jadi, kumohon jaga dia untuk hidupku._

Pesan terakhir Hizashi menamparnya keras-keras.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, rekaman suara yang dulu diberikan seorang perawat padanya, yang memang sengaja dia simpan dalam ponselnya, terdengar. Dia tahu itu perbuatannya, hanya saja dia tak begitu mengerti kenapa jarinya bisa sampai ke penyimpanan yang jauh.

Ada banyak alasannya membenci Hinata. Pertama, dia anak haram Hyuuga. Kedua, dia gendut. Ketiga, dia satu-satunya alasan Hizashi meregang nyawa. Keempat, alasan yang paling penting dan alasan yang selalu coba ia sangkal, Hizashi menjadikan Hinata pusat kehidupannya, begitu pun Neji dan Hanabi. Dia begitu dicintai dan sekarang putra kesayangannya, yang dulu menganggapnya wanita paling penting, secara tiba-tiba menggesernya.

Mikoto tahu Uchiha Sasuke menomorduakannya agar bisa menjadikan Hinata nomor satu. Dan dia benci hal itu. Setidaknya, dia membutuhkan seseorang yang menganggapnya hal paling berharga di dunia ini. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia menjadikannya pusat kehidupan.

Sebut dia kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi, memang itulah yang dia inginkan. Darah Uchiha mengalir dalam tubuhnya, wajar bila dia ingin menjadi nomor satu.

Bahkan Sakura, yang dia pikir bisa dia jadikan teman, berbalik mengkhianatinya demi Hinata. Yang dilakukan semua orang padanya tidak lebih dari memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Itu berlangsung sejak dulu, sejak dia mengenal arti memberi.

Kali ini, apa pun yang menimpa Hinata, itu adalah hal yang paling pantas diterimanya. Toh, Sasuke itu Uchiha, sebesar apa pun usahanya menggeser Hinata, Sasuke akan terus berusaha mengimbanginya. Benar-benar telah terjebak dalam cinta konyol. Sungguh malang putraku, pikir Mikoto.

"Hizashi, dengar aku. Aku tak perlu lagi menahan diri untuk menumpahkan kebencianku pada putrimu itu."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan begitu saja, seolah Hizashi tengah berdiri di pojok kamarnya yang sunyi, menghunuskan tatapan memohon tepat ke jantungnya. Tatapan yang tak pernah bisa ditolaknya, tetapi sekarang dengan yakin dia tolak.

* * *

Pagi itu Hinata menghangatkan diri dalam selimut tebalnya. Tahun ini, di hari ulang tahunnya, dia ingin bermalas-malasan. Boneka beruang Sasuke sangat enak dipeluk, mengisi secuil bagian hatinya yang kosong.

Dalam kepalanya, dia mengkhayalkan satu hal, di luar sana Sasuke sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Mungkin kemunculan Sasuke di dalam kamarnya terdengar sempurna atau Sasuke meneleponnya pun pasti luar biasa.

Hinata menyembunyikan senyumnya di dalam pelukan hangat beruang raksasa Sasuke.

Ketika pintu berderit, Hinata langsung terduduk dan menatap pintu kamarnya penuh harap. "Hanabi," gumamnya kecewa. Dia kembali membaringkan tubuh, kemudian menyelimuti dirinya, tak lupa memeluk kembali jelmaan Sasuke.

"Hinata- _nee_ , seminggu yang lalu kau janji akan masak banyak di hari ulang tahunmu. Ini waktunya. Ayolah pergi belanja."

Hanabi melangkah, mendekati ranjang kakaknya. Dalam sekali sentakan, Hanabi menarik selimut kakaknya, kemudian merampas beruang yang disebut kakaknya jelmaan Sasuke dan menggunakan itu untuk memukuli kakaknya.

"Besok, ya?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak," tolak Hanabi. Dia melempar jelmaan Sasuke ke lantai lalu menaiki kakaknya yang empuk. Hanabi mencubiti pipi gembil kakaknya. "Setelah libur musim dingin, _nee-chan_ hanya peduli tentang Sasuke- _nii_. _Nee-chan_ hanya akan mencuci pakaiannya, menyetrikakan pakaiannya, memperhatikan kesehatannya dan banyak lagi. Selama di sini pedulikan aku saja. Lupakan lelaki itu."

Kedua tangan Hinata melingkari pinggang Hanabi, dengan cepat mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu mengempaskan tubuh Hanabi di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Hanabi tertawa kegelian ketika Hinata menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya, terkadang menyenggol-nyenggol payudaranya yang mulai membesar.

"Kau cemburu pada pacar _aneki_ -mu. Itu aneh," kata Hinata.

" _Nee-chan_ , sudah!"

Hinata menghentikan aksinya. Sambil menggembungkan pipi kesal, Hanabi menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, dia duduk di tepi ranjang. Sesaat gadis itu bersungut-sungut.

"Neji- _nii_ bisa lebih cemburu kalau _nee-chan_ lebih memedulikan Si Buruk Rupa itu."

Ah, adiknya masih belum tahu seperti apa tampang asli Sasuke.

"Jangan menekuk wajah seperti itu. Katakan kau mau makan apa."

Senyum kebahagian menghias wajah sangar Hanabi. "Ayo kita belanja bersama. Nanti di sepanjang jalan kuberitahu."

* * *

Nama Hyuuga yang tercemar.

Hyuuga Hinami menjadi berang kala mendapati berita itu tengah malam tadi. Meskipun Hyuuga berusaha keras menyingkirkan video itu sejak kemarin malam, tetap tak bisa menghentikan khalayak membicarakannya.

Butuh waktu singkat untuk menyebar virus, tetapi butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkannya. Itulah yang terjadi.

Hinami menyesal. Kalau bukan karena hal memalukan itu, sejak dulu dia sendiri yang turun tangan untuk melenyapkan anak haram itu.

Sampai hari ini Hiashi masih mewaspadai istri sahnya itu. Dia tidak bisa melepas pengawasannya dari Sang Istri, meskipun saat ini dia sangat ingin menghampiri putrinya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Hinami!" seru Hiashi ketika Hinami mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa ruang keluarga _mansion_ Hyuuga.

Bongkong Hinami kembali mendarat di sofa. "Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanyanya menyindir.

Wanita berambut pirang itu jelas tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Menyembunyikan diri dari wartawan karena masalah yang timbul akibat skandal Hyuuga Hinata. Ada banyak wartawan di luar sana yang menunggui mereka untuk ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Hiashi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dia berharap bisa menelepon Hinata. Sayang, sepertinya Hinata mematikan ponselnya. Siapa pun pasti bersembunyi di saat seperti ini, dia yakin itu yang dilakukan Hinata, bukan hal lain.

"Seharusnya aku melesat sejak tadi, membunuh dobel jalang di sana," kata Hinami santai. "Ah, jalang yang satunya sedang di Iwa, ya. Apa yang dipikirkannya di sana? **Wah, anakku mewarisi bakatku.** Begitu, 'kan Hiashi- _kun_?"

"Inseminasi," balas Hiashi tajam. "Kata itu cukup untuk memberitahu dunia siapa jalang sebenarnya."

"Kalian berdua, diam!" bentak Shion. Itu kebiasaannya ketika mendengar ayahnya bicara tentang inseminasi dan hal-hal yang mengarah pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tak pernah menginginkannya dan ibunya hanya terobsesi pada ayahnya.

Kata yang bagi orang lain mungkin tidak berarti itu, baginya sangat berarti. Bukan berarti baik, namun berarti buruk. Dia tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi.

Diam-diam dia merasa iri pada Hinata, meskipun mungkin sekarang kakaknya itu mengalami kesulitan, tetapi hidup yang dimilikinya jauh lebih baik. Shion bersedia bertukar tempat.

Siapa yang suka dijadikan ada dengan cara inseminasi yang dilakukan dua orang manusia, yang dia sebut ayah dan ibu. Hyuuga Shion tidak bisa disebut buah cinta, karena Shion yakin hingga hari ini, ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah bercinta. Memalukan.

Dia semakin benci pada Hinata. Kakaknya itu memiliki semua hal yang tidak bisa didapatkannya.

* * *

Senyum Hinata merekah ketika ia memakai topi _bobble_ bewarna putih dengan sulaman inisial nama Sasuke di bagian depannya, warna benangnya biru tua. "Ayo," katanya pada Hanabi yang sedang mencolek-colek pipinya.

Tubuh Hanabi dirancang Tuhan dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia sulit merasa kedinginan. Buktinya, saat ini dia hanya mengenakan baju hangat yang dirajut ibunya beberapa waktu lalu, untuk musim gugur, katanya. Dengan baju hangat itu dia bisa bertahan sampai lewat musim dingin. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang mudah merasa kedinginan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku butuh kehangatan, begitu isi pikiranmu, 'kan, Hinata- _nee_?"

"Bu-bukan," balas Hinata malu-malu. Pipinya semakin merah. Cepat-cepat dia melangkah ke pintu depan setelah mengambil sepatu _boot_ coklat berbahan kulit dari rak sepatu.

Usia Hanabi sudah cukup tua untuk membicarakan masalah ranjang. Uchiha Sasuke pasti sudah melakukan itu pada kakaknya. Hal yang tidak boleh dia beritahu pada Neji, karena setelahnya Sasuke pasti dikirim ke kuburan.

Angin musim dingin menabrak wajah Hinata. Pintu depan dibiarkan terbuka lebar setelah ia melewati ambang pintu, menunggu Hanabi yang masih memilih-milih pembungkus kaki kurusnya.

Hujan salju di akhir Desember kali ini lumayan lebat dan itu bagus untuk mata ungu pucat Hinata. Pemandangan yang paling dia suka. Dia berjalan ke tepi teras, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menampung salju yang berjatuhan.

Perlahan dia membawa kakinya keluar dari teras. Menapak dengan hati-hati di atas timbunan salju yang menjadikan halaman rumah mereka putih. Hinata menggeser kakinya ke sisi yang lain. "Jejak kaki pertamaku di musim dingin kali ini," ujarnya gembira.

"Sekalian difoto, terus diunggah ke _facebook_ ," kata Hanabi sambil mengunci pintu rumah mereka.

"Kau benar," balas Hinata. Dia merogoh saku mantel bulunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sejak semalam tidak bisa digunakan berkomunikasi, lalu mengaktifkan kamera dan memotret jejak kakinya dengan girang.

Maksud Hanabi menyindir kakaknya yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, tetapi ditanggapi serius. Hanabi mengedikkan bahu.

" _Nee-chan_ , sinyal masih belum ada, ya?"

"Belum."

Ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi, tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda ponsel mereka membaik. Mau melapor ke operator pun tidak bisa, mereka tidak punya telepon rumah, supaya hemat tagihan.

"Sepulang belanja nanti, aku singgah di warnet, ya? _Nee-chan_ tidak perlu bantuan, 'kan?"

"Boleh saja."

* * *

Baru lima meter jarak Hinata dan Hanabi dari pagar rumah mereka. Seorang remaja perempuan, keluar dari gang sempit, lalu berjalan ke hadapan mereka. Perempuan itu tersenyum jahat.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga," kata perempuan itu. "Banyak orang yang menunggumu," tambahnya mencurigakan.

" _Ano_ … kau siapa, dan ada apa?" tanya Hinata, memasang wajah cemas. Kemunculan perempuan itu membawa kesan yang buruk.

"Kau tahu, kau menghalangi jalan kami. Pergilah!" Hanabi langsung berbicara ketus. Dia mendengus sebal ketika perempuan itu justru semakin mendekat. Hanabi dapat melihat tangan perempuan itu melesat ke saku mantel hitamnya, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat menghantamkan telur ke jidat kakaknya. "Kau!" Hanabi menggeram, dia segera menerjang perempuan itu.

Pergerakan Hanabi seakan menjadi tanda bagi beberapa perempuan—yang jelas sedari tadi bersembunyi—untuk keluar. Perempuan pertama tadi menahan Hanabi dengan mengajak gadis itu bergulat. Sementara kakaknya, orang-orang itu mulai mengeroyoknya. Hanabi harus bisa melepaskan diri dari perempuan menyebalkan itu, supaya bisa membantu kakaknya.

Keributan segera pecah di tempat itu. Mereka mencaci-maki kakaknya karena tuduhan yang tak dapat dimengerti Hanabi. "Hinata- _nee_!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini setelah apa yang kaulakukan pada Kyousuke kami."

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas disebut perempuan."

"Kau menjatuhkan reputasi perempuan."

"Yang kaulakukan tidak bisa dimaafkan."

"Dasar pelacur!"

"Mati saja kau!"

Komentar-komentar itu berlomba-lomba mengambil tempat di telinga Hinata, sekaligus bersaing dengan rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Mereka menjambak rambutnya hingga rontok. Kulit kepalanya seakan dipaksa lepas dari tengkoraknya. Kuku-kuku yang tajam menancap di wajahnya kemudian ditarik dengan kasar, memberikan guratan yang menyakitkan. Terkadang mereka menamparnya.

Lewat celah di antara orang-orang yang mengerumuninya, Hinata bisa melihat seseorang berjalan menjauh. Dia berhenti ketika sampai di persimpangan, kemudian berbalik.

Perempuan berambut ikal pendek itu berdiri di sana, di persimpangan jalan, menonton sambil menyeringai. Bibir seksinya yang dilapisi gincu merah darah terlihat menyeramkan seperti makhluk bertaring bernama vampir. Pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakannya meyakinkan Hinata bahwa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu.

Semua perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian hitam. _Drees code_ untuk merayakan kematiannya. Fans Kyousuke. Itu artinya mereka sudah tahu sekarang. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi di dunia maya. Hinata mengerti.

Beberapa orang keluar dari rumah mereka masing-masing untuk menonton. Semuanya merekam peristiwa itu dengan kamera ponsel, untuk diunggah ke akun _youtube_ , pikir mereka kompak.

Setelah dia jatuh, mereka belum puas juga. Entah berapa kaki yang mengentak-entak di atas tubuhnya. Sakit yang mereka ciptakan tidak sebanding dengan suara adik tersayangnya yang terdengar kesakitan. Adiknya terseret dalam masalahnya.

Dia tidak boleh pasrah. Sasuke miliknya, dan mereka tak berhak mengaturnya, apalagi melibatkan Hanabi.

Hinata memerhatikan kaki-kaki yang terus menginjak-injak tubuhnya. Ada satu yang terasa sakit ketika menyentuh bahunya. Itu dia. Satu kaki yang bersembunyi di dalam _stiletto_ hitam. Segera Hinata menangkap kaki orang itu, kemudian melepas _stiletto_ -nya secara paksa. Hinata berusaha mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa menarik pemilik kaki itu untuk diajak tiduran di permukaan jalan berlapis salju bersamanya.

Jangan meremehkan kekuatan Hinata. Salah mereka menganggapnya lemah karena pembawaannya yang lembut. Dia belajar menggunakan pisau dapur ketika dia berusia tiga tahun. Mulai dari bahu sampai jemarinya telah terlatih menjadi kuat karena urusannya dengan wajan. Kecepatannya. Lihat sendiri.

Hanya dalam sekejap, Hinata menggunakan _stiletto_ hitam untuk menampar wajah pemilikinya dan menggunakan tumit yang nyaris runcing untuk menghantam kepala pemilik _stiletto_ itu, tidak peduli tubuhnya yang masih mendapat pukulan dari kerumunan orang yang berusaha membantu sekutu mereka.

Pertengkaran itu terlihat seru. Hinata memberikan perlawanan yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Sekujur tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya, dia masih bisa melawan mereka.

Tetap saja. Satu melawan begitu banyak orang, tidak mungkin Hinata menang, sekuat apapun dia.

* * *

Libur panjang yang telah direncanakan Madara di pulau pribadinya terganggu karena skandal yang melibatkan pewarisnya. Rentetan pemberitaan memang tak satu pun memojokkan Sasuke, rata-rata justru mengasihani cucunya itu. Tetapi, bukan berarti hal itu tidak memberikan dampak buruk pada bisnisnya.

Hinata sedang menjadi bulan-bulanan semua orang. Hal itu pastilah mengacaukan pikiran cucunya, dan segera memberikan dampak besar pada bisnisnya. Buktinya, klien paling penting di New York ditinggalkan begitu saja bersama sekretarisnya dan itu akan menjadi awal dari kacaunya tatanan bisnis yang susah payah dibangun Madara.

Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan jika dia tidak ingin bangkrut.

"Percepat," perintah Madara pada sopir sekaligus pengawal pribadinya.

"Baik."

Mobilnya melaju di antara rumah-rumah sederhana, diikuti beberapa mobil lain. Itu mobil polisi. Jangan pikir Madara membawa mereka. Dia yakin, warga setempat yang menelepon. Dia juga sudah tahu dari seorang polisi apa alasan warga itu menelepon.

Madara terkejut ketika dia sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Setelah polisi berhasil menyingkirkan kerumunan orang, Madara dapat melihat Hinata tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas jalan berlapis salju. Bajunya robek sana sini, sekujur tubuh penuh bekas cakaran. Wajahnya, Madara tak yakin itu Hinata yang sama dengan yang pernah diundangnya ke _mansion_.

Akasuna Sasori, kepala polisi Konoha, orang yang sangat membenci Sasuke sesaat terlihat meneteskan airmata saat dia memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Madara datar.

"Sepertinya cuma pingsan," jawab Sasori pelan.

"Tsukasa!" Madara memanggil pengawalnya. "Bawa dia," perintah Madara.

"Uchiha- _sama,_ adiknya juga ada di sini," kata Tsukasa.

"Bawa sekalian."

"Baik."

Sasori menatap kepergian pengawal Madara dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dikenali Madara. Tak banyak yang tahu, Sasori sebenarnya ingin membawa gadis itu bersamanya, agar dia sendiri yang memastikan Hinata mendapatkan perawatan terbaik.

"Segera antarkan padaku jika ada barang mereka yang tertinggal di sini."

Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan Sasori. Kemudian Madara menyusul pengawalnya masuk ke mobil mewahnya.

* * *

Jaraknya dengan Hinata tidak sejauh tadi. Selagi belum tiba, dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai pada Hinata. Tetapi saat dekat, di sinilah dirinya, duduk di lantai dengan punggung menyandar ke dinding di sebelah pintu kamar tempat di mana Hinata istirahat.

Sudah berjam-jam waktu dia buang di sana. Beberapa saat yang lalu sempat bertengkar dengan Sakura, mendebat kecerobohan gadis itu. Tidak heran bila Naruto pun ikut bertengkar dengannya demi membela Sakura. Syukur ada Ino dan Sai yang tetap tenang dan berusaha keras menjadi penengah.

Tidak mudah baginya menemui Hinata.

"Aku akan memberitahunya kau di sini kalau kau tidak bangkit-bangkit," ancam Itachi yang baru selesai menjenguk Hinata. Dia langsung kembali ke Jepang setelah menyelesaikan konser perdana Akatsuki di Australia. Saat sampai itulah yang didapatinya.

Setelah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu, rasanya begitu sulit untuk memulai lagi. Sasuke juga tidak sanggup melihat sebesar apa derita yang sudah dia torehkan pada Hinata.

"Aku akan menemuinya saat aku siap," balas Sasuke.

"Seminggu, sebulan dan tiga bulan yang lalu kau juga bilang begitu," ujar Itachi, kemudian dia berlalu, meninggalkan adik pengecutnya.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Sakura kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Ketegangan di antara mereka harus segera dibereskan. Kalau itu tidak bisa, setidaknya Sakura bisa meyakinkan Sasuke untuk menemui Hinata di dalam sana.

Perlahan, Sakura berjongkok di depan Sasuke. "Maaf," bisiknya.

"Untuk apa? Bukan salahmu juga."

Tanggapan bernada ketus itu membuat Sakura mendesah. "Kau tahu, bebannya akan berkurang jika kau masuk ke dalam." Sasuke bergeming, lagi-lagi Sakura mendesah. Biarlah Sasuke yang memutuskan apa yang mau dilakukannya. Sakura bangkit. Ketika dia hendak pergi, Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih."

Mata Sakura membesar. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan kata keramat itu. "Aku akan menerima ucapan terimakasih itu kalau kau masuk ke dalam."

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke setelah membuka pintu kamar adalah perban. Nyaris seluruh wajah Hinata diperban. Perempuan itu berdiri di balik pintu seolah tahu Sasuke segera membuka pintu. Rambut yang Sasuke tahu sangat lebat terlihat menipis. Di beberapa bagian, kulit kepalanya tampak terkelupas. Alat penyangga leher yang terpasang pun merupakan benda yang mencolok.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, tak sanggup lagi meneruskan penelusuran matanya. Dia tidak sampai seperti itu usai memukuli Toneri. Wajahnya hanya sedikit lebam, dengan luka dalam yang lebih parah, tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya kesulitan lebih dari dua hari.

"Sa … suke- _kun_." Hinata membisikkan namanya, suaranya hilang timbul. Mereka bilang cekikan di leher Hinata mencederai pita suaranya. Perlu beberapa hari supaya pulih. " _Okaa … eri_."

"Bodoh!" Sasuke kembali berbalik. Tidak. Tidak perlu melihat kondisi Hinata, yang harus dia lakukan adalah memeluk Hinata. Itu yang mereka butuhkan sekarang. Berbagi luka fisik dan luka hati.

Hinata merasa tidak ada satu pun rasa sakit yang tidak dapat ditanggungnya saat lengan Sasuke melingkar di sekeliling tubuhnya, bahkan dia akan menerimanya sekalipun pelukan itu bisa membunuhnya.

"Aku takut sekali melihatmu," kata Sasuke, terdengar menahan tangisnya. "Mendengar bagaimana mereka mengatakannya saja membuatku ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku pikir … Hinata tidak seharusnya bersamaku. Aku pikir, kenapa aku tidak menuruti ibumu waktu itu. Aku pikir, seharusnya dulu kudengarkan Naruto ketika dia memintaku berhenti mendekatimu."

Malam itu, pertama kalinya Fugaku melihat putranya menangis dengan kencang. Tadinya, dia datang ke sini untuk membicarakan masalah Mikoto, pencarian pelaku pencemaran nama baik dan melihat kondisi Hinata dan Sasuke yang katanya tidak berani menemui Hinata.

"Dia benar-benar pria Uchiha," gumam Fugaku. Dia pikir besok saja dia datang lagi.

* * *

Sesaat setelah mengetahui skandal itu, Toneri menyelesaikan libur musim dinginnya lebih cepat. Dia tidak pergi ke Shimane untuk kuliah, tetapi ke Konoha. Seseorang membutuhkannya di sana. Dia harus ada di sana untuk membersihkan nama perempuan itu.

 _ **Ootsutsuki Toneri**_

 _ **29 Desember**_

 _ **Aku mungkin gila karena tak pernah menyesal melakukan itu. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Yang kusesalkan adalah tuduhan buruk yang dilayangkan masyarakat padanya.**_

 _ **Seharusnya aku yang menanggung itu, karena memang aku yang bertindak kurang ajar. Aku memanfaatkan kepolosannya. Aku tahu kalian mengerti maksudku.**_

 _ **Untuk penggemar Kyousuke, aku mendukung kalian jika kalian ingin memisahkan mereka. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian berhasil melakukannya.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_ (akun _facebook Hinata ditandai)_ _ **aku selalu menyambutmu jika kau sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Uchiha Iblis itu dan perlu kau tahu satu hal, aku tak pernah memberikan izin pada siapa pun untuk mengedarkan video itu. Aku akan segera menemukan pencurinya dan memberinya pelajaran. Dan semoga lekas sembuh. Oh, aku lupa, apa kau sudah menerima seribu mawar putih yang kukirimkan untukmu?**_

Hal yang dikatakan pada wartawan lebih kurang sama dengan semua yang ditulisnya dalam kirimannya di _facebook._ Pengakuan Toneri menjadi penenang dalam hura-hara dunia maya. Memang tak cukup untuk mencabut sebuah kenangan yang tertanam di dalam memori setiap orang yang sudah menonton videonya. Itu tetap saja memalukan.

Sehari setelah diterbitkan kiriman Toneri mendapatkan respon luar biasa. Lebih dari satu juta tanggapan dengan berbagai macam emotikon, puluhan ribu komentar dan ratusan ribu kali dibagikan.

 **Komentar Penting**

 **Hatake Kyousuke** (akun resmi)

 **Berhenti bermimpi, pria sinting! Dan bungamu itu, aku sudah membuangnya.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Aku salut, kau sangat jantan.**

 **Uchiha Itachi** (akun resmi)

 **Semoga kalian semakin bijak.**

 **Hyuuga Hanabi**

 **Aku terkejut. Ternyata, tompel kakak iparku palsu.**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Kekacauan ini merusak reputasi klan Yamanaka sebagai penyedia layanan komunikasi terdepan. Semua karenamu, Toneri. Tapi, aku acungi jempol untuk keberanianmu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri demi nama baik wanita yang kaucintai.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Kau melakukan hal yang benar.**

 **Uchiha Sai**

 **Sepupu, jadi sekarang aku tak perlu memproduksi tinta khusus untuk melukis tompel di wajahmu, 'kan?**

 **Hyuuga Neji**

 **Yang kaulakukan ini tidak akan menghentikanku. Berdoalah mulai sekarang! Karena aku akan menghajarmu, seperti yang kulakukan pada Uchiha itu.**

* * *

Komentar-komentar di kiriman Toneri berhasil membuat Hinata cekikikan. Masih dengan suara yang hilang timbul. Dia sudah melakukan itu sejak lima jam yang lalu. Saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

Yang terakhir itu kenyataan pahit yang mesti diterima Sasuke. Pada hari yang sama dengan terbitnya tulisan Toneri, Hyuuga Neji tiba di Jepang. Tak banyak yang dibicarakannya. Pria berambut panjang itu langsung menerobos _mansion_ Madara dan segera menghajar Sasuke sampai babak belur.

Dia terheran karena Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati dan justru bilang dia menginginkan lebih banyak pukulan. Katanya, "Biar kita sama-sama babak belur."

"Hei, minta ponselmu," ujar Sasuke seraya naik ke atas ranjang. Dia baru dari toilet, buang air kecil.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tunggu saja."

Sasuke mengambil bantal, lalu meletakkannya di atas pangkuan. Di sanalah Sasuke meletakkan ponsel miliknya dan milik Hinata. Dia melakukan sesuatu secara bersamaan, yaitu mengganti foto profilnya dan foto profil Hinata di _facebook_.

Sekarang tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi, dia bebas menunjukkannya pada siapa saja. Meskipun, saat ini mereka masih menyembunyikan diri, tidak ingin keluar dan bertemu dengan wartawan yang pasti masih memiliki ratusan pertanyaan untuk diajukan pada mereka berdua. Biar saja Toneri yang menghadapi mereka. Toh, semua ini ulahnya.

Pelaku kejahatan akan menjadi urusan orang suruhannya, polisi dan pihak Yamanaka. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya harus menjaga Hinata, yang kondisi mentalnya terkadang memburuk saat mengingat aksi mesumnya sudah ditonton banyak orang. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu lagi.

Untuk ibunya, Itachi bilang dia sudah punya kuncinya. Ada hal yang benar-benar bisa membuat ibunya lupa dunia, bahkan bisa melupakan putranya dan pasti masalah siapa kekasih putranya pun akan segera dilupakannya.

Sasuke penasaran. Tetapi, Itachi bilang, saat semuanya selesai, Sasuke akan tahu.

 _Tunggu sajalah!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hinata, kau tahu tidak? Aku pernah menangkap basah Sasuke bercinta dengan seorang perempuan Jepang berdarah campuran Italia di salah satu gang sempit di distrik Myoboku. Kau tahu, 'kan, itu pelanggaran hukum? Walau ringan, tetap saja memalukan.**_

Sebuah ponsel pintar merk Nara dihadapkan tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Aplikasi Whatsapp terbuka menampilkan ruang obrolan Sasori dengan Hinata, di bagian atasnya berisi obrolan yang telah lalu. Di bagian bawah, tepat di kotak _ketik pesan_ , pesan menjijikkan itu terketik dengan rapi. Tinggal meletakkan jari telunjuk di sebuah gambar pesawat kertas di sebelah kanan pesan, dan pesan itu pun akan dikirim ke nomor Whatsapp Hinata.

Pagi ini, pria berambut merah itu datang untuk melihat keadaan Hinata setelah tiga minggu lalu dia menemukan gadis itu tergeletak di jalan berlapis salju. Namun sayang, Uchiha Sasuke melarangnya menemui Hinata. Katanya, Hinata tidak bisa diganggu lah, dia sedang bersantai lah. Memang dia pikir Sasori akan percaya?

Sasori tersenyum miring kala mendapati kening Sasuke yang mengerut. _Mati, kau, Uchiha!_

"Bagaimana? Aku sih tidak masalah kalau tidak diperbolehkan menemuinya. Aku bisa mengajaknya _**chatting**_ di Whatsapp."

Hinata tahu dengan jelas dan pasti bahwa masa lalu Sasuke penuh dengan wanita dan ranjang. Tetapi, siapa wanitanya dan di mana dia melakukannya, bukan hal yang harus diketahui Hinata. Terlebih ada sepotong cerita yang memalukan di sana.

Semua itu berawal dari tantangan yang dilontarkan pria misterius yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Utakata di sebuah kelab malam. Dia menerima tantangan itu sambil berpikir dia akan mendapatkan pengalaman bercinta yang baru, penuh sensasi, sekaligus mempecundangi Akasuna Sasori.

Entahlah. Dulu Sasuke selalu merasa senang jika dia berhasil melakukan pelanggaran hukum tanpa diketahui penegak hukum. Tetapi, satu hari itu dia tertangkap. Kakeknya, ayahnya, kakaknya, bahkan ibunya pun, menertawakannya selama berbulan-bulan untuk kasus pelanggaran hukum itu. Bercinta di area publik? Baginya kasus itu lebih berat daripada kasus penembakan.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti aku menyimpan banyak rahasia tentang dirimu," kata Sasori lagi. "Kau mungkin bisa menyingkirkan Ootsutsuki Toneri itu dengan ancaman, tetapi itu tidak berlaku untukku.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal lain selagi aku berbicara dengannya. Tak perlu cemas, aku bukan tipe yang akan melakukan hal rendahan seperti Toneri. Lagipula, bagian terpenting dari kedatanganku bukan mengantarkan ini." Sasori menunjukkan sebuket anggrek merah muda yang ia bawa sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian memandang Sasori dengan waspada. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu. Ini menyangkut hidup dan matimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Taman di atap _mansion_ menjadi tempat pilihan Hinata selama menenangkan diri. Berada di bawah guyuran salju mungkin dapat membantunya memadamkan api gelisah.

Kuliahnya sudah berlangsung selama seminggu. Tetapi, dia masih di sini, bersama Sasuke di kediaman Madara.

Bukan masalah ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia pelajari. Tetapi, masalahnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa dia hadapi.

Tiga minggu ini Hinata tidak pergi ke mana pun. Alasannya masih sakit.

Omong kosong! Uchiha Madara membayar dokter terbaik di Jepang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya lebih cepat dan menghilangkan bekas lukanya. Dia tidak mengalami luka dalam selain di lehernya, selebihnya hanya luka luar.

Secara fisik, dia kembali seperti semula. Tetapi, mentalnya yang telah rusak masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Hinata tidak berani keluar rumah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bahkan tidak berani keluar dari kamar dan menghadapi para pelayan yang berseliweran setiap jam-jam sibuk.

Di dalam rumah dia baik-baik saja. Mudah baginya tertawa bersama teman-teman dekatnya dan keluarganya. Tetapi orang-orang di luar sana ….

Bagaimana?

Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah menonton dirinya tanpa busana, ditambah sedang bercinta. Apa lagi yang dia harapkan? Semua orang akan sama seperti sebelumnya? Memandangnya sekilas, itu pun jika mereka menyadari keberadaannya? Mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi.

* * *

Selama dia mengenal Hinata, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata duduk di atas tumpukan salju sambil membuat _mochi_ salju. Tetapi, inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata tidak tersenyum selama dia melakukan kegiatan sia-sia itu.

Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Neji, dia pun mengerti seperti apa situasinya. Dia mendesah. "Wanita memang suka melakukan hal yang sia-sia," gumamnya. Sasori melempar sebuket anggrek yang dia bawa ke belakang sebuah kursi taman. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan membawa hal yang sia-sia pula.

Perlahan Sasori mendekati Hinata, kemudian duduk di depan gadis itu. Dia mengambil satu _mochi_ salju, lalu berkata, "Astaga, _mochi_ ini masih panas!" Dia meniup-niup kue yang sebenarnya terasa dingin di kulit telapak tangannya.

Candaan itu seolah angin lalu. Hinata masih setia membuat _mochi_ salju dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak ada yang berpikir ini akan mudah untukmu. Tetapi, kau tidak bisa menunggu di sini sampai semua orang melupakanmu. Kalau kau tidak maju, maka lupakan impianmu, dengan begitu rasa bersalah akan terus bercokol dalam diri Uchiha Berandal itu di sepanjang sisa hidupnya."

"Aku hanya … kupikir aku memerlukan waktu."

"Sebanyak apa?"

" _Nii-san_ , Neji- _nii_ bi-bilang ka—"

"Bicarakan hal yang lain saja. Kenapa kita harus membicarakan hal yang sia-sia?"

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian bangkit.

Dari atap _mansion_ , gerbang yang jaraknya dua ratus meter terlihat cukup jelas di mata Hinata. Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke gerbang itu. "Kabar terakhir, masih banyak wartawan yang sering datang ke sini. Mereka ingin melakukan wawancara. Bahkan _talkshow_ yang paling populer di Senju Channel sudah puluhan kali mengirim undangan.

"Kata mereka, aku perlu diwawancara untuk menjawab cuitan _netizen_ yang belakangan selalu menjadi _trending topic_. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, mereka memberikan judul "Prince Charming and Fat Cinderella" untuk kisah cintaku sambil merendahkan diriku di setiap kesempatan, lalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan perempuan lain.

"Aku tidak bisa …. Aku takut. Di luar sana sangat berbahaya. Aku bahkan tidak berani pulang ke rumahku sendiri. Sering aku berpikir, aku memang tidak cocok bersamanya, tidak dahulu, sekarang maupun di masa depan. Semua orang melihatnya, aku pun melihatnya, hanya saja aku sering menipu diriku sendiri."

Sasori akhirnya berdiri di tempatnya duduk semula. Dia berjalan ke sisi kanan Hinata dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, memandangi gerbang. "Sebelum ini semakin jauh, aku punya satu pertanyaan," katanya. "Sebenarnya seperti apa kau memandang dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku … tidak begitu pintar. Tidak cantik, itu sudah pasti. Aku kikuk dan penakut. Ada banyak wanita yang lebih baik di luar sana, cantik, cerdas, pandai membawa diri dan juga rendah hati, Sasuke- _kun_ pun mengakui itu."

"Tidak!" pekik Sasori. Dia menggeram. _Uchiha Berandal itu memang tidak tahu caranya merangkai kata._ "Maksudku, tentu ada banyak wanita yang lebih baik dari dirimu di luar sana, tetapi itu tidak berarti mereka bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Uchiha Berandal itu. Apa Uchiha Berandal itu pernah bilang kau bukan wanita yang pantas bersamanya?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal mengatakan itu pada semua orang! Tidak perlu takut pada mereka."

"Maksudnya aku—"

"Ya! Terima saja undangan _talkshow_ itu, lalu kau bisa mengatakan semua yang kaupikirkan kepada mereka. Itu mungkin tidak akan mengubah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu, tetapi setidaknya, perasaanmu akan lebih ringan jika kau membaginya."

* * *

Sasori menutup pintu masuk ke taman atas, kemudian mendesah. Dia melepaskan mantel abu-abu yang dia kenakan dan menggantungnya di gantungan khusus di dekat pintu.

Hinata tidak mau diajak turun, katanya masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Ini bukan lagi tentang janji yang dia buat pada lelaki remaja berambut coklat panjang beberapa tahun lalu. Lelaki yang merangkak di kakinya, memohon agar dia mau mengumpulkan bukti-bukti untuk memenjarakan Hyuuga Hideki.

Pihak kepolisian menganggap imajinasi anak itu terlalu tinggi, karena berulang kali mereka mengecek ketua klan Hyuuga itu, tetapi tidak ada satu pun bukti keterlibatannya. Mereka tidak bisa sembarangan menuduh orang lain, itu jelas melanggar protokol kerja mereka.

Sekarang, ini tentang perasaannya. Hinata menganggapnya kakak, itu bukan kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya. Dia menganggap Hinata lebih dari adik, itu kenyataan yang baru diketahui Hinata. Maka dari itu, perasaannya akan tenang bila dia sudah memastikan keamanan Hinata terjamin bersama kekasih berandalannya itu.

"Tunggu!" Sasori berseru tiba-tiba. Dia memanggil seorang pelayan yang berpapasan di tangga menuju atap. "Di mana Tuan Muda-mu sekarang?"

"Dia di ruang minum teh, _Sir_. Letaknya di lantai satu, Anda bisa melihat lokasi jelasnya di situs resmi Midori Foundation."

"Bukannya harus menggunakan kata sandi?"

"Aktifkan lokasi Anda, _Sir_ , dengan begitu secara otomatis Anda akan diizinkan mengakses apa saja yang ditutup untuk umum di situs itu."

"Oh, ya. Terimakasih."

* * *

 _Mansion_ yang suram, citra yang sedari tadi dijejelkan ke dalam benak Sasori. Tetapi, ruang minum teh itu tampak sederhana dan hangat. Mungkin itu kehangatan Uchiha Midori yang masih tersisa di tempat ini.

Kehangatan itu, dengan bijaksana, dicemari oleh satu-satunya orang yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai tanpa alas duduk. Sosok kurang ajar yang sering berulah di tempat dia bertugas. Berulang kali ditangkap, tetapi tidak bisa ditahan untuk waktu yang lama.

Itu menjadi alasannya membenci pria itu sedari dulu. Terlalu sering mencari masalah dengannya, sampai dia bahkan lelah menanggapi kasus yang melibatkan orang itu.

Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyum palsu yang terlihat mengancam. "Kepala Kepolisian Konoha yang terhormat dan super sibuk mengambil cuti hanya untuk berbicara dengan musuh bebuyutannya," sindir Sasuke, lagi dan lagi. "Dan apa tadi kaubilang, menyangkut hidup dan matiku? Mengingat lamanya kau mengobrol dengan **wanitaku** seharusnya pembicaraan ini menyangkut hidup dan matimu."

"Berhentilah bertingkah, Uchiha. Dan ingat satu hal, aku menghormati kakekmu bukan karena aku takut padanya, karena aku menghargai kebaikannya kepada yatim piatu di seluruh Jepang." Sasori duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau, berhentilah mencari masalah dengan orang lain atau itu akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke melirik teh hijau yang tersaji di depan Sasori. Teh yang menunggu dinimun sejak sejam yang lalu, jelas sudah dingin dan tak layak minum. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan teh pengganti," balas Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku tidak butuh tehmu. Lagsung saja, biar kita tidak membuang waktu. Salah satu wanita yang menyerang Hinata waktu itu adalah adik dari wanita yang mati bunuh diri karena—"

"Tunggu, Brengsek! Aku tidak bertanggungjawab atas kematian wanita itu, kau tahu dengan jelas."

"Setidaknya adiknya berpikir kau bertanggungjawab," kata Sasori santai.

"Kakak-beradik sinting. Hasil autopsi menyatakan kakaknya tidak hamil, jadi bukan salahku jika dia bunuh diri."

"Lalu kau mau apa kalau dia berpikir kau menyogok petugas autopsi?" Sasori berbicara ketus.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Dia sudah menjadi kelemahanmu sejak kau menjadikannya milikmu—aku menyesal karena baru tahu hal itu saat penyerangan Toneri terjadi. Oleh sebab itu, kau harus menjaga sikapmu, jangan menambah musuh. Kau tidak bisa memprediksi di mana mereka akan muncul. Bisa saja, secara tiba-tiba Hinata keracunan, nyaris tertembak di taman hiburan, atau mengalami kecelaka—"

"Itu semua tanggungjawab Hyuuga Hideki, kenapa harus di—"

"Masalah itu, aku sendiri yang akan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara. Itu sudah menjadi misi seumur hidupku. Masalahmu, penggemar gilamu, wanita sinting yang berkeliaran di sekitarmu dan musuh-musuhmu, yang tidak diragukan, memiliki peluang besar melakukan tindak kriminal. Kalau penyerangan seperti waktu itu terjadi lagi, aku tidak hanya akan menangkap pelakunya, tetapi kepalamu akan menjadi rumah bagi peluru senjata apiku."

"Kata-katamu itu membuatku waspada!" teriak Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kau memang berniat merebutnya dariku."

Sasori mengangkat meja kecil yang menjadi pemisah di antara mereka, lalu mengempaskannya ke dinding di sisi kanannya, bersama dengan dua cangkir yang langsung saja pecah. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia tidak bisa sabar lebih dari ini lagi.

Dalam sekejap saja, moncong senjata api milik Sasori kini menempel dengan manis di kening Sasuke. "Kau tahu aku bisa membunuhmu, bahkan sejak kau meringkuk di sel tahanan musim panas lalu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak takut pada kematian," balas Sasuke sengit sambil menarik kerah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Sasori.

Sasori mendesah. Dia menjauhkan senjatanya dari kening Sasuke, lalu kembali menyelipkannya ke pinggang celananya di bagian belakang sambil berkata, "Aku tidak meragukan itu. Aku ragu kau paham posisimu saat ini. Kau tidak sendiri, Uchiha. Hinata telah menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Musuhmu, suka atau tidak, akan menjadi musuh Hinata. Kita sama-sama tahu dia tidak suka mengoleksi musuh."

"Aku paham! Jadi, berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau yang paling bisa menjaganya. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Walau itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya, hingga hari ini, Sasuke tidak dapat menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Hinata mendapatkan lebih banyak masalah karena dirinya, dan juga lebih banyak luka.

"Kalau kau tahu, seharusnya saat ini kondisi mentalnya tidak akan seburuk itu. Dia bahkan tidak menatap mataku saat bicara denganku tadi."

"Aku tidak berkewajiban menjelaskan itu padamu. Itu masalah kami, biarkan kami menyelesaikannya dengan cara kami. Satu hal lagi, ini hubungan kami, jadi berhentilah mencampurinya."

"Aku akan berhenti ikut campur saat _fans_ -mu pun berhenti mencampuri hubungan kalian."

Sasuke mengempalkan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak punya balasan lain yang bisa melumpuhkan kalimat terakhir Sasori.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Pada titik itu, Sasuke sadar satu hal, manusia sering termakan omongannya sendiri. Kita sering mengharapkan susu dari orang lain, tetapi lupa bahwa sebelumnya racun lah yang kita lemparkan.

Telak!

Seperti dirinya. Dia meminta Sasori, yang menyukai Hinata—hal yang dia ketahui musim panas lalu, ketika Sasori jauh-jauh datang dari Konoha ke penjara Shimane hanya untuk menertawakannya—berhenti ikut campur. Sementara orang-orang yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai idola, pun turut mencampuri hubungan asmaranya dan justru lebih ganas dalam melontarkan pendapat.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya ketika pintu menutup, melenyapkan Sasori dari pandangannya.

* * *

Dapur selalu terdengar rusuh sejak Hinata bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Gadis itu bahkan berkutat di dapur mulai pagi hingga pagi lagi. Ada yang makan atau tidak, sama sekali tidak dipikirkan Hinata. Semua pelayan di _mansion_ lumayan sanggup menghabiskannya. Terkadang Sasuke mengundang keluarga dan teman-teman Hinata untuk menyantap apa yang dibuat Hinata kalau jumlahnya sudah terlalu besar.

"Hinata," kata Sasuke pelan.

Hinata tak terusik sedikit pun, masih fokus mencincang bawang merah dalam jumlah yang besar.

Selanjutnya … teflon jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa lolos dari tangannya. Itu hanya teflon kecil yang hendak ia gunakan menumis bawang cincang. Sasuke memperhatikan itu dari meja makan khusus untuk pelayan.

Saat Hinata membungkuk, alih-alih memungut teflon itu, Hinata mendaratkan bokongnya di lantai.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata. Ini tidak boleh berlanjut. Mimpi Hinata tentang restoran mewah, yang menyediakan makanan gratis bagi mereka yang kurang mampu membeli makanan kelas atas, bisa hancur.

"Aku mau pergi kuliah …. Aku takut bertemu orang lain. Aku mau mencari sesuatu di pasar …. Aku takut pergi ke tempat ramai. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan takut melihat diriku sendiri. Sudah, aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura sehat." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku sakit, Sasuke- _kun_ , kewarasanku bermasalah."

 _Kau dua tahun lebih tua darinya, 'kan? Kau yang harus menentukan ke mana hubungan kalian akan berlayar. Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas dirinya, walau dia belum menjadi istrimu, tetapi semua yang dia alami disebabkan olehmu._

 _Jadilah dewasa!_

Sasuke ingat saran kakeknya. Saran orangtua seperti Madara lebih mudah diterima daripada saran Sasori, tentu saja.

"Dunia ini selalu berubah, begitu pun hidupku dan hidupmu. Perubahan itu baik atau buruk tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihatnya. Percayalah padaku, kau harus melihat perubahan hidupmu dari sudut yang benar. Untuk itu, kau harus keluar dari sini. Lihatlah secara keseluruhan, barulah kau akan menemukan sudut yang paling tepat."

Hinata menggapai teflonnya, lalu memandanginya. "Ada mata kuliah Sejarah Peralatan Dapur, itu berlangsung musim ini. Aku melewatkan satu pertemuan."

"Kau tidak harus melewatkan pertemuan yang lain," balas Sasuke seraya memegang punggung tangan kanan Hinata yang menggenggam gagang teflon. "Teflon ini juga punya asal-usul. Kau harus mencari tahu."

"Aku berpikir, teflon ini dulunya pernah baru. Suatu saat dia akan menjadi rongsokan."

Dan ketika Hinata mulai membutuhkan lebih banyak ketenangan, gadis itu selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang mesti dipikirkan secara mendalam, agar lebih banyak hal yang menyingkir dari pikirannya untuk sesaat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak tahu, itu juga berlaku untukmu dan untukku, suatu saat kita akan mati, perlahan membusuk di dalam tanah. Jika ingin lebih cepat terurai bisa dikremasi. Itu sudah terjadi pada _Tou-san_ -ku. Oh, bagaimana ini, aku baru ingat, tahun lalu aku belum mengunjungi makamnya. Apa …."

Dengan cara itulah Hinata selalu menolak membahas kenyataan yang lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

* * *

Jalan raya macet total sejak sejam yang lalu. Makan malam di restoran paling mewah di kota, yang direncanakan Fugaku dan Mikoto, gagal total.

Raut kesal yang biasanya tergambar pada wajah orang yang terjebak macet sama sekali tidak terlihat pada wajah Mikoto. Senyumnya merekah setiap kali dia menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Fugaku yang tersenyum karena lagu lawas yang mengalun, seolah mengiringi setiap kenangan konyol mereka.

"Ini dia!" Fugaku berseru sambil memutar setir ke kanan, membawa mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki jalan Uchiha, jalan menuju kediaman mertuanya, dan yang pasti lebih sepi dari jalan utama yang macet. "Kau yakin tentang ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hm, kita bisa makan malam di sana," jawab Mikoto.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tidak mau mengunjungi ayahmu karena di kediamannya ada … kau tahu lah siapa yang kumaksud."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu, Tuan Uchiha."

Fugaku tertawa kecil. Dia harus menuntut balasan dari Sasuke atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap Mikoto. Berhubung dia akan libur selamanya di tempat rahasia bersama istrinya, dia bisa meminta Sasuke menangani bisnisnya.

* * *

Mikoto bersyukur dia dan suaminya tiba di kediaman Madara tepat saat jam makan malam. Dia cukup senang karena kedua putranya dan ayahnya ada di meja makan. Jarang sekali mereka berkumpul seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, walau berat, dia dapat melihat perempuan Hyuuga itu. Terlihat begitu kaku, berekspresi seoah baru melihat hantu.

Mikoto pura-pura tidak mempedulikan Hinata atau tatapan ketiga pria Uchiha yang memandangnya takjub. Dengan santai, dia menarik kursi yang berada tepat di seberang Hinata, lalu duduk. Berbeda dengan Fugaku yang memberikan senyum singkat pada Hinata, lalu sedikit menjelaskan apa yang membuat mereka singgah.

Hal lain yang membuat Mikoto lebih senang lagi adalah berbagai hidangan yang tersaji di meja, terlihat sangat enak. Dia yakin semua itu yang memasak Hinata. Walau belakangan dia tidak pernah datang, dia tetap menjaga komunikasi dengan kepala pelayan yang sudah dia anggap ayah sendiri.

"Ini lebih enak dari buatan Hizashi," kata Mikoto berpendapat tentang bayam gulung yang baru dia coba. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau takut? Mau melarikan diri dari semua ini? Kusarankan jangan, pria Uchiha selalu tahu bagaimana cara memenjarakan wanita, kalau tidak dengan cara halus, cara kasar pun sah bagi mereka."

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Pria yang dinobatkan sebagai pemilik suara paling merdu se-Jepang itu sedang mengunyah _crostini_ yang diolesi coklat. Sasuke menyikut lengan Itachi, menuntut penjelasan. Itachi senyum-senyum penuh arti, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mikoto terus mengoceh, tetapi Hinata tidak punya kemampuan untuk membalas satu kata pun. Sedang Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan ibunya. Di sana ada ayahnya. Terakhir kali Sasuke berbicara kasar pada ibunya di depan ayahnya, dia ditampar oleh ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan.

"Kami punya ahli gizi di sini, dia akan merancang program dietmu dan sekaligus mengawasi prosesnya. Aku kenal istruktur senam terbaik di kota ini, aku akan menghubunginya untuk mengecilkan peru—"

" _Kaa-san_ ," kata Sasuke tajam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Kalau dia terserang penyakit gara-gara kelebihan berat badan, kau lah orang yang paling menderita nantinya."

Ketika Sasuke hendak membantah, Hinata memegang lengan Sasuke, lalu menggeleng. "Aku akan melakukannya," bisik Hinata.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau dengarkan ibumu," ujar Fugaku.

"Menurutku juga tidak terlalu buruk. Itu bagus untuk kesehatan." Kakeknya pun mendukung.

Cara Mikoto berbicara pada Hinata memang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Mikoto melihatnya seperti seseorang yang tidak seharusnya berada di antara mereka, yang dipedulikan wanita itu hanya putranya. Meskipun tidak ada pernyataan bulat, Mikoto telah menerima bahwa tidak mungkin baginya untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari hidup Sasuke. Kalau dia bersikeras, hanya akan tersisa perang dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Kalau tidak bisa dijauhkan, Mikoto pikir, dia seharusnya bisa menerapkan diet sehat terhadap Hinata. Apa yang tidak ada? Ayahnya membayar seorang ahli gizi untuk mengawasi gizinya, keluarganya dan para pelayannya. Seharusnya sudah sedari dulu ahli itu dipakai untuk mengatasi masalah kekasih anaknya itu. Untuk pembentukan tubuh, mereka bisa memanggil seorang instruktur senam, yoga atau cara sehat lain yang dapat memperbaiki penampilan.

Diet Hinata akan menjadi tuntutan mertua terhadap menantu. Terdengar bagus. Mikoto terkikik karena pemikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Salah satu ruangan di kediaman Madara dikhususkan untuk menyimpan alat-alat musik Itachi. Tempat itu adalah surganya, ada lebih dari dua puluh instrumen di sana. Setiap kali kembali, Itachi pasti lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruangan itu daripada di bagian lain _mansion_.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Itachi!"

Teriakan itu sekali lagi bergabung bersama suara drum yang sedang dipukul Itachi. Saking kesalnya, Sasuke menendang bagian depan drum yang posisinya tidur, paling besar serta terletak di tengah-tengah perlengkapan drum yang lainnya.

"Apa lagi?! Satu masalah kita hilang! Bunyi drumku ini adalah suara hatiku yang bersorak gembira."

"Bagaimana itu terjadi? Tiga hari lalu, _Kaa-san_ mengatakan dia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini kalau Hinata masih di sini."

" _Kaa-san_ memakan umpannya," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun!" balas Sasuke berteriak. "Bisakah kau hentikan hatimu yang bersorak ini?" kata Sasuke lagi, kali ini sambil menendang-nendang drum Itachi.

Itachi menggeram, lalu menghentikan permainannya. " _Tou-san_ umpannya, Bodoh. Kau ingat novelku yang berjudul, _Alasan Menjadi Pria Kaya_?"

"Itu … kisah mereka berdua?"

"Seperti dugaanmu."

"Pantas belakangan ini wajah _Kaa-san_ bersinar," gumam Sasuke.

"Sekarang tinggal Hinata, kau harus membujuknya keluar dari sini. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti itu. Berusahalah meruntuhkan ketakutan imajinernya itu. Semua ini kan perbuatanmu, maka pertanggungjawabkan."

* * *

"Aku akan turun."

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mengulangi kata-kata itu. Setiap kali dia siap, bahkan sempat menurunkan sebelah kakinya, dia menarik kembali kakinya, menyembunyikan kaki itu di dalam mobil bersama dirinya yang gemetaran.

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikannya. Dia sudah bilang tadi, dia bisa mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke depan kelasnya, tetapi Hinata menolaknya dengan alasan yang tidak bisa diterima. Jika hari ini dilewati dengan mulus, maka hari-hari berikutnya akan lebih mudah.

"Aku akan turun sekarang."

Tetapi, Hinata tetap duduk di dalam mobil. Pandangannya menembus kaca jendela mobil dengan cemas. Ada banyak sekali mahasiswa/i yang berseliweran di depan fakultasnya. Mereka semua jauh lebih menyeramkann daripada hewan buas di mata Hinata.

"Apa aku sudah turun?"

"Hinata, kau hanya turun dalam khayalanmu. Kau masih di tempat yang sama. Ayolah, aku bisa mengantarmu. Kalau kau seperti ini, Neji akan terus menyalahkanku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan turun!"

Hinta menarik-embus napas selama lebih dari lima menit.

"Sebentar lagi kau terlambat."

"Ini dia."

Akhirnya Sasuke mendengus. Dia turun dari mobil, kemudian berjalan lewat belakang mobil.

Hinata semakin gugup ketika Sasuke membuka pintu mobil lebar-lebar. Dia mencoba kabur ke sisi lain, namun Sasuke menariknya, hingga dia benar-benar turun.

"Ayo!"

Pagi ini, hari pertamanya kuliah, Hinata mengenakan tunik coklat tua berbahan tebal sepanjang setengah betis. Syal rajutan berwarna abu-abu melingkar di leher Hinata. Rambut gadis itu dipotong pendek karena kejadian akhir tahun lalu. _Skinny jeans_ abu-abu serta sepatu bot coklat kesayangannya cukup untuk menghangatkan kakinya.

Wajah Hinata sangat biasa, putih pucat, tanpa riasan. Bibirnya pun tidak pernah berbagi kemesraan dengan produk-produk pemerah atau pun pelembab bibir, kecuali saat dia pergi ke Konoha Fashion Festival bersama Ino waktu itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelasnya, Hinata menunduk pasrah. Dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik Sasuke. Dia sangat yakin orang-orang sedang memandanginya sambil mencibir. Atau mereka mengasihani Sasuke.

Bagaimana tidak? Di mata mereka Sasuke itu tampan. Apa saja yang dikenakan pria itu, walau barang murahan, tetap tampak mewah. Sementara Hinata, sebagus apa pun barang yang dia pakai, semuanya jadi tampak jelek.

"Ini kelasmu, gedung dua puluh, lantai tiga dan ruangan enam puluh tujuh. Masuk sana!"

Hinata bergeming.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku mengikuti kelas Sejarah Peralatan Dapur?"

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat, kemudian masuk dengan perlahan ke kelasnya.

Teman-teman Hinata masih seperti biasa untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa sedang membaca buku resep, ada yang memainkan pisau dan ada yang merumpi. Tetapi, ketika mereka sadar akan kehadirannya ….

"Hinata! Ya, ampun! Aku berpikir kau masih sakit. Lihat wajahmu, bagaimana mungkin? Kudengar banyak bekas cakaran di sana."

"Kelas ini terasa kacau gara-gara ketiadaanmu."

"Hinata, ceritakan tentang _mansion_ Madara. Kudengar kepala koki di sana mendapatkan gaji ratusan juta yen per tahunnya. Aku sangat bermimpi menjadi bagian dari dapur _mansion_ itu."

"Aku lebih penasaran soal bioskop pribadinya."

Tidak semua temannya menyambutnya dengan baik. Ada satu yang Hinata pastikan sedang mencari muka. Sementara wanita-wanita yang biasa merumpi di sudut ruangan mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang dirinya dengan keras, itu cukup menyakitkan. Tetapi, tidak seburuk yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Dia pikir dia akan duduk seorang diri dengan seluruh temannya membicarakannya sepanjang waktu, kecuali Tayuya, yang entah kenapa belum terlihat.

"Prince Charming and Fat Cinderella!" Wanita-wanita di sudut ruangan itu berseru kompak, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke benar.

Selama ini dia takut pada cibiran orang-orang, hingga lupa untuk melihat sisi lain, yang tidak buruk.

Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu?

Dia sendiri percaya, kehidupan bukan cuma tentang yang baik, tetapi yang buruk juga. Karena kebaikan dan keburukan itu sebenarnya saling mencintai. Seperti polisi yang menyayangi penjahat di sepanjang perjalanannya, buktinya polisi selalu mengejar penjahat.

Astaga! Itachi pun benar. Dia mengurung dirinya dalam ketakutan imajiner. Nyatanya ada banyak orang yang tidak peduli tentang dengan siapa dia berhubungan dan pastinya bisa dijadikan teman.

* * *

Sebelum pulang, Hinata hendak menemui walinya di ruang dosen untuk membicarakan rencana studinya di musim dingin dan musim semi tahun ini.

Ruangan itu cukup membuatnya risih. Dosen-dosen yang ada di sana memandangnya dengan mulut menganga. Di dekat meja yang terletak paling depan, ada Toneri yang sedang berdebat dengan beberpa dosen tentang kamp musim panas. Bertambah lah rasa risihnya.

Pendapat yang diungkapkan Toneri sama seperti yang pernah dia katakan pada Tayuya. Hanya saja Hinata tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membicarakannya secara langsung pada kepala jurusan. Hal itu justru memancing orang lain berpendapat bahwa Toneri memperjuangkan juniornya dan calon mahasiswa baru demi menarik perhatian Hinata.

Masalah itu sudah menjadi pembicaraan hangat di jurusan sebelum kamp musim panas berlangsung.

"Dia menjadi pria yang lebih baik karenamu," kata dosennya tiba-tiba.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil meremas-remas tangannya, tidak berani memandang dosennya yang sedang memeriksa laporan nilainya musim gugur lalu. "Fuuma- _san_ ," bisik Hinata ragu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tolong berhenti membicarakannya."

"Hei, kau tak perlu tegang begitu. Maaf, jika itu mengganggumu."

"Eh?! I-itu ti-tidak perlu. Anda tidak seharusnya minta maaf. Saya minta maaf jika kata-kata saya tidak pantas."

* * *

Satu Jam Bersama NoRin merupakan _talkshow_ yang tayang setiap sabtu malam, pukul sembilan. Biasanya acara itu tidak disiarkan secara langsung dan berjalan selama satu jam. Namun, khusus malam ini acara itu disiarkan secara langsung oleh Senju Channel, dan direncanakan berjalan selama dua jam, dihitung dengan iklan.

Kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata di acara itu sangat dinantikan. Produser memutuskan menambah jam tayang supaya _rating_ acara mereka naik dan sesuai permintaan Sasuke, tidak ada penonton di studio.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak pernah bersedia ikut acara-acara seperti itu. Dia ikut karena Hinata sendiri yang memintanya.

Saat mereka memasuki studio, bersalaman dengan pembawa acara, NoRin, Nohara Rin dan sedikit basa-basi, Sasuke tampak tak berminat. Sedang Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan.

"Uchiha- _san,_ kira-kira tiga per empat penduduk Jepang menyayangkan hubunganmu. Seharusnya, dengan penampilan seperti itu—apalagi sekarang kita tahu kau pewaris tunggal Uchiha Motors dan Uchiha Banks—kau bisa mendapatkan wanita paling cantik di Jepang ini. Tetapi, kau justru memilih bersama wanita, maaf, yang jauh di bawah standar kecantikan orang Asia. Orang-orang merasa, kau mungkin mengidap kelainan."

Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Dia mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran sofa. "Nohara- _san_ , aku, dengan yakin, mengakui bahwa kau jauh lebih cantik daripada kekasihku ini," ujar Sasuke santai. "Cobalah lihat, kau modis, langsing, tinggi, cerdas, rambut coklatmu itu terlihat indah dan matamu juga bersinar. Sementara kekasihku, dia gemuk, pendek, tidak tahu mengenakan riasan wajah, kuno dan tidak begitu pintar. Pertanyaannya, apakah aku harus memutuskannya, lalu berkencan denganmu karena kau jauh lebih cantik darinya?"

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Uchiha- _san_. Itu tentu berbahaya untukku. Jika kau bisa memutuskannya karena aku lebih cantik darinya, maka mungkin nanti kau akan memutuskanku saat kau menemukan wanita yang lebih cantik dariku. Lagipula, aku tidak mencintaimu. Semua orang tahu, ada pria bodoh di luar sana, yang jatuh cinta setengah mati padaku, pria yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan demi apa pun." Wajah Rin merona saat dia mulai membicarakan pria bodoh itu.

"Kau sudah menjawabnya. Jika ada yang berpikir aku bersamanya karena aku pengidap kelainan yang mana menyebabkan aku cenderung menyukai wanita gemuk, maka dapat dipastikan aku akan mengencani wanita-wanita bertubuh besar lainnya."

"Oke …." Rin jadi sedikit kikuk, baru saja dia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan. Itu membuatnya lebih banyak menjawab daripada Uchiha itu sendiri. "Hyuuga- _san,_ kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti arti penting kecantikan/ketampanan dalam hubungan cinta. Aku … begitu takut terhadap dunia luar setelah video itu diedarkan. Bahkan aku melewatkan satu minggu kuliah di musim dingin ini karena terlalu takut bertemu orang lain. Sekarang pun aku merasa gugup. Banyak sekali hal jelek tentang diriku. Aku ada di sini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dua tahun lalu, aku bertemu dengannya di toko kue ibuku pada bulan Mei. Dia mengenakan kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek dan jins biru tua yang terlihat usang. Di pipi kanannya ada tompel dan dia mengenakan kacamata bulat berbingkai tebal. Rambut klimisnya dibelah tengah, terlihat seperti lelaki culun. Tapi, waktu itu, kupikir aku sudah menemukan pria paling tampan di dunia ini. Bagaimana pun dia sekarang atau nanti, aku tetap melihatnya seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang kulihat dua tahun lalu, bukan Hatake Kyousuke, yang—kalian harus tahu—belum genap setahun aku mengetahui fakta yang baru empat minggu ini kalian ketahui."

"Astaga!" Nohara Rin memekik. "Jadi—"

"Kau benar," sambar Sasuke. "Bukan hanya _fans_ , aku pun membohonginya selama nyaris dua tahun. Hubungan kami hampir kandas waktu dia tahu kebenarannya."

"Itu pasti berat untukmu, Hyuuga- _san_ ," ujar Rin penuh perasaan. "Apa kau menyesal, maksudku, setelah apa yang terjadi padamu, mungkin saja kau menyesali semua ini?"

"Kalau kau berbicara dengan diriku seminggu yang lalu, aku akan mengatakan aku menyesal. Tetapi sekarang, tidak ada satu pun yang kusesali."

"Ada seorang pengguna Twitter yang mengunggah _screenshot_ statusnya di Facebook. **tayuya _appetizer**. Begini katanya, "Kalian harus tahu, Sasuke itu lelaki bejat, lihatlah bagaimana dia bersikap pada orang lain dan bandingkan dengan Hinata-ku yang baik dan suka membuat orang lain bahagia. Pria itu berandalan, sepak terjangnya dalam kehidupan ini dapat dipastikan sama buruknya dengan iblis. Toneri- _senpai_ masih lebih baik daripada Uchiha itu. Hinata dan Toneri- _senpai_ akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi, mereka sama-sama koki yang hebat dan memiliki kepedulian terhadap orang lain." Bagaimana menurutmu, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau masih berteman dengannya," kata Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Dia datang jauh-jauh dari Otogakure ke Konoha untuk meminta maaf, mana bisa kuabaikan."

"Minta maaf? Lihat apa yang dilakukannya!"

"Uchiha- _san_ ," kata Rin memotong perdebatan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Itu benar! Tapi, mau sampai mati pun kalian berusaha mencocok-cocokkan sepasang kekasih, pasti ada saja yang tidak cocok. Ada hal yang tidak disukainya dariku, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tetapi, ini bukan persoalan serasi, tidak serasi, cocok, tidak cocok atau …. Sial! Kami bukan _puzzle_ , kami manusia. Maka dari itu, berhentilah membicarakan ketidakcocokan. Kunci dalam hubungan itu adalah penerimaan, jadi bukan seperti bermain _puzzle_. Aku yakin, dengan kakak, ayah, adik atau bahkan ibu, ada saja kebiasaan mereka yang tidak cocok dengan pemikiranmu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Apa jika kalian menemukan ketidakcocokan itu kalian langsung berpisah dari keluarga?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Rin sedikit malu. Dia tahu Uchiha Sasuke itu lebih muda lima tahun dibanding dirinya, tetapi pemikiran pria itu jauh lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Itu memalukan, bukan?

"Aku selesai dengan ini," kata Sasuke, kemudian kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Hyuuga- _san_." Rin menatap Hinata penuh harap. Jelas Sasuke mulai kesal, terlihat seakan ingin segera kabur dari studio itu.

Sisa waktu penayangan acara itu hanya diisi oleh jawaban-jawaban dari Hinata. Sasuke enggan mengatakan apa pun, karena dia yakin yang namanya _hater_ fungsinya memang selalu dan selamanya untuk membenci. Dia tidak peduli tentang mereka atau pun mereka yang memujanya. Biarkan saja dia menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang bersama Hinata-nya tercinta.

Persetan dengan dunia, Sasuke memiliki segalanya hanya dengan memiliki Hinata.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke masuk ke sebuah bar di pusat Kota Naruto. Seperti biasa, pengunjung wanita memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya untuk beberapa menit. Jika dia Sasuke yang dulu, sudah pasti dia akan langsung menghampiri wanita yang paling cantik, sedikit berbasa-basi, kemudian kencan sepanjang malam di ranjang. Namun, Sasuke yang sekarang tidak sudi melakukannya. Belum lagi itu sangat berisiko.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang duduk membelakangi konter sambil memelototi kedatangannya. Pria itu dengan cepat memutar arah duduknya, kemudian bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke mendecih ketika melihat Sasori menepuk punggung Neji untuk menenangkannya.

Dua orang itu lah yang menjadi risikonya. Segala tindakannya akan selalu diawasi kedua orang itu. Parahnya, pengawasan berlebihan itu dimulai sejak Kepala Kepolisian Shimane tewas dalam insiden baku tembak beberapa minggu lalu. Sasori mengambil kesempatan itu, mengajukan diri, pindah tugas dan mengacaukan hari-hari tenangnya. Diikuti Neji, dengan alasan numpang di rumahnya karena melakukan penelitian untuk skripsinya di salah satu cabang Nara Industries di Shimane. Sasuke pikir dosen Neji di London sana terlalu memanjakan Neji.

"Kau lama sekali, Penipu!" umpat Neji.

"Semua bukti yang kalian butuhkan," balas Sasuke sembari melempar tas kertas yang berisi barang bukti. Kemudian Sasuke meminta bartender mengambilkan sebotol martini untuknya. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Neji sambil tersenyum tipis, terkesan meremehkan.

"Bagaimana ….?" Neji menatap isi tas itu tak percaya.

Sasori mendecih. Dia merasa kalah dan tak berguna. Tetapi, itu memang bukan persoalan yang mudah. Sasuke saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Dia pasti mendapatkannya dengan cara paling kotor yang tak mungkin bisa kaubayangkan, Neji." Dalam pikirannya, Sasori membayangkan Sasuke menangkap seseorang dan menerapkan interogasi terlarang untuk mendapatkan semua itu.

"Tidak ada yang kotor bagiku. Lagipula, sebagian Paman Hiashi yang mendapatkannya."

Seringai setan terbit di wajah Neji. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana, yang terpenting dengan semua bukti itu, dia bisa memenjarakan Hyuuga Hideki. Bukti-bukti pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan pria tua itu pada ayahnya pun ada. Kakek sialannya itu benar-benar akan dikenakan pasal berlapis. Pengacara sehebat apa pun tidak akan sanggup menyelamatkannya.

"Bahkan menantu kesayangannya, Hyuuga Hinami itu pun akan terseret ke dalam penjara," kata Neji, penuh dengan kepuasan. Lalu dia tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Kerjamu bagus, Adik Ipar."

"Kau tidak bisa melupakan Ginger, Neji. Wanita itu tidak jelas keberadaannya," kata Sasori kala menyadari perubahan Neji. Bukannya kesal karena cemburu, hanya saja Sasuke masih belum bisa dipercaya. Ada begitu banyak kesempatan untuk mendatangkan bahaya melalui Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasori- _nii_ , kita tak perlu mencemaskan Hinata lagi."

"Aku mengerti kecemasanmu, Kepala Merah. Karena itulah … aku memerlukanmu untuk menyelesaikan sisanya."

Sasori menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Sisanya? Kupikir kau tak memerlukan bantuan polisi."

"Lebih baik kau yang tangani. Orangku menemukannya di Florence. Dari sana dia berencana kabur ke Provence."

Sasori terkekeh. "Lucu!" serunya, lalu terkikik, bahkan sampai nyaris tersedak. "Kupikir kau tipe yang langsung tembak di tempat."

"Awalnya niatku begitu. Tetapi, kasihan anak buahmu dan Kepolisian Inggris yang memburunya. Kalau wanita itu mati, semua usaha mereka sia-sia dan akan semakin sulit mencari keberadaan orang yang mengacaukan jaringan komunikasi Yamanaka."

"Tidak usah bertele-tele," balas Sasori merendahkan. "Bilang saja kau takut!" tuduhnya.

"Sasori- _nii_ , tentu dia takut. Kita berdua pun memiliki ketakutan yang sama, 'kan? Kalau cuma kita yang menerima imbasnya, kita tak perlu resah berbuat apa saja. Selama hanya kita yang menjadi sasaran balas dendam, tidak ada masalah."

"Dengar itu, Kepala Merah," kata Sasuke menyambut pembelaan yang diberikan Neji.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka, Uchiha Setan Sialan ini dengan mudah mengikuti saranku."

"Untuk Hinata tidak ada yang sulit. Kita bertiga tahu hal itu."

Mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke, Neji jadi lupa dendamnya pada pemuda itu atas kekonyolan yang diciptakan Sasuke seminggu lalu, Neji bisa memaafkannya. Dia kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke, kali ini lebih keras dan bersemangat.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Kantin milik anak tata boga sangat ramai walau sudah lewat jam makan siang. Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan jatah kerjanya. Karena dia harus menangani jam makan siang, dia belum sempat makan siang. Itulah kenapa dia perlu menemukan tempat duduk secepat mungkin dan menyantap hidangan sehat yang baru dia siapkan berdasarkan petunjuk program diet yang telah dirancang ahli gizi.

"Hinata!" Seseorang berteriak dari sudut kantin. Orang itu Tayuya. Dia duduk bersama sepupunya dan Toneri. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghampiri mereka. "Kami sudah menantimu, lho," kata Tayuya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini Hinata?"

Hinata melirik pria berambut putih yang pernah ditemuinya sembari menurunkan bokongnya ke kursi. Dia meletakkan makanannya di atas meja dengan mulut menganga. "Sakon?" katanya menebak.

"Tepat sekali," kata Tayuya antusias. "Bagaimana? Sulit, 'kan, membedakan mereka berdua? Kau pasti mengira dia Ukon kalau saja dia tidak bertanya tentangmu."

"Begitulah."

"Salam kenal!" Sakon mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sejenak Hinata berpikir orang itu mungkin lebih baik dari saudara kembarnya. Tetapi, "Omong-omong, kau lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kulihat dalam video mesummu itu," baik Sakon maupun Ukon, keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu sopan satun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan bicara sembarangan!" Tayuya membentak Sakon, kemudian menyeret sepupunya itu pergi dari sana, sebelum Toneri membunuhnya.

 _Tidak! Jangan pergi! Mendengar Sakon berbicara buruk lebih baik daripada mendengarkan apa pun yang akan dikatakan Toneri-_ senpai. Hinata ingin mengatakan hal itu, tetapi dia terlalu takut.

Sekarang hal terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berpura-pura. Makan, kemudian pergi, anggap saja di sana tidak ada Toneri.

Semua berjalan lancar. Toneri belum mengatakan apa pun sampai dia selesai makan. Satu langkah lagi, dia bisa melarikan diri.

"Usahamu itu sia-sia," sindir Toneri ketika Hinata hendak pergi.

"Kalau ini masalah kompetisi, aku tidak bisa."

"Apa dia melarangmu pergi?"

"Ti-tidak! Ini keinginanku."

"Aku dulu sering menahanmu di kelas bukan hanya karena aku ingin sering-sering melihatmu, tetapi untuk membuatmu menggali potensi yang terpendam sebanyak mungkin. Orang yang memiliki mata yang tajam pasti bisa melihat potensi besar dalam dirimu. Apa kau tidak tahu?

"Kau membutuhkan modal untuk mendirikan restoran. Kau harus memiliki nama agar kau bisa menarik minat investor. Kalau tidak ada jaminan, siapa yang akan memberikan modal? Kau tidak mungkin menunggu dirimu mengumpulkan modal, terlalu lama. Untuk pinjaman bank pun kau butuh jaminan. Kau mau menjadikan toko kue ibumu jaminan? Bukankah kau sangat suka dengan gagasan "usaha sendiri"? Semua orang tahu, Sasuke itu calon orang paling kaya di negara ini bahkan di benua ini, kau bisa memintanya memberikan modal sebanyak yang kauinginkan. Tetapi, risikonya orang-orang akan berpandangan buruk tentangmu. Kau harus mulai menunjukkan bahwa kau bisa berkembang mengimbangi Sasuke.

"Katakan itu pada Sasuke. Jika dia tidak mengizinkanmu, sebaiknya tinggalkan saja, kau tidak membutuhkan pria yang menahan perkembanganmu. Wanita tidak membutuhkan pria yang suka mengekang."

Terdengar licik. Tetapi, bagi Toneri, selama masih ada kesempatan, dia selalu bisa menggunakannya untuk menciptakan keretakan dalam hubungan mereka. Hal itu tidak sepenuhnya demi keuntungannya. Sejak awal, Toneri merasa, Hinata adalah monster penguasa dapur yang sedang tertidur. Semua ini dilakukannya agar Hinata memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk diperjuangkan daripada hanya terjebak untuk mengurusi kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke.

"Ambilah ini." Toneri menyodorkan surat tantangan yang diberikan secara khusus oleh Maeda Yuri, Ratu Dapur saat ini. Wanita dingin itu memiliki hak khusus untuk memilih satu dari empat puluh peserta yang akan berlomba. Sementara tiga puluh sembilan lainnya harus mengikuti audisi agar bisa masuk ke dalam kompetisi itu.

"Ini percuma," kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah! Minta Sasuke memutuskan segalanya untukmu."

Kata-kata itu merendahkannya. Padahal bukan tentang apa yang diputuskan Sasuke. Dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa pergi selama itu. Berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa Sasuke. Tentu itu sangat berat untuknya. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa Sasuke, hanya saja, jarak dan waktu memiliki hubungan yang harmonis dengan penyakit rindu.

Dia pernah mengalaminya, berbulan-bulan tanpa Sasuke. Itu neraka. Dia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan bahwa dia harus menghadapi itu lagi secepat ini. Mereka baru menyelesaikan masalah, sekarang malah mau membuat masalah lagi.

* * *

Kompetisi untuk merebut gelar ratu dapur akan dimulai pada awal bulan Mei. Selama empat bulan, para peserta akan dikirim ke dapur. Konsep dapur dalam kompetisi itu berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkan masyarakat pada umumnya. Dapur yang mereka maksud berada di tempat-tempat tidak terduga. Intinya, seluruh dunia, di mana saja, merupakan dapur bagi mereka.

Surat tantangan yang nyaris masuk tong sampah, belakangan selalu menganggu Sasuke. Dia sadar Hinata tidak membicarakan itu dengannya karena Hinata yakin dia tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi, dan memang itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Empat bulan tidak bertemu, ditambah mereka kemungkinan dikirim ke tempat paling primitif di dunia ini, di mana sulit sinyal, sekali pun ada, aturan dalam kompetisi itu tidak mengizinkan peserta terlalu sering berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Mana bisa Sasuke menerima itu. Apalagi kompetisi itu berlangsung bersamaan dengan kompetisi sejenis, tetapi untuk pria. Toneri dipastikan mengikuti kompetisi itu. Semakin berbahaya.

"Kalau kau terus melamun, perusahaanku bisa hancur," tegur Madara, yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depan Sasuke. "Kau cuma libur dua hari dalam seminggu. Aku sudah menanggung semua kerugian karena pembatalan beberapa kontrak kerjamu di dunia hiburan hanya agar kau bisa memberikan keuntungan yang besar untukku. Tetapi, kalau ini yang kaulakukan, sebaiknya kau mulai mencari kontrak kerja baru."

Sasuke mendesah. Dia melemparkan surat yang dia temukan dua hari lalu pada kakeknya.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja," jawab Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Hinata mendapatkan surat tantangan sebesar ini. Itu artinya dia tak pernah main-main dalam memasak. Orang yang memiliki nama besar seperti Maeda Yuri pasti mengajukan tantangan ini karena dia mengakui kehebatan Hinata. Ini bagus. Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat seakan dunia ini akan kiamat?"

"Dasar pria tua bodoh," kata Sasuke pelan.

Madara memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Cucunya itu enggan berpandangan dengannya. Seolah ada hal yang harus dimengertinya tanpa harus dijelaskan panjang lebar.

"Nenekmu adalah wanita yang tidak suka dikekang. Tetapi, dia selalu tahu batasannya. Karena dia bebas, maka dia bisa berkembang, menjadi wanita paling berpengaruh di negeri ini. Terlebih ada banyak orang yang mendukungnya, termasuk aku.

"Terkait dengan Hinata, kau tidak boleh egois. Kau harus memberinya dukungan sebanyak yang dia butuhkan, bukan sebanyak yang bisa kauberikan. Cobalah bersikap dewasa, Sasuke. Jangan membuat kisah cinta kalian berjalan seperti kisah cinta remaja selamanya. Semakin kalian dewasa semakin besar tanggung jawab yang harus kalian pikul. Setelah aku tiada, kau pasti akan menjadi pria paling sibuk di dunia ini, dan tentu kau berharap Hinata akan mengerti hal itu. Lihat saja kakakmu. Kau pikir berapa kali dalam setahun dia bertemu kekasihnya? Dua kali dalam setahun. Cepat atau lambat kau harus sadar bahwa hidup ini bukan hanya tentang bersama orang terkasih. Ada banyak hal yang harus kaulakukan. Dan semua itu tidak mudah."

"Kakek benar," kata Sasuke cepat, kemudian menyambar surat tantangan yang dipegang Madara. Dia beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan kakeknya yang sedikit geram dengan tingkahnya.

"Pergilah! Duduk di sini pun tidak ada artinya."

Awalnya dia berniat memeriksa perkembangan Sasuke, tetapi akhirnya dia harus membereskan pekerjaan yang terbengkalai. Itu tidak adil untuk pria tua sepertinya, walau demikian dia merasa lega.

* * *

Sepulang dari belanja, Hinata dan Hanabi sedikit terkejut mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan punggung menyandar ke pagar rumah mereka.

"Hai," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Mau apa?" Hanabi langsung menyembur Sasuke dengan pertanyaan kasar. "Jujur saja, kakakku tidak punya waktu untukmu hari ini."

"Hanabi!" tegur Hinata, kemudian dia beralih pada Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ada perlu apa?"

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Secarik kertas yang keluar dari sana sangat mencurigakan bagi Hanabi.

"Aku perlu semua yang ada dalam daftar ini," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hinata.

 **Foto.**

 **Kartu Tanda Pendu ….**

"Tapi, ini untuk apa?"

Hanabi penasaran lantaran melihat kakaknya tampak keheranan karena membaca isi kertas itu. Dia mencoba merampasnya dari tangan kakaknya, namun kertas itu malah berpindah kembali ke tangan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau memberikan waktu untuk kami berdua?" pinta Sasuke, datar dan dingin. Itu berarti perintah yang wajib dipatuhi. Sifat Sasuke yang suka mengintimidasi merupakan kecacatan. Pria itu, jika sedang baik, bisa bersikap sangat manis padanya atau pun anggota keluarga yang lain. Namun, jika pria itu mulai merasa terganggu, dia bisa lebih kejam daripada hewan buas.

"Waktu?" bisik Hanabi geram. Dia masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah sambil menggumamkan protesnya, diikuti Hinata dan Sasuke yang tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Hanabi. "Dia mendapatkan Senin sampai Jumat, dan sekarang masih meminta waktu? Terkadang, dia bersikap seperti hewan pengerat, suka menggigiti perhatian kakakku. Dasar Kakak Ipar serakah."

* * *

Hinata mengambil kacamata dari ransel yang biasa dia pakai ke kampus. Dia harus mengenakannya agar bisa melihat dokumen-dokumen penting yang disimpan dalam satu tas khusus. Sedang Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya sambil memperhatikannya.

"Setelah selesai dengan dietmu, kau harus terapi dengan dokter mata."

"Itu mahal, Sasuke- _kun_."

Jawaban yang paling masuk akal dari seorang perempuan seperti Hinata.

"Bisakah kau mulai menganggap apa yang kumiliki adalah milikmu?"

"Bukan tidak mau, tetapi, apa kau tidak sadar, selama ini kau terlalu memanjakanku, seperti yang dikatakan ibumu. Biarkan aku mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah itu. Yang pasti, aku janji akan segera terbebas dari penyakit mata."

"Kau terlalu memikirkan apa kata ibuku."

"Tentu saja, bukannya dia akan menjadi ibuku juga. Jadi …" Hinata beranjak dari kursi belajarnya setelah dia menyatukan semua yang diminta Sasuke ke dalam map coklat. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sasuke. "… apa yang mau kaulakukan dengan semua ini?" tanya Hinata, "Aku tidak akan memberikannya sebelum kau menjawabnya," tambahnya cepat.

"Hari Selasa nanti akan kuberitahu."

"Tidak bisa diterima."

"Kumohon."

Setiap kali Sasuke menunjukkan wajah memohon, Hinata kehilangan kemampuan untuk melakukan apa pun, kecuali menuruti semua yang diinginkan Sasuke. "Kau selalu mendapatkan apa pun dariku kalau wajahmu sudah begitu. Dasar licik!" Hinata melemparkan map itu ke pangkuan Sasuke, lalu terkikik geli.

"Aku ada keperluan di sini sampai Senin. Jadi, besok kau duluan saja. Kalau sudah sampai di sana, jangan beri kebebasan pada kedua kakakmu itu. Dan … tentang kompetisi memasak itu, kapan kau akan membicarakannya?"

"Eh?!"

"Aku menemukan suratmu di dekat tong sampah."

"Di dekat tong sampah? Berarti waktu itu aku salah lempar. Kau tahu, 'kan, apa artinya itu? Jadi, tidak ada gunanya kita membicarakan itu."

Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Jauh dari apa yang Sasuke bayangkan. Dia berpikir Hinata pasti menahan diri karena dirinya. Tetapi, kelihatannya tidak begitu.

"Kenapa ditolak? Apa ini berhubungan dengan prinsip memasakmu?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Terkadang orang jenius sepertimu pun bisa menjadi bodoh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau tidak akan tersiksa dengan itu? Kau yang paling sering merengek kalau kita berdua terlalu lama berpisah."

"Jadi, dugaanku memang benar? Kau menahan diri karena kau pikir aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi? Kau salah paham. Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, aku tak punya alasan untuk menahanmu di sini."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau …?" Hinata menutup mulutnya agar dia bisa tertawa. "Terkadang kau memang bodoh," ujar Hinata setengah berbisik. Lantaran terlalu banyak tertawa, dia sampai meneteskan airmata. "Dengar, kau salah memahaminya. Aku tidak ingin ikut bukan karena aku pikir kau tidak akan mengizinkanku. Masalahnya, aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Terlalu lama jauh darimu itu sangat menyakitkan."

Kali ini Sasuke yang menertawakan Hinata. "Sekarang malah kau yang bertingkah seperti remaja kasmaran yang mengabaikan logika dan mengedepankan perasaan."

"Itu wajar. Mana ada wanita yang senang dihantui perasaan rindu setiap saat."

"Kekasih Itachi itu seorang ahli bahasa. Dia yang terbaik yang dimiliki negara ini. Menguasai lebih dari tiga puluh bahasa asing dan sekarang dia menjelajah Benua Afrika untuk mempelajari bahasa baru. Istri ayahku, Uchiha Mikoto, kau tahu dia seorang perancang busana paling berbakat yang dimiliki negara ini, bahkan benua ini. Istri kakekku, pendiri Midori Foundation yang dipuja oleh jutaan orang, bahkan setelah dia wafat. Dijadikan simbol keadilan. Bahkan nenek dari pihak ayahku pun mendapatkan julukan pianis paling jenius se-Asia.

"Mereka semua wanita hebat. Itu karena mereka bertanggung jawab atas apa yang diberikan semesta ini pada mereka. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan potensi besar yang dianugerahkan padamu. Kau dan aku, kita berdua benar-benar berdosa bila menelantarkannya. Hinata, kau yang memintaku untuk tidak memikirkan diri sendiri dan aku menurutimu. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau malah mengutamakan perasaan yang hanya menguntungkan dirimu?"

Tanggung jawab? Tidak, tidak. Entah kenapa justru bagian penting itu lah yang tidak dipikirkan Hinata. Dia sibuk memikirkan kehebatan wanita yang menjadi pasangan para pria yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Sasuke.

Hinata benar-benar terbakar. Dia merasa Sasuke sedang menuntutnya untuk menjadi wanita yang sama hebatnya dengan wanita-wanita itu. Sasuke tidak salah bila memang itu yang dipikirkannya. Dia teringat apa yang dikatakan Toneri. Bahkan pria itu pun tidak mengatakan hal yang salah.

Kalau dia menjadi istri Sasuke, apa yang akan dikatakan orang? Hinata satu-satunya perempuan yang paling biasa di dalam keluarga Uchiha? Gawat! Seingatnya, ibunya Sai, istri adiknya Uchiha Fugaku adalah sutradara film paling terkenal di Jepang. Bahkan Sai, di usia yang masih muda sudah menjadi animator senior di studio penghasil film-film fenomenal. Reputasi Keluarga Uchiha bisa rusak karena dirinya.

"Tidak bisa diterima," balas Hinata singkat.

"Kau tahu, aku langsung memahami isi kepalamu hanya dengan melihat matamu. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kumaksud. Jangan salah paham! Kalau kau tanya aku, maka aku lebih suka kau selalu berada di sisiku sepanjang waktu, mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Tetapi, aku tahu itu bukan hal terbaik yang harus kaulakukan."

"Kau benar! Aku harus kembali ke dapur!"

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kita tidak akan bertemu sampai Selasa sore. Paling tidak berikan ciuman perpisahan."

* * *

Jelas sudah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan semua hal yang dimintanya pada Sabtu lalu. Hinata senyum-senyum sambil membaca dokumen pernikahan yang akhirnya diperlihatkan Sasuke malam ini bersama dengan surat tantangan dari Maeda Yuri.

Sejak mengenal Sasuke, dia tahu Sasuke bukan pria yang romantis. Dia sudah membayangkan pernikahannya akan jadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya, dia sama seperti perempuan lain, yang sering berharap akan kemunculan sisi romantis pria yang dicintai. Bunga, cincin, restoran mewah, makan malam, lilin, puncak tertinggi dan hal-hal lain yang mampu menghidupkan suasana romantis.

Tetapi, Hinata tidak merasa kesal. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi ketika dia ingat Sasuke belum pernah memberikan bunga sejak mereka berhubungan. Ke restoran sering, tetapi bukan untuk menunjukkan betapa romantisnya hubungan mereka, melainkan untuk menunjukkan betapa rakusnya Hinata.

Ketidakromantisan Sasuke bertambah parah. Alih-alih melamar, Sasuke langsung menodongkan dokumen pernikahan yang harus Hinata tandatangani dan bilang bahwa dia telah meminta izin pada kedua orangtua Hinata dan orangtuanya, pada kedua kakak Hinata, adik Hinata, dan tidak ketinggalan, mengunjungi makam ayahnya untuk meminta izin. Terlebih itu dilakukannya saat Hinata bersantai sambil menonton film horor.

Sasuke memberitahu semua orang. Itulah kenapa Sasori dan Neji, melewatkan makan malam yang tak pernah mereka lewatkan selama menumpang di rumah Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Dia sangat senang. Bagaimana pun dia perempuan yang beruntung. Ada banyak perempuan di luar sana yang tidak mendapatkan kejelasan dalam hubungan asmara walau pun mereka mengencani pria yang romantis.

"Hinata, berhenti tertawa! Ini tidak lucu."

Hinata menarik-embus napasnya agar dia bisa lebih tenang. Terasa sedikit sulit. Tetapi, dia sudah bisa memegang pena dan menandatangai dokumen itu.

"Selesai. Jadi, sekarang kau suamiku?" tanya Hinata dibarengi nada bercanda yang sangat jelas.

"Hinata, pernikahan itu bukan candaan," jawab Sasuke agak kesal. "Lagipula, dokumen itu masih harus melewati banyak proses agar benar-benar sah. Tandatanganmu itu hanya langkah awal."

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Hinata, kali ini dia berkata dengan serius. "Kita sudah menjalankan semua yang dijalankan sepasang suami-istri, dan aku tidak pernah bercanda selama menjalaninya denganmu."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tertawa? Apa caraku ini sangat konyol?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan melakukannya secepat ini," jawab Hinata tidak jujur.

"Aku bahkan berpikir ini terlalu lambat. Seharusnya aku sudah melakukannya Bulan Juli lalu. Lihat ini!" Sasuke membuka kotak kecil yang dia genggam sedari tadi, tempat dia menyimpan cincin warisan neneknya. "Kakek memberikannya padaku di hari ulang tahunku tahun lalu."

Cincin itu terbuat dari emas putih seberat lima gram. Bentuknya polos, tanpa hiasan semacam permata kecil atau ukiran-ukiran khas yang biasa terdapat pada cincin kawin.

"Karena kau berencana mengurangi lemak dari seluruh tubuhmu, termasuk dari jari-jarimu yang gemuk dan menggemaskan itu, sebaiknya kau simpan saja dulu. Saat ini cincin ini pasti tidak muat untukmu."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau menunjukkannya padaku? Dasar Sasuke- _kun_ bodoh!"

"Ini semacam simbol kepercayaan," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan kembali cincin itu ke dalam kotaknya. "Saat pertama kali kakekku berbicara padamu, dia sudah berniat mempercayakan Midori Foundation padamu dan padaku. Katanya, dia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini, sebelum mati, dia bisa melihat kedua cucunya menemukan wanita yang benar untuk dinikahi dan mungkin berkesempatan melihat cicitnya lahir."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, lalu meletakkan kotak cincin itu di telapak tangannya. "Jari-jarimu mulai mengecil, tapi masih menggemaskan."

"Selama ini, kupikir kakekmu kurang menyukaiku. Dia tidak begitu ramah."

"Kau salah paham. Justru dia yang paling menyukaimu, tetapi kau malah ketakutan setiap kali melihatnya. Wajar, dia itu sama sepertiku, tidak pandai bersosialisasi." Sasuke terkekeh karena mengingat wajah keriput kakeknya yang datar, namun menyimpan seribu satu misteri. Minim bicara, tetapi bisa menjadi sangat cerewet di depan neneknya. Persis sepertinya.

"Pantas. Tetapi, dia memiliki aura yang paling kuat di antara kalian semua. Nenek Midori malah lebih kuat, aku bisa merasakannya saat melihat lukisannya di dinding bagian depan _mansion_. Dia terlihat kuat walau kurus. Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sebenarnya lebih suka aku gendut atau kurus?"

"Nenekku memang kurus, tetapi kalau untukmu lima puluh sampai lima puluh lima sudah cukup, jangan kelewatan. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu kurus. Di dunia _modeling_ wanita kurus ada di mana-mana, aku bosan melihat yang seperti itu. Sedikit berlemak menurutku menggemaskan dan terlihat sehat, dan yang paling penting kau lebih suka seperti itu."

"Kurang lima sampai sepuluh kilo lagi," gumam Hinata kecewa. "Padahal setelah kemah musim panas lalu berhasil turun menjadi lima puluh delapan kilogram dan bertahan hingga pertengahan musim gugur. Setelah itu kembali naik. Apalagi waktu aku di _mansion_ kakekmu. Kau tahu, 'kan, ada perempuan yang badannya susah gemuk, makan sebanyak apa pun tetap saja kurus."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak tahan mejalankan program dietmu?"

"Tidak! Aku masih kuat!"

"Sungguh? Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku, dingin menciptakan kelaparan? Sekarang dingin sekali. Wajar saja, masih bulan dua. Sepertinya coklat panas enak. Aku harus ke dapur untuk membuatnya dan mencari _marshmallow_ , lalu memanggangnya."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak suka makanan manis. Kalau kau mencoba mengejekku, usahamu sia-sia."

Walau Hinata berkata demikian, keyakinannya mulai goyah. Jumlah gula yang boleh dikonsumsi setiap harinya sudah ditentukan oleh ahli gizi. Hinata sudah menghabiskan jatahnya hari ini, dia tidak boleh mengkonsumsi makanan manis lagi. Jadi, dia melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia membuka kotak cincin dan memasang cincinnya di jari manis, padahal dia yakin itu terlalu kecil, tetapi tetap saja dipaksakan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke terus menyebutkan hidangan-hidangan lezat, mulai dari hidangan pembuka, hidangan utama, hidangan penutup sampai camilan yang biasa dikonsumsi Hinata. Jujur saja, menjahili Hinata yang sedang menjalankan program diet, jauh lebih seru daripada mengajaknya olahraga ranjang.

Keseruan itu berakhir ketika Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar sambil berbisik, "Sasuke- _kun_ , ini tidak bisa dilepas."

"Rasakan. Aku kan sudah bilang itu tidak muat. Ikut aku!"

Alih-alih menurutinya, Hinata tertawa. Dia menikmati wajah Sasuke yang berubah kesal.

"Cepatlah! Sasori dan Neji sebentar lagi datang. Kalau mereka melihatmu seperti itu, mereka pasti berpikir aku menyiksamu. Kau tahu, 'kan, Sasori membawa senjata apinya sepanjang waktu, dia bisa langsung menembak kepalaku."

* * *

Sebelum pindah ke Shimane, Sasori sudah mengatakan kepada Kepala Kepolisian Konoha yang baru bahwa kasus pelanggaran privasi yang melibatkan Hinata akan tetap ditangani olehnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan beberapa polisi yang menganggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

Rambut merah Ginger sedikit lebih panjang dan tidak ikal seperti sebelumnya. Tindik di telinganya telah ditanggalkan. Wanita itu tetap cantik walau tanpa riasan. Pandangannya berulang kali menjelajah ruang interogasi, terlihat waspada, seolah ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melenyapkannya.

"Ketakutan akan sesuatu?" tanya Sasori yang baru masuk. Itu cukup mencurigakan. Dalam hukum yang berlaku di negara ini pelanggar privasi tidak akan dijatuhi hukumun seumur hidup, apalagi hukuman mati. Tetapi, Ginger bertingkah seolah dia akan dijatuhi hukuman terberat.

Wanita itu tidak menjawabnya.

Sasori duduk di depan Ginger sambil menebak, apa atau siapa yang ditakuti wanita itu. Mungkinkah dia takut pada Sasuke? Pasalnya, jalur pelarian Ginger tepat seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Anak buahnya menangkap Ginger di Provence, sebuah wilayah yang terletak di Perancis tenggara.

Tidak. Sasori tidak punya waktu untuk penasaran dengan hal semacam itu.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab. Di mana posisi _hacker_ yang membantumu saat ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu?" kata Ginger balik bertanya.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku," balas Sasori geram.

"Dia sudah mati."

"Berikan jawaban yang lebih jelas."

"Ah, jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu." Ginger sedikit tertawa, mengejek ketidaktahuan Sasori. "Uchiha Sasuke sendiri yang menembak kepalanya, dua minggu setelah pelanggaran privasi. Waktu itu Jeremy menetap di kampung halaman ibunya, Lahinch, Irlandia. Sebelumnya, Jeremy pernah membobol sistem keamanan Uchiha Banks, entah karena kepiawaian Jeremy dalam menutupi kesalahannya atau alasan lain, Uchiha tidak pernah membesar-besarkan masalah itu.

"Kau tahu, Jeremy itu buron bagi belasan negara besar. Dia menjelajah _deep web_ untuk mencuri informasi paling rahasia agar bisa menjualnya kepada pihak yang menginginkan informasi itu. Dia terlibat dalam berbagai macam kasus kejahatan maya, tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu identitas aslinya. Kalau dia mati, itu sudah sewajarnya, karena banyak orang yang menginginkan hal demikian."

"Itu cukup." Sasori beranjak dari kursinya. Keluar dari tempat ini, dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada penipu itu. "Satu lagi. Lain kali, saat kau bebas dari sini, jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Kalau kau berani aku akan mematahkan lehermu."

Ginger terkekeh. " _How lucky that bitch is!_ " serunya lantang.

* * *

Sejak kemarin jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cara yang tak wajar. Dia sadar itu karena Hinata akan kembali.

Di satu sisi, dia tidak sabar menantikan kedatangan Hinata. Tetapi, di sisi lain dia gugup. Setelah empat bulan, apa yang harus dilakukannya saat bertemu Hinata nanti? Memeluknya? Tentu saja. Sasuke ingin melakukan itu saat Hinata melewati pintu keluar bandara nanti. Namun, Hinata tidak akan menyukainya.

Itu cukup aneh. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa Itachi dan kekasihnya sering mengalami hal semacam itu? Berdebar-debar setiap kali bertemu setelah tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama? Apa sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai pasti merasakannya? Entah kondisi macam apa yang harus dia bangun nanti.

Mereka berdua bukan hanya tidak bertemu selama empat bulan, tetapi lebih parah daripada itu. Komunikasi hanya terjadi dua minggu sekali. Malah pernah sampai satu bulan. Dapur mereka sangat jauh di pedalaman hutan. Hinata bilang, dia harus lebih dekat ke tepi hutan untuk mendapatkan sinyal dan itu membutuhkan banyak waktu serta tenaga. Dia termasuk beruntung memiliki ponsel spesial, daripada peserta lain, yang baru mendapatkan sinyal saat sudah keluar dari hutan. Walau sinyalnya hanya cukup untuk berbalas pesan, tetapi tetap saja dunia terasa lebih terang setelah saling bertukar cerita.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar selama kompetisi berlangsung. Kompetisi itu semacam ujian, dilarang mencotek, apalagi bertanya pada orang lain. Untuk mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, Hinata mengaku dia diawasi oleh staf penyelenggara acara. Makanya dia tidak bisa sering-sering pergi ke tepi hutan.

Sasuke terus memandangi pintu keluar bandara sambil berpikir.

 _Kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Selamat. Kau berhasil memenangkan kompetisinya._

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Astaga! Mana yang harus Sasuke ucapkan lebih dulu?

* * *

 **Aku menunggu di depan pintu keluar.**

Pesan itu masuk ketika Hinata menyalakan ponselnya. Mendadak dia gugup. Muncul dengan keadaan seperti ini, kalimat macam apa yang harus diucapkannya pada Sasuke?

Berat badannya turun drastis selama kompetisi. Selain dia tetap menjalankan program dietnya, dia cukup sering naik turun gunung hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasak. Batas yang telah ditentukan Sasuke dilewatinya sebelum dia sempat menyadarinya. Sekarang berat badanya tinggal empat puluh enam kilogram. Bukan hanya yang ditentukan Sasuke, apa yang direncanakan ahli gizi pun dilewatinya.

Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka gores. Hutan Iwa memang unik, ada banyak batu di sana. Itu sebabnya dia mendapatkan goresan di sana-sini.

Ini penampilan terburuknya, lebih buruk daripada terlihat gendut. Sasuke mungkin akan memarahinya.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan memarahinya kalau dia terlihat senang dan memang dia bahagia, apalagi akhirnya mereka akan bertemu.

"Itu wajar," ujar salah seorang kameramen tiba-tiba. Hinata menatapnya bingung. Si Kameramen mengarahkan pandangannya ke ponsel yang dipelototi Hinata sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Sepasang kekasih yang lama tidak bertemu, ketika kembali bertemu pasti akan merasa gugup. Kalian juga sepertinya tidak terbiasa LDR. Makanya, sedikit takut itu wajar."

"Terimakasih."

Ah, itu. Orang-orang yang bersamanya selama empat bulan ini, baik peserta, maupun staf, tidak ada yang menertawakan hubungannya, yang sering dianggap orang tidak masuk akal. Mereka semua lebih peduli tentang pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Hampir semuanya berpikiran dewasa karena memang Hinata yang paling muda di sana. Walau kadang mereka senang menggodanya.

"Kau tampak seperti orang yang akan disidang," kata Toneri. Pria itu berhasil menyusulnya. Tas dan peti mungil yang berisi pisaunya berada di tangan Toneri. Terlihat sekali kalau pria itu sedang kesulitan, tetapi tetap bersikeras membawakan barang-barangnya. "Santai saja."

* * *

Kening Sasuke berkerut saat dia melihat Hinata. Dia tidak kesal melihat Hinata yang kurus. Hal itu sudah dia duga sejak awal, walau tidak pernah ada pemberitahuan tentang berat badan.

Penampakan pria yang berjalan di sebelah Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang penuh. Dua tas di tangan kiri, salah satunya milik Hinata, dan peti mungil milik Hinata. Itulah yang membuatnya kesal.

Segera setelah Hinata melewati pagar pembatas antara penumpang yang baru keluar dan para penjemput, Sasuke menarik Hinata dan memintanya berdiri di balik punggungnya.

"Berikan tasnya!" perintah Sasuke pada Toneri.

Toneri menjatuhkan tas miliknya dan milik Hinata, tetapi tidak dengan peti mungil di tangan kanannya. Sasuke yang fokus pada tas yang dijatuhkan Toneri, tidak sempat menghindari hantaman peti yang tiba-tiba saja melayang ke wajahnya. Telinga dan pipi kirinya terasa panas. Warnanya pasti sudah memerah.

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Begitulah cara pria memberi sa—"

Ujaran Toneri terpotong oleh rasa sakit yang mendadak menghampiri punggung kaki kirinya. Bukan Sasuke yang melakukannya. Itu Hinata. Wanita itu memijak kakinya dan menekan-nekannya dengan keras. Ekspresinya, terlihat jelas sekali Hinata sedang geram terhadapnya. Hinata yang senyumnya manis itu melakukan tindakan barbar? _Apa yang sudah dilakukan Uchiha itu padanya?_

"Beginilah cara wanita memperlakukan orang yang memukul suaminya tanpa alasan."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, kemudian dia mengambil tas Hinata dan menarik paksa pisau Hinata dari Toneri yang terlihat syok. "Hinata, hentikan. Kakinya bisa hancur."

Toneri masih terdiam ketika Hinata dan Sasuke perlahan menjauh darinya. Mungkin memang benar kata neneknya, Hinata bukan rezekinya.

"Hinata!" serunya saat dia teringat akan sesuatu. Hinata menoleh dan memandangnya penuh curiga. "Selamat! Jangan lupa besok, menu dan tema masakan akan diumumkan tiga jam sebelum pertarungan final."

Toneri mendesah. "Bukannya merenggang, tetapi malah semakin lengket," gumamnya berdukacita. Kemudian dia berbalik, melihat para peserta dan staf yang dia yakini menonton itu dari awal sampai akhir. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian kalau kalian berani mengirim apa yang baru kalian rekam ke YouTube," ancamnya.

Si Kameramen mencoba memberikan senyum meyakinkan. Sebelum Toneri tahu bahwa yang direkamnya itu sudah dia masukkan ke _live streaming_ di YouTube, dia harus mencari pertolongan. Mungkin jika dia bisa membujuk Hinata, dia bisa lepas dari keluarga Ootsutsuki dengan nama Uchiha Madara.

Omong-omong, lucu juga. Si Kameramen tertawa seperti orang gila. Apa yang dilihatnya barusan berbeda jauh dari ekspektasinya. Dia pikir dia akan melihat mereka berdua terlibat dalam interaksi yang kaku, sebab lama tak bertemu. Tetapi, pertemuan mereka malah rusuh karena keterlibatan orang ketiga.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan orang memang benar. Hyuuga dan Uchiha menjalin hubungan yang tidak masuk akal.

* * *

To be continued …

* * *

 **BONUS**

* * *

 _ **Seminggu sebelum Sasuke memberikan bukti kejahatan Hyuuga pada Neji dan Sasori**_

Media sosial, khususnya Facebook, selalu ramai. Ada saja hal yang dibicarakan _netizen_ di sana. Setelah skandal perselingkuhan yang melibatkan wanita Hyuuga beberapa waktu lalu, kini semua orang mulai membicarakan unggahan wanita itu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyuuga Hinata menggunggah sebuah foto yang bukan foto makanan. Foto itu, diambil pada saat Hinata, Neji, Sasori dan Hanabi, liburan musim panas. Ketika itu Hinata masih kelas tiga SMP.

Hyuuga Neji dalam foto itu sangat berbeda dari yang dilihat orang di akun _facebook_ -nya. Neji, Si Pria Kuno, yang dicap wanita menderita keterbelakangan mode, dalam foto itu terlihat sangat seksi.

 **Dia mungkin akan lebih tampan lagi jika celana pendeknya itu ditanggalkan.** Seseorang bahkan berkomentar begitu gamblang tentang Neji.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah kemunculan wajah baru. Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang menyangkal bahwa pria berambut merah yang ada dalam foto itu sangat mencuri perhatian.

Mereka semua dengan sangat cepat berubah menjadi predator yang kelaparan. Melupakan isu-isu miring yang melibatkan Hatake Kyousuke dan kekasihnya yang gendut. Menyibukkan diri mereka dengan informasi terlengkap mengenai Akasuna Sasori. Mereka cukup jengkel karena dalam profil _facebook_ pria itu tidak ada foto, kecuali satu foto logo Kepolisian Jepang. _Friend Request_ ditutup, informasi dasar ditutup, dinding ditutup, bahkan untuk mengikuti pun tidak bisa.

Tidak ada kehidupan pribadi. Namun, nama pria itu sering muncul dalam berita-berita kriminal.

* * *

Sempat Sasori berpikir foto itu diunggah sendiri oleh Hinata. Tetapi, ternyata Sasuke yang melakukan itu. Dampak negatifnya begitu cepat terasa. Sasori merasa gamang setiap kali dia keluar kantornya. Pasti ada saja orang bodoh yang merekamnya saat sedang bertugas.

Tugasnya di Shimane jauh lebih banyak daripada di Konoha. Maklum saja, Shimane dikenal sebagai Pulau paling jahat di Jepang. Tingkat kriminalitasnya sangat tinggi. Karena banyaknya anak muda di sana, pengedar narkoba memilihnya sebagai ladang uang. Jumlah polisi di pulau itu pun tiga kali lebih banyak daripada Konoha. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan.

Keputusannya pindah ke Shimane bukan sekadar untuk mencari perhatian Hinata. Itu demi kariernya. Sejak bergabung dengan kepolisian, dia berambisi untuk menjadi yang tertinggi dalam Kepolisian Jepang sebelum dia pensiun. Untuk menunjukkan dia mampu mengemban tugas yang lebih berat lagi, dia harus memulainya dengan menertibkan Shimane.

Kebetulan di sana masih ada Hinata, jadi pekerjaannya terasa lebih ringan. Setelah lelah bekerja, dimanjakan Hinata adalah hal terbaik yang diinginkannya. Dan lagi, nanti kalau Hinata menikah, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan seperti yang didapatkan sejak sore menjelang malam tadi.

Dijejali makanan enak saat makan malam. Sekarang, sebelum tidur, kaki, punggung, tangan, wajah dan kepalanya diolesi minyak zaitun sambil dipijat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Benar-benar surga yang didambakan setiap pria.

"Kau tidak mencemaskan Sasuke?"

"Tidak!" kata Hinata lantang. "Biarkan saja Neji- _nii_ menghukumnya. Dia sudah merugikan kalian berdua."

"Mungkin saja Neji berlebihan padanya. Aku bukannya membela Sasuke. Terkadang aku berpikir dia berbuat begitu untuk membebaskanmu dari gosip, semacam pengalihan isu. Dalam hal ini, Sasuke mengumpankan kami berdua. Dia membuat foto kami menjadi _viral_ , sehingga orang melupakan kehebohan yang sebelumnya terjadi. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

Hinata menghentikan tangannya. Kalau diingat-ingat, jumlah orang yang bergunjing tentang dirinya di dunia maya menurun drastis. Penurunannya dimulai sejak Sasuke dengan sengaja mengirim fotonya dengan Neji dan Sasori yang sedang menikmati libur musim panas di pantai.

"Merugikan orang lain hanya agar aku merasa nyaman? Tidak bisa diterima. Aku tidak memerlukan kenyamanan yang seperti itu."

Sasori menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Matanya menutup, fokus pada pijatan Hinata di wajahnya. "Dia sangat egois, berbanding terbalik denganmu. Aku penasaran seberapa sering kalian berselisih paham."

"Terlalu banyak, sampai tidak bisa dihitung. Tapi, pertengkaran seperti itu justru membuat kami semakin lengket."

Belum sempat Sasori menanggapi, Sasuke dan Neji telah kembali. Tanpa memberi salam, Sasuke langsung bercerita. "Hinata, kakakmu menyuruhku berlari di sepanjang garis pantai saat musim dingin tanpa atasan selama dua jam. Aku bisa saja terserang hipotermia karena itu," adunya sambil menunjukkan bibirnya yang pucat. Sasori menebak, Sasuke memoles bibirnya dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak pucat.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Penipu! Kau hanya berlari selama satu jam. Hinata, justru dia yang menyiksaku, dia melempar bola salju ke wajahku berpuluh-puluh kali." Neji tidak mau kalah. Pria berambut panjang itu memperlihatkan rambutnya yang basah dan wajahnya yang memerah bekas lemparan bola salju.

"Apa kau bilang, Kikir?! Bukannya kau yang lebih ganas. Kau melempar bola salju tepat ke mataku. Itu membuatku nyaris buta."

Mereka berdua saling berbalas tipuan. Syukur Hinata tidak mempercayai mereka berdua. Itu menunjukkan Hinata mendapatkan pembelajaran penting karena dia berpacaran dengan penipu. Sudut pandang baru telah mengubah Hinata menjadi lebih teliti. Percaya pada orang lain itu penting, tetapi tidak mudah percaya pada ujaran orang lain jauh lebih penting.

Dengan santai Hinata menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang. "Selamat malam, Naruto- _kun_." Dia sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya dan mengaktifkan pengeras suara ponselnya.

" _Selamat malam, Hinata Sayang!"_ Naruto terdengar begitu antusias dan manis di seberang sana. Yang Sasori tahu, nyaris semua teman Hinata menyebut Hinata sebagai Malaikat Dapur. Mereka senang sekali kalau Hinata ada di dekat mereka, karena itu artinya akan ada banyak makanan enak yang setara dengan restoran berkelas atau bahkan lebih unggul.

"Apa aku boleh menginap di tempatmu malam ini?"

 _"Boleh saja sih. Tapi, ingat, besok pagi kau harus buatkan sarapan yang enak untukku dan Sai."_

"Tentu saja, sekalian makan siang dan makan malam pun tidak apa."

 _"Wah, asyik! Kau mau datang ke sini atau perlu kujemput?"_

Seruan Naruto akhirnya menyadarkan kedua pria yang sedang bertengkar. Seketika keduanya terdiam.

"Kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa ke sini menjemputku."

Sasuke merampas ponsel Hinata, mematikan pengeras suaranya, lalu berbicara dengan ketus pada Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu menjemputnya. Dia hanya bercanda."

"Sa—"

Sambungan terputus. Sasuke mengembalikan ponselnya pada Hinata, kemudian berkata, "Aku harus berendam air hangat."

"Penipu, keran air panasnya belum diperbaiki, kau harus memasaknya. Selagi menunggu lebih baik kita minum. Kau harus mencoba _Italian wine_ yang kusimpan."

Kecintaan Neji terhadap minuman beralkohol sudah tidak dirahasiakan lagi, berkat Sasuke yang membocorkan pekerjaan sampingannya di London. Untungnya Hinata tidak berlebihan dalam menanggapi kenyataan itu.

"Setiap orang memang perlu bersikap royal sesekali, bahkan untuk orang pelit sepertimu," balas Sasuke, lagi-lagi mengejek sifat pelit Neji, yang menurutnya lebih parah daripada Hinata yang senang berhemat.

Begitu setiap hari. Kakaknya dan kekasihnya tidak memiliki niat untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Dia harus mengancam mereka berdua agar bertingkah layaknya dua pria yang menghargai keberadaan satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sering bersikap manis pada Neji. Hanya saja Neji tidak suka kepura-puraan. Dia jijik kalau Sasuke mulai bertingkah aneh. Bersikap apa adanya lebih dapat diterima, walaupun sangat menjengkelkan.


	16. Chapter 16

**UZUMAKI**

 **Spa & Salon**

Itu tertulis di bagian atas bangunan yang disinggahi Sasuke. Rumah spa yang pernah diceritakan Sakura, tempat Uzumaki Kushina berkreasi. Sakura pernah berencana membawanya ke sana, katanya, untuk mengamburkan uang Sasuke. Perawatan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki yang terbaik ada di sana. Tetapi, dia menolaknya.

Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas, kemudian menengok ke jok belakang. Segera dia mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke setelah melihat setumpuk dokumen tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Sasuke tampak menyesal. Semenjak ayah dan ibunya pergi berlibur dua bulan lalu, dia dibebani tanggung jawab berkali-kali lipat. Bisnis kakek dan juga bisnis ayahnya yang ada di mana-mana. Seharusnya dia tidak punya waktu untuk menjemput Hinata, tetapi dia memaksakannya. Setidaknya, dengan melihat Hinata, rasa rindu yang selama empat bulan ini menghukumnya berkurang seperempat.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke berbisik.

"Kau bisa pergi, tapi antarkan aku ke rumah ibuku." Pandangan Hinata menembus kaca jendela mobil, memperhatikan seorang wanita muda yang baru keluar dari rumah spa.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah menghadap kepala Hinata yang enggan melihatnya.

Hinata memutar kepalanya, dia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Bukan karena kau sibuk," jawabnya, membenarkan sekaligus mengoreksi alasan kemarahannya. "Sekarang kau mulai berpikir untuk mengirimku ke tempat seperti itu."

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Untuk pria yang ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dia memiliki istri yang cantik, tidak ada yang salah," jawab Hinata dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke mengambil jeda yang cukup lama untuk memahami maksud perkataan Hinata. Ketika dia mendapatkannya, dia tertawa, kemudian mencubiti kedua pipi Hinata dengan gemas. Setelah puas, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkan kamera depan. Dia menggunakannya untuk memantulkan wajah Hinata.

"Kau lihat itu," kata Sasuke. "Wajahmu kusam, rambutmu lepek. Aku yakin selama di sana, mandimu tidak benar. Bau hutan bahkan masih menempel di tubuhmu. Bukan cuma itu, otot-otot di seluruh tubuhmu pasti kaku. Kau membutuhkan perawatan, Hinata. Kau pasti stres. Setelah keluar dari sana, kau memang akan semakin cantik, tetapi bukan itu yang kuharapkan. Kau tahu pasti apa yang kuharapkan."

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke sambil menangis haru. Dia berpikir Sasuke mulai merasa malu dengan dirinya yang kurang cantik. Makanya dia dibawa ke tempat seperti itu untuk dipermak.

"Aku kan sudah bilang itu tidak penting. Tapi, masih saja hal seperti itu yang menganggu pikiranmu."

"Maaf."

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Tiada hari tanpa rapat.

Itulah masalah Sasuke sekarang. Kuliahnya tertinggal demi mengurusi kekacauan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya. Orang lain mungkin menganggap itu warisan yang menggiurkan, tetapi tidak dengannya.

Empat proyek besar, ditambah lagi masalah korupsi di salah satu hotel ayahnya. Ayolah, bisnis kakeknya saja sudah sangat merepotkan. Kalau semua itu boleh dijual pasti langsung dia jual.

Setiap kali dia mengingat ayahnya yang kabur bersama ibunya, rasanya dia ingin mencekik keduanya. Apalagi kakaknya yang berpura-pura tidak tahu sambil menyebar pesan cinta ke seluruh dunia lewat akun-akun media sosialnya, mengajak orang lain untuk peduli satu sama lain. Pantaskah Itachi yang tidak peduli pada adiknya sendiri mengatakan hal konyol itu?

Keluarga, katanya, tapi rasanya seperti tidak punya.

Sasuke memijat kening sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas rapat yang tidak ada habisnya. Beberapa menit lagi rapat dengan para investor untuk proyek taman bermain di Chiba. Nama tempatnya saja sudah membuatnya jengkel. Sebab, itu sarang keluarga Ootsutsuki, ditambah lagi proyek sialan itu harus dikerjakan bersama mereka.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , kakak Anda menelepon," kata Juugo, sekretaris yang dipilih Sasuke menggantikan Sekretaris Gin yang sudah pensiun. Sasuke meminta pria itu berdiri di dekatnya sepanjang waktu, agar mudah baginya untuk memberi perintah.

"Bilang padanya, adiknya sudah wafat," balas Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , Anda tidak boleh bercanda tentang kematian," nasihat Juugo. "Mungkin Itachi- _sama_ ingin menyampaikan hal penting."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang dengarkan hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya itu," kata Sasuke mulai geram.

Juugo mengangkat telepon dari Itachi. Agar Sasuke juga bisa mendengar dia mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ nya. Belum sempat dia memberi salam atau kalimat apa pun yang berfungsi sebagai pembuka sebuah percakapan, Itachi langsung menumpahkan kekesalannya. _"Kau kemanakan adik iparku? Kami menunggunya di sini, Sasuke, menunggunya dengan sambutan cinta, apa kau tahu itu. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, kami benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."_

Oh, astaga, Sasuke lupa memberitahu mereka.

Sasuke meminta ponselnya, kemudian menonaktifkan _loudspeaker_ nya. Dia beranjak dari kursi, berjalan ke depan jendela untuk menciptakan jarak dengan Juugo.

"Dia di tempat Bibi Kushina," katanya pelan.

 _"Bibi Kushina bukan ibunya, bahkan bukan mertuanya, untuk apa kau bawa ke sana?"_ Itachi bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kondisinya buruk sekali, dia membutuhkan perawatan."

 _"Oh, betapa manisnya,"_ balas Itachi dengan nada menggoda. _"Kami akan menunggunya dengan senang hati di sini. Sampai—"_

"Jangan menunggu! Kalau bisa jemput dia ke sana, aku sibuk dengan proyek brengsek ini, dan kalau kau tidak keberatan antarkan dia pada Tsunade. Minta wanita itu melakukan _medical check-up_ padanya."

 _"Manis sekali. Kau benar-benar suami yang perhatian."_ Itachi terdengar bercanda dengan semua pujiannya itu. _"Biasa saja lah, Adik. Kau terlalu mencemaskan kondisi Hinata. Tidak perlu lah sampai melakukan_ medical check-up _segala."_

"Kau tidak mengerti, Itachi. Dia baru saja keluar dari hutan. Hutan itu tempat yang penuh misteri. Bisa saja dia diserang bakteri atau virus langka di sana, luka dalam, atau mungkin ada bagian tulangnya yang retak, tekanan da—"

 _"Hentikan!"_ potong Itachi kesal. _"Aku akan mengantarnya. Kau puas?"_

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

* * *

 _Banyak pebisnis ulung yang meragukan kemampuannya pada awal pertemuan. Mereka berpikir keunggulan Sasuke hanya terletak pada ketampanannya. Apalagi dia masih sangat muda. Tetapi, ketika dia mempresentasikan pemikirannya, semua keraguan hilang begitu saja. Aku beruntung memiliki menantu sekaligus rekan bisnis sepertinya._

Televisi menyala menampilkan acara Raja dan Ratu Dapur yang ke-duabelas di ruang keluarga kediaman Hinata. Keluarga, Itachi dan kekasihnya, dan teman-temannya ikut menonton pemutaran episode terakhir kompetisi Raja dan Ratu Dapur itu, entah Sasuke menonton atau tidak di kantornya.

Sebagai salah satu peserta, Hinata malas menontonnya, dia sudah tahu apa pun yang terjadi selama kompetisi. Dia ada di sana, tetapi pikirannya melayang ke momen yang berlangsung beberapa saat lalu. Saat ayahnya mengatakan betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Sasuke sebagai menantunya, lalu membicarakan prestasi-prestasi gemilang yang dicapai Sasuke dalam waktu singkat.

Itu mengganggunya.

Dia baru berhasil menyingkirkan tiga puluh sembilan koki bersertifikat dan berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Ratu Dapur saat ini. Itu saja rasanya sulit sekali, apalagi jika harus mengalahkan Maeda Yuri. Dia mengatakan pada dirinya, tidak masalah kalau besok dia kalah telak dari Yuri. Bisa sampai sejauh ini juga sudah bagus, tapi rasanya sekarang semua itu tidak bisa diterima. Apa pun ceritanya dia ingin menang.

 _Aku beruntung memiliki menantu sepertinya._

Dia ingin kata-kata seperti itu meluncur dari bibir orangtua Sasuke. Dia ingin bukan hanya dia dan keluarganya yang terlihat beruntung mendapatkan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke dan keluarganya juga harus terlihat sama beruntungnya, khususnya Mikoto. Wanita itu harus mengakuinya, bagaimana pun caranya. Memiliki berat badan ideal saja tentu tidak cukup.

Hinata tidak boleh membuang waktunya seperti ini jika dia menginginkan itu.

Dia berdiri dan segera berpamitan pada semua orang, alasannya ingin tidur lebih cepat.

* * *

Sekitar pukul dua dini hari, Sasuke pulang ke rumah mertuanya. Dengan ragu dia mengetuk pintu.

Tengah malam tadi, Hanabi berjanji akan membukakan pintu saat Sasuke pulang. Tetapi, pintu belum terbuka walau dia mengetuk berulang kali.

"Gadis itu," geram Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu lebih keras lagi. Sasuke tidak akan menyesal jika semua orang terbangun gara-gara perbuatannya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti etika bertamu?" sembur seorang perempuan seusia Hinata saat pintu terbuka.

"Bertamu?" tanya Sasuke geram. "Aku menantu di sini." Sasuke menatap perempuan itu lekat-lekat. Perempuan itu mirip dengan penggambaran yang dijelaskan Hinata tentang seorang perempuan Hyuuga berambut pirang pucat yang sering mengganggunya. Anak sah Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Shion.

"Seharusnya kau menelepon istrimu atau gedor saja jendela kamarnya," ujar Shion sinis.

"Kalau kau tidak suka pergi saja dari sini," balas Sasuke kasar. Dia menerobos Shion yang berdiri di ambang pintu, memaksa perempuan itu menyingkir.

"Brengsek kau!" maki Shion, tidak terima akan perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

Shion tidak suka tinggal di rumah itu, tetapi dia harus, agar dia bisa mengawasi Hinata dan ibunya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ayahnya dikuasai oleh Hinata dan ibunya. Hanya ayah yang dia punya saat ini, ibu dan kakeknya telah dipenjarakan. Terserah ayahnya mau bercerai dengan ibunya atau tidak, dia tidak peduli. Toh selama ini ibunya tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padanya. Ayahnya saja sudah cukup.

* * *

Lampu belajar Hinata masih menyala saat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Hinata tertidur dalam posisi duduk di meja belajarnya, terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Tsunade tadi mengabari hasil pemeriksaan medis Hinata. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskannya, hanya goresan-goresan dan lecet yang akan segera menghilang setelah memakai obat mujarab buatan Tsunade dan IMTnya di bawah standar. Tsunade menyarankannya meminta resep diet baru dari ahli gizi.

Buku-buku yang berisi metode memasak dari berbagai penjuru dunia, daftar bahan-bahan langka, rempah-rempah dan tanaman obat, yang menumpuk di atas meja, memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Hinata belajar sepanjang malam.

Melihat itu, Sasuke dapat merasakan ambisi Hinata. Kegagalan akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan itu. Oleh karena itu, alih-alih membawa Hinata ke tempat tidur, Sasuke memilih membangunkan Hinata.

"Gendut, bangun!" katanya pelan sembari mengguncang bahu Hinata. Kali ini saja, Sasuke tidak akan memanjakan Hinata.

"Kari degan susu, kari dengan santan kelapa, kari dengan susu kedelai, pilihan lain bisa dengan coklat atau mungkin suatu saat penggunaan kopi sebagai bahan dasar kari bisa dicoba. Akan menjadi kabar baik bagi pecinta kopi …." Hinata meracau dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Hinata, bangun." Kali ini Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Sebentar lagi riwayatmu tamat! Yuri mengolok-olokmu."

"… daging Sasuke- _kun_ pasti enak kalau direndam dengan madu selama dua jam, setelah itu dipanggang dalam suhu enam puluh derajat celsius dan dimasak kembali bersama bumbu-bumbu lainnya. Aku akan menggunakan pahanya."

"HINATA!"

Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menengok ke belakang. "Kebetulan sekali," katanya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. "Akan kumasak kau!" Hinata menggenggam gagang pisau yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Pisau itu dia bawa ke kamar untuk mempraktekkan cara memotong sayuran yang baru dia pelajari dari buku.

"Memasakku?" tanya Sasuke, tidak merasa takut sedikit pun, walau Hinata saat ini berdiri sambil mengacungkan pisau padanya. Tangan Sasuke terulur, melewati pisau yang mengacung, sampai akhirnya mendarat di pipi Hinata. "Dengan wajah seperti ini kau mau memasakku?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mencubiti pipi Hinata. "Pemilik wajah polos dan berlemak ini ingin memotongku?" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Semua orang tahu kau tidak pandai berakting, Hinata."

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke sambil memberengut. "Kau kan bisa berpura-pura takut," katanya kesal. "Sakura sering berpura-pura takut kalau aku sedang berpura-pura kejam. Ino pun. Kau saja yang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama."

"Lain kali aku akan berpura-pura. Tapi, sekarang kau harus belajar. Ini sudah hari Minggu, pukul dua lewat tiga puluh dini hari. Yuri itu bukan orang yang mudah."

* * *

Lima orang yang akan menjadi juri pada pertarungan puncak tahun ini masuk ke ruang diskusi, tempat di mana Hinata menunggu bersama Toneri dan Yuri, serta raja dapur, Kimimaro, kakak sepupu Toneri.

Di antara para juri, ada seseorang yang sudah dikenal Hinata. Dia neneknya Toneri, Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Pada kemah musim panas lalu, wanita itu terbilang kejam dalam menilai. Dia tidak segan memuntahkan masakan yang dianggapnya tidak pantas ditelan, langsung di depan kokinya.

Kehadiran Kaguya sangat meresahkan. Wanita itu memandangi Hinata dengan intens, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki selagi salah satu juri memberikan kata sambutan.

Yuri menyikut lengan Hinata, kemudian berbisik, "Tampaknya dia memiliki segudang dendam padamu."

Toneri menyadari itu. Dia menatap neneknya, memberi tanda agar tidak meperlihatkan tatapan yang sarat akan intimidasi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi!" kata juri wanita bergincu merah yang wajahnya tidak asing, Mei Terumi, Gubernur Kiri. Dia memiliki lidah tajam dan sangat mencintai makanan, pun salah satu wanita yang tidak mudah gemuk walau makan sebanyak apa pun. "Untuk ratu, menunya rendang, bahan dasarnya daging sapi. Untuk raja menunya steak, bahan dasarnya belut. Untuk pertarungan raja melawan ratu, menu dan bahan dasar tidak ditentukan. Hanya ada tema." Mei menatap Toneri sambil menyeringai. "Hidangan vegetarian, itu temanya," tambahnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Terakhir, aku akan menghancurkan kalian kalau berani menyajikan sampah," tutup Mei mengancam.

* * *

Rekor raja dapur tidak pernah kalah dari ratu dapur akhirnya hancur.

Kimimaro tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu. Kaum laki-laki kalah dari kaum perempuan? Dia berpikir ada yang tidak beres.

Semua orang tahu Toneri tergila-gila pada Hinata. Mungkin saja pria itu mengalah demi cinta. Konyol sekali.

Untuk memastikannya, Kimimaro turun dari bangku penonton, berjalan terburu-buru ke meja juri, melewati Toneri yang terdiam di tempatnya, tampak sangat terpukul.

Toneri, laki-laki, berasal dari keluarga Ootsutsuki yang dikenal ahli dalam hidangan vegetarian, pewaris Ootsutsuki yang cerdas, dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan. Kekalahan itu bukan sekadar kekalahan. Bila dia kalah dari seseorang seperti Kimimaro, rasanya tidak akan seberat ini.

Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam mimpi terburuknya, kekalahan seperti ini hadir. Dia mendukung Hinata, sangat. Tetapi, dia tidak menyangka Hinata sampai menghancurkannya seperti ini, terlebih di depan neneknya.

Kalah telak. Lima untuk Hinata dan nol untuknya. Artinya, neneknya pun memberi suara untuk Hinata.

Memalukan!

Penonton pun yakin seratus persen dia yang akan menang. Banyak di antara mereka yang terdiam, seolah kurang yakin dengan keputusan juri. Bahkan Si Pemenang berpikir juri sedang memainkan tipuan.

Usai mencicipi hidangan Toneri dan Hinata, Kimimaro meminta mikrofon dari pembawa acara dan mulai berbicara. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Berikan dia tepuk tangan. Keputusan itu bukan candaan para juri. Bahkan aku bisa mengatakan, hidangan ratu kali ini sepuluh level di atas hidangan raja dan aku pastikan bukan karena raja mengalah demi cinta gilanya."

"Kau!" seru Toneri pada Hinata. "Pada kesempatan berikutnya, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Tanpa mempedulikan pembawa acara yang memperingatkannya, Toneri pergi meninggalkan acara itu.

Kesal?

Iya. Tetapi, tidak hanya itu, dalam kekesalan itu terdapat semangat yang membakar dirinya, semangat untuk mengasah kemampuan memasaknya, lagi dan lagi, hingga dia bisa menundukkan Hinata pada perang-perang berikutnya.

* * *

Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang ribut tentang Hinata yang kelelahan, butuh istirahat, tidak bisa ikut pesta yang diadakan teman-temannya untuk merayakan kemenangan Hinata di kedai ramen kesayangan Naruto yang dekat dengan rumah ayahnya.

Tidakkah mereka melihat Hinata sama sekali tidak menikmati pestanya? Sasuke sangat mencemaskannya.

"Kalian tidak lihat bagaimana wajah Toneri tadi. Dia terbengong seperti orang bodoh." Naruto tertawa dengan keras, diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

"Reputasi keluarganya sebagai ahli hidangan vegetarian hancur sudah. Sepulang dari sana neneknya pasti memakinya habis-habisan," timpal Ino, kemudian tertawa lagi dan lagi.

Selelah apa pun Hinata, dia akan senang saat melihat orang lain senang. Itu yang dipahami Sakura. Tetapi, Hinata tidak seperti itu hari ini. Wanita itu terlihat resah, berulang kali melirik ponselnya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , minumlah," tawar Sakura, menyodorkan secangkir _ocha_ hangat. "Kau belum menyentuh apa pun sejak kita sampai di sini."

"Sakura- _chan,_ apa menurutmu pencapaianku itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian ibu mertuaku?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya. Hal itu sudah menganggunya sejak dulu sekali. Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Mikoto. Tidak menjadi lebih mudah walau penampilannya sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Madara, Itachi dan kekasihnya datang langsung ke tempat acara diselenggarakan, menonton bersama Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Fugaku beberapa menit yang lalu mengirimi pesan,

 **Aku dan istriku mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Selamat, ya!**

Itu pasti cuma ayah mertuanya yang benar-benar mengucapkan selamat. Hinata tidak percaya kalau Mikoto tahu Fugaku mengirim pesan itu. Pokoknya, Hinata baru akan percaya kalau Mikoto sendiri yang mengucapkannya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ayolah. Apa kau tidak lihat neneknya Toneri tadi? Dia yang terlihat superior saja melayangkan tatapan penuh minat padamu. Dia pasti menyesal cucunya tidak bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Tapi, itu kan tidak berarti ibu mertuaku merasakan hal yang sama." Hinata menolak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Oh. Kau kurang optimis. Bibi Mikoto sangat suka pada perempuan yang sanggup membungkam dominasi pria, entah dalam bidang apa pun. Kau sangat hebat. Bayangkan, dalam dua belas tahun, tak ada satu pun ratu dapur yang berhasil mengungguli raja dapur. Kau yang pertama."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Dia akan mengejutkanmu."

Hinata iri pada Sakura. Gadis itu sangat cepat akrab dengan siapa pun, khususnya dengan ibu mertuanya. Walau sempat bermasalah, hubungan mereka kembali membaik.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura berteriak, "Lihat ini!" pada Hinata sambil menunjuk ponselnya. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun tertarik untuk melihat.

Mikoto membagikan sebuah foto yang diunggah Hatake Kyousuke di akun media sosialnya dan menambahkan keterangan yang membuat warga maya heboh. Itu adalah foto perang puncak yang lebih dikenal sebagai _summer battle_ antara raja dan ratu dapur yang diunggah Kyou ke akun _facebook_ dan _twitter_ nya dengan _caption_ , _"congratulation."_ Tak ada penjelasan lanjut kepada siapa dia mengucapkan selamat, tetapi masyarakat tahu untuk siapa ucapan itu.

Keluarga dan teman dekat Hinata membagikan kiriman itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka menuntut traktiran. Kemenangan Hinata berarti uang tiga setengah juta _yen_ masuk ke buku tabungannya. Jadi, mana mungkin mereka melewatkan makanan gratis, apalagi seenak restoran kelas atas.

Apa yang dilakukan keluarga dan teman dekatnya, walau menulis panjang lebar, efeknya tidak sebesar ketika yang membagikan itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Entah di mana pun sekarang Mikoto berada, yang pasti Hinata merasa senang. Tidak banyak kata, pujian atau harapan. Satu tindakan kecil, tetapi sangat mahal untuk seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah mengunggah foto anaknya dengan _caption_ , _**my son**_.

 **My daughter-in-law.**

Sebutan yang digunakan Mikoto itu seolah mengkonfirmasi kabar burung yang beredar di hari sebelumnya dari video yang ditayangkan di YouTube oleh salah seorang kameramen. Percakapan dalam video itu memang tidak begitu jelas terdengar, karena ditangkap dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Tapi, banyak orang yang yakin bahwa mereka mendengar Hinata menyebutkan kata "suaminya" untuk menunjuk Kyousuke.

"Aku bilang apa?" kata Sakura, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Dia tidak akan berhenti di sini. Lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke yang melihat senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata, sedikit terinspirasi. Dia mencoba melakukan apa yang dilakukan Mikoto, terlebih ada yang harus diperjelas dalam pernyataan ibunya itu.

"Sekarang lihat halaman _facebook_ Kyousuke," kata Sasuke setelah dia memastikan apa yang dipostingnya dapat dilihat orang lain.

Hinata dan yang lainnya pun melihatnya. Kyousuke mengunggah foto Hinata yang sedang membuat _soba_ dan menambahkan keterangan, "I-S-T-R-I-K-U"

Bukannya senyum yang mengembang, wajah Hinata malah memberengut. "Tidak ada gunanya," katanya, lalu kembali mengagumi kiriman ibu mertuanya.

"Jelas ada," balas Sasuke tidak terima. "Menantuku yang disebut ibuku itu memiliki makna lain. Bisa saja orang berpikir kau menikah dengan Itachi."

Naruto lah yang pertama kali menertawakan perkataan Sasuke itu, diikuti yang lainnya. "Aku ingin pulang," kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Sai menyebut nama Sasuke berulang kali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

* * *

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pesta pernikahan. Sah di mata hukum saja sudah cukup. Karena itu diperlukan di masa depan, terutama untuk membuat akta lahir anak-anaknya. Ya, anak-anak perempuan yang pipinya gemuk dan merona, seperti Hinata.

Namun, Mikoto, yang sangat bersemangat tentang pesta pernikahan, memberikan satu-satunya alasan yang dapat diterima otak Sasuke.

"Pesta pernikahan itu dibuat untuk memberitahu masyarakat bahwa kalian sepasang suami-istri. Orang akan memperlakukan Hinata sebagai wanita yang bersuami. Dengan begitu, para pria tidak akan mencoba mengencaninya."

Setelah Hinata mendapatkan berat badan ideal, lalu mendapatkan reputasi bagus di bidang kuliner, tidak ada lagi yang aman bagi Sasuke. Itulah alasannya cepat-cepat mengikat Hinata beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kali ini, dengan asalan yang sama dia bersedia menerima saran ibunya.

"Dengan satu syarat, pestanya dibuat sesuai dengan keinginan Hinata."

Sasuke menyesal pernah mengatakan itu.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari pesta pernikahan orang kaya?

Pakaian mahal, sepatu bermerk, tas bermerk, perhiasan, makanan enak, dekorasi yang mewah, hiburan mahal.

Lupakan semua itu. Uchiha Sasuke, orang paling kaya di negaranya, mengeluarkan sedikit uanguntuk resepsi pernikahannya. Delapan puluh persen uang itu dihabiskan untuk makanan. Sisanya untuk hal lain yang dianggap tidak penting oleh istrinya.

Resepsi pernikahannya diadakan di halaman sebuah panti asuhan di distrik Ajisai, bebas uang sewa dan sesuai keinginan istrinya.

Sejak SD, Hinata selalu membawa masakannya yang gagal ke panti asuhan itu untuk dihabiskan. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak kegagalan eksperimen dapurnya yang ditelan oleh anak-anak panti. Itu terdengar seperti Hinata menjadikan perut anak-anak itu penampung sampah.

Itulah alasannya mengadakan pesta pernikahan di halaman panti itu. Setidaknya, kali ini, Hinata hanya akan memberikan masakan yang sempurna untuk mereka.

Mikoto benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata. Dia berpikir tentang merancang gaun pernikahan, mengundang Akatsuki Band untuk mengisi hiburan, dan … pokoknya pesta pernikahan yang meriah dan mewah serta tercatat sebagai pesta pernikahan paling mahal se-Asia.

 _Dress code_ : **Pakaian Rumahan.**

Mana ada pesta pernikahan pakai _dress code_ , itulah yang dipikirkan Mikoto. Tetapi, menantunya mewujudkan itu. Dan apa itu? Pakaian rumahan?

Alasannya, "Aku tidak mau orang menjadikan pesta pernikahanku sebagai ajang pamer kekayaan. Pesta pernikahan sering menjadi momen berkumpulnya teman-teman lama. Namun, terkadang bukan untuk berbagi kebahagian, tetapi memperlihatkan siapa yang sukses dan siapa yang tidak."

Bahkan pengantinnya pun memakai pakaian rumahan.

Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Selaku pengantin wanita, Hinata mengenakan celana sedengkul abu-abu dengan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna ungu muda. Dia mengenakan apron krem. Rambutnya diikat tinggi. Wajah tanpa riasan. Dia memasak bersama ibunya dan beberapa koki lain. Sakura, Ino dan Hanabi memberikan bantuan yang sia-sia.

Pengantin pria tidak berbeda. Hari itu Sasuke mengenakan celana sedengkul hitam dan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih. Lengan kaosnya digulung hingga melewati siku-sikunya. Jangan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Sasuke sedang mencuci piring, dibantu Naruto, Neji, Sasori dan Sai yang berpenampilan ala rumahan sepertinya. Kakashi bahkan dijadikan tukang angkat piring kotor.

"Aku mendukung caramu ini, Penipu. Banyak uang yang terselamatkan. Aku akan melakukan ini di pernikahanku nanti." Neji yang pelit selalu membicarakan tentang keselamatan uang.

"Tidak ada wanita yang akan menikah denganmu jika itu rencana pernikahanmu. Ini bukan caraku, ini cara adikmu. Kau tahu pasti siapa guru sinting yang mengajarinya menjadi kikir." Sasuke yang menyukai kemewahan sama sekali tidak menyukai penghematan, apalagi kepelitan.

"Mengajarinya katamu? Kau yang paling banyak merusaknya. Dua hari yang lalu, istrimu itu menghabiskan Anggur Manhattan kesayanganku yang langka, kemudian berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah berbohong selama ini." Selain uang, Neji selalu mencemaskan keselamatan minuman-minuman beralkohol kesayangannya.

"Dimulai," ujar Sasori menanggapi percekcokan Sasuke dan Neji.

Kau tidak akan tahu yang mana pengantinnya jika keadaannya begitu. Seperti acara _barbeque_ , di mana terkadang terjadi perdebatan di dalamnya.

Menyaksikan semua itu, Mikoto tertawa. Bahkan Sasuke menuduh Hinata kikir.

Mikoto mengakui ada lebih banyak tawa di sana, bila dibandingkan dengan pesta-pesta yang pernah dihadirinya. Bisa dibilang, ini pun pertama kalinya dia tertawa keras di pesta pernikahan.

* * *

Tidak banyak undangan yang dikirim, baik dari pihak Hinata maupun Sasuke. Totalnya sekitar seratus lima puluh orang, terdiri dari keluarga, teman dekat, teman sekelas Hinata di kampus dan beberapa teman sekelas semasa SMA.

Anak-anak muda memberikan hadiah pernikahan berupa barang, sementara para orangtua memberikan amplop berisi uang. Dari sekian banyak kado, ada satu yang sangat mencolok, sebab ukurannya yang besar dan tinggi.

Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan setumpuk hadiah pernikahan yang baru dibawa masuk oleh pelayan. Dia lebih senang memainkan gawainya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur.

Hadiah yang paling besar itu ternyata milik Itachi. Namanya tertulis di bagian atas kotak. Hinata sungguh penasaran apa yang tersembunyi di balik kotak yang dibungkus kertas bermotif bunga mawar putih itu. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk membuka hadiah itu lebih dulu.

Dengan hati-hati Hinata merobek kertas pembungkusnya, membuka kotaknya, kemudian sedikit tertawa. Isinya kotak lain yang dibungkus dengan kertas bermotif mawar merah muda. Sekarang dia yakin, dia akan mendapatkan kotak yang lebih kecil setelah dia membuka kotak itu.

Sepuluh kotak dengan kertas bermotif mawar, tetapi warnanya berbeda.

Sasuke yang berulang kali melirik Hinata akhirnya mencapai batas kesabarannya. Dia pun turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Hinata. "Sini, akan kubuang ini," kata Sasuke jengkel sambil merampas kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas bermotif mawar hitam dari tangan Hinata. "Ini pasti ulah Itachi. Dia ahli membuat orang kesal."

Bukan dia yang membukanya, tetapi dia yang merasa letih. Dia tidak bisa sesabar Hinata menghadapi orang yang senang bermain-main seperti Itachi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sedikit lagi," pinta Hinata.

"Kutemukan satu kotak lagi, aku akan membuangnya." Kali ini Sasuke yang merobek kertasnya dan membuka kotak itu.

Untunglah bukan kotak lainnya. Itu sebuah buku. Hinata langsung mendekat pada Sasuke, penasaran dengan buku yang sampulnya saja kelihatan sangat cantik. Bocah laki-laki dan perempuan yang tertidur di atas dedaunan kering musim gugur, mereka saling membelakangi, seolah tidak tahu akan keberadaan satu sama lain.

 **Second Encounter**

 _Tentukan pilihanmu dan biar takdir mengusahakannya_

Saat membuka sampulnya, yang pertama Sasuke lihat adalah pembatas buku. Di melanjutkan ke lembar berikutnya, di sana nama Uchiha Itachi ditulis dengan ukuran besar. Di bawahnya judul buku, kemudian tandatangan penulis, dan di bagian paling bawah nama perusahaan penerbit.

Pada lembar selanjutnya, barulah Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang cukup berarti untuk dibaca.

 _Untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan istrinya yang tidak mengingat semuanya._

Ada sebuah kartu yang terselip di halaman itu.

 **Hinata, aku pernah bilang, aku menanyaimu banyak hal agar aku bisa menulis sebuah novel. Inilah novel yang kumaksud. Gambar sampulnya dilukis oleh Sai.**

Kartu kedua diletakkan di halaman satu.

 **Baca halaman dua puluh tiga sampai dua puluh tujuh. Ada kejutan di sana.**

Sasuke langsung menuju halaman yang disebut Itachi dalam kartunya. Dia membacanya dalam diam, demikian pula Hinata.

… _sejak pagi hingga malam, Sayaka duduk tepat di tempat bocah laki-laki yang kemarin datang ke toko kue ibunya. Dia takut dia tidak di sana saat bocah itu datang lagi. Saat seseorang mengajaknya pergi dari sana, dia tidak mau._

 _Dari waktu ke waktu, dia melakukannya, hingga akhirnya ingatan tentang anak laki-laki yang membantunya menghabiskan chocolate mousse, menghilang …._

Di halaman dua puluh tujuh terselip surat. Sasuke mengambil surat itu, lalu memberikan novelnya pada Hinata, agar dia bisa membuka lipatan surat.

 **Kalian melupakannya, tetapi percayalah, itu pernah terjadi.**

 **Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Dulu aku berjanji akan membawamu ke sana, tetapi kita pindah ke Kumo keesokannya, jadi aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.**

 **Sejak kita pindah ke Kumo kau sering sekali merajuk, tidak mau makan, sering meminta pulang, dan bahkan kau menjadi bocah penyakitan hingga usiamu lima tahun. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan semua tingkah lakumu itu. Itu juga salahmu, kau tidak pernah tertarik berinteraksi dengan orang lain, makanya aku tidak berpikir kalau kau ingin sekali bertemu seseorang. Apalagi kau juga tidak bilang apa-apa.**

 **Aku baru menyadari semuanya saat Hinata bercerita padaku tentang pertemuan kalian di toko kue ibunya.**

 **Untuk Hinata, ibumu yang menceritakan tingkah anehmu itu. Untung kau bertengkar dengan Hanabi saat pria bodoh berkacamata dan bertompel datang ke toko kue ibumu. Kalau tidak, kau pasti tidak ada di sana.**

 **Di bagian akhir ada hadiah lain yang pasti kalian suka.**

Sejenak Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Ada begitu banyak yang dipikirkan keduanya. Walau tidak diungkapkan, keduanya saling mengerti.

"Buka halaman terakhir," kata Sasuke.

Terdapat dua foto di halaman terakhir dan satu kartu. Foto pertama seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun berwajah datar dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat, yang mampu membuat anak-anak seumurannya menyingkir dengan teratur, bahkan orang dewasa pun enggan mendekatinya. Satu lagi, foto anak perempuan berusia dua tahun, berpipi gembil dengan tatapan polos yang mampu memancing orang lain untuk datang padanya dan mencubiti pipinya.

Di belakang kedua foto Itachi menulis sesuatu. **Sasuke yang diam karena tidak suka berbicara** , untuk foto Sasuke dan, **Hinata yang diam karena dia pemalu** , untuk foto Hinata.

Hinata mengambil kartu terakhir dan membacanya kuat-kuat, "Hanya saja, saat kalian bersama, kalian seakan memiliki miliaran kata untuk diucapkan, walau kadang tak terucap, kata-kata itu seolah terdengar di telingaku setiap kali melihat kalian. Dalam novel ini aku hanya menuliskan lima puluh sembilan ribu empat ratus kata."

"Cih. Pria melankolis sepertinya memang agak menjijikkan," keluh Sasuke. "Kau juga," mendadak Sasuke menuding Hinata. "Bagaimana kau bisa tertarik pada Naruto kalau kau sangat menantikanku?"

"Itu karena Naruto- _kun_ orang baik. Dia satu-satunya yang menolongku kalau Shion mengganggu. Naruto- _kun_ juga sangat pandai menghabiskan makanan."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Ino? Mereka tidak menolongmu?" Sasuke menanyakan itu agar dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada kedua perempuan itu setelah ini.

"Tidak. Semasa SMA aku tidak begitu akrab dengan mereka. Akrabnya setelah aku memberikan … tunggu, aku lupa aku memberikan apa." Hinata pura-pura berpikir keras untuk mengingat. Dia tidak melupakan apa pun, hanya saja dia tidak ingin memberitahu hal itu. "Nanti saja kalau aku ingat."

"Semua orang tahu kau tidak pandai berbohong. Katakan padaku apa yang kau berikan."

Mau tak mau Hinata menceritakan undian berhadiah Akasuna yang dia menangkan sebanyak dua kali dan dia tukarkan pada pemenang lain, salah satunya Sakura. Dari sanalah, dia akrab dengan Sakura, kemudian dengan Ino.

Topik yang berkaitan dengan Konoha Fashion Festival sangat berbahaya untuk dibicarakan. Kemarahan jelas mampir di kepala Sasuke. Itu hal besar yang harus diceritakan. Tetapi, jika dia mengkritik Hinata, maka Hinata akan bekerja sepanjang malam untuk mendata kebohongannya.

"Setidaknya kau mendapatkan ponsel dan laptop yang berguna," kata Sasuke, di luar dugaan Hinata.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Lupakan saja. Itu tidak penting. Ini malam pertama kita setelah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri di mata masyarakat. Kita harus merajut kesan yang tak akan mungkin bisa kita lupakan seumur hidup."

Ada misteri dalam "merajut kesan" yang disebut Sasuke. Hinata yakin Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Dia harus waspada.

Itu kebiasaan Sasuke. Setiap kali dia kedapatan berbuat salah, Sasuke bersikap biasa saja, seolah kesalahan itu sepele. Namun, di balik sikapnya itu, Sasuke sedang menyiapkan rencana untuk membalasnya.

* * *

Sasuke membawanya berkendara di tengah malam ke jembatan Naruto. Hinata kira Sasuke akan membawanya pulang ke Shimane. Tetapi, itu tidak masuk akal. Butuh waktu empat sampai lima jam untuk sampai di sana, dan lagi mereka tidak membawa apa pun.

Jangan bilang …

Tidak salah lagi. Sasuke berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan, di mana mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Pembalasan macam apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sasuke di tempat seperti itu?

Jangan bilang …

Tidak salah lagi. Menghentikan mobil di sepanjang jembatan adalah pelanggaran hukum, kecuali berhenti dengan alasan mogok. Sasuke berniat mengajaknya melanggar hukum.

Hinata melepas sabuk pengamannya, berniat keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sasuke mengunci semua jalan keluar.

"Aku akan membuat Hinata yang baik melanggar dua larangan. Pertama, berhenti di sepanjang jembatan. Kedua," Sasuke menurunkan sandaran kursinya, kemudian menaikkan kakinya ke tempat duduk. Dengan sigap dia menangkap Hinata. "bercinta di area publik. Mari kita lakukan tugas sambil menunggu polisi mengetuk kaca jendela."

"SASUKE!"

Itu akan menjadi kesan paling tak terlupakan seumur hidup. Akibat yang kau terima karena mau menikah dengan mantan berandalan.

* * *

END

* * *

 _Summer battle_ itu diadakan di Konoha dan ditayangkan secara langsung oleh Senju Channel.

Semoga endingnya memuaskan.

Chapter depan bonus plus epilog

Thanks buat yang ngikutin ceritanya sampai sini. Udah lebih setahun juga, ya. Ga terasa.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	17. Chapter 17

Enam setel piama satin berwarna merah muda pagi ini sampai di kediaman Uchiha, dikirim langsung dari kediaman Uzumaki.

Hari keempat bulan Mei nanti, anak sulung Naruto dan Sakura merayakan ulang tahun yang ketujuh. _Dress code_ untuk pestanya adalah piama. Warnanya apa saja boleh. Tetapi, Sakura masih senang melakukan keisengan pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa wanita itu dendam setengah mati pada Sasuke sampai sekarang.

 _Tanggal empat nanti akan menjadi hari bersejarah._

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sebulan yang lalu, Sakura memohon bantuannya untuk membujuk Sasuke mengenakan piama merah muda, warna yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Lagi-lagi agar Sasuke terlihat tolol.

Setelan untuk Sasuke secara khusus dihias motif bunga-bunga merah, tampak perempuan sekali, sementara piama untuknya dan keempat putranya polos.

Dia tahu, setelah mengirim piama yang dijanjikannya, Sakura pasti sedang tersenyum jahat, lalu terkikik-kikik sambil membayangkan wajah tolol Sasuke saat mengenakan piama satin bermotif bunga-bunga.

Yang paling buruk, khusus tahun ini, Sakura mengadakan acara ulang tahun putrinya di mal terbesar di Konoha.

Sebulan yang lalu, Hinata yakin dia bisa membujuk Sasuke. Tetapi sekarang?

Dia mendesah.

Genap tiga minggu Sasuke mendiamkannya. Ucapan selamat pagi darinya pun tidak pernah dibalas apalagi kalau dia membicarakan pesta ulang tahun. Sasuke pasti pergi begitu saja.

Dari tiga minggu pria itu menginap di kantor sepuluh malam. Saat pulang ke rumah, Sasuke pasti tidur di kamar putra sulung mereka atau di kamar tamu.

Hinata rindu Sasuke, tetapi akalnya menolak untuk mengalah. Dia pikir sebentar lagi Sasuke sendiri yang datang padanya.

* * *

 **Bonus**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hari itu, tepat tiga minggu yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyiapkan sesuatu yang luar biasa romantis untuknya. Pagi hari dia dikirim ke spa, diperlakukan layaknya ratu. Usai dari spa, Sasuke membawanya ke pulau pribadi yang tak jauh dari Suna. Dia mengenakan gaun malam merah hati yang dipilihkan Sasuke.

Mereka sampai di pulau itu saat jam makan malam tiba. Keluarga yang tinggal di rumah pantai untuk mengurus rumah itu diungsikan entah ke mana.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, menahan luapan kebahagiaan yang hendak tersalur lewat bibirnya yang dipoles gincu semerah kelopak mawar yang segar.

Rumah pantai milik keluarga Uchiha di Pulau Tajima, malam itu dihias sedemikian rupa, seakan mereka akan melangsungkan bulan madu untuk pertama kalinya. Lilin menyala di mana-mana ditemani berbagai jenis bunga. Hidung Hinata yang cukup tajam sangat meyukai aroma yang menguar di tempat itu.

Lumayan sering mereka berpergian ke rumah pantai itu, peninggalan Uchiha Tajima, ayah dari kakek mertuanya. Tetapi, itulah kali pertama Hinata melihatnya begitu cantik.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya ke dada, merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia berputar, menengok Sasuke yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke sambil berkata, "Aku mencintaimu!"

Romantisme yang susah payah dibangun Sasuke hancur usai makan malam. Keinginan tersembunyi yang dia lontarkan tidak ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Hinata.

"Lima tahun lalu kau berjanji padaku itu yang terakhir. Lihat dirimu sekarang, lagi-lagi kau meminta hal yang sama." Hinata berjalan semakin menjauh dari rumah pantai, menuju helipad. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Dia mau pulang.

Sasuke melakukan semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia memperhitungkannya dengan matang. Hinata sedang dalam masa subur sekarang. Membawanya ke tempat seperti ini adalah hal paling masuk akal yang dapat ditoleransi keinginan menahunnya.

Udara pantai di awal musim semi pada malam hari tidak dapat disebut hangat. Hinata-nya pasti kedinginan. Apalagi karena ulahnya wanita itu mengenakan gaun malam yang sangat sukses mengekspos punggungnya yang putih dan mulus.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dengan nada memohon. "Ini benar-benar yang terakhir. Aku bersumpah."

Mendadak Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dengan keras dia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , mengandung dan melahirkan itu tidak gampang," katanya, sekali lagi mengingatkan Sasuke tentang risiko yang ditanggungnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang itu gampang," balas Sasuke.

"Aku setuju. Tetapi, permintaanmu mengatakan sebaliknya." Hinata kembali berjalan menuju helipad.

"Kita bisa mencari ibu pengganti," kata Sasuke mencoba bernegosiasi, walau dia tahu Hinata sangat membenci gagasan ibu pengganti.

"Aku bilang tidak."

* * *

Belakangan ini Hinata sering sekali mendesah. Dia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke-nya. Dia kesepian.

Setelah perdebatan mereka di Pulau Tajima waktu itu Sasuke mendiamkannya, meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat tidur.

Hinata mencoba mengisi kekosongannya dengan berbagi canda bersama keempat putranya, tetapi tidak cukup membantu. Malam minggu, sehabis mengerjakan tugas sekolah, anak-anak biasanya sibuk dengan hobi mereka masing-masing.

Uchiha Kyousuke, Si Sulung, usianya sepuluh tahun, dia yang mengusulkan nama itu, Sasuke sempat menolak, tetapi dengan bujuk rayunya akhirnya nama itu disahkan. Kyousuke mengidolakan pamannya, Uchiha Itachi. Penampilan fisiknya mirip Itachi. Rambutnya panjang, hanya saja kulitnya putih pucat. Bakatnya bermain alat musik dan bernyanyi. Dia pianis termuda yang pernah melakukan pertunjukan tunggal. Wajar saja, Kyou pernah dirawat Itachi dan istrinya.

Semua itu karena Sasuke menghamilinya di waktu yang kurang tepat. Itu malam pertama yang kata Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mereka lupakan.

Dulu, sebelum seorang polisi mengetuk kaca jendela mobil mereka yang parkir sembarangan, mereka sempat melakukannya dua kali. Setelah itu mereka dibawa ke kantor polisi, menjelang subuh dibebaskan dengan Madara sebagai penjamin.

Mereka melupakan satu hal, mereka tidak mengenakan pengaman ditambah Hinata dalam masa suburnya.

Sasori mendengar pelanggaran yang mereka lakukan. Pria berambut merah itu sempat berang, tetapi dia memilih memberi Sasuke pelajaran dengan cara halus. Selama sebulan Sasuke dijadikan tukang sapu jalan di pusat kota Naruto. Supaya tidak terlalu memalukan, Sasuke melakukannya di pagi buta.

Hukuman Sasuke bertambah saat berita kehamilannya terdengar. Kuliahnya pun sempat tertunda karena itu. Enam bulan setelah melahirkan, Hinata meneruskan kuliahnya, sementara putranya diurus oleh pasangan Uchiha yang baru menikah, Itachi dan Izumi. Sekaligus untuk mengobati sepasang suami-istri itu, yang dipastikan tidak akan pernah memiliki bayi.

Apa pun yang dibuat Kyousuke dalam bermusik, semua untuk ibunya seorang. " _Kaa-san_ , kau adalah detak jantungku," tulisnya dalam salah satu lagu ciptaannya. Layaknya Itachi, Kyousuke juga senang berbagi cinta lewat kata-kata super manis yang dapat membuat orang yang membaca atau mendengarnya berbunga-bunga.

Hinata tersenyum masam. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu, hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Kyou jelas tidak bisa diganggu saat ini, dia sedang serius menekan-menekan tuts piano sambil sesekali mencoret-coret partitur.

Anaknya yang lain?

Uchiha Kaito pasti sedang berada di dapur pribadinya sambil berkata, "Menjijikan," usai mencicipi masakan yang disajikan oleh kepala koki mereka. "Garamnya terlalu banyak sebutir. Lagipula, seharusnya kau menggunakan garam gunung, bukan garam laut."

Penampilan fisik dan sifat Kaito sembilan puluh persen mirip Sasuke. Dianugerahi lidah setajam pedang, baik dalam selera makan maupun selera berbicara. Dia memiliki dapur pribadi yang didesain sesuai keinginannya. Kaito sangat mengidolakan ibunya. Walau sering memberikan komentar pedas pada kepala koki mereka, dia selalu bilang enak kalau itu masakan ibunya, termasuk masakan gagal.

Kaito tidak pandai bergaul dengan orang lain. Tidak ada yang suka berdekatan dengannya. Dia terlihat tidak suka pada siapa pun. Parahnya lagi, dia secara terang-terangan mengaku benci pada seorang pria berambut putih yang sering menantang ibunya, Ootsutsuki Toneri. Kaito tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria itu sangat rajin menantang ibunya walaupun selalu berakhir kalah.

Apa pun yang dimasak Kaito, semua untuk memuaskan lidah ibunya. "Aku mencurahkan segenap kemampuanku dalam sepiring sajian untuk wanita tersayangku," katanya setiap kali dia menyelesaikan satu hidangan.

Berbeda lagi dengan saudara kembarnya, Uchiha Keita, julukannya Si Pelit. Sasuke bilang penyakit pelit Neji menular padanya. Pokoknya Neji dan Keita sama-sama pelit, perbedaannya, Keita melek mode, sementara Neji buta mode. Cuma untuknya, Keita berubah menjadi royal. Dia tidak segan menguras tabungan hanya untuk membeli kalung berlian, sepatu dari perancang ternama, pakaian mewah dan segala jenis barang-barang yang dapat menunjang penampilan ibunya. Moto Keita yang kurang dapat diterima akal adalah, "Ibuku harus jadi wanita paling cantik di dunia ini."

Keita lah alasannya mulai berubah belakangan ini. Anak itu selalu membelikan pakaian bermode untuknya yang mau tak mau harus dipakainya, lengkap dengan aksesoris dan sepatu-sepatu berhak tinggi yang dulu sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Uang yang digunakan untuk membeli barang-barang itu bukan uangnya atau pun uang Sasuke, itu uang Keita sendiri.

Bakat Keita terdeteksi dua tahun lalu, ketika usianya masih lima tahun. Anak itu senang membeli _action figure_ yang diproduksi di masa lalu. Bukan karena dia tergila-gila pada _action figure_ atau mau menjadi kolektor barang kuno. "Investasi," katanya.

Terbukti. Beberapa hari yang lalu Keita menjual _action figure superhero_ dengan harga delapan ribu _yen_. Padahal barang itu dibelinya dengan harga dua ribu _yen_ dua tahun lalu. Dia melakukan itu pada barang-barang tua lainnya sampai tabungannya membengkak.

Bocah yang memilih berinvestasi di sektor barang-barang antik, itulah Keita. Anak itu belum berani terjun ke investasi yang lebih besar, sebab dia belum begitu paham dan kakeknya bilang terlalu berisiko.

Secara garis besar, Uchiha Keita mewarisi bakat bisnis ayah, kakek dan kakek buyutnya. Tidak seperti kakak kembarnya yang berbicara apa adanya, Keita cukup pandai membual atau bersikap manis demi mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Dia yang paling licik, persis ayahnya.

Saat ini, Keita pasti sedang berbisnis entah dengan siapa atau mungkin dia sedang melelang barang antik di situs pelelangan.

Yang paling berbeda dari Uchiha adalah Uchiha Kouta, Si Bungsu yang polos. Usianya baru empat tahun. Dia gemuk. Kata Madara, Kouta mirip dengan Mikoto kecil, tetapi indeks masa tubuhnya tidak melewati batas maksimal. Dia mewarisi lima puluh persen sifat Hinata. Kegemaran memotretnya jelas diturunkan oleh Sasuke. Beberapa sifatnya dia dapat dari neneknya.

Daripada ketiga anaknya yang lain, Kouta adalah yang paling manis, menurut Sasuke. Dia anak yang berbakti pada kedua orangtuanya. Rasa sayangnya imbang untuk Sasuke dan Hinata, tidak seperti ketiga anak yang lain, yang mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang mereka hanya untuk Hinata.

Ini pukul sembilan lewat, Kouta wajib sudah tidur. Dia sendiri tadi yang membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Kouta. Alasannya merasa kesepian sekarang ini.

* * *

Setengah pakaian Sasuke raib dari lemari. Entah ke mana pakaian itu disimpan Sasuke. Selama tiga minggu ini Hinata tidak menemukan pakaian Sasuke di keranjang pakaian kotor. Walau ada banyak pelayan, pakaian suami dan anak-anaknya tetap dicuci sendiri olehnya. Perasaannya lebih nyaman bila melakukan itu. Tetapi sekarang, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengizinkan Hinata menyentuh pakaian kotornya. Karena keinginan Sasuke yang tidak dikabulkan, semuanya jadi kacau

Perang dingin ini, bagaimana pun, harus selesai secepatnya. Hinata tidak tega melihat keempat putranya. Mereka lah yang menerima dampak ketegangan yang mengganggu keharmonisan keluarga.

Hinata mengambil kaos berwarna _navy blue_ pas badan dan rok lipit abu-abu sedengkul. Dia menutup lemari dan menguncinya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

Meskipun mereka sedang perang dingin, waktu bersama keluarga yang dijanjikan tidak diingkari. Peraturannya tetap dijalankan setiap hari Minggu di awal dan akhir bulan, tidak ada klien, proyek, dapur, restoran, musik atau bahkan gawai pun dilarang.

"Aku mau lihat panda, _Tou-chan_!" Kou berseru antusias ketika dia tiba di lantai satu. Hinata tahu mereka sedang mendiskusikan destinasi kali ini. "Aku mau tangkap gambar panda nanti," kata Kou lagi sambil mengangkat kamera yang tergantung di lehernya.

Banyak tempat yang mereka diskusikan, tetapi selalu berakhir mereka mengikuti kemauan Kou. Kalau Si Bungsu ingin melihat panda berarti mereka akan mengunjungi kebun binatang.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ganti baju," ujar Kaito. "Ayo, Kou, ikut _Nii-san_."

"Aku juga," kata Kyousuke dan Keita kompak.

" _Tou-san_ tunggu di mobil," kata Sasuke singkat, kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang sibuk memikirkan cara memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Keduanya tidak sadar mereka mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama. Sasuke mengenakan jins abu-abu dengan kaos _navy blue_. Mungkin itu tanda bahwa sebenarnya keduanya saling merindukan.

"Kenapa kalian berempat memakai pakaian yang sama?" tanya Hinata heran ketika keempat anaknya kembali.

Kyousuke tersenyum jahil. "Biar sama, _Kaa-san_ ," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh," balas Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa jawaban singkat Kyou itu bermakna lebih dari satu.

* * *

Walau berulang kali diingatkan, Keita tidak pernah menuruti. Dia tetap membawa gawainya saat sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga. Untungnya dia sangat disiplin dan pandai mengatur dirinya sendiri. Gawai yang dibawanya hanya akan digunakan ketika ada pemberitahuan tentang barang kuno _terbaru_.

Hari ini dia begitu tertarik dengan kamera yang menggantung di leher Kouta. Kamera itu warisan ayahnya. Orang yang senang memotret tidak baik menggunakan barang kuno seperti itu, hasil jepretannya tidak akan maksimal. Dia memutuskan akan menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Makanya dia langsung menyambungkan dirinya dengan internet, untuk mencari informasi mengenai kamera sebelum dia melupakannya.

Keita tidak sedang mencoba mencari keuntungan dari penukaran itu. Dia akan membelikan kamera yang bagus untuk Kouta walau adiknya itu ingin menyimpan kamera ayahnya.

Selain untuk ibunya, Keita bisa menjadi royal dalam sekejap hanya untuk membeli barang-barang yang dia pikir dibutuhkan oleh adiknya atau membeli makanan dari restoran-restoran mewah untuk Kou.

"Kou, _nii-san_ tadi masak donat. Kau mau coba?"

Sebelum Kou menjawab, Kaito membuka kotak bekal yang diisi empat buah donat berukuran jumbo. Dari luar donatnya tampak renyah, Kaito membalutnya dengan remah roti sebelum digoreng. Tetapi, karena pada dasarnya Kou suka makanan manis dia mencobanya.

Tidak disangka, lelehan coklat yang terasa lembut memenuhi mulut Kou ketika dia menggigit donatnya. _Nii-san_ nya sangat pandai menyembunyikan kejutan dalam masakannya. Dia sangat menyukai Kaito- _nii_.

" _Oishi!"_ kata Kou setelah dia menelan gigitan pertama.

Kaito mengelus-elus surai _indigo_ Kouta. Dia tersenyum melihat binar bahagia di mata hitam Kouta. Pipi Kouta yang gemuk itu terlihat menggemaskan saat bergoyang-goyang karena pemiliknya sedang mengunyah. Sesekali dia menyeka coklat yang bertebaran di sekitar mulut Kou dengan tisu. Kou masih belepotan saat makan, itulah kenapa dia menyembunyikan coklatnya di dalam donat daripada mengolesinya di permukaan donat.

Setelah ibunya, Kaito sangat menyayangi Kouta. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan Kouta menelan makanan murahan. Persetan jika orang lain menganggapnya sok hebat. Baginya, melindungi adik kesayangannya dari makanan murahan merupakan kewajiban.

Hinata sesekali menengok anak-anaknya di jok belakang, kemudian tersenyum. Dia melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya. Wajahnya datar, Sasuke fokus menyetir, Hinata tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke sudah sadar mereka sekeluarga mengenakan setelan yang sama? Kalau memang sudah sadar, apa tanggapan Sasuke?

* * *

Hinata mengenakan gaun yang dia kenakan di Pulau Tajima waktu itu. Agar punggungnya tertutupi, Hinata mengenakan _cardigan_ berwarna _coral_ , panjangnya setengah paha. Sopir suaminya, Suigetsu, yang dimintai tolong telah menantinya di halaman. Belakangan Suigetsu tidak menyetir untuk Sasuke, lagi-lagi karena masalah sialan itu.

Malam ini juga masalah di antara mereka harus selesai. Biarlah kali ini dia mengalah, toh Sasuke sudah sering mengalah demi dirinya. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak akan tenang selama dia belum mendapatkan apa yang paling diinginkannya.

Hinata menelepon satpam Uchiha Motors untuk memastikan keberadaan Sasuke. Sebelum melewati tengah malam tadi dia telah berkeliling _mansion_ mencari Sasuke. Saat dia menelepon atau SMS, Sasuke tidak membalas atau mengangkat.

 _"Iya, Nyonya, Sasuke-_ sama _masih di kantornya."_

"Antar aku ke kantor suamiku," kata Hinata pada Suigetsu usai dia medapat jawaban dari satpam.

Suigetsu mengangguk pelan, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa menyetir sendiri, tetapi ada peraturan yang membatasi kebebasannya menyetir.

Ada banyak wartawan yang gemar menguntit kehidupan mereka. Gosip Sasuke selingkuh terlalu sering memenuhi halaman terdepan koran. Hal-hal kecil tentang mereka bisa berubah jadi besar. Ngerinya, Hinata pun sempat dikabarkan selingkuh dengan sopir sekaligus _bodyguard_ nya.

Itu alasan enam tahun lalu Hinata bersikeras belajar menyetir. Sementara Sasuke mengusulkan jalan lain, menyewa sopir- _bodyguard_ berjenis kelamin perempuan, agar isu miring semacam "Cinta Sopir-Majikan" tidak pernah mengganggu ketenangan mereka lagi. Sasuke tidak suka Hinata pergi tanpa penjagaan, dia terlalu takut seseorang bebuat jahat pada istrinya, karena Nenek Midori dulunya mati ditembak.

Alhasil terjadilah perang dingin lainnya selama dua hari satu malam. Berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengalah dengan catatan Hinata tidak akan pernah menyetir sendiri lewat pukul sepuluh malam.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata berhenti di halaman Uchiha Motors. Hinata segera turun setelah dia meminta Suigetsu pulang.

Suigetsu tidak langsung pulang, dia mengawasi sekitar sambil memerhatikan Hinata, memastikan Hinata masuk ke gedung tinggi itu dengan selamat. Bisa mati dia dibunuh bosnya kalau Hinata kenapa-kenapa.

* * *

"Juugo, tadi aku bilang kau boleh pulang."

Langkah kaki itu terdengar ringan. Sasuke mengenalnya. Dia segera sadar itu bukan milik Juugo, tetapi seseorang yang tiga minggu ini dinantikannya. Untuk memastikannya, dia sedikit mengangkat pandangannya.

Istrinya terlihat sangat indah, manis dan seksi. Sasuke ingat dulu dia pernah bilang _host_ sebuah _talkshow_ di Senju Channel lebih cantik daripada istrinya. Namun, setelah berat badan Hinata ideal, di matanya, wanita itu adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia. Dia tidak pernah menggombal tentang apa pun, itu yang sebenarnya, dan jangan anggap seleranya rendahan.

Hinata mengenakan gaun malam yang diberikannya tiga minggu lalu. Gaun malam yang panjangnya sampai menutupi seluruh kaki itu, kini hanya berhasil menutupi sejengkal paha istrinya. Sasuke menyeringai licik. _Aku menang!_ Soraknya dalam hati. Dia kembali fokus pada layar laptop, kemudian berpura-pura menyibukkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_.

Sasuke menebak Hinata baru menggunting gaunnya. Entah di mana dia menyimpan potongan gaunnya bersama alas kaki dan mungkin mantel atau _cardigan_. Wanita itu ke sini untuk menggodanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Hinata memanggilanya dengan suaranya yang manis dan lembut itu. Sasuke tidak suka manis, tetapi kalau itu tentang Hinata dia menyukainya, semanis apa pun itu.

Sasuke tak menggubris, jari-jarinya masih bergerak. Dia berpura-pura menatap layar laptop dengan serius, padahal pandangannya fokus pada Hinata yang sudah mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi di depannya.

"Kita harus bicara," kata Hinata, terlihat gugup.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Apa kau mau tahu sebenarnya apa yang diketik jari-jari Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk itu? Inilah dia:

 **Pipinya memerah seperti tomat kesukaanku**

 **Aku ingin memakannya**

 **Sudah tiga minggu tidak makan, aku lapar sekali**

 **Untunglah dia datang, kalau tidak aku pasti mati kelaparan**

"Buat aku mengerti."

"Kau yang paling tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkannya," cerita Sasuke setengah berbisik sambil tetap sibuk mengerjakan _pekerjaannya_. "Sejak kehamilan pertamamu sampai yang ketiga, aku berharap anak perempuan yang datang, tetapi kau tahu siapa yang datang. Sebelas tahun aku menantikannya, Hinata. Itu lama sekali." Raut muka Sasuke mulai berubah muram.

"Kau tahu kita manusia. Kita bertambah tua dan tujuan akhir kita di dunia ini pastilah kematian. Kau punya empat Sasuke di sini yang siap menjagamu kalau aku pergi lebih dulu. Tapi aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau … sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti." Mata kelam Sasuke menebar kesedihan. Dia terlihat seperti menahan tangis.

Mata Hinata membesar mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia belum memikirkan hal itu. Menjalani hidup bersama Sasuke selama belasan tahun membuatnya melupakan kematian, dia merasa dia akan hidup selamanya.

Pandangan Hinata mengarah ke laptop hitam yang ada di depan Sasuke, objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Sasuke walau sekarang ada dia di depan Sasuke.

Selama ini dia selalu menghibur Sasuke dengan mengatakan, "Anak laki-laki atau anak perempuan sama saja." Tetapi, dia tahu itu tidak benar. Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana pun laki-laki dan perempuan itu berbeda.

Bokong Hinata terangkat dengan cepat. Dia menaikkan kaki kanannya ke atas meja, lalu kaki kirinya. Berkas-berkas di atas meja Sasuke disiksa oleh kedua tangan dan lutut Hinata yang menahan tubuhnya. Wanita itu mulai merangkak ke arah Sasuke.

Laptop yang masih menyala ditutup ketika tangan Hinata berhasil menggapainya, kemudian dia menggesernya ke sisi kiri, agar jalan menuju Sasuke terbuka bersih dari gangguan.

"Hinata, kau merusak pekerjaanku," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik berkas yang baru saja ditindih tangan Hinata. Bukannya mengerti, Hinata malah menggeram sembari menarik berkas itu dari tangannya dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Tidak," kata Hinata penuh penekanan. "Dalam tiga minggu ini aku membiarkan mereka menguasaimu, sekarang biarkan aku membalas mereka." Hinata berbicara sambil turun dari meja dan mendarat di pangkuan Sasuke. "Sekalian membalas perbuatanmu dulu," katanya lagi, kali ini sambil melepas dasi Sasuke.

"Menggelikkan melihatmu seperti ini," kata Sasuke mengejek, dia terkekeh pelan. Terang saja, Hinata sangat jarang bertingkah agresif seperti sekarang. Jika istrinya bertingkah seperti itu artinya Sasuke memenangkan peperangan mereka. Rasanya pikiran dan hatinya melompat gembira.

Kali ini Sasuke yakin mereka akan mendapatkan bayi perempuan, firasatnya yang mengatakan. Sebut saja dia kuno atau sok bertingkah seperti Kakashi yang gemar membicarakan firasat, dia tidak peduli.

Hinata menyibak rambut Sasuke yang jatuh menutupi mata kirinya, lalu menatap kedua mata kelam Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka melihatmu bersedih," katanya, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan tepat di bawah mata kiri Sasuke. "Kesedihan tidak boleh jatuh ke sini." Kecupan Hinata berpindah ke pipi kanan.

Cara terbaik menggoda Hinata bukanlah memperlakukannya seperti ratu, menebar gombalan atau merencanakan makan malam romantis. Cukup tebar kesedihan dan Hinata pun akan mengabulkan keinginannya, apa pun itu. Dia tahu itu sedari dulu, hanya saja cara itu hanya akan digunakan bila cara lain gagal.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar gembira. Hinata menarik dagunya, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Detik berikutnya, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Kali ini Sasuke akan membiarkan Hinata-nya memimpin.

 _Lembur seperti inilah yang paling kusuka._

* * *

Keisengan Sakura nyatanya tidak berhasil. Sasuke tampak biasa saja berjalan dengan piama satin merah muda dengan motif bunga-bunga. Walau orang-orang mulai terkikik, kemudian berkomentar tentang gayanya itu, wajah Sasuke tetap datar, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia merasa malu. Dia tetap terlihat keren, tidak terlihat bodoh seperti khayalan Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum ramah saat dia sampai di dekat kue ulang tahun yang diletakkan di depan kerumunan para undangan. "Di mana Naruko?" tanyanya kepada Sakura.

"Dia ke toilet dengan ayahnya," jawab Sakura seadanya.

Hinata mengangsurkan plastik besar yang ditentengnya. Ada enam kado di dalamnya. Sakura menerimanya, tersenyum manis, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

Anak-anak Hinata malah pergi menjauh dari kerumunan. Sakura tahu kenapa, Kyousuke dan Si Kembar tidak suka adik kesayangan mereka disentuh. Tangannya pernah ditepis Kaito dengan kasar saat dia mencoba mencubit pipi Si Uchiha Gendut, lalu berkata, "Jangan pernah menyentuh adikku."

"Kou- _chan_!" Naruko berlari-lari sambil berseru saat mata _sapphire_ nya menangkap balita berpipi tembam yang berdiri di antara kakak laki-lakinya. Dengan cepat Kyousuke berdiri di depan Kouta, membelakangi Naruko, kemudian membawa Kouta ke dalam gendongannya. Si Kembar pun ikut-ikutan, mereka berdiri di depan Si Sulung, takutnya Naruko nanti menarik kakik adik kecil mereka. Kyou tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Naruko sampai di tempat mereka. "Suke- _nii_ , turunkan Kou- _chan_. Aku kangen sama pipinya." Naruko berjalan ke balik punggung Kyou, kemudian melompat-lompat, mencoba menggapai pipi Kouta.

"Kou, apa kau mau turun?" tanya Kyou.

Kouta menatap Naruko yang masih berusaha menggapai pipinya. Anak perempuan berkucir dua itu selalu mencubiti pipinya. Rasanya sakit. Kemudian dia menatap kakak sulungnya. Dia menggeleng, lalu memeluk leher Kyou dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyou.

"Kau lihat?"

"Ini tidak adil. _Nii-chan_ pasti menghasutnya," tuduh Naruko sembarangan. Dia mengeluarkan permen loli dari saku piamanya. "Kou- _chan_ , coba lihat, _nee-chan_ punya lolipop untukmu."

Kaito dan Keita menengok ke belakang demi mendapati Naruko menjulurkan permen lollipop ke arah Kouta. "Adikku tidak akan tergoda dengan permen murahan." Kali ini Kaito membuka mulutnya. "Kou, nanti _nii-san_ buatkan permen untukmu."

Dari semua Uchiha, Naruko paling tidak suka dengan Kaito. Jika ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, kata itu pasti berguna untuk menyakiti hati seseorang. Permen murahan, katanya? Memang, Naruko mengakui Kaito punya selera yang bagus dalam urusan makanan. Tetapi, kan tidak perlu terlalu frontal begitu menghina pilihannya.

Naruko mengepalkan tangannya sembari menggeram jengkel. Keningnya mengerut tak suka. Biasanya kalau Kouta datang dengan Bibi Hinata, dia bebas mencium Kouta dengan gemas, lalu mencubit pipinya sampai puas, walau kadang Kouta menangis karenanya, tetapi dia bisa mengatasinya dengan makanan penyogok.

Saat para _aniki_ nya berada di sekitar Kouta, Naruko tak berkutik. Mereka tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh Kouta.

Naruko mendengus. "Kalian _overprotective_ ," katanya sambil berlalu, kembali pada kuenya untuk mulai merayakan ulang tahunnya yang sekarang terasa menyebalkan. Dia menunduk lesu. Para orangtua terkikik menyaksikan adegan itu.

Sebenarnya Naruko juga punya adik laki-laki, namanya Ryouta, usianya lima tahun, rambutnya merah muda. Adiknya tampan, serius, sangat tampan malah. Dia idola para gadis cilik, walau pesonanya meredup kala disandingkan dengan para Uchiha. Tetapi, adiknya itu tidak menggemaskan seperti Kouta.

Dengan begitu kejamnya, Tuhanmembuat adiknya kurus. Pipinya tidak enak dicubit. Padahal Ryou termasuk anak yang rakus. Dia heran kenapa adiknya itu tidak bisa bertambah gemuk.

* * *

 **Sayang, ayo pulang.**

Pesan yang dikirimnya setengah jam lalu belum dibaca oleh Hinata. Dia kesal.

Sasuke muak dengan acara ulang tahun ini. Tidak seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu di sini sementara tugas penting menanti mereka di atas ranjang.

Hinata masih betah bercakap-cakap usai potong kue. Sudah banyak undangan yang pulang membawa anak mereka. Di tengah keramaian tidak mungkin Sasuke merengek minta pulang layaknya anak kecil.

Teringat anak kecil, ide brilian melintas di benak Sasuke. Dia berniat memanfaatkan putra bungsunya.

Ah, dia tidak perlu membisikkan akal bulusnya kepada Si Bungsu, Kou akan melakukan tugasnya tanpa disuruh.

Kou tertidur dalam gendongan Kyou. Sepertinya Kyou tidak kuat lagi menggendong adiknya. Cepat-cepat dia menghampiri Hinata.

" _Kaa-san_ , ayo pulang, Kou sudah tidur sejak tadi, aku tidak kuat lagi menggendongnya," jelas Kyou setengah berbisik. Dia takut suaranya yang keras membangunkan Kou dari tidur nyamannya.

"Ayo!" Alih-alih mendengar ibunya menjawab, suara Sasuke menyambangi telinganya. Kyousuke tampak sedikit kesal.

"Kelihatannya Uchiha Senior pun sudah tidak kuat, ya," ledek Naruto yang dimengerti dengan baik oleh para orangtua. Mereka terkikik menyaksikan wajah Sasuke yang datar, tetapi di baliknya tersimpan gairah menggebu yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sementara Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya, pipinya memerah menahan malu.

"Ssst! Suara sumbang kalian bisa membangunkan adikku." Lagi-lagi Kaito mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Walau dia cerdas, tetapi dia belum paham tentang itu, dia hanya berpikir ayahnya juga sudah letih.

Naruko mendecih menanggapi kata-kata Kaito. " _Tou-chan_ , ayo bubar," katanya kesal. Telinganya nyaris muntah karena hari ini terlalu banyak mendengarkan kata-kata pedas Kaito. Uchiha Sialan itu terlalu banyak berkomentar tentang kue-kue yang disediakan di pestanya. Kue ulangtahunnya, lolipopnya, baso ikan kesukaannya, Kaito mengatai seleranya sangat kampungan.

 _Kau seperti kucing kampung yang suka ikan busuk._

Naruko bersumpah akan membalas Kaito suatu saat nanti. Hari itu juga dia memutuskan dia akan membungkam mulut Kaito dengan hidangan spektakuler yang dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri.

 _Awas saja kau!_

* * *

 **Bonus End**

* * *

 **Epilog**

* * *

Tangan Hinata meraba-raba permukaan kasur di sebelahnya. Tak merasakan tubuh suaminya di sana, dia membuka matanya sambil menguap. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja nakas, lalu menyalakannya sebentar untuk melihat waktu.

 **04:03 AM.**

Pekerjaan kantor sering dibawa ke rumah sejak bayi perempuan mereka lahir. Sasuke bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam duduk di sekitar kedua putrinya, mengerjakan tugasnya sambil memandangi Hinata kedua dan ketiga—begitu Sasuke menyebutnya.

Hinata pernah menghitung berapa kali Sasuke mencium kedua putri mereka dalam satu hari. Dan tebak berapa! Minimal dua puluh kali dan maksimal bisa sampai empat puluh kali.

Setiap kali putri mereka berada di Baby Spa, jangan pikir Hinata yang membawanya ke sana. Jawaban yang tepat, Sasuke. Pakaian bayi perempuan, mainan dan segala barang yang dibutuhkan bayi perempuan, Sasuke sendiri yang membelinya. Beberapa bulan ini suaminya itu bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu.

Hinata duduk, kemudian tersenyum geli ketika retina matanya mendapati Sasuke duduk di dekat _box_ bayi kembar mereka, seperti dugaannya. Entah bagaimana suaminya betah sekali memandangi putri mereka, seperti jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Hinata menyibak selimutnya, lalu turun dari ranjang. Sekejap kemudian dia berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Pria itu duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya terletak di depan meja rias. "Mereka lebih nyenyak sehabis dipijat," bisik Hinata sembari melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam, tidak begitu peduli pada istrinya. Dia lebih senang melihat putri kembarnya yang tertidur pulas. Pose tidur keduanya terbilang lucu. Minori, Si Kakak, tidur terlentang. Sementara Midori tidur menyamping, sebelah tangannya berada di atas dada Minori, tampak protektif terhadap kakaknya itu.

"Aku benar-benar punya saingan sekarang," kata Hinata sedih.

Sasuke terkekeh. Itu kan kesenangan lain yang sudah diimpikan Sasuke selama ini, membuat Hinata memiliki saingan. "Sainganku lebih banyak."

"Sasori- _nii_ pernah cerita, dulu ibunya pergi karena kecelakaan. Satu minggu kemudian ayahnya mulai sakit-sakitan, padahal sebelumnya dia sehat. Nenek Chiyo bilang, hati yang kesepian membuat putranya kehilangan gairah hidup. Itulah yang memicu penyakit menghampirinya. Tidak sampai dua bulan, dia menyusul istrinya.

"Kau tidak akan seperti itu, kan?"

Sejak Sasuke membahas masalah kematian Hinata sering memikirkan itu. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bila dia lebih dulu atau Sasuke lebih dulu? Mungkinkah secara bersamaan?

Jujur saja, Hinata sangat mencemaskan Sasuke. Dia pernah mendengar cerita bagaimana Madara setelah ditinggal Midori, sakit-sakitan selama setahun lebih. Cerita seperti itu sering terdengar di telinganya.

"Kita masih muda, Hinata," jawab Sasuke. Mendadak Hinata menjadi aneh. Itu semua karenanya yang dulu menebar kesedihan dan dengan bodohnya membicarakan kematian. Dia dan Hinata baru kepala tiga. Lagipula, omongannya waktu itu tidak serius. Itu kan cuma akal-akalannya saja.

"Kematian bisa datang kapan saja dan dengan cara apa saja."

Sasuke mendengus. "Seharusnya kau mencemaskan dirimu," kata Sasuke mengingatkan. "Kau terlalu banyak bekerja. Kalau bukan aku yang memaksamu ke spa, kau tidak akan pergi. Apa jadinya dirimu tanpa aku?"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," jawab Hinata menyombongkan diri. "Kau yang keras kepala. Saat kau sakit kau tidak akan minum obat kalau aku tidak membujukmu. Rambut di wajahmu ini." Hinata memaksa Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, hingaa dia bisa melihat rambut wajah yang masih pendek. "Kau tak mau dicukur kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya. Apa jadinya dirimu tanpa aku?"

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Aku janji tidak akan sakit-sakitan saat kau meninggalkanku." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi, memaksa Hinata berdiri tegak. Dia merapat pada Hinata, lalu menurunkan wajahnya. "Maka, cepatlah mati, supaya aku bisa menepati janjiku," bisiknya, kemudian tersenyum jahat. Senyumnya tampak mengancam di kedua mata Hinata.

"Sa … suke- _kun_." Hiinata tak percaya ini. Sasuke bilang apa tadi? Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke membungkus lehernya, siap mencekiknya. Dia diam saja karena masih tidak yakin akan perkataan Sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke serius. Kedua tangan itu mulai menekan lehernya. Suaminya akan membunuhnya.

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan leher Hinata, lalu menjitak Hinata. Dengan gemas Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata sambil mengecupi puncak kepalanya. "Kita hanya akan merasakan kematian saat kita tidak bersama. Dan kau tahu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Maut tidak punya kuasa atas kita. Tidak peduli jarak, maut, waktu, dimensi atau apa pun, ketahuilah, aku bersamamu dan kau bersamaku."

Hinata menangis sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dia sering berpura-pura kejam, tetapi aktingnya tidak pernah berhasil di depan Sasuke. Kala Sasuke yang melakukan dia pasti ketakutan. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali? Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap bisa menyiksa Sasuke sedikit saja. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya cintaku lebih banyak."

"Hm. Kali ini kau yang menang."

* * *

Jadi ini benar-benar akhirnya.

Hmm, terimakasih banyak untuk semua pembaca, yang ribut atau pun pendiam.

Sampai ketemu lagi di lain waktu.

* * *

Itu Kaito dan Naruko kelihatan manis, ya? Bakalan bertengkar tuh sepanjang waktu.

Kou polosnya dan rakusnya sama kayak Hinata.

Oh, btw, selamat tahun berulang buat Sasuke, semoga kau semakin tampan (pinjam ucapan Hinata dari chapter 4)


End file.
